Meeting Their Match
by m47e47l
Summary: Sydney, Vaughn, Will, Weiss, Francie, Jack all our favourite Alias characters. Set in college, with no spy stuff. Syd and Vaughn have never met, but will eventually be SV fluff gotta love it! COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

"Dragonflies of the Summer."

Sydney looked up at her best friend and roommate in confusion.

"What, Francie? Did you just say Dragonflies of the Summer?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I'm thinking about writing a book and that was an option for the title."

By this point Sydney was unable to hold in the giggles that had been threatening to spill over.

"What is so funny, Sydney Bristow?" Francie demanded.

"You're majoring in business. Yesterday you were talking about a restaurant- now it's a novel!"

Francie took a second to reflect on her new idea and soon was joining in with Sydney's laughter.

"Maybe I'll leave the novel to you, Little Miss 'I Love English'. I just thought it would be cool to see my name in print."

"Well, then I'll name one of the main characters after you."

The two of them were seated on their couch, with the Sunday newspaper spread across the cushions. They had been living together for nearly a year, after both their boyfriends had turned out to be cheating scum. As they were friends, it was thought that they were better off to mope in one apartment, instead of two. It halved the price of rent and doubled the amount of ice cream in the freezer.

"Oh, Will called this morning."

Sydney looked up from the paper. "What did he want?"

"Something about Amy and her cult meeting tonight. He asked if he could crash here."

"Since when does he ask? And since when is his sister in a cult?"

"It's her book club. Will is just being a drama queen." Francie said.

"He's going to make a great reporter one day, being able to spin a book club into a cult."

"Yeah, well I told him he could come, as long as he bought pizza and beer."

"Nice job Fran." Sydney looked down at her watch. "Shoot, I have to go to work. I hate working Sunday's."

"Yeah right. You love you job, anytime you have to work." Francie was right. Sydney had landed a job a great bookstore slash coffee shop. Books and coffee- two of Sydney's favourite things.

"Yeah, but Sunday is our busiest day. I don't get a second to browse."

"I swear you would marry a book if it were allowed."

"True, but how would I stay faithful to just one?" Sydney replied as she got up. "I'll see you when I get back. What time did Will say he'd be here?"

"Around seven."

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye Syd."

* * *

"Excuse me, but…oh hey…is it Sydney?" Sydney looked up to see a guy from her Shakespeare class. They had never really spoken, but he always kept everybody entertained with his running commentary on everything the lecturer said.

"Yeah…Eric?"

"Yeah, Eric Weiss."

"Like Houdini?" Sydney smiled.

"I can't believe you know Houdini's name."

I am a girl of many talents. Speaking of which, one is bookstore assistance. What do you need?"

"I don't know. It's my little sister's birthday today and she is a total bookworm."

"How old?"

"Ten."

"Alice in Wonderland. Do you know if she has read it?"

"I don't think so."

"Well I got Alice in Wonderland when I was young and I still love it."

"Well then I'll grab it. Anything sounds better than what I had in mind."

"Ok, follow me." Sydney led him towards the back shelves. "What did you have in mind?"

"A yo-yo."

"Yo-yo?" Sydney looked at him quizzically before she reached up to the shelf.

"I like yo-yo's, so I thought maybe Alexis would too."

Sydney handed him a copy of Alice in Wonderland, not really quite sure what to say.

"But then my mate suggested that perhaps a yo-yo wasn't a great present."

"Well you friend sounds…"

"Smart?" Weiss interjected

"Now how did you know what I was thinking, Houdini?" Sydney asked playfully as they walked up to the cash register.

"It doesn't take a genius to figure out what you were thinking," he said as she scanned the book. "You were trying to figure out a way to call him smart and imply that I was stupid for thinking a yo-yo was a good present."

"Well Houdini, aren't you a surprise."

"The comedian is all an act. Underneath is a certifiable genius." Weiss replied, handing over some cash.

"Genius?"

"Well maybe semi-intelligent." Sydney laughed as she handed over the book.

"Let me know if she likes it."

"Yeah I will. But I will hold you accountable if she doesn't-"

"Weiss!" Sydney looked over to the door to see a tall blonde guy. "How long does it take to buy a book?"

"As long as it damn well takes."

"Come on, the game starts in fifteen and we gotta get back to my place!" With that he walked outside.

"Sorry about that. My smart mate is kind of a hockey fanatic."

"Oh, ok. Well I'll see you in class."

"Bye Syd."

Sydney watched him walk outside and join the blonde guy. She couldn't help but be intrigued by this friend of Houdini's.

* * *

"Ummm, ok…am I a person?" Francie and Sydney nodded, trying to keep their smirks from Will. It was later that night and after a few too many beers they'd decided on a game of Celebrity Heads. Sydney looked over at Francie who had the name 'Johnny Depp' stuck on her forehead, and the two tried not to laugh at Will's name.

"Am I male?" Will asked. Francie went to answer yes, but Sydney stopped her.

"I don't know. That's a tough one!" The two couldn't help themselves and fell into a fit of giggles. Will looked confused and desperately wanted to look at his name. If he did he'd see that Sydney had given him 'Will Tippin'.

"Yeah, you're right Syd. Male or female?" A look of recognition crossed Will's face.

"Am I Cartman's mum?" Sydney snorted with laughter, causing the mouthful of beer she'd just taken to fizz up her nose. Francie was laughing so hard she'd literally fallen off the couch.

"I swear, if you two don't stop I'm going to look at my name!"

"Ok sorry, you are male."

"Thank you. Am I on television?"

"No." Francie answered." Syd, you're turn."

"Am I male?"

"No." Francie and Will chorused. The game went on for another twenty minutes before Sydney won, guessing that she was Dorothy from Oz. A pillow fight soon followed when Will saw what his name was.

Sydney collapsed on the couch after belting Will with one of the couch cushions and caught a glance at the clock above the TV.

"Guys, I'm going to turn in. It's 11.30."

"Come on Syd, it's early!" Will said, ducking a forceful blow form Francie.

"Yeah, early for you who has no classes tomorrow. I have an 8am Shakespeare lecture."

"Well you're stupid for wanting to study an old dead guy." Francie replied, sitting next to her on the couch.

"Maybe I am. Goodnight you guys." She got up and made her way to her bedroom, listening to Will and Francie's conversation as she went.

"Come on pussy boy. You up for another round?"

"For sure. But I'm warning you; I was only warming up before. Nobody stands a chance against Wi-" Will was abruptly cut off by what Sydney deduced to be a severe blow to the head.

* * *

The next day Sydney was sitting at a table in on of the outdoor courtyards at her college, thumbing through the notes sh'ed just taken on Macbeth. She had half an hour before her next class and was just enjoying the warm sun.

Feeling her mobile phone vibrate in herbag, she grabbed it and then flipped it open. It was text message from Francie.

'Hey Syd, free tonight? Have just bought new Johnny Depp DVD and am up for a perve session.'

Sydney smiled to herself, pulling her planner out of her bag and turning to October 1st. She had nothing written in there- Francie would be happy. she finished her reply and was putting her phone back in her bag when she heard someone call out.

"Sydney?" She looked up and saw Weiss heading towards her with his blonde friend.

"Hey," she replied as the two sat down oppsite her.

"I just wanted to say thanks. Alexis loved the book."

"Good. So you're glad you didn't go with the yo-yo."

"Yes. Speaking of which, Sydney this is Michael Vaughn."

"Hi, I've heard about you. You're Houdini's smart friend."

Michael looked slightly confused by this statement and only smiled in response.

"I told Sydney how you talked me out of getting Alexis a yo-yo." Weiss explained.

"Oh, ko. I don't know if I'd call me smart for that. Maybe just perceptive to the fact that your sister would hate a yo-yo for her birthday."

"Great, now I'm dumb and not aware of my surroundings. Looks like I'm going to have to survive on my wit."

"Well be careful, cause you ain't got much Houdini." Weiss replied by poking out his tongue. She looked over at Michael to see if he'd been listening, but he seemed distracted.

"Well I'd better go. I've got a tutorial in 10 minutes. I'll see you guys." Sydney started to get up. but was stopped by Michael.

"Wait...Sydney?"

"Yeah."

"Have you got the time? Brainiac here doesn't wear a watch and mine seems to have stopped." Sydney glanced at her watch.

"It's 10 to 10. See ya."

* * *

Vaughn watched her walk away, unsure of how he felt about this new friend of Weiss's.

"Has it really stopped?" Weiss broke into his thoughts.

"Yes."

"Wasn't that your dad's watch?

"Uh huh."

"The one he said you could-"

"Yeah, the same one."

"So am I sensing a little..."

"You are sensing absolutely nothing. Didn't we establish earlier that you are not perspective."

"I know, but I haven't seen that look in your eyes since-"

"Can you please just drop it Weiss!"

"Touchy touchy Mr Vaughn."

"Shut it Weiss. Come on, let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hey, I just wanted to say thanks to everybody who reviewed this story. It's my first fanfic and I was so scared about submitting it- your postive responses made my day!

* * *

Sydney could hear the phone ringing as shewalked up to her front door. Trying to rush, she fumbled the keys and only got inside in time to hear the end of the message.

"…Speak to you soon." Pressing the answering machine she leaned back on the kitchen counter, listening to the message.

"Sydney, it's your father. Just calling to check in. Speak to you soon." Sighing, Sydney headed to the fridge. She was glad she had missed the call. Conversations with her dad were stilted and awkward. She loved him and he loved her, but they simply had nothing to say to each other. Maybe if her mother was still around their relationship would be different, but a car accident when Sydney was 6 had taken care of that.

Taking a can of Pepsi out, Sydney closed the fridge glancing at the calendar posted on it. 5th October. Francie had a function that she had to wait at, so Sydney was home alone tonight. Not liking the idea of spending Friday night alone, Sydney picked up the phone.

"Hello."

"Hey Will. Are you busy tonight?"

"No. Please tell me you want to go out. I'm going out of my mind with boredom."

"Yeah, let's go out. I'll meet you at Gus and Frank's at about 8."

"Sounds great. See you then."

Later that night Sydney walked into Gus and Frank's, a bar/ pool hall that was a popular hang out for the university crowd. She spotted Will racking up a table and walked over.

"Alright Syd, you ready to get your butt kicked?"

"No, but you are."

"Ha-ha Bristow. You crack me up."

"Well I think that it is hilarious that you have so much confidence after the crushing blow you suffered last time we were here." Will looked like he was about to reply but was stopped by his mobile phone ringing.

"It's mum" he said, looking at the caller ID. "This could be awhile- she and Amy had another fight today...Hi mum" he answered as he headed outside. Sydney watched him smiling. Poor Will. His mother and sister had a somewhat explosive relationship and he was often stuck playing mediator.

"Hey Sydney." She turned and saw Weiss and Michael heading towards her.

"Hey Houdini...Michael."

"Mind if we crash your table? Every other one is taken."

"Sure, just as long as your fragile male ego can hack losing."

"Hey, I'm used to it, but I think Vaughn will give you a run for your money."

"Oh really?" Sydney asked, looking directly at Vaughn. He returned her gaze, a slight smile playing on his lips. It was only now that Sydney realized that his eyes were of this amazing green.

"Well Vaughn, you ready to take me on?"

Weiss glanced at the two of them staring each other down and decided it was safest for him to go and get some beers. He thought that Vaughn was the most competitive person he knew...but at this point he wasn't quite sure.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later they were neck and neck. Vaughn was surprised. He didn't expect her to be this good, but he was glad she was. It wasn't very often he came up against real competition on the pool table. Mostly he played against Weiss who wasn't really adept with a pool cue. 

Tonight, however he was having a great time. It had been a long time since he'd been able to relax and forget everything that had been weighing down his mind. Somehow Sydney, a girl he barely knew, had the ability to make him feel as if he'd be this way forever. There was also the added factor that he found her incredibly attractive.

"So Bristow, is a pool table the only thing you know you're way around?" he asked playfully, trying to distract her as she lined up a shot.

"Wouldn't you like to know," she said, looking up at him the second before she hit the cue ball. Her shot was spot on. Giving him a slight smirk, she lined up her next shot.

"Well are you going to answer my question?"

"As I told Houdini the other day, I am a girl of many talents. Be patient Mr Vaughn and you just might learn them all."

Weiss laughed and let out a low whistle. Vaughn looked over at him in disbelief. This Sydney Bristow was amazing. Funny, good at pool and so totally sexy without even knowing or trying. He thanked god that he had told Weiss to buy Alexis a book for her birthday, and that Weiss had been smart enough to go to the shop where she worked.

"What about you, Vaughn? Will I get to see any more of your talents?" Sydney asked.

"OK guys," Weiss interrupted. "Can you just finish the game or your flirting or whatever, cos I would like to have a go tonight!"

"Sorry Weiss. Just a few more minutes before I beat her."

"As if. You'd need help from the real Houdini himself to win this game."

Sydney was right. Two minutes later she sunk the eight ball and Vaughn had to accept defeat.

"I believe the loser buys the next round" Sydney said, smiling at him.

Vaughn was happy to oblige. He'd buy every round from now on just to see that smile.

* * *

Sydney watched Vaughn and Weiss walk towards the bar and realized that her hands were shaking slightly. She hadn't felt this about a guy since...well ever. Well never this soon anyway. What she had with Noah was special, butthat was built up over time. She'd only really spoken to Vaughn tonight, but felt as if she'd known him forever. Her thoughts were interrupted by Will coming up behind her. 

"Syd, I'm sorry. But I have to go."

"Is everything ok? They didn't cause each other bodily harm, did they?" she asked turning around and putting her hand on his arm.

"No. Mum is fine. She vented to me about Amy for about fifteen minutes and got over it. But as soon as she hung up Amy rang. She's cornered a spider in the bathroom and wants me to go kill it."

"You're going home to kill a spider? Well aren't you a nice brother."

"Not really. I made her promise never to have another cult meeting at our place again if I did this."

"Blackmailing you're sister in her time of need- bad brother!" Sydney admonished, hitting him lightly on the upper arm. "And a book club isn't a cult, Will. Francie and I are actually thinking of starting one." The look of pure horror on Will's face caused Sydney to laugh, and she leaned into his chest trying to contain her giggles.

"Not funny, Syd." He grabbed her by the upper arms and leaned down into her face. "If you do I will never ever buy you an emergency carton of coffee ice cream again."

"Ok, sorry. I will see you tomorrow." She reached up to give him a quick kiss goodbye, followed by a hug.

"Yeah, see ya." he said, returning the hug. When he walked out Sydney turned back to the pool table, in search of Vaughn and Weiss. However, she was only greeted by Weiss, who handed her a beer.

"Thanks. Where's your smart mate?"

"He had to go- some sort of family emergency."

"Spider sornered in a bathroom?" Weiss looked utterly confused by Sydney's comment. "Never mind. Come on, let's play.

* * *

Stupid, stupid, stupid. That was the only thought that was running through Vaughn's head as he walked back to his apartment. He was stupid to think that somebody like Sydney Bristow would be unattached. Stupid to even open himself up to the possibility of somebody new after the Lauren debacle. 

Though it wasn't just his fault. Sydney had been flirting with him, giving him signals that she didn't need a new mate, that she wanted something else. Or had he created that situation in his mind? He didn't think so. But when he turned and saw her with that guy...He wasn't just anybody. There was this air of familiarity between them, and a feeling that they had history together. A long history.

He had no longer felt like socialising. Why should he waste his time on another Lauren? Pretending he'd gotten a text message from his maman, he'd left as fast as he could. The next time that he saw Sydney Bristow would be way too soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Again thankyou to everybody who reviewed my story. I'm having a blast writing it, and I am totally stoked that people are actually taking the time to read it, and then telling me what they think. I don't know you personally, but I love you for it!

* * *

"Hey ya Houdini" Sydney said as she slid in next to Weiss at their Shakespeare lecture Monday morning. He only grunted in reply and she noticed a sullen look on his face. "What's up? You feeling some Monday morning depression?" 

"No, Alan pissed on my rug this morning."

"Excuse me?" Sydney was a little shocked by his reply. "Who's Alan?"

"My dog. It wasn't the best way to start the day."

"Well I can imagine." The two fell into silence as the lecturer began to speak in front of them. Afterwards they walked out of the lecture hall together.

"I gotta go to the library, Syd. Apparently I have an assignment due tomorrow. I'll see you." Sydney laughed as she waved him off, and then headed towards the campus centre. As she walked along she noticed somebody familiar up ahead.

"Vaughn!" No reaction. "Hey Vaughn!" Sydney called again, jogging to catch up with him. "Didn't you hear me?" she asked, tapping him on the shoulderwhen she finally caught up.

"No, sorry." His answer was curt and he didn't stop walking.

"Is everything ok? You just disappeared Friday night. I was looking forward to another game."

"Something came up."

"Yeah Weiss said it was a family emergency. Was it anything serious?"

"Nothing serious."

"Vaughn, are you sure that everything is ok? You seem...strange."

"How would you know how I am Sydney? You don't know me and I especially don't know you. Maybe it would be for the best if it stayed that way. Now if you would excuse me, I have to be somewhere."

Sydney stood dumbfounded as she watched him stride away. There was obviously more sides to Michael Vaughn than she thought. Too many for her liking.

* * *

Vaughn shrugged off a slight twinge of guilt as he headed towards the computer lab situated in the campus centre. It wasn't in his nature to be so abrupt with people, but his pride was still slightly injured after Friday night. Sydney appeared to be playing with him and he wasn't in the mood for those sorts of games. 

After logging onto the computer,Vaughn opened his emails. He felt slightly sick after seeing the sender of one email: Lauren Reed. Deciding to leave that one till last, he opened the numerous jokes from Weiss and some information on an upcoming assignment. When all but one had been read he decided to open the email from _her_.

Michael,

I figured actual conversation was the last thing you wanted and frankly I felt the same way. However, after numerous messages

my CD's have still have not been returned. You are the only person who could have them and I want them back ASAP.

Lauren.

Vaughn couldn't help it. He started laughing. Unlucky for Lauren, but she wouldn't be getting those CD's back. Weiss had made sure of that.

**Flashback:**

_"Bitch."_

_"Come on Vaughn. Is that the worst thing you can say about her?"_

_"That was the first word that came to my head, Weiss, and I don't want to spend another moment thinking about her."_

_"I never really liked her."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah, she had shit taste in music. Put me off straight away."_

_"Tell me about." Vaughn agreed. "At least you didn't have to listen to the crap. Give us another beer."_

_"God, how many have we had?"_

_"Dunno. I lost count when we hit double figures...and that was a while back."_

_"Oh my god! I have the best idea."_

_"No way Weiss. You remember what happened last time we attempted to bake cookies while drunk."_

_"No! Let's hit the beach and play Frisbee."_

_"But we don't have a Frisbee."_

_"I know, but we do have Lauren's CD collection."_

**End flashback**

After a drunken hour on the beach, the CD's that Lauren was asking for were now out in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. Still chuckling to himself, Vaughn logged off the computer. Who would have thought that an email from her could cheer him up?

* * *

"Francie." 

"Yeah Syd?" The two of them were in their kitchen later that night making dinner.

"Can you explain to me how a guy's mind works."

"Sydney, if I could do that I wouldn't be making dinner with you, I'd be having dinner with some hot guy."

"Good point."

"So what brought on this probing question?"

"Well, hypothetically, let's say you meet a guy. You play an awesome game of pool, you flirt a bit, you laugh some, all is going great. But then you turn away for a minute and he's gone. Then you see him a couple of days later and you get the brush off."

"I'd say he's either gay, or has a girlfriend and got a little case of the guilts."

"Wellthat is just great.Neither scenario sounds any good for me."

"I thought we were speaking hypothetically," Francie said, with a knowing smile on her face.

"Shut up Francie" Sydney laughed.

"Anyway I have the perfect distraction for you."

"What?"

"We are going to throw a Halloween party. Costumes and all."

"Oh really?"

"Yup, I decided it today. We can come up with a guest list tonight. I want everybody we know on it."

'Not everybody' Sydney thought. Had this list been complied a day earlier, Vaughn would have been on it. However after his little performance today Sydney decided that there were better people to waste her time on.

* * *

"Hey Weiss." Vaughn opened his front door to greet his best friend. "What's up?" 

"Mum was driving me nuts and I just had to get away. I bought burgers" he said, holding up a paper bag.

"Well then I suppose I'll let you in." The two walked into the small apartment and settled themselves on the couch. For the next few minutes they sat there in silence, just eating and Vaughn was glad of it. He didn't really feel like talking. Weiss, on the otherhand, had a different idea.

"Alright, out with it."

"Out with what?"

"Why you are sitting there looking pissed off at the world. Me, I have an excuse to be pissed off, between my mother and what Alan did this morning. What is your excuse?"

"I'm not pissed off."

"Yeah right, Vaughn!" Weiss exclaimed. " Did you fail an assignment? Bump your head?" Vaughn said nothing. "Wait I know. You didn't get to see Sydney today and now Mr Vaughnie is all depressed."

"Actually I did see her."

"So what is the problem. You guys seemed to be getting pretty tight Friday night."

"Yeah, until I turn around and see her all over some guy."

"What? When was this?"

"When we went to get the beers, I turned and saw her kissing and hugging this guy."

"Ohhh."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Was it just my imagination, or was there, I don't know, 'something' between us?"

"I'm not sure. You both looked as if you were about to rip each other's clothes off and get it on, right there on the pool table. Is that 'something'?" Weiss replied.

"See, I thought so too!" Vaughn exclaimed. "Except maybe not to your extent."

"Yeah right Vaughn, you wanted it bad."

"Well, that is now irrelevent. She had a boyfriend."

"So did she tell you about him today. Is that the reason for the foul mood."

"No,I brushed her off when she spoke to me."

"So she never actually said 'I have a boyfriend'"

"She didn't have to."

"Vaughn!"

"What?"

"Why don't you actually ask Sydney if she has a boyfriend?" Weiss said. "Instead of making presumptions over someting you saw in a dark bar."

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because..." Vaughn stopped, searching for the right words. "Because I'm not willing to set myself up to be hurt again."

"Sydney isn't Lauren, Mike." Weiss said, putting a hand onhis shoulder. It killed him to see Vaughn like this, so insecure.He would willingly cause grievous bodily harm to the bitch who had destroyed his mate's confidence.

"How do we know that?"

"Vaughn, at least get to know her before you pass judgement."

"Why should I?"

"Because Friday was the most relaxed and happy I've seen you for months. In the courtyard last week, I hadn't seen that look on your face since you met Lauren. In fact, you didn't even react that way when you met Lauren."

"Weiss, I can't."

"Mike, I've never seen you run like this before and do you know what that tells me?"

"What?"

"That Sydney is special. So special that you're running scared."

Vaughn took a bite of his burger. He hated it when Weiss was right.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you, thank you, thank you to all who reviewed! Just a note to **smilez4eva**- we poor Australians don't have an Alias day at the moment. We have only seen to the end of season three because our stupid tv network is cruelly making us wait before showing season 4!

* * *

"Please Weiss. We only have to spend an hour or so at the court. I need to release my tension through some one-on-one."

"Alright, but take it easy on me."

"I'll give you a five point head start."

"Make it ten and you got yourself a deal." Weiss said as Vaughn grabbed his car keys. Ten minutes later Vaughn had parked his car at the local park and the two of them wereheaded towards the basketball court. Unfortunately it wasn't empty.

"Hey, it's Syd!" Weiss exclaimed.Vaughn looked up.He was right. She looked to be in a fierce battle with her opponent- her boyfriend.

"Great." Vaughn sighed- so much for tension relief.

"Is that him?" Weiss asked carefully, looking at Vaughn to gauge his reaction. He nodded. "Do you wanna go ho-"

"Hey Houdini!" Sydney had spotted Weiss. She saw who he was with and only nodded towards Vaughn. 'That's right,' he thought. "Pretend you don't me in front of your guy.'

"Weiss, this is Will Tippin. Will, Eric Weiss and his friend Michael Vaughn."

"Nice to meet you." Will said offering his hand to both Weiss and Vaughn, who shook it reluctantly. "You guys wanna join us? Me and Syd against you two?"

"Does she play basketball like she plays pool?" Weiss asked looking slightly worried.

"Unfortunately she does." Will answered. Sydney simply stared at her feet. Vaughn looked at her hard. She may have beat him on the pool table, but there was no way she was beating him on the court.

At that moment Sydney looked up and met his eyes. It was as if she was accepting his challenge.

"Let's play." she said.

* * *

And so they did. As the apprently fun game continued both Weiss and Will became aware that Sydney and Vaughn didn't seem to be having fun- they seemed to be out for each other's blood. In fact they were playing with such intensity that a passerby could easily mistake the makeshift game for a serious competition. 

As the minutes passed, Weiss and Will were gradually phased out. Any idiot could see that this was Sydney and Vaughn's game.

"Is it just me or are you feeling a little left out?" Will asked, watching Vaughn drive past Sydney and score.

"Just a tad."

"There's a burger joint a few blocks over. I don't know about you, but I'd rather be getting into a cheeseburger than watching these two try and kill each other," Will said, wincing as Vaughn blocked one of Sydney's shots with more force than what was probably needed. "Do you wanna go and grab a burger?"

"Are you sure you don't mind leaving Sydney with Vaughn?"

"Nah, she's a big girl, she can take care of herself. In fact I'll drive and Vaughn can give her a lift home."

And so the two of them left, without Sydney or Vaughn noticing.

* * *

Sydney was determined to beat him. But so far he'd matched every shot. At the rate they were going they'd be here all night. 

"So Bristow, why is it that you are so into playing games?"

"Stop talking it up Vaughn. You're not going to distract me."

"I'm not trying to distract you. It's a question I've been meaning to ask you since Friday night."

"So did you just forget to ask me when you were being Mr Arsehole at uni the other day."

"Oh, so because I didn't pay undivided attention to you I'm an arsehole?"

"No. You're an arse because you were treating me like the world's biggest bitch!"

"Second biggest" he muttered to himself.

"What?" Sydney stopped as she got possesion at the top of the key.

"Nothing." Shaking her head she accelerated, dribbling towards the net. However, as she began her lay-up she felt her left knee give way and she collapsed onto the ashphalt.

"Damn!" Sydney tried to get back up, but couldn't put any weight on her knee.

"Are you ok?" She looked up at Vaughn.

"Do I look like I'm ok?"

"I'm trying to help Sydney. Sarcasm is unnecessary. Here," he crouched down and put her left arm around his shoulders. Helping her stand, he supported her, making their way to a picnic table next to the court. "You need to elevate it."

"What I need is to get home and ice it...Hey,"she said, looking around. "Where's Will and Weiss?"

"Stuffed if I know."

"Great. Will took the car. How the hell am I supposed to get home?"

"Great boyfriend you go there. Abandoning you in the local park." Sydney stared at Vaughn. Where had he gotten the idea that Will was her boyfriend? Could that have been the reason why he was treating her like a pariah?

"Boyfriend? What boyfriend?" Vaughn looked at her in surprise.

"But isn't Will..." he trailed off, suddenly realizing the stupid mistake he'd made.

"No."

"But the way you act around each other..."

"We're best friends, Vaughn. I've known him since high school. Yes, we are very close, but not in that way."

"Oh...I guess I should have listened to Weiss."

"What?"

"He told me I should have asked you if Will was your boyfriend before jumping to conclusions."

"So is that why you were being Mr Arsehole to me on Monday?"

"Yeah. I mean I thought we were having a great time on Friday and then I look over and see you all over Will. It kinda hit a sore spot."

"Sore spot?"

"Never mind. How's the knee?"

"No good. It hasn't done this to me since year 10. If I don't get some ice on it I won't be able to walk tomorrow."

"Come on, I'll give you a lift," Vaughn helped Sydney up and the two began slowly moving towards his car.

"Ouch!" Sydney gasped. She couldn't put any pressure on her knee without pain shooting up her leg.

"Stop" Vaughn ordered. "You're going to hurt it even more ifyou attempt to walk." With that he took Sydney by complete surprise and picked her up, cradling her in his arms. He then continued to walk across the park, carrying her effortlessly. When they reached his 4WD, he opened the passenger door and gently placed Sydney down.

She sat there slightly stunned. Fifteen minutes ago they were ready to maul each other during a game of basketball, and now he was playing doctor to her patient...not that she was complaining.

* * *

Vaughn was about to start up his car when his mobile rang. Looking at the caller ID he saw it was his mother. 

"Hey maman."

"Hello Michael. I'm calling to remind you about Trish's birthday lunch on Saturday."

"I was hoping you'd forget to remind me."

"Now, now Michael, she may have faults, but she is family."

"Faults? Maman, last time I saw her she tried to tell me that the spirits told her I was Napolean in a former life. She's been trying to convince me to join the army ever since!" He glanced over at Sydney who seemed amused by his end of the conversation.

"Yes, she told me about that, and now I will tell her that you would love to come on Saturday."

"Promise me I can bail if she starts getting too weird."

"I promise Michael."

"You're the best. I'll see you Saturday."

"Yes, see you Saturday."

"Napolean?" Sydney inquired as he flipped his phone closed.

"Aunt Trish is the insane one of the family." He answered, as he started the car and pulled out of the carpark.

"Maman? Isn't that mother in French?"

"Yeah, my mother is French."

"Really? So do you speak French?"

"Yeah, fluently. I was actually born there. We didn't come to the states until I was about 4 when my dad's work transferred him back."

"So is your dad American?" Vaughn seemed to hesitate slightly before giving a short nod.

"What about you?" he asked. "Full, red-blooded American girl?"

"No, actually- turn left here- my mum was Russian." Vaughn was surprised by this. He would have never expected Sydney Bristow to be half- Russian. But there was something else about her statement that intrigued him.

"Was?" he probed, gently, knowing all to well how much pain that question could cause.

"Hmmm...I was six. It was a car accident." Vaughn glanced at her for a second and caught the flash of sadness that crossed her face. She knew what it felt like. Before he could stop himself, he opened up to this girl, who not even an hour ago he had no intention of ever speaking to.

"I was eight when my dad died." Sydney looked up at him in surprise.

"God, who would have thought that we'd be having this conversation?"

Vaughn chuckled to himself. He and Sydney were on the same wavelength- he'd been stupid to believe she was another Lauren. Things were suddenly looking brighter, and with a slight smile on his face, Vaughn continued to drive Sydney home. He only hoped that their interaction wouldn't end when they got there.


	5. Chapter 5

Again thank-you to all for your reviews

**Scary-Girly: **In the tv show Sydney wasn't aware of her mother being Russian. However as this is my own little alternate universe, I decided that where her mother was from would be public knowledge.

**smilez4eva: **Thank- you for that information on getting Alias episodes. However our computer can get pretty slow so I'm not sure it could hack playing the episodes. I'll try, but I may have to wait until our network decides to screen them- I guess the long wait will just make them all that sweeter!

* * *

"This one on the right" Sydney directed as Vaughn pulled up in front of her and Francie's apartment. Once again he picked her up, carried her inside and placed her gently on the couch.

"Do you have any ice packs?" he asked.

"Yeah, there's one in the freezer," Sydney said, pointing him to the kitchen that was directly off the living room. "Could you please grab me a can of drink while you're there. Help yourself to one too." Sheoffered, desperately hoping that he would, she didn't want him to leave just yet.

Her hopes were answered when Vaughn came back into the living room with two cans of drink and an ice pack.

"Here" he siad, putting some cushions under her knee to support it and then placing an ice pack on it. He sat down on the oppsite end of the couch, facing her.

"So?" he said, grinning.

"So what?" Sydney was confused.

"So, are you going to tell me what the deal is with that abnormally large amount of ice cream in your freezer?"

"It's the reason I live here with Francie."

"Francie?"

"Another best friend. She, Will and I have known each other since high school." Sydney paused for a second. "And before you get the wrong idea again, we are not in a realtionship."

"Ha ha Bristow. Why is ice cream the reason you live with her?"

"Well up until abou ten months ago we both lived with our boyfriends, in seperate apartments.Then within the space of a few weeks they both proved themselves to be cheating pig scum."

"Cheating pig scum...I take it they're not your boyfriends anymore."

"Uh, no! Before, when you suggested that I had a boyfriend and was playing around I felt so...I mean I could never do that. After what Noah did to me, there is no way I would inflict those feelings onto a person."

"Well, I don't really know you. What else was I supposed to think?"

"I don't know- but you could have at least asked me before resigning me to a bitch. Why didn't you just speak to me?" Vaughn didn't answer, he just sat fiddling with the pull ring on his can. Suddenly Sydney recalled what he said at the court.

"Vaughn." He looked up." The sore spot you mentioned earlier...you had your own cheating pig scum, didn't you?"

"I refer to her as 'The Bitch.'"

"Nice. It's simple and gets your point across." Vaughn laughed slightly at this comment. "How long ago?"

"Four months. We'd been together three years, since we were 18."

"How did you find out?" Sydney inquired.

"I walked in on them. Apparently it had been going on for a few months and he wasn't the only one. Lauren took great pleasure in informing me of her many conquests."

"Man, that sucks."

"Yeah, just a bit."

"So, what was your revenge?"

"Revenge?"

"Everybody does some sort of payback."

"What was yours?" he asked and Sydney all of a sudden looked very proud of herself. "Come on, tell me."

"Well I discovered that Noah was cheating on me when I found some, well let's just say 'compromising' photographs."

"How did you find them?"

"Well, spying is another one of my talents, but I only use it when totally necessary. I don't want to be known as a snoop."

"Of course."

"Anyway, after I confronted him and he confessed, I emailed the photos to the girls father."

"Her father? Good one."

"It gets better. Not only is he the girls father, but he is also an ex-marine, who is now a cop." Vaughn's eyes widened as he burst into laughter.

"That, Miss Bristow, is genius. Mine can't compare to that."

"What was it?"

"Weiss and I went down to the beach and played Frisbee with Lauren's shit CD collection."

"That's brilliant!"

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's so personal. People identify themselves with their music. By destroying her CD's, you were in a way destroying her! Talk about awesome therapy."

"Interesting perspective. I like it."

"So does she know where the CD's are?"

Vaughn went to answer, but was distracted by a loud bang outside. The two of them looked up to see Francie come crashing through the front door, carrying an armful of plastic pumpkins.

"Syd, HELP!" Sydney, who was incapable of moving had no choice but to watch as Francie stumbled on the mat at the door and drop all the pumpkins. "Damn! Sydney, why did you help me?"

"I couldn't." Francie looked up and noticed the ice pack.

"Oh sweetie, what happened? Are you-" She stopped abruptly noticing that Sydney wasn't alone.

"Hello." Francie smiled at Vaughn, holding out her hand. "Francie Calfo."

"Michael Vaughn," he answered, shaking her hand.

"So how do you two know each other?" Francie asked.

"Mutual friend," Sydney replied. "Will and I ran into him and Weiss at the basketball court."

"Where is Will?"

"He and Weiss couldn't hack our gameplay,"-Vaughn grinned at Sydney's choice of word-"so they piked it. We have no idea where they went."

"So what happened to your knee?"

"She knew she was beat so she faked an injury." Vaughn said, winking at Francie. Both of them knew how she'd react to a comment like that.

"Excuse me!" Sydney cried with indignation. "I was going to beat you today, just as I did at pool Friday night.

"Pool?" Francie said, raising her eyebrows at Sydney. She'd suddenly put two and two together and realized that this was Sydney's hypothetical gay guy with a girlfriend.

"I went easy on her" Vaughn objected.

"I'd like to believe you Michael, but I don't think so." Francie retorted. "She has destroyed many male egos at the pool table."

"Good times," Sydney smiled, and then turned to Francie."My knee collapsed when I was taking a shot and since had Will abandoned me, Vaughn gave me a lift home."

"Well aren't you the gentleman" Francie commented, and then sighed looking at the pile of pumkins at the door.

"What is with those anyway?" Sydney asked.

"Oh, I picked them up cheap at this store downtown. Thought they would be a good start for decorations for the party."

"Party?" Vaughn inquired.

"Yeah, me and Syd are throwing the Halloween bash of the year."

"I thought it was the century, Francie," Sydney teased.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever...hey is Michael on the list?"

"Yeah, is Michael on the list?" Vaughn chimed in, knowing perfectly well what the answer would be.

"No he isn't." Sydney said bluntly. "Because when the list was complied, and up until about an hour ago, I thought Vaughn was the world's biggest arsehole."

"You get straight to the point. No messing around, hey Bristow."

"Try living with it." Francie said. "Now Michael, why don't you make yourself useful and help move these pumpkins."

"If I do will I get on the list?"

"Oh, I reckon we can wrangle that, hey Syd?"

"We can put him on, but that doesn't mean he'll stay on it." Sydney answered, smiling cheekily at him.

Grinning back, Vaughn got up and began hauling pumpkins. He knew damned well he'd stay on that list.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for your great reviews guys

**LilAussieAliasChick:** I'm about ready to storm the channel 7 offices! The wait is drving me completely nuts, but being Alias I know that the wait is worth it:)

**thehoodedsweatshirt:** your review (and everybody else's- love ya guys!) had the same effect on me. I didn't have the best day and it really brightened my mood to see that you were enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it.

* * *

Sydney woke the next day to find that her knee had not improved. Still swollen, it was stiff and she could hardly put any weight on it. She had no classes on Thursdays, so uni wouldn't be a problem, but she did have a 7 hour shift at the bookstore. There was no way she'd be able to do it.

After calling in sick (or injured) she settled on the couch, unsure of what to do with herself. She had no assignments due, was up to date with her readings for class and she was unable to do anything around the apartment. Finally she decided to work her way through some DVD's. It wasn't very often that she had the place to herself and she decided to indulge.

However, before she got to put a movie in, the phone rang.

"Hello."

"Hello Sydney."

"Hey dad. How are you?"

"Fine. I'm just calling to see if you are free Sunday night."

"I work to five o'clock, but after that nothing. Why?"

"The Sloane's have invited us around for dinner."

"Sure. What time?"

"Arvin said to be there at 6.30."

"Ok. I'll see you then."

"Yes, goodbye Sydney."

"Goodbye dad," she said, hanging up the phone. The Sloane's were old family friends, her dad and Arvin had worked together for years. Sydney had never really felt comfortable around Arvin, there was something creepy about him, especially his eyes. His wife, Emily, on the otherhand was very dear to Sydney. After her mother had died, Sydney had adopted Emily as a sort of surrogate mother role and loved her as if she were the real thing. It would be good to see her again.

* * *

"I'm coming!" Thursday was Vaughn's day off from uni and he'd planned to spend it doing all the odd jobs that needed being done around his little apartment. But before he could start there was a knock at his door. After opening it he wished he'd never even woken up this morning. 

"What do you want?"

"Hello to you to Michael. Are you going to leave me standing on your doorstep?"

"Yes." Vaughn replied bluntly. "What do you want?"

"I want my CD's Michael. It's been over four months. Stop trying to hold onto me through my belongings and give them back." Her blue eyes flashed as she tossed her blonde hair over her shoulders.

"Lauren, I don't have your damn CD's."

"Well if you don't mind, I want to check."

"Yes I do mind. Now leave, I have to be somewhere."

"Where?"

"None of your damn business. Now, go and don't ever return!"

"Fine Michael." She turned and headed towards her car. Vaughn slammed the door shut. He had to get out of here. Knowing Lauren she'd hang around to make sure he really was going somewhere. The only question was where could he go?

* * *

Sydney sat on the couch, engrossed by a ghostly Patrick Swayze. Most people didn't realize but she was a sucker for chick flicks and _Ghost_ was one of her all-time favourites. 

Unfortunately her enjoyment was cut short by a knock on the door. Limpimg painfully, she slowly made her way over and opened the door.

"Vaughn!" She was surprised to see him standing on her doorstep.

"I came to see how you were doing. Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure." After closing the door she slowly began heading back to the couch.

"I take it the knee isn't any better," Vaughn observed, watching her limp across the room.

"If anything, it's worse," she answered, settling back down on the couch. "If it hasn't improved by tomorrow I'll have to go to the physio."

"I swear those guys like to cause the injured more pain."

"Tell me about it. They poke and prod, asking if it hurts and if you say yes, they poke twice as hard!"

"So you've had a lot of experience with them?"

"Yeah, but not for ages. I had a lot of problems with this knee when I was 16. Dealt with enough physio to last a lifetime."

"I did my hamstring playing hockey last year. I reckon the physio sessions were worse than the actual injury."

"You play hockey?" Sydney asked.

"Best sport there is. My dad lived for it and he passed his love for it down to me."

"You really loved your dad, didn't you."

"What I remember, he was the best. I don't know if I've forgotten any bad memories of him, but everything I know about him tells me he was a great guy."

"Are you close to your mum?"

"She's my rock. It's been just the two of us for so long, and she really is the best maman a guy could ask for."

"Sounds nice." Sydney commented wistfully.

"Are you not close with your dad?"

"No. I love him, and I suppose he loves me, but we have nothing to say to each other. Our only common ground died in a car accident 15 years ago."

"How much do you remember about your mum?"

"Bits and pieces. But nothing totally solid. Sometimes I'm scared that the person in my mind, a beautiful, loving, wonderful woman, is justa persona I've created over the years."

"I've felt the same way. But the way I see it is that our parents had to be good people in the first place in order to build those happy memories."

Sydney nodded slightly, taking in what Vaughn had just said. It was comforting to talk to somebody who knew exactly how she felt.

"So anyway," Vaughn interrupted her thoughts. "What was on your agenda today? I didn't interupt anything, did I?"

"No, I got off work and have no classes on Thursdays. So it was just me, the couch and Patrick Swayze." After Sydney spoke, Vaughn looked up at the frozen picture on the TV screen.

"_Ghost_- my maman's favourite."

"Your maman sounds like a smart woman." Sydney smiled. "You're welcome to join me. I have a solid day's viewing planned."

"Can I choose the next movie?"

"Oh, I think that can be allowed."

"Then I'd love to stay." The two of them sat watching movies until mid-afternoon when Vaughn had to leave for work at a local sports store.

"We barely made a dent in your collection," Vaughn commented, looking at all the DVD's stacked on the bookshelf, as they headed to the door.

"Well then we should organise a movie night." Sydney suggested.

"Sounds good. When should we have it?"

"What time do you finish class on Wednesday's?"

"12."

"Well I finish at 1. Since neither of us has classes Thursday we can start Wednesday afternoon and go as late as we want."

"You've got it all planned, haven't you Bristow?"

"See you here about 2 on Wednesday?"

"On the dot."

Vaughn walked out to his car smiling. Sydney, watching him, had the same expression on her face. Wednesday all of sudden seemed light years away.

* * *

"Movie night, aye." Weiss sat beside Vaughn on the couch making stupid 'wink wink nudge nudge' actions. 

"Shut up, Weiss."

"Oh come on man, you're thinking the same thing I am. You and Syd are going to hook up eventually."

"And how do you know this?"

"Come off it Vaughn. First it was the flirting during the pool game. Then during your little basketball match there was so much sexual tension that Will and I were starting to get the heebie-jeebies."

"Weiss, she spent that entire match calling me an arsehole."

"That's how you know if a girl likes you- she insults you."

"Yeah- in the third grade!"

"Oh..."

"Weiss you live with two females. How is it that you have no idea about girls?"

"Maybe because one is my mum and one is my sister, 11 years my junior, who speaking of which, I hate living with. Can I move in here?"

"Weiss, there is only one bedroom."

"Oh, and am I right to guess that bunk beds are out of the question?"

"I will not even justify that with an answer. No give me the remote."

* * *

"Sydney!" Emily Sloane greeted Sydney with a huge hug. 

"Hey Emily. How have you been?"

"So, so. I've been feeling a little off for a while."

"What's wrong?" The two headed towards the dining room.

"Just feeling run down. I probably need to eat more red meat or something like that." Emily smiled at Sydney. "So how have you been?"

"Not great either." Emily looked at her questioningly. "I hurt my knee playing basketball on Wednesday. It's still not totally back to normal."

"Well aren't we just the healthy pair?" Emily laughed. "Sit down. Dinner is ready, I'm just waiting for Arvin and your father to stop talking business."

"Is dad here?"

"Yes, in the study, with Arvin. Those two are unable to not work."

'Tell me about it' thought Sydney, thinking back to her childhood, when Jack was never around because of work.

"Anyway, it gives us the chance to talk without being interrupted." Emily said. "What's new?"

"Well, I kinda met a guy..."Sydney trailed off, unsure of whether Emily would want to hear about Vaughn.

"Sydney! That's fantastic!"

"You sound more excited than me."

"Well it's been so long since all that stuff with Noah. It's time you were happy again."

"Hey, don't count my chickens before they hatch. Nothing has happened yet."

"Yes, but Sydney, you would not have told me anything unless it was headed in a certain direction." Emily said knowingly. "So what is he like?"

"Tall, dirty blonde hair and he has these amazing green eyes. He makes me laugh, carries to his car when I can't walk and he understands me more than anyone else I know."

"He sounds wonderful Sydney."

"Who sounds wonderful?" asked Arvin Sloane as he walked into the dining room followed by Jack Bristow.

"Nobody darling. Sydney and I were just having some girl chat." Emily answered, rising from the table."Now if you two have finished talking business I'll serve up dinner."

"So Sydney, how is school?" Arvin asked.

"Good, my classes are reallyinteresting this semester."

"How are Will and Francie?" Sydney looked at Jack in suprise. She couldn't believe that he actually remembered her friend's names. Not only that, he was actually taking some interest in her life.

"Yeah, they're fine. Francie is going a little crazy trying to organise a Halloween party."

"Ohh, a Halloween party!" Emily exclaimed, coming back into the dining room, carrying a tray with four bowls of soup. "What are you going as?"

"I'm not sure. I have a few ideas floating around, but I can't seem to make a decision."

An hour later dinner was finished and Sydney wanted desperately to leave. While she loved speaking to Emily, she was sick and tired of making small talk with her father and Arvin.

"Emily, I'm going to have to go." she said, after helping Emily clean up. "I have a tonne of study to get through tonight."

"Sydney, I don't need to hear you little white lies."

'Pardon?"

"I know how awkward it is for you around your father. Let's have lunch one day, so we can really talk."

"Thank-you" Sydney whispered, wrapping her arms around Emily. "You're the best."

After leaving, Sydney drove straight to the pier. Sitting on her favourite bench, looking out at the still ocean was the perfect way to calm down after dinner with her father.

"Whatcha doing?" A voice broke through her reverie.

"Wha- oh hey." Vaughn was standing beside the bench. "What are you doing here?" she asked, standing up.

"Was going for a run, saw some chick sitting here and thought I might score. Imagine my surprise when I saw it was you!" Vaughn grinned cheekily, and Sydney gave him a light slap on the arm. "Why are you here?"

"I just had dinner with the Sloane's and my father. I had to clear my head."

"I take it you get along with the Sloane's as well as you do with your father."

"Arvin, yes. But Emily is awesome. I love her like a mother."

"Ok. Well I gotta finish my run. I'll see you Wednesday."

"Looking forward to some solid movie viewing."

"Yeah, me too." Vaughn said smiling, and Sydney grinned back. Both of them hoped...well knew that watching movies wouldn't be the only they'd be doing.

"Bye."

"Bye."

Wednesday couldn't come quick enough.

* * *

**A/N-** Hey all my faithful readers. It has been mentioned in the reviews that Syndey shouldn't go as Alice in Wonderland to the Halloween party. Now, I was planning on it (the chapter is actually already written) but I will change it if you guys want. So if you could please, in your reviews, let me know if you want Syd to be Alice or something else. Suggestions of alternative costumes would also be greatly appreciated. Thanks :) 


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, sorry it's taken me a little longer than usual to update, but I'm up to my eyesballs with uni assignments at the moment. Believe me I'd rather be updating my fic, but somehow I don't think my mother would appreciate me flunking classes for Alias- she just doesn't understand my obssesion. But anyway thank-you for your reviews and thank-you for being patient.

**MistyX:** Thanks for the compliments on Vaughn's character. I actually haven't seen any of season 4 yet, so it's good to know that I'm on track.

* * *

"So what time is he coming around?" Francie asked Sydney. It was Wednesday morning and the two were eating breakfast before leaving for uni.

"Around two."

"Well I've got classes all day and then a big function at work which won't finish to real late."

"Yeah I knew that, you wrote it on the calendar."

"I know." Francie replied. "I was just reminding you that I won't be, you know, interrupting you and Michael."

"Francie, we're just going to watch some movies. You make it sound as if we'll be running around the apartment naked."

"Well everybody can see that's what you guys want to be doing."

"Francie!"

"Well, you do like him, don't you?"

"Yeah, so."

"Well then tonight is the perfect oppurtunity for you-or him- to make your move." Francie said. "Now don't even try to tell me that thought hasn't crossed your mind."

"Well maybe once or twice..."

"Yeah, one or two thousand times. For god's sake Sydney, he's goregeous. The thought has even crossed my mind!"

"Well just as long as they stay in your mind. "Sydney grinned, getting up and grabbing her bag. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Uh huh. I've have a booking with you first thing. I want all the deatails of tonight."

"We'll see. Bye Fran."

"Bye Syd."

* * *

"So what is the first movie on the agenda?" Vaughn asked, settling himself down on Sydney's couch?

"One of my personal favourites," Sydney grinned, holding up the DVD. "Da da da dah!"

"Wha- oh no. Anything but _Dirty Dancing_. We watched Patrick Swayze the other day."

"I promise after we watch this, the next movie will be one where at least three members of the cast get maimed."

"Fine. But next time we do one of these movie nights, it'll be at my place. No Patrick Swayze in sight."

Sydney smiled as she put the movie into the DVD player. Vaughn had said next time. Nice to know that he was planning ahead.

Three movies later they decided it was time for a break- more specifically dinner.

"Pizza ok?" Sydney asked, grabbing the phone.

"Do you even have to ask?" After placing an order the two of them went to wait out on the porch. After about 5 hours of sitting in front of the TV screen, they were in desperate need of some fresh air to clear their fuzzy heads.

"Where's Francie?" Vaughn asked, suddenly realizing he hadn't caught sight of Sydney's roomate all day.

"She had classes and she's working at some function tonight. She won't be back till late."

"Probably a good thing. I don't need two females telling me that _Bridget Jones_ is better than _True Lies_. One is enough."

"One more word out of you Mr Vaughn and the next movie we watch will have Hugh Grant in a starring role."

"Ok, ok. I surrender."

After dinner they say down for some more movies. Halfway during the film Sydney stretched out on the couch, settling her feet in Vaughn's lap. He looked down at them, and then up at Sydney who was engrossed with the film. As much as Vaughn loved having her feet in his lap, it was just too tempting. Even knowing that Sydney would beat him up for what he was about to do, Vaughn couldn't help himself.

Seconds after his fingers touched the soles of her feet Sydney sat bolt upright.

"Michael Vaughn!"

"What?" he asked, feining innocence.

"Do you have a death wish?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Yeah, well maybe this will refresh your memory." With that she picked up a cushion and whacked him across the head. Hard.

"Oh, you are asking for it Bristow." Vaughn said, standing up and Sydney followed suit.

"I'd like to see you try,' she retorted, taking another swing. However Vaughn was too quick for her this time. As Sydney swung Vaughn ducked and while she was slightly off balance, he took the oppurtunity to tackle her into the couch and dig his fingers into her ribs.

Sydney tried desperately to fight back, but was overcome with laughter.

"Give up?"

"Never!" she gasped. Digging in harder, Vaughn asked again.

"Do you give up?"

"No-yes! Yes! I give." Reluctantly Vaughn got up off her. He watched her trying to catch her breath, all red faced with her hair mussed up. She looked beautiful.

Sydney looked up at him, trying unsuccessfully to keep a stern look on her face. Even though what Vaughn had just was classified as torture in her books, she would have done anything to have his hands on her body again.

"Vaughn, that was mean."

"Sydney, you were trying to kill me with a cushion." For once she didn't have a reply. "Do my ears deceive me, or does Sydney Bristow have nothing to say?"

"Not when she is too winded to think of one." Vaughn couldn't help but laugh. She just looked so cute sitting there all pouty, with hair hanging in her face.

"Here Syd," he said, bringing a hand up and brushing her hair behind her ear. "Now I can see your face, let's see a smile."

She tried hard to fight it, but couldn't. With those green eyes staring into hers, Sydney melted. When Vaughn returned her smile, all she wanted to do was kiss him.

"Vaughn."

"Hmmm." Vaughn picked up one of her hands and just held it, while looking into her eyes. If Sydney's instincts were correct, he was thinking the same thing as her.

"I...I, uh-" Sydney was cut off by the worst timed phone call of her life. "I have to get that." she said, getting up off the couch.

"Hello."

"Sydney, it's dad."

"What's wrong?" Sydney was alarmed. Her father never called her at night.

"I just got off the phone with Arvin. It's Emily."

"What about her?" She was now panicking slightly. Her father seemd to be struggling with his words and Jack Bristow never showed emotion.

"Sydney, she's been diagnosed with cancer."

"What?" Sydney's words were barely audible. "How bad?"

"They are not sure at this point in time."

"Oh god."

"Sydney, you need to be strong- for Emily's sake."

"I know dad," she replied, struggling to hold off tears. "Look, I'm going to go now. I have to...I need to..."

"I understand. I'll let you know as soon as I learn anything."

"Bye dad."

After hanging up Sydney stood stunned, trying to comprehend what she had just been told.

"Syd." She turned as she heard Vaughn's voice.

"Excuse me," she whispered, rushing to her bedroom, leaving a bewildered Vaughn standing in the living room.

* * *

Vaughn was unsure whether he should go and see if Sydney was OK. Quietly he opened her bedroom door and saw her sitting on her bed staring blankly. 

"Sydney." She looked up at him.

"Why?" she asked, breaking down into sobs. Crossing the room, Vaughn sat beside her, wrapping her in his arms. They sat there for about ten minutes, Vaughn rocking Sydney gently as she wept.

"That was my dad." Vaughn looked down at Sydney when she finally spoke. "Do you remember me telling you about Emily Sloane?"

"Yeah."

"She's been diagnosed with cancer."

"Oh Syd. Do they know how bad?"

"No. Why her? Why Emily? She is such a beautiful person- inside and out. What did she ever do to deserve this?"

"Hey, you and I both know all too wellthat bad things happen to good people. They don't deserve it, but sometimes life just feels the need to throw some shit in the fan." Sydney suddenly broke freefrom his arms and looked at him when he said this.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For not giving me that 'It all happens for a reason' crap."

"Anytime." He watched her as she wiped her face with a tissue. Suddenly she froze, tears welling up in her eyes again.

"Oh my god."

"What?"

"The dinner. Emily must have known she'd be getting test results this week. That's why she had us over for dinner. She wanted one last 'normal' get together knowng full well the next time we saw her it could be different...and I left early. Because I didn't want to be around my father, I robbed Emily of that experience."

"Sydney. Don't go beating yourself up. You had no way of knowing. Nobody would." He opened his arms again, securing her in his embrace.

"Vaughn."

"Yeah."

"Could you please stay here tonight. I can't be alone."

"Anything you need Syd." And so Vaughn sat with her, holding her. They sat up most of the night, until finally Sydney, exhausted, closed her eyes. It was only when she had fallen asleep that Vaughn allowed himself to close his own eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you to those who reviewed.

* * *

When Vaughn woke the next morning Sydney was still curled up in a deep slumber. Not wanting to wake her, he quietly made his way out to the kitchen to look for something to make for breakfast. Before he could do that though, he was greeted by a grinning Francie.

"Good morning Michael!" she said in a sing-song voice, as she sat at the kitchen bench."Did you have a good night?"

"Not exactly," he answered, but Francie wasn't listening.

"Now when I got home last night and saw you car in the driveway, I thought 'God how many movies have they watched by now?' But when I got inside and saw no sign of you, I thought 'Stupid Francie, they're not watching movies!'"

"Francie, yes I stayed here, but not for the reason you're thinking." Francie stopped smiling at this point, hearing the seriousness in Vaughn's voice.

"What happened?"

"Do you know Emily Sloane?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Syd got a call from her father last night. Emily has been diagnosed with cancer."

"Oh my god!" Francie's hand flew to her mouth. "How did Syd take it?"

"Not great, which is entirely understandable. She spent most of the night in tears. I stayed because she didn't want to be alone."

"Is she awake?"

"No I left her asleep. After last night, she needs it." Vaughn said. "Now are you up for breakfast?"

"Can you cook?"

"I make great French toast."

"Sounds good." Francie sat watching Vaughn potter around the kitchen. "Look at you, Michael, making yourself all at home."

"You're getting a homemade meal- cut out the smart comments."

"Or you'll do what?"

"He'll probably attempt to take you on, but what Vaughn doesn't realize is that I learnt some of my best moves from you."

Both Vaughn and Francie's heads snapped up when they heard Sydney's voice. Francie jumped up and enveloped her best friend in a hug.

"Oh Syd, sweetie. How are you?"

"Better. I think I kinda overreacted last." Sydney answered as she and Francie settled themselves down at the bench.

"Sydney!"Francie admonished."You just found out Emily has cancer. Unless you went running down the street, naked, pulling your hair out and screaming, whatever you did was not an overreaction!"

Vaughn nodded, looking Sydney in the eyes. "You didn't overeact."

"Thank-you Vaughn." Both Vaughn and Francie knew she wasn't only referring to the comment he just made.

"You're welcome."

"So what are you making?" Sydney asked.

"French toast. "Francie informed her. "Apparently he makes 'great' French toast."

"Maybe because he's French," Sydney joked.

"French? What, no way!"

"Born and bred." Vaughn laughed.

"Go on, say it." Francie urged.

"Say what?" Vaughn asked, warily.

"That line from Lady Marmalade- say it!" The look on Vaughn's face was pure gold and Sydney dissolved into laughter.

"Maybe later Francie," he said, turning back to the stove.

Vaughn and Francie spent the rest of the day with Sydney. They said they had nothing else planned, but Sydney knew they were there to keep her spirits up and she was glad of it. Though perhaps what made her the happiest was the way that Francie and Vaughn were getting along. It was nice to see that Vaughn was fitting so easily into her life.

* * *

"Dad! What are you doing here?" It was Saturday and after Sydney answered a knock on her door she was stunned to see Jack Bristow on the otherside.

"I just spoke with Arvin."

"How is Emily?"

"She is starting treatment today. The good news is that the odds are on her side. The cancer was caught early, so the doctor's are hoping for successful treatment."

"Oh thank god." Sydney slumped against the door frame. "Thank you for letting me know."

"I wanted to tell you as soon as possible. You sounded quite upset Wednesday."

"I was."

"Well, I have to drop into the office. Catch up on some paperwork."

"Oh, ok. See you dad."

"Good-bye Sydney."

* * *

On Sunday Sydney had to work. Her boss, Merridy, had her stacking books on a display at theback of the store. Sydney loved jobs like these, it gave her a chance to browse as she did them.

She was so engrossed with her task that she failed to notice that Vaughn had come up behind her.

"What do you recommend?" he asked. Sydney jumped at the sound of his voice and dropped the book she was holding.

"Vaughn!"

"Sorry," he smiled, bending down to retrieve the dropped book. "Here you go."

"Thanks. So what book were you after?"

"I'm not here for a book. I came to see you."

"Really? Why?"

"Just to see how you were, and if you'd heard anything about Emily."

"I'm doing pretty good. She started treatment yesterday and her odds are looking good because the cancer was detected early."

"That's great." Vaughn said, sincerely. "Must be a load of your mind."

"A little. She still has cancer, good odds or bad. But at least now there is hope." she smiled. "You know what the strangest thing about this is?" Vaugh shook his head. "In a small way it has brought my father and I a little closer. He came and saw me yesterday, and we actually spoke."

"Well that causes for a celebration."

"Do you have anything specific in mind?"

"Yeah, actually I do. It's another reason I came to see you." Vaughn said. "Weiss and I were planning on watching the basketball game tonight, but he's had to go to some family function. I have a heap of junk food and nobody to share it with."

"So you immeadiately associate me with junk food?"

"No, after last week, I associate you with a good game of basketball."

"Nice answer. What time is tip-off?"

"8.00"

"See you at 7.30."

* * *

"Syd, can you grab me a bowl from that cupboard." It was later that night and Sydney and Vaughn were in the kitchen, getting their food for during the game.

"Here you go." Sydney handed over the bowl and gazed around her surroundings. Every wall was covered with photographs. "What's with all the photos?"

"Those are my Walls of Fame."

"Walls of Fame?"

"Yeah. Everybody I care about are on my walls. I don't see the point in hiding them away in albums."

"Who are they?" Sydney asked, pointing to a picture of two young boys.

"You don't recognize them?"

"Would I ask if I did?"

"Good point. That's Weiss and me."

Sydney looked up at him, surprised. "How long have you known each other?"

"Since the first day of school."

"And you guys are still best mates? That is incredible."

"Not really. It's easy to stay friends with a guy like Weiss. I know it sounds cliched, but he would give you the shirt off his back."

"Yeah, while making some obscene stripping joke while doing it."

"Very true." Vaughn laughed, as his mobile phone started ringing in his bedroom."I gotta get that. Can you put this stuff in the lounge?"

"Sure." Vaughn dashed off and seconds later there was a knock on the door. Unsure of whether Vaughn had heard it, Sydney answered it herself. On the otherside was a slim blonde.

"Hi." Sydney smiled.

"Who are you?" the blonde asked, looking at Sydney with disdain.

"Uh, Sydney. I'm a friend of Vaughn's."

"Vaughn? I take it you mean Michael. I never really understood the whole last name thing."

"Ok..." Sydney trailed off, having no idea how to respond to this woman.

"Is he here?"

"He's actually on the phone at the moment."

"Ok, well I just need to come in and grab something of mine."

"Oh, no you don't , Lauren." Vaughn said, coming up behind Sydney. "I told you to stay away."

"I want my CD's."

"I don't have them." Sydney could see the tension in Vaughn's forehead. "Now go."

"Why are you so eager for me to leave?" Lauren asked. "Did I interrupt something?"

Vaughn looked as if he was going to completely blow, so Sydney stepped in. "You didn't interrupt anything. We were just waiting for a basketball game to start."

"Well then, give me my belongings and you can watch your stupid game."

"Uh, you would have moved place not long ago, right?" Sydney asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well when I moved so many things were lost. It just happens. Your CD's could be anywhere from a box under your bed to the bottom of the Pacific Ocean."

Upon hearing this Vaughn burst into laughter.

"What is so funny Michael?"

"Nothing," he answered, still laughing. "Goodbye Lauren." With that he closed the door on Lauren's extremely angry face.

"You, Miss Bristow are fantastic."

"Well you helped me the other night, I thought I should return the favour."

"Come on, let's go watch the game."

* * *

"Five months! It's been nearly five months and she is still ruining my life!" Vaughn vented to Weiss.

"How did Lauren showing up screw up your evening? You said she was there only a few minutes."

"Lauren's mere presence has the ability to ruin a perfect day."

"Very true. So once again, nothing happened between you."

"Well I didn't want her to think I was only retaliating against Lauren."

"Dude, you think too much."

"No, I just don't want to ruin this. Syd is special."

"Yeah I know. So when are you going to quit stalling and do something about it?"

"I don't know, Weiss. I really don't know."


	9. Chapter 9

Thank-you for your reviews - you guys are awesome!

**Serindipity9: **don't worry- you aren't putting any pressure on me. I wish that I could update more often, but all those annoying things like uni and work just seem to get in the way! I would update a chapter everyday if I had the time.

**Scary-Girly: **love you too :)

* * *

"Sydney!" Sydney jumped as Francie came crashing into her bedroom Tuesday morning. She had planned on leaving a while before her first class to get some work done in library. These plans, however, just about turned to dust when Sydney saw the frantic look on her best friends face.

"What is it? Are you ok?" she asked.

"No! I don't know what to do! Oh Sydney, everything is just going wrong!" Francie cried, dropping onto Sydney's bed. Sydney went and sat beside her, placing a comforting arm on Francie's back.

"What's the problem?"

"I don't know what to wear for the Halloween party." Sydney stared at her, increduously. Francie had rushed in, looking and sounding as if the sky was falling. This was all because of a costume. "What is that look for Sydney Bristow?"

"Well it's just I wouldn't stress too much, sweetie. There is still a week to go. I'm sure you will come up with something soon."

"But what if I don't? I should never have organised this party in the first place- I just know it's going to horrible."

"Francie!" Sydney grabbed her friend by the shoulders and looked her directly in the eyes. "This party is going to great and you are going to figure out an amazing costume in the next 48 hours. You know how I know this?"

"How?" Francie asked in a little voice.

"Because you are my best friend and everything that you organise goes off without a hitch. Think of all the other parties you threw."

"They were pretty good weren't they" Francie said, allowing a small smile on her face.

"Damn right they were!"

"I love you Syd." Francie let out, pulling Sydney into a hug. "Oh I forgot to ask, how did it go with Michael on Sunday?"

"It didn't. It seems that everytime we get closer something gets in our way. First he thinks I have a boyfriend, and then when I heard about Emily I thought I would have scared him off forever with that little emotional display."

"Yes, but it didn't. That says a lot for Michael. He's a good guy." Francie commented. "So what happened on Sunday?"

"His ex-girlfriend showed up on his doorstep. It didn't do a whole lot of good to his mood."

"No! What is she like?"

"Cold. I found it really hard to picture them together. Not just because she's his ex and all. They just didn't seem to match."

"So she put Michael in a funk for the night?"

"Not really. Once she left he was fine. But he defiantely seperated himself from me."

"So nothing happened?"

"Once again..."

"Oh Syd. It'll happen."

"Hopefully sooner than later."

* * *

After her last class on Wednesday Sydney drove herself down to the pier. She had a tonne of reading to get through and she knew that she wouldn't be able to concentrate at home. Francie was still having a costume crisis and had taken to asking Sydney her opinion on every idea she had. So instead Sydney settled herself down on a bench facing the ocean and opened her coursebook. This really was one of her favourite places in the world. 

After about an hour of solid reading Sydney decided it was time for a break- the words on the page were starting to swarm a little. Deciding to go for a walk, Sydney wandered aimlessly, observing everyone who was near. People were a fascination of hers. What were they doing? Where were they going? What were they thinking? Were they happy? Did they wish they were someone else?

When they were in high school she, Francie and Will used to sit around and make up stories about the people walking past. Stupid, ridiculous things that always guaranteed many tears of laughter.

"Let me guess. She's a secret agent staking out the ice-cream stand because the vendor is really a Nazi war criminal." Sydney jumped as she felt a hand on the small of her back and heard someone whisper in her ear. Turning, she saw Vaughn.

"What?"

"Come on. Don't tell me you've never made up people stories before?" Sydney laughed. Once again it seemed that Michael Vaughn was right inside her along, reading her thoughts.

"Not for a long time." Sydney answered as Vaughn fell into step next to her.

"So you weren't thinking that the ice-cream vendor was a Nazi war criminal?"

"Vaughn, he looks younger than us!"

"I know. Isn't it amazing what Botox and plastic surgery can do these days."

"I think you have been spending a little too much time with Weiss."

"What can I say? He's a habit I can't break." Vaughn grinned. "So what are you doing out here?"

"I had to get some reading done for uni. Home wasn't an option- Francie is in the middle of a costume crisis and has appointed me her Halloween fashion advisor."

"Ah, the Halloween party. Am I still on the list?"

"I think a permanent spot can be arranged."

"Good. So Bristow, are you having a costume crisis or are you all figured out?"

"All figured out."

"So what will you be adorned as this 31st October?"

"I'm not telling."

"Well then fine. I won't tell you my costume either." Vaughn crossed his arms and poked out his tongue at Sydney.

"What are you? Like 12?" Sydney asked, laughing at his antics. Acting juvenile somehow made him even more cute.

"I happen to believe it is quite healthy to regress back to childhood every now and then."

"Oh really? And when did you come up with this theory Vaughn?"

"It's one I've been developing over the years."

"Let me guess- Weiss has been a major contributor to this development." Vaughn didn't answer, however the look on his face gave him away. "So that's why you guys are able to stay friends. You haven't matured past 12!"

"Oh really! You think that I am just a big 12 year old?"

"Well there are moments when you appear adult. However, most of the time, Vaughn, all I see in those eyes is as innocent little boy, in desper-"

Vaughn cut Sydney off by cradling her face with his hands and pressing his lips into hers. At first Sydney was too stunned react, but she soon felt herself returning the kiss. They both seemed to melt into each other as the tension that had been building up over the past weeks was released.

After breaking apart Vaughn looked directly into Sydney's eyes. "Would a little boy do that?" he asked.

Still a little stunned that thingshad actually moved forward for her and Vaughn Sydney could only shake her head.

"Syd?" Vaughn stroked her cheek.

"Yeah?"

"You're ok with...you know.I didn't do something wrong, did I?"

"Vaughn, I think I have wanted that since the day we met." she said, tracing a finger down his cheek and touching his chin dimple. Looking up and smiling, Sydney leaned in for another kiss. Obligingly returning the favour, Vaughn wrapped his arms around her. He couldn't believe that this had finally happened and that Sydney was now in his arms.

"Are you busy Friday night?" he asked when they pulled apart.

"No, why?"

"Because I want to take you out."

"Where?" Sydney asked gleefully. She was ecstatic that Vaughn was planning a date. She and Vaughn were actually going to go out as a couple.

"I don't know yet."

"Well, when you do figure it out, don't tell me."

"Why?"

"Because I love suprises."

"Well ok then Miss Bristow. I will call you with a time and dress code and nothing else."

"Well then," Sydney smiled. "It's a date."

"Yes it is," Vaughn agreed, bending down for another kiss.

* * *

There you go **LilAussieAliasChick- **they finally got there act together! Yay:) 


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for your reviews guys and here it is- the big date!

* * *

"No way!" Weiss stared at Vaughn in disbelief.

"It's true.We're going out Friday night." Vaughn replied, as he pulled into the carpark at Joey's, a local pizza place that was a favourite of theirs.

"Where are you taking her?"

"I'm not telling."

"Why?"

"Because Sydney wants it to be a suprise."

"Dude in case you can't see, I'm not Sydney." Weiss replied sarcastically.

"Dude." Vaughn imitated Weiss's tone. "I know but if you see her before Friday you will most likely spill the beans."

"I've been your best friend forever and you can't trust me a little secret. That hurts, Mike, that hurts."

"Fine." Vaughn relented. Weiss was always good at the guilt trip thing. I'll tell you."

"So what is the big plan?"

"Here's what I was thinking…"

* * *

"So where are you going and what are you going to wear?"

It was Friday afternoon and Sydney was getting the third degree from Francie.

"I don't know where we are going and Vaughn said to wear jeans."

"Jeans?"Francie pulled a disapproving face. "So he isn't taking you anywhere special."

""Just because I don't have to wear a fancy black dress and evil high heels, doesn't mean tonight won't be special."

"I still can't believe you guys actually got your act together. Will and I thought there would be at leasta month of pining."

"Yeah well, the rate things were going I thought the same."

"Until he swept you off your feet at the pier." Francie gushed, throwing herself on Sydney's bed.

"Francie! You make it sound as if we were stars in a tacky B-grade romance."

"Sydney- you love tacky B-grade romances." Francie pointed out, sitting up. "And besides, I would love to be a character in a tacky romance- they always end up with their man."

"You're going to end up with your man Francie. You never know, he may be closer than you think."

"Well, I'm not holding my breath." Francie stood up. "Come, on. I'll help you pick a fabulous top to wear tonight. You are going to want to look awesome."

* * *

"So where are we going?" Vaughn looked over at Sydney who was sitting in the passenger seat of his 4WD.

"It's a suprise Sydney. But I will disclose that there will be more than one destination tonight."

"Would the first happen to be a picnic somewhere?" she asked slyly.

"Wha-Oh come on! How did you know that? Did you speak to Weiss?"

"No. You forgot to cover up the basket in your boot. I saw it when we walked out.

"Oh."

"At least I don't know where we are going to have the picnic."

"I guess." Sydney tried to wipe the smile off her face. Poor Vaughn looked so dejected that his first surprise of the evening had been exposed. Picking up his hand, she kissed the back of it and smiled.

"Thank-you for planning tonight."

* * *

"Here we are." Vaughn announced as he pulled into the parking lot at the park. "Just promise me one thing."

"What?" asked Sydney as they got out of the car.

"No calling me Mr Arsehole or injuring your knee."

"Deal." They headed over towards the basketball court and sat down not far from it. Sydney could hardly belive it had been only two weeks since that day. So much in so little time had happened.

"What are you thinking?" Vaughn asked as he was setting out the food.

"Just about how we got here. It's been a bit of a ride."

"Worth every second." Vaughn replied, kissing her gently.

"Oh you reckon?" she joked. "I'll wait and see how tonight pans out before I decide that."

"Your words cut right through me Bristow."

"That's because you're weak!" Sydney retorted, pulling him back in for a long and heated kiss.

They spent about an hour at the park, eating, laughing and enjoying each others company. After they had finished and were seated back in Vaughn's car, he turned to Sydney, grinning.

"Yes Vaughn?"

"I need for you to do something for me."

"What?" Sydney asked apprehensively. She didn't like the mischevious glint that was lurking in Vaughn's eyes.

"Put on this blindfold."

* * *

"When can I take this off?" Sydney asked for about the tenth time since they had left the park. Vaughn once again couldn't help but laugh at the sight of her sitting there, her eyes covered with a black cloth.

"I told you- when I park the car." The evening was turning out better than he expected. They were having such a great time at the park that they probably could have stayed there all night. However Vaughn knew that Sydney would love their next destination.

He pulled into a carpark and turned to Sydney. "Ok, off with it." He watched as she ripped off the blindfold as gazed around, taking in her surroundings. When she realized where they were her brown eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"Did you get tickets?" she asked, stunned. How could Vaughn have organized this at the last moment?

"Court side, twelve rows back."

"How did you get such good seats?"

"My boss has connections. The perks of owning a sports store."

"Vaughn, this is great! I haven't been to a Lakers game for ages!"

"Well, come on. Let's go in." He grabbed her hand as they walked inside the stadium, and took their seats.

"I hope you realize that this is going to be a problem for you Vaughn."

"Why? You going to leave me for an NBA macho man?"

"No, I was talking about our next date. Whatever you plan will never measure up to tonight."

Vaughn's heart leapt as Sydney mentioned their next date. "Yes, well, you'll be planning the next one Syd."

The game was fantasic and Vaughn loved every second of it. Sitting next to the girl of his dreams and watching one of the best sports was in everyway a perfect evening.

* * *

"Where to next?"

"Our final destination," Vaughn replied starting up his car and pulling out of the carpark. They drove in companiable silence, neither of them wanting to reach where they were headed. Because when they got there the night would be nearly over and neither Sydney nor Vaughn wanted it to end just yet.

"The pier?" Sydney asked as Vaugh parked the car near the familiar landmark.

"Not exactly."

"Where then?"

"The games arcade." Vaughn grinned. "It's about time that you regressed back to your inner twelve year old."

"Well, I suppose I can't rubbish your theory until I've tested it myself."

"Oh please, you've been dying to test it out! Because you Miss Bristow are just a big kid like me."

"And how do you suppose that?"

"Becasue we click." Vaughn said simply. "Now come on, I'm going to kick your butt in every single game."

"Yeah right." Sydney scoffed as he dragged her into the arcade. "You really need to do something about these delusions you suffer from, Vaughn."

They were there until the arcade closed, with Sydney winning some and Vaughn winnng some. Sydney had to admit that this was some of the best fun she'd had in a long time.

"So what are you thoughts on the theory?" Vaughn asked as they walked hand in hand down the pier.

"As much as it pains me, I think I have to agree with it."

"You don't like to be wrong, hey?"

"Who does?"

"Good point." Vaughn answered, putting his arm around Sydney's shoulders. She followed suit, putting her arm around his wait and leaning her head into his chest.

And the two of them continued to walk, content that they were where they belonged- in each other's arms.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys sorry it has taken me so long to update, but I've had three big assignments due for uni this week. The good news is now I'm on my mid-semester break, so its six free weeks to work on this story.

Another note: I have changed the previous chapter. After reading it over there was a huge chunk of writing missing from the start- I have no idea how it happened or how I missed it. Apologies for my sloppy editing, and I hope it makes more sense now.

**Smilez4eva:** that was mean:) Rubbing it in to us poor deprived Aussies! No hard feeling though- but you have got me hanging out for season four even more now!

**LittleAussieAliasChick:** I think that it's time we payed the channel 7offices a little visit. What is with them starting all these shows and Alias not being one of them?I amnot impressed.

* * *

Sydney and Vaughn were inseperable the weekend that followed their first date. Sydney arrived at his aparment Saturday morning so they could have breakfast together. The rest of day was mainly spent on the couch, with Vaughn attempting to teach Sydney how to play the Playstation 2.

"This is great," he said, watching Sydney's frustrated face as she struggled with the controller.

"How is this great?" she demanded.

"Well I've found something I can beat you easily at." he laughed and it took all of Sydney's self control not to throw the controller at his head. She settled for his chest instead.

"Ow!" Vaughn looked at her as he rubbed the spot where the controller had connected. "What was that for?"

"It's how I show affection." she smirked.

"Oh, well I'll show you affection." Vaugh retorted tackling Sydney into the couch and covering her face with light kisses.

Sunday was spent down at the beach with Weiss, Francie and Will. The two friendship groups merged effortlessly, to Sydney and Vaughn's delight. By the end of the day everbody's stomach's were aching from laughter- especially after watching Weiss strut down the beach, trying to gain the attention of the female lifeguards.

On Monday afternoon, after their classes had finished,Sydney and Vaughn had been planning to go see a movie.Francie, however, had other ideas.

"Oh thank god you're here!" she cried as she burst in through the front door and saw Sydney and Vaughn on the couch. "I need your help."

"What's wrong?" Sydney asked. "You haven't changed your mind about your costume, have you? Because you told me that it was all sorted."

"No. Work just called. They need me this afternoon _and_ tonight and I was supposed to do some last minute shopping for the party. Simone just had to go and break her ankle today, didn't she?" Francie blew a strand of her out of her face.

"So you want me to do the shopping?"

"Would you? Please, I have a list, so you can't stuff it up."

"Thanks for you confidence Francie." Sydney smiled at her frazzled friend. "Of course I'll do it. Come on Vaughn, if you're a good boy, you can push the trolley." Sydney grabbed his hand and pulled him off the couch.

"Is that supposed to to entice me to behave? Cos I'm going to want something more if you expect me to be a good boy."

"Something like this?" Sydney asked, kissing him softly on the lips.

"I was thinking a chocolate bar, but hey that'll do." Vaughn grinned, kissing Sydney back.

"Ugh! Gag me with a shovel." Francie interrupted. "Could you two get anymore lovey dovey?"

"Sorry Fran. Come on Vaughn, let's go shopping."

* * *

"Ok, can I trust you to go and find the cups and serviettes with a Halloween motif?" Sydney asked Vaughn, as she looked at Francie's list, which covered an A4 piece of paper. The two of them had decided to split the list and go off on their own, otherwise there would be no way they'd get this done tonight. Sydney had no idea how Francie managed to do this stuff on her own. 

"Yes you can trust me. I'll meet you in the lolly aisle."

"Deal." Sydney pushed the trolley towards aisle three as Vaughn went in the opposite direction.

"M&M's...Gummi Bears..." Sydney mumbled to herself, placing bags of lollies in the trolley. Francie had listed enough foods to feed a small army. But then again, they had invited a small army.

"Snakes...Licorice All- oh sorry" she said as she bumped her trolley into somebody.

"Sydney? Is that you?" Sydney looked up into the one face she hoped never to see again.

"Noah."

"How are you?"

"Fine."

"That's good. How's Francie? Is she still with Charlie?"

"No." Sydney replied. "As it turned out you and Charlie have a lot in common."

"What?...Oh, look about that..."

"No Noah. We are not having the 'you're so sorry' conversation again. I went through that when you left and I've moved on. I don't want to be rehashing the past in the middle of the supermarket. If you want to chat, chat about nowadays- but make it quick. Making small talk with you is not exactly at the top of my 'Fun Things to Do' list."

"You always got staright to the point."

"Well it's better tham hiding what you feel. Makes it less awkward."

"I guess you're right-"

"Hey Syd! Do you think that Francie would count Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles as a Halloween theme?" Vaughn asked, coming up behind Sydney and placing a kiss on her cheek. Straightening up he noticed Noah. "Oh hey." He looked at Sydney, questioningly.

"Vaughn, this is Noah Hicks."

"Oh." Vaughn said, realizing that this was Sydney's cheating pig scum and putting his arm protectively around her waist. "Hi, I'm Michael."

"Hi." Noah replied. "How long have you known Sydney?"

"About a month." Vaughn answered.

"Ok then. Well I gotta get going," Noah said, and then paused for a second, as if contemplating whether he should say what he was thinking. "You look happy Syd. I'm glad- you deserve it."

"Bye Noah." she said softly as he walked away.

"You ok?" Vaughn asked, pressing his lips into the top of her head.

"Actually I am. I don't feel anything towards him anymore. No anger, resentment, nothing." Sydney smiled up at Vaughn. "I guess my emotions are targeted at someone else these days."

"What? All the anger and resentment?"

"Well, you do piss me off constantly." she joked.

"How?"

"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles? Francie would kill you and then probably me as well!" Sydney replied. "Now come, I'll go and help you pick some cups."

* * *

"Sydney! Phone!" Francie yelled the next day. Sydney got up from the assignment she was typing, grabbing the phone from Francie. 

"Hello."

"Sydney, it's Emily."

"Emily! How are you? I've been meaning to call but I wasn't sure if you were up to talking."

"Well I've been better. I've just finished my first round of treatment."

"If there is anything I can do, just ask."

"Well actually there is."

"What?"

"I'm having a few family friends over for lunch on Saturday, if I'm feeling ok then. I would love for you to be there."

"Are you sure you're up for it?"

"Sydney, I know being around the people I love will do more for me than any drugs."

"What time?"

"Around 12. Bring a friend. I was hoping that I could meet that gentleman you were telling me about."

"I would love to bring Vaughn and I know he would love to meet you."

"Fantastic, I'll see you Saturday."

"Yeah, see you then Emily."

* * *

**A/N: **Apologies, I know that this was a chapter where not a whole lot happens, but hey I liked the whole running into Noah thing.

And just to let you know, the next chapter will be the Halloween party- finally!


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks again for your fantastic reviews.

**MistyX:** In the series Vaughn doesn't get to meet Emily

**smilez4eva: **That's awful- how can a country not have Alias on their tv screens?

**LittleAussieAliasChick: **Oh I hope that your information is correct- Alias on our screens next week! I will be crushed if it doesn't happen.

**Scary-Girly: **Yeah, I'm an Aussie (as you can tell by all my bitching about Alias not being on here yet!). I hope the fact that I am an Aussie will incline you to forgive me about Sydney's costume...I'm sorry but I just had to have her as Alice in Wonderland! I was watching the episode _Doppelganger _and realized just how much I loved that costume and couldn't bring myself to have her as anything else.

* * *

"Will, NO!" Francie shrieked, dashing across her and Sydney's living room. "I want the spider webs draped above the kitchen bench!"

Sydney and Will caught each other's eyes and tried desperately not to laugh. It was Wednesday afternoon andFrancie's stress over the Halloween party tonight had been building up for a long time and she was just about ready to blow.

"Where are the lights? The small one. The ones that blink and make everybody feel festive." Francie cried as she stood in the middle of the living room, resembling a crazy person.

"Francie! Breathe." Sydney instructed. "Weiss has them, see." She pointed to both Weiss and Vaughn who were near the front door with their jaws slightly dropped, looking stunned and somewhat scared of Francie's behaviour.

"Ok." Francie took a deep breath. "I'm going to go out and decorate the front of the apartment. Sydney, you are in charge. If anything goes wrong-"

"I'll blame Will." Sydney interjected, winking at him.

"-I will hurt you." Francie finished. With that she walked outside and Sydney and Will were finally able to laugh. Vaughn and Weiss on the otherhand still looked scared.

"Uh, Syd, is she always like that?" Weiss asked, tentatively.

"Not always. Only when she is stressed." Sydney answered.

"And how often does she get stressed?" Vaughn asked.

"Well there's everytime she has a big assignment due." Will started.

"And when she is trying out a new recipe and everything is not going as she wants." Sydney added.

"And whenever she is planning a party, especially for our birthday's." Will continued.

"Don't forget Christmas, New Years and this year there was the party at Easter."

"Ugh, don't remind me Syd." Will shuddered.

"Why?" asked Weiss.

"Francie made him dress up as the Easter Bunny." Sydney explained, as Will shot her a dirty look.

"It's not funny!" he protested turning to Vaughn and Weiss who were cracking up.

"Yeah, it is!" Weiss spluttered.

"Hey do you guys wanna see a photo? Will looked awfully cute with a cottontail and whiskers." Sydney said.

"Yeah, show us. If it's good enough I may have to put it on my Walls of Fame." Vaughn replied.

"Excuse me! Will is not getting on those walls before me!" Sydney exclaimed.

"Why not?" Will protested, walking up to Vaughn. "You love me don't you Vaughn?"

"With all of my heart," Vaughn joked, throwing his arm around Will's shoulders.

"Hey what about me?" Weiss asked, dropping the lights.

"Don't worry," Will said. "We love you too."

"Ok." Sydney threw up her hands. "This is nauseating is so many ways, I can't even begin to describe."

"What's the matter Syd?" Weiss asked. "Can you hack us revealing our male emotions?"

Sydney was about to retort but was cut off by a scream from outside.

"How's about I leave you three lovebirds here while I go prevent Francie from having an aneurism." She walked out shaking her head, but with a huge grin on her face. If she had half as much fun tonightt as she was having hanging around with her friends this afternoon, this party was going to be one to remember.

* * *

"Come on Francie!" Sydney called tapping her foot. She stood dressed head to toe as Alice in Wonderland. "Get out and show us your costume!" 

"Yeah, people will be arriving soon." Will chimed in, standing next to Sydney, holding his Jason Voorhees hockey mask in one hand.

"Ok! I'm coming out." Her bedroom door opened andFrancie walked into the living room, wearing an incredible Cleopatra outfit.

"Oh Fran, you look goregeous!" Sydney cried.

"So do you! You look great as a blonde."

"Hey guys, what about me?" Will piped up, putting his mask on.

"You look..." Francie searched for the right word.

"Disturbing?" Sydney offered.

"Yeah, disturbing." Francie agreed.

"Well, given my costume, disturbing is good."

"So is everything ready?" Francie fretted as she began pacing the living room.

"Francie, you had Will, Vaughn, Weiss and me working all day. Everything is perfect."

"Are you sure Syd? Because you let Weiss do the lights. Are you sure he is capable?"

"Francie, believe it not but Weiss is a very intelligent guy. I'm sure he knows how to use a power point." Sydney answered.

"Yeah, get yourself a stiff drink Francie." Will ordered. "Help settle the nerves." Just then the doorbell rang and Francie let out a shriek.

"Francie! Settle down." Sydney said, walking to the front door. "Hurry up and get some alcohol in her Will." Opening the door Sydney was greeted byan Elvis in a jewelled white jumpsuitand the hottest looking goth ever.

"Hey Syd!" Weiss greeted her, walking through the door and over to Will and Francie. Sydney however couldn't take her eyes off Vaughn, who looked mighty fine in black leather, fake piercings and eyeliner.

"What?" he asked, grinning.

"You're new look. I like it."

"Yeah, well what better night to let me dark side show."

"I think you should show it more often."

"Is that so?" Vaughn retorted, walking through the door and kissing her long and hard.

"If that is how your dark side behaves," Sydney started after they broke apart," then most definately."

"Well it's not just my dark side."

"What else then?"

"Ever since I was a little kid, I alwayskinda thought Alice in Wonderland was hot."

"Really? I kind of always had a thing for the Little Mermaid." Weiss broke in. Vaughn looked as if he was about to throttle his best friend and Sydney couldn't help but laugh.

"When you get yourself a girlfriend I'll be sure to tell her- just in case you want to act out any childhood fantasies." Sydney said, and Weiss looking delighted at the prospect walked off towards the food table.

"So will I get to live out my childhood fantasy and make out with Alice in Wonderland?" Vaughn whispered in Sydney's ear.

"Just as long as I get to act out my brand new fantasy of making out with a hot goth."

"I think that can be arranged," Vaughn murmured, leaning in for another heart-stirring kiss."

* * *

Two hours later the party was in full swing and Vaughn was having a blast. He was standing in the kitchen watching Sydney dance with Francie. She looked so amazing, in her cute blue dress and blonde wig. It had taken all of his self-control not to jump on her when she opened the door. 

"You're drooling."

"Huh?" Vaughn turned and saw Will standing beside him.

"I said you're drooling, but don't worry. Sydney tends to have that effect on people."

"I can't imagine why." Vaughn joked. "She doen't seem to affect you."

"Because we are like brother and sister."

"You guys are really close, hey."

"Yeah, I've known Syd and Francie since about year 10. They've slowly been driving me insane ever since."

"I probably wouldn't let them hear you say that."

"I've been on the recieving end of Syd and Francie's blows many times. I'm used to it now."

"Wow." Vaughn commented. "That is quite possibly one of the most pathetic things I've ever heard a guy utter."

"What can I say? I'm a battered male."

"Well, after Saturday, I'm probably on the way to joining you."

"What did Syd do?" Will asked.

"She threw my Playstation contoller at me. Hard." Vaughn replied and Will cracked up.

"You should know," Will started when his laughter had subsided, "that Sydney really likes you, Vaughn."

"I feel the same way about her."

"Don't hurt her." Will said, suddenly serious. "She got enough crap from Noah. I don't know if Syd could handle that again."

""I swear to you Will that I could never hurt Sydney."

"Good, cos if you do, I'll have to, you know, get Francie to hurt you back."

"You're a good guy, Will." Vaughn laughed. "Come on let's get a beer."

* * *

"How's my sexy goth doing?" Sydney whispered in Vaughn's ear as she came up behind him later on. 

"He's doing great now." Vaughn replied, wrapping his arms around Sydney's body and bringing his lips to hers. He pressed her up against a wall as their kiss grew more intense. The loud music and voices of everybody at the party faded to just a buzz in thier ears as both of them got lost in each others touch. Eventually oxygen became essential and the two had to break apart.

"Are you having a good time?" Sydney asked, touching his chin dimple lightly with the tip of her finger.

"Yeah. I had a little chat with Will before."

"What did he say?"

"He said that if I ever hurt you he'd get Francie to hurt me back." Vaughn grinned.

"God, he's like a protective big brother."

"I can understand why." Sydney looked at Vaughn questioningly. "Because you, Miss Bristow, are someone worth protecting."

"And you, Mr Vaughn, have all the right lines, don't you?"

"Just one of my many talents," he whispered in her ear and Sydney smiled.

"Kind of a familiar statement between us." she said. Vaughn smiled back at her and bent towards her for another kiss.

"Get a room!" Sydney and Vaughn jumped apart at the sound of Weiss's voice.

"What is it Weiss?" Vaughn asked.

"The girl dressed up as Paris Hilton...or a Barbie Doll...or is it a prostitute? I can't really tell, but I'm pretty sure they're real..."

"Weiss!" Sydney exclaimed.

"Sorry, anyway she's looking for Francie. Have you seen her Syd?"

"No I haven't. She disappeared about half an hour ago."

"Ok then. I'll have to go tell Barbie that." Weiss said, grinning at the chance to speak to her again.

"I'll go have a look around." Sydney said to Vaughn as Weiss walked off. "Make sure that she hasn't suffered a party related anxiety attack."

"I'll come with you." Vaughn offered and Sydney grabbed his hand as she negotiated the sea of people and headed towards Francie's bedroom.

Opening the door Sydney took a peek inside, but after witnessing what was going on in there, quickly shut it.

"Oh my god!" Sydney clamped a hand over her grinning mouth, and looked at Vaughn through wide eyes.

"What?"

"Francie is in there- with Will!"

"So what?"

"Let me rephrase that for your male brain. Francie and Will are in there- kissing!"


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for your reviews guys. The response to this chapter was awesome

Glad you all loved Vaughn's costume- I couldn't help my self. Plus it meant that I had to watch the club scene in _Unveiled_ many, many times for "research" purposes :)

_

* * *

_

_Opening the door Sydney took a peek inside, but after witnessing what was going on in there, quckily shut it._

_"Oh my god!" Sydney clamped a hand over her grinning mouth, and looked at Vaughn through wide eyes._

_"What?"_

_"Francie is in there- with Will!"_

_"So what?"_

_"Let me rephrase that for your male brain. Francie and Will are in there- kissing!"_

_

* * *

_"Are you serious?" Vaughn asked. "Has anything ever happened between them before?" 

"Not that I know of! This is great. I can't wait till tomorrow- I'm going to have so much fun with this!"

"Do you get some sadistic pleasure out of torturing people?"

"I don't torture all people. Just you, and only because you like it." Sydney replied as they headed back to the living room.

"I don't like it. I just put up with it because it's coming from you."

"Aww, aren't you sweet." Sydney commented pulling him into a hug.

"Or maybe just stupid."

"You're not stupid...a little dim maybe, but definately not stupid." Sydney grinned cheekily. "Now give us a kiss and then we're going to dance."

* * *

About an hour later, Sydney and Vaughn were still engrossed with each other on the dancefloor. However, their private bliss was soon interrupted by Weiss staggering over. 

"Sydney," he slurred. "I can't begin to tell you how glad I am that you and Mikey here got your act together."

"Mikey?" Sydney looked up at Vaughn.

"Don't even go there." Vaughn warned and then turned back to Weiss. "How many have you had man?"

"Enough. Now let me talk to Syd. As I was saying, it is great that you and Vaughn are now more than buddy-buddies."

"Oh, really, why?" Sydney asked, while unsuccessfully trying to keep a straight face.

"Because I was sick of having to listen to Vaughn pine away."

"Weiss!" Vaughn hissed. He did not want Sydney listening to this.

"Shhh, Mikey. It was like one of my mum's Mills and Boon novels- not that I have read one. I swear I didn't."

"Mills and Boon? Really?" Sydney looked at Vaughn. "Pining away for me, hey?"

"Well I wouldn't exactly call it pining..." Vaughn trailed off, trying to pretend that he wasn't mortified by Weiss's announcement.

"Oh yes it bloody well was! Ever since the watch...I couldn't shut him up."

"Watch?" Sydney asked.

"I have no idea what he is on about." Vaughn said hurridly. He wasn't ready to tell Sydney about his watch yet, and needed to get rid of Weiss before he did. "Hey Weiss, I saw the Barbie/prostitute checking you out."

"Really?" Weiss's eyes lit up, and heturned around clumsily, looking for her.

"Yeah," Vaughn continued. "I think she is out on the porch." He let out a sigh of relief as he watched Weiss walk off.

"Vaughn, can I tell you a secret?" Sydney asked. He nodded and she leaned up to his ear. "I was kinda pining away for you too." He let out a small laugh as he wrapped her in a tight hug and swung her around. She really was amazing.

* * *

"Do you think he had a good time?" Sydney asked Vaughn as they stood looking at Weiss passed out on the couch. Everybody by this point had left, and Francie and Will still hadn't shown their faces.

"Well since the prostitute slash Barbie was keeping him entertained, I'd guess yes."

"Well he can stay there because I'm sure not going to attempt to move him." Syndey said as she placed the blanket that hung over the back of the couch over Weiss. "Since he's staying, do you want to crash too?" Sydney asked, heading towards her room, with Vaughn following.

"Sounds good. I don't think I'd make it home awake. It's usually Weiss's job to keep me up when we walk."

Sydney went into her bathroom to change and when she came back into her bedroom Vaughn was already under the covers, sitting up waiting for her.

"Here," she said, handing him a small tub as she climbed onto the bed. "You'll need this."

"What is it?"

"Make up remover."

"And what am I supposed to do with it?" Vaughn looked confused.

"Give it here." Sydney sat closer to him and began to wipe the massive amounts of black eyeliner from his face. "You use it to remove make up, hence the name."

"Well forgive if I'm not familiar with a beauty regime. This thing is kind of new to me."

"Who actually did this for you? And if you say Weiss, I swear I will literally fall off this bed." Sydney said.

"No, it was his little sister." Vaughn replied as Sydney wiped the last remains of black from his face and climbed under the covers.

"I must remember to thank her for your sexy transformation." Sydney mumbled as she curled up in Vaughn's arms. "Good night." she yawned.

"Good night Syd."

* * *

Sydney woke to see Vaughn looking at her with a grin on his face. 

"What?" she asked warily.

"You talk in your sleep."

"No...are you serious?" Vaughn nodded, still smiling. "What did I say?"

"Don't frost the pie."

"Really?"

"Yeah and it sounded really important." Vaughn laughed. "What were you dreaming about?"

"I can't remember exactly. I think it involved Weiss and Will wearing tutus."

"Ok, that is an image that is now forever burnt on my mind. Thanks a lot."

"Sorry."

"I'll forgive you if you let me have the first shower."

"Fine. I need to go and get some goss from Francie anyway." Sydney answered, jumping out of bed.

"Females and their gossip." Vaughn said disapprovingly and then grinned. "I'll want all the details later!" Sydney poked her tongue out at him and walked out to the kitchen. Francie was sitting there with a mug of coffee.

"Good morning Francie." Sydney said in a sing-song voice.

"Morning Syd. Why is Weiss on our couch?"

"Sleeping Beauty crashed last night and we couldn't wake him." Sydney answered. "So..." Francie looked at her, confused.

"What Syd?"

"What is up with you and Will practically swallowing each other's heads last night."

"Oh my god!" Francie's hand flew to her mouth. "Did you see that?"

"Yeah, I saw it. So was it just a drunken thing or are you guys into each other?"

"I don't know. I mean we were pretty far gone, but it was...nice."

"Nice?"

"It's weird. I have never thought of Will in that way, but after last night..."

"Is he still here?"

"No, he left last night. We both agreed that we needed some time to clear our heads and figure out where we want to go from here." Francie suddenly sat up straight. "Is that your shower? Who's in your shower?"

"Vaughn."

"He stayed here? So did you two...?"

"No, he just slept here."

"Are you sure?" Francie asked slyly.

"All that happened was Vaughn's first lesson in make up removal."

"Wish I'd been there for that," Francie laughed. "Though I have to say that he did look awfully nice in black eyeliner."

"I know!" Sydney exclaimed. "Who would have thought it?"

"Yeah. Alice in Wonderland and a goth actually made a pretty cute couple."

"Shut up," Sydney grinned, secretly chuffed that Francie thought she and Vaughn were good together.

"So what have you two got planned for this weekend?"

"Emily has invited us around for lunch. I can't wait to see her, to see how she is doing."

"And you can't wait to intorduce that great guy in the shower to one of the most important people in your life." Francie pointed out.

"Maybe." Sydney smiled.

"Will your dad be there?" The smile from Sydney's face suddenly dropped. Emily had said she had invited a few family friends. Jack Bristow was a friend. He would probably be there, which meant...

"Oh no. Vaughn is going to have to meet my dad."


	14. Chapter 14

Again thank-you to all who reviewed. I am so grateful for the feedback- glad you are enjoying the story too.

* * *

"Syd, why are you so worked up about this? He's just your dad, surely he can't be that bad." Vaughn said as Sydney navigated the streets to the Sloane's house.

"Just wait to you meet him, then you'll know what I'm on about." Sydney replied, her stomach getting more and more nervous as they got closer to their destination. Things were still so new between her and Vaughn and she didn't need Jack Bristow ruining it. "Even though we don't have the strongest relationship he is still really protective."

"So what? I'll have to endure a few death stares and a 'What are your intentions with my daughter' talk." Vaughn joked. He was surprised at how worked up Sydney was. Could her father possible be as scary as she was making out?

"Joke all you want Vaughn, but don't say I didn't warn you." Sydney said, ominously as she pulled into the Sloane's driveway.

Arvin greeted them at the door and then lead them out to Emily, who was seated in her garden. After informing them that Jack was still yet to arrive, Arvin went back inside, leaving Sydney, Vaughn and Emily alone in the garden.

"Hey Emily." Syndye rushed over to greet her friend with a hug. "How are you holding up?"

"Much better now that I have seen that smile of yours." She looked up and saw Vaughn. "So, am I going to get an introduction?"

"Emily, this is Michael Vaughn. Vaughn, this is Emily."

"Sydney has told me so much about you."Vaughn said, shaking Emily's hand.

"Ah, Sydney has placed me up on a pedstal, so I'm afriad I won't meet your expectations."

"Who said I told him good things?" Syndye teased, sitting down on a chair next to Emily.

"Oh, you always were the cheeky one, Sydney. You watch out for her Michael- she can be trouble." Emily said, smiling fondly at Sydney.

"Can be?" Vaughn scoffed. "Always is , more like it."

"Emily laughed. "Well Michael, it looks as if Sydney has met her match in you."

"I like to think so." Vaughn sat next to Sydney and grasped her hand. " Because I've certainly met mine."

The three of them then fell into easy conversation and Sydney was thrilled to see that two of the most important people in her life were getting along so famously. It was almost enough to make her forget that her father's arrival was not far off...that was until he actually did arrive.

"Everyone, Jack is here." Arvin announced, coming out into the garden, followed closely by Jack. Arvin went and sat on the otherside of Emily, but Jack just stood staring pointedly as Vaughn, whose hand still clasped Sydney's.

"Hi dad."

"Hello Sydney." he continued to stare down Vaughn, his eyes demanding an introduction.

"Dad, this is Michael Vaughn." Sydney started. "Vaughn, this is my father, Jack Bristow."

"I don't believe Sydney had ever mentioned a friend named Michael before." Jack stated.

"That is because we only met about a month ago, dad."

"So how do you know my daughter?"

"We met through a friend at uni."

"What are you studying?"

'Oh great,' thought Sydney. 'Poor Vaughn, here come the Inquisistion.' She looked over at Emily, who smiled sympathetically.

"I'm majoring in French."

"And what do you hope to achieve by studying French?"

"Dad!" Sydney jumped in. Poor Vaughn was beginning to resemble a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car. "He hopes to achieve the same with his French as I do with my English and become a teacher."

Jack ignored Sydney and continued his questioning of Vaughn. "How old are you?"

"21. I'll be 22 next month."

"And do you live at home?"

"No, I have my own apartment."

"And how do you support yourself?"

"I have a job at Foot Locker, the sports store in town." Sydney looked on with a sinking stomach, feeling powerless to stop the steamroller that was her father.

"And just exactly how close are you to my daughter?"

"Excuse me?" Vaughn blinked.

"Are you dating? Is it serious?"

"Look, Mr Bristow-"

"Dad." Sydney cut Vaughn off. This had to stop. "Leave him alone. We came here to see Emily, not so you could torture Vaughn."

"Sydney, all I'm doing is looking out for your best interests."

"The just get to know him instead of playing this stupid interrogation game."

"I need to know that he is good enough for you."

"Dad, look at me. I'm happy- that's all you need to know. Or are you so out of touch with me that you can't even tell when I'm happy."

Jack stood for a second and then began to speak in a low voice. "Sydney, I can tell when you are happy, I just wanted to make sure it was for the right reasons. Because if I remember correctly, Noah made you happy and look how that turned out." He turned to Arvin. "I forgot to mention that I got a call from McCullough today and I need to discuss the details with you." Arvin nodded and followed Jack inside.

Sydney sat there, seething. The only thing that stopped her from following her father inside and ripping his head off was the soothing strokes of Vaughn's hand down her back. So instead she took a deep breath and turned to Emily.

"I am so sorry. The last thing you need is a domestic between me and dad."

"Hey, don't worry. You two keep me entertained."

"I am just so sick of him trying to be a dad! Why now, after all these years?"

"Sydney, you shouldn't be so hard on him." Emily said. "He loves you so much. He just doesn't know how to show it."

"I know, but would it kill him to be civil to the people I care about?"

"He's just feeling threatened."

"Of me?" Vaughn piped up, feeling surprised. "Why?"

"Because Sydney is more comfortable with you. You two sit there, holding each other's hand and openly showing affection. Wouldn't you just feel a little threatened if you were in his posistion?"

"I suppose." Sydney agreed, begrudgingly.

The rest of the afternoon was a slight improvement. Jack didn't question Vaughn's motives once during lunch and actaully said good-bye to him when they left. Sydney, as they were leaving, sent Vaughn out to the car so she could have a little face time with Emily.

"It was so good to see you." Sydney said as she gave Emily a hug. "Now if there is anything you need- someone to weed your garden, do some housework or just an ear to listen- please call me."

"What I do need is for you to give me regular updates on that gentleman waiting outside." Emily said with twinkling eyes.

"Oh really?" Sydney smiled.

"Yes, really. That one is a keeper Sydney. I don't even think your father can scare him away."

"Amazing, isn't it. If I were him I would have run a mile."

"No you wouldn't have." Emily stated. "I see something special between you two. Michael is going to be around for a long time, you just wait and see."

* * *

"Well, after my little question time, that wasn't so bad." Vaughn commented as Sydney drove them home. 

"I guess so. I'm glad you got to meet Emily. She's fantastic, isn't she."

"Yeah. Though she and Arvin seem to be a bit of an odd couple."

"Hmm, I've thought that to. Arvin is just so...ugh." Sydney shuddered. "And Emily is just so sweet. I hate to see her sick. It eats me up when I think about what she is going through."

Vaughn reached over and picked up her hand, kissing the back of it. "She'll get through it, Syd. She's got your support, and that is all anybody needs."

"How is it, Vaughn, that you always know exactly what to say? What is your secret?"

"It's no secret."

"Then how?"

"I get you" he said simply. Sydney smiled. Yes he most certainly did.

* * *

**Serendipity9: **I really liked your suggestion about Jack liking Vaughn- that would have completely spun Sydney out. However, with the direction that the story is going, I needed for Jack to dislike Vaughn. There will be a lot more Jack in the story in a couple of chapters time- I'm trying to bring him in more because he is my favourite character and I love him. Jack is the best:) 


	15. Chapter 15

Once again thank-you for your reviews- glad I finally won you over **irionelissa**.

I wish there was another way that I could show my gratitude for the reviews- I really am truly thankful for them.

* * *

On Tuesday Sydney got a call from Will, asking her to meet him for lunch, saying he needed to talk. Sydney knew exactly what this conversation would be about.

"So have you spoken to Francie since the party?" Sydney asked as she sat down opposite Will at one of the cafe's on their university campus.

"What, no hello?"

"Hello Will." Sydney said. "Have you spoken to Francie?"

"No." he replied sheepishly.

"Why the hell not?"

"I don't know...Hey have you given Francie this talk because she hasn't exactly made an attempt to talk either." Will pointed out.

"Stop trying to take the heat off yourself. You called and asked to talk to me. Now why haven't you called her?"

"Because I'm not sure if I'm ready to hear what she has to say."

"Huh?" Sydney was surprised at Will's answer. What was he getting at?

"I really like her Syd and to me it wasn't weird at all."

"So then tell her that."

"But what if she doesn't want anything to come out of it?" Poor Will looked so dejected at the mere possibility that Francie could reject him.

"Well then you guys would have to work through it. You guys are amazing friends, and I'm sure that you're relationship could survive whatever you decide." Sydney said, reaching across the table and grabbing Will's hand in an attempt to comfort him. "Just don't alienate Francie because you're too scared to find out what she's thinking."

"You make it sound so easy." Will sighed, leaning back in his chair. "And you and Vaughn make it look so easy."

"Will, this failure to communicate that you and Francie seem to be suffering from, well me and Vaughn had the same problem." Sydney said. "If we hadn't have finally spoken and cleared the air, we wouldn't even be speaking today."

"What are you talking about?"

"Vaughn thought that you and I were together."

"Are you serious!' Will burst out.

"Yeah, and he thought I was playing him and I thought he was an arsehole for ignoring me."

"I had no idea."

"No idea? Were you completely oblivious to the fact that we were trying to kill each other on the basketball court."

"I thought it was just some kind of weird sexual tension."

"Very observant Will." Sydney said, shaking her head, thinking back to that fateful afternoon.

"So anyway, back to my problem. What should I do about Francie?" he asked, desperately.

"Call and ask her out tonight. Go somewhere you can talk, and don't come home until you have everything sorted out."

"But Syd-"

"No buts!" Sydney cut off. "Just call her. It will all be fine."

* * *

"Did he call her?" Vaughn asked Sydney as he let them into his apartment. After lunch with Will, Sydney had gone to meet Vaughn when he finished work and the two of them had spent the afternoon wandering around town, doing a little shopping, but mainly just enjoying each other's company. 

"Yeah, they're going to that small cafe downtown- Guiseppe's. Hopefully they'll get it all sorted out."

"What do you think will happen?"

"Who knows. I just hope they tell each other the truth, because otherwise I'll be dealing with a pining Francie and pining Will for the next few months."

"Oh well it will keep you enterained at least." Vaughn, said planting a kiss on Sydney's cheek. "I'm going to go have a shower and then do you want to order in something for dinner?"

"Sounds good." Sydney smiled, looking up at Vaughn's green eyes. Suddenly overcome, she grabbed Vaughn's shirt and pulled him in for a long, lingering kiss. Vaughn's arms snaked around her back, pulling her in tight.

Breaking away slightly, Vaughn rested his forehead against Sydney's. "What was that for?"

"Do I need a reason?"

"No." Vaughn replied, pressing his lips into hers. Engrossed in their kiss they shuffled towards the couch, falling onto it. Manouvering himself on top of Sydney, Vaughn traced a path of kisses down her neck. She put her hands under his shirt, running her fingers down his back. Vaughn stopped kissing Sydney and pulled back slightly, looking directly in Sydney' eyes.

"Syd." She placed a hand on Vaughn's cheek and he went to continue, but was interrupted by a loud growl from his stomach. Sydney burst into laughter as Vaughn sat up, his face bright red.

"Somebody a little hungry, hey?" she said, giving him a slight poke. "Go and have your shower, so we can get you something to eat."

"Ok, but promise me something."

"What?"

Vaughn leaned into Sydney's ear. "That we can continue this later." he whispered.

"I think that can be arranged." she murmured back. With a grin Vaughn jumped off the couch and headed towards his bathroom.

Sydney settled herself on the couch with a magazine and after about 10 minutes of reading there was a knock on the door. After opening it Sydney saw an older woman standing on the doorstep. She had the same colour eyes as Vaughn, and Sydney realized that she justmay be Vaughn's mother.

"Hi." Sydney said.

"Oh, hello,' the woman replied, looking surprised at Sydney's presence. "Is Michael home?" She spoke with a French accent- it had to be Vaughn's mother.

"Yeah, come in. He's actually in the shower at the moment." Sydney answered, stepping aside to let her in.

"I don't mean to be forward, but who are you?" the woman asked as they headed into the living area.

"Oh sorry! How rude of me. I'm Sydney."

"Sydney." Her eyes widened slightly as a look of recognition crossed her face. "I have heard alot about you. I'm Juliette, Michael's mother."

"Yeah, I kind of guessed you were."

"The accent?"

"Actually it was your eyes. They're the same as Vaughn's."

"Ah yes. He resembles his father so much, but his eyes let people know that he is my son." Juliette smiled. "I'm glad to finally meet you. You have made Michael very happy."

"Well, he makes me happy. You have an awesome son, I'm lucky he found me."

"Well he believes he is lucky that _you_ found him. He would probably kill me for telling you this, but for the past month all I have heard about is you. How great you are, how you understand him, that you two are on the same wavelength." Sydney blushed at what Juliette was saying, unsure of how to respond. "Ah. I am sorry, I have embarrassed you."

"Not really. It's nice to hear that Vaughn feels that way." Sydney replied. "It makes-"

"Who are you talking to Syd?" Vaughn's voice interrupted their conversation seconds before he walked out of his bathroom. He stopped short when he saw who it was. "Maman!"

Juliette stood and walked over to Vaughn to give him a hug. Sydney smiled at the scene before her. It was comforting to watch the way that Vaughn and Juliette interacted with each other.

"When did you get here?" Vaughn asked as they headed back to the couch.

"About 5 minutes ago." Juliette answered. "Sydney and I have been talking."

"About what?"

"Don't worry," Sydney interjected. "No embarrassing childhood stories were told...yet."

"And they are not going to be, hey maman."

"I can promise nothing." Juliette said with a smile and a wink in Sydney's direction.

"Hey, we were just going to order in some dinner. Do you want to stay?" Vaughn asked.

"Oh, I don't want to impose."

"You won't be imposing Mrs. Vaughn."

"Sydney, please call me Juliette."

"Ok, you won't be imposing Juliette. In fact I'll drive into town and pick something up. Give you two a little face time." Sydney offered. "Then over dinner we can get to those childhood stories."

After they decided on Chinese for dinner, Sydney left and Juliette turned to Vaughn. "I like her."

"How could you not? I told you she was amazing."

"It is such a relief to see you with such a genuine smile on your face again. There was a time that I thought that Lauren had destroyed your ability to smile for good."

"Maman, do we have to talk about her."

"Just let your maman speak. I see you happy, happier than when you were with Lauren and even happier than you were before Lauren. Eric sees it too- he told me."

"Since when do you andWeiss speak without me?"

"Every now and then. He's a good friend Vaughn, he's been worried about you for these past months- but not anymore." Juliette answered. "Anyway Sydney seems wonderful. I just wanted to ask if you were sure about her, before things get too serious. I can't bear to see you hurt again."

"Maman, I have never been more sure about anything in my life."

"And how can you be so sure?"

Vaughn didn't say anything, he simply help up his wrist that was displaying his watch.

"Ahhh." Juliette smiled wistfully. "I guess I should expect Sydney to be around for a long time then."

"That's what I'm counting on, maman." Vaughn answered. "A very long time indeed."


	16. Chapter 16

Wow- it was certainly a great shock when I logged on and saw so many reviews! It was nice to see some new reviewers along with my faithful regulars- thank-you so much guys.

**irionelissa: **The dealings with the watch are pretty much the same to what happened in the show. If you look at chapter one you will see that Vaughn's watch stops when he meets Sydney for the first time. I go into more in this chapter.

* * *

"Sydney, are you awake?" Sydney rolled over and looked at her alarm clock. 7.30 am. What the hell was Francie doing waking her up at this hour when she didn't have a classuntil 11am? Then Sydney remembered- the dinner with Will.

"How did it go?" Sydney asked, sitting upright. Francie came across and sat next to her.

"Really good Syd. We've decided to move slowly, but we're going to give the whole relationship thing a chance."

"Francie, that's great!" Sydney flung her arms around her best friend. "You two are going to be an awesome couple."

"Speaking of awesome couples, how are things going with Vaughn?"

"Incredible." Sydney replied, with a huge grin. "I met his mum yesterday."

"What? Why didn't you tell me you were going to meet her?"

"It wasn't a planned thing Francie. I was at Vaughn's and Juliette just popped by to see him."

"What is she like?"

"Vaughn. You want to know how he turned out to be such a great person- just talk to his mum." Sydney answered. "You should see them together. I wish I shared just a tiny bit of what they have with my dad."

"So they're real close?"

"Yup."

"He's not like a mummy's boy is he?" Francie asked.

"No! It's not like she pampers and fusses over him. They treat each other as equals and value what each other has to say. Oh, and it's not the end of the world if one of them says 'I love you.'"

"Syd, you're dad does love you."

"I know, but would it kill him to say it?"

"Well , have you ever said it to him?" Francie asked.

"No...but-"

"Sydney, I understand that your relationship with him is complicated, but oneof you has to make the first move. Why not you?" With that Francie left the bedroom, leaving Sydney to ponder over what had just been said.

* * *

"Well, I think that was the worst movie I have ever seen." Vaughn announced as he and Sydney walked out of the cinema Friday night. 

"Not the worst, but it was definately right down there." Sydney replied as Vaughn put his arm around her shoulders. "So, should we recommend it to Weiss?"

"Yeah, he would probably love it." Vaughn laughed, opening the passenger door of his car for Sydney, and then walked around to the driver's door.

"So what do you want to do now?" Sydney asked Vaughn after he started th car.

"I'm taking you back to my place."

"Why? It's still pretty early." Sydney pointed out. "I thought we could kick on to somewhere else."

"No, we're going back to my place because there is something I want to show you and I can't wait any longer to do it."

"What?"

"It's a surprise."

"Oh come on Vaughn! Just tell me."

"No." he grinned. "I thought you said you liked surprises."

"Only when it suits me, and right now it doesn't, so please?"

Vaughn shook his head. "My apartment is ten minutes away. I think you can wait unil then."

* * *

"Where is the surprise?" Sydney was literally jumping up and own in anticipation as Vaughn let them into his apartment. He'd barely gotten the front door opened before Sydney had pushed through it and strided inside. 

"In my bedroom," Vaughn said, laughing at her childlike antics. Sydney grinned and grabbed his hand, dragging him into his bedroom.

"Show me!"

"Sit down." Vaughn instructed and Sydney plopped down on the bed, as he went and got something from the top shelf of his wardrobe. "I wanted to show this." he said, sitting down next to Sydney.

"What is it?"

"The newest addition to my Walls of Fame." Sydney looked down to see a framed photo of her and Vaughn in his hands. She remembered Weiss taking this picture at the Halloween party. Vaughn's arm was around her as he whispered, grinning, into her ear. She couldn't remember what it was he had said, but she was laughing in the picture. She felt her cheeks go warm at the memory of Vaughn's breath in her ear.

"I'm going to be on your Walls of Fame?" she finally spoke, feeling elated.

"Uh huh. Right there." Vaughn pointed to the wall directly opposite his bed. "This one is taking pride of place."

"This is a pretty great surprise." Sydney said, pulling Vaughn in for a long kiss. "Can you put it up now?" Vaughn jumped up and hung the picture on the hook that was already in the wall. After he was done he sat back down on the bed and wrapped his arm around Sydney. They sat there in silence and Sydney couldn't help but smile at the photo of her and Vaughn opposite them.

"Francie was right."

"Huh?" Vaughn shifted slightly so he could look at her.

"Alice in Wonderland and a sexy goth do make a good couple."

"So I'm sexy?"

"Just when you're wearing eyeliner and fake piercings." Sydney said, placing a hand on his cheek. "Other than that you're just cute."

"I suppose cute is better than nothing." Sydney smiled at him and places a soft kiss on his lips and then nestled into his chest. A few minutes later she grabbed his wrist.

"What's the time?" she asked, looking at his watch.

"I wouldn't know. It's still broken."

"Well, why don't you get it fixed?"

Vaughn looked down at her and then sat up straight, his index finger circling the glass face of his watch.

"I don't really want to."

"Why?"

"This watch belonged to my dad." Sydney didn't speak, but her eyes encouraged Vaughn to continue. "Before he gave it to me he said that you could set your heart by this watch." He looked into Sydney's eyes. "It stopped October 1st- the day we met."

"The day in the courtyard?"

"Yeah," Vaughn replied. "Sydney I've known since that day that you were the one for me. That's why I reacted so badly when I thought you had a boyfriend. I thought fate was kicking me in the balls."

Sydney laughed as she grabbed his hand and kissed it.

"I've been wanting to tell you about it, but I didn't want to scare you off. So I've been waiting for the right time."

"I think that now was perfect timing." Sydney whispered in his ear.

Looking down at Sydney, Vaughn pressed his lips into hers. What started as a slow soft kiss gradually intensified a Sydney slid down, pulling Vaughn down on top of her. As Vaughn placed soft, wet kisses along her collarbone, Sydney started unbuttoning his shirt, and running her finger down his defined chest.

"You are so beautiful." Vaughn murmured, before placing his lips back on Sydney's neck.

"You're just saying that to get into my pants." Sydney joked, shivering slightly as she felt Vaughn's laughter against her neck.

"Yeah, maybe. Is it working?"

"I think it might be." Sydney replied, bringing his face to her, so she could kiss him. Vaughn however, pulled away slightly and propped himself up.

"Seriously Syd. You are the most amazing person I have ever met. I don't want to be anywhere else when you are in my arms. I love you Sydney, and don't you ever forget that."

Sydney brought a hand up and stroked Vaughn's cheek. "I love you too, Vaughn." she said, staring into his beautiful green eyes. "Now come here!"

Sydney pulled Vaughn back down, kissing him hungrily, acutely aware of how right this felt. They were where they belonged- together.


	17. Chapter 17

Wow- I've hit 100 reviews, that is incredible. Thank-you so much guys. Again it was great to see some new names on the reviews, as well as my regulars. I love you guys.

**Serendipity9:** Well I'm glad that it was you and not me who had to experience a day like that- you poor thing. Anyway, it made me happy to know that I was able to bring a bright spot to your day.

**dandan2300:** Yeah I am aware that Weiss is all alone. I do have some ideas for him, but they won't be happening for awhile.

**LilAussieAliasChick:** Good luck with converting your mum to Alias. My mum tells me that it's "crazy" and says she doesn't like it, but when I'm watching my Alias dvd's, she's always asking questions about what's going on- I think she is a closet fan! I managed to convert my little brother though, so that was an achievement.

* * *

Vaughn was smiling when he woke up the next morning. It was impossible not to when he was looking at Sydney's sleeping form wrapped securely in his arms, her head on his chest. If he could bottle what he was feeling now and sell it he would be a rich man.

In his arms Sydney stirred and opened her eyes. "Good morning." she smiled.

"Morning," Vaughn replied, kissing her gently.

"Oh, I don't want to get up."Sydney moaned, stretching out her legs.

"It's Saturday- you don't have to." Vaughn pointed out.

"Yeah, but we both have to work."

"Well then we can both call in sick, because we are going to spend the day together."

"Sounds like a plan," Sydney said."So are we going out or staying in?"

"Staying here.I want you all to myself- plus we need to watch some of _my _movies. You Miss Bristow, are going to broaden your viewing habits."

"Is that so?" Vaughn nodded, brushing a strand of hair behind Sydney's ear. "Well then hand the phone to meso I can call work. And while I do that, you're going to make some of that French toast of yours."

"God, I love it when you get all domineering." Vaughn joked as he got up and headed out to the kitchen.

After calling her boss Sydney helped herself to a pair of Vaughn's tracksuit pants and a t-shirt. If they were going to veg out all day she was going to be comfortable.

"Nice look." Vaughn commented when she exited the bedroom.

"You like?" she asked as she settled herself at the table.

"Yeah...there's something very enticing about you in my clothes."

"Well then I may have to raid your drawers more often." Sydney replied, grinning cheekily. "Just as long as I don't ever find you raiding mine. There would be nothing enticing about that."

"Sydney, I can say now, with total confidence, that I will never raid your drawers or wardrobe."

"Good. Now how's about that French toast."

* * *

Later that afternoon Sydney and Vaughn were cuddled up on his couch watching _The Terminator_. To Sydney's surprise she was actually really enjoying it.Will had been trying for years to get her to watch it and she'd always refused. Vaughn, on the other hand, had qualities that Sydney would sit through any movie for. 

When the credits began to roll neither Sydney nor Vaughn got up to stop the movie. They were content to stay in each other's arms and enjoying the peace.

The peace, however, was broken by a knock on the door.

"Ugh," Sydney groaned. "Do we have to get that?"

"No, if we ignore them maybe they'll go away." But whoever it was did not appreciate being ignored.

BANG! BANG! "Vaughn!" It was Weiss."I know you're in there, you're car is in the driveway." BANG!

Vaughn, grinning at Sydney, put a finger to his lips as she started to giggle.

"You too Sydney- I see your car. Guys!" Weiss continued banging. "Put yourclothes onand answer the door!"

"Are your neighbours going to appreciate this?" Sydney whispered.

"Probably not, but I'm still going to make him wait- just a little bit longer."

"Fine Vaughn." Weiss voice rang through the door. "If you don't open this door I'll tell Sydney about the first time we went to a club.I'm sure she'd love to hear ab-" As soon as Weiss mentioned the word'club', Vaughn had dashed off the couch and thrown open the door to be greeted by a very smug Weiss.

"You swore."

"I know," Weiss said. "But it got you to open the door, didn't it?"

"That was a dirty move."

"And how nice is it to leave your best mate standing on the doorstep?"Weiss replied, sitting down on a armchair. "Hey Syd."

"Hey Houdini." Her headturned from Weiss to Vaughn and then back"So what happened?"

"Weiss has sworn never to divulge that information." Vaughn said, while behind his back Weiss was mouthing '_I'll tell you later_'. "So why the desperation to get in Weiss?"

"Well I do have tickets for the hockey tomorrow. But after what you just did, I'm not sure if I should ask you to come."

"If I'd known you had hockey tickets, I wouldn't have done it."

"Well, if you drive and buy me a pizza for dinner, I just may let you come." Weiss relented and Sydney burst out laughing.

"You two sound like an old married couple!"

"You jealous, Syd?" Weiss asked cheekily, settling right down into the chair."So what are you guys up too?"

"We were just watching some movies." Sydney answered.

"Great. What are we watching next? I'm in the mood for something comedic."

"Why don't you pick one Weiss?" Sydney offered.

"Right on." Weiss jumped up and headed over to the DVD collection.

"I'll go see what we can have for lunch," Vaughn said, getting up. When he got to the kitchen Sydney jumped up and joined Weiss.

"So what happened?"

"Vaughn can never know I've told you."

"I won't tell him."

"Ok. He spent most of the night hitting on this woman. When she took off this little scarf thing she was wearing, it turned out she had an Adam's apple."

"Oh no!" Sydney let out a small laugh."What did Vaughn do?"

"He left straight away...actually that's when he met Lauren, he ran into her outside the club." Weiss said. "I've always said he's be better off with the he-she."

"What are you guys talking about?" Vaughn asked warily as he came back into the living area.

"Your mother." Weiss answered, with a completely passive face. Sydney had never realized that he was quite the actor. "I was just about to tell Syd about the surprise party Juliette threw for your 18th."

"Your mum threw you a surprise party?"

"Yeah," Vaughn smiled. "It was a great night."

"Until mum and Juliette put on their little show."

"Little show?" Sydney asked.

"Maman and Lillian,Weiss's mum, had just a little too much to drink and thought it would be funny to dance on the tables." Sydney let out a peal of laughter, trying to imagine the mild-mannered Juliette dancing on a table.

"It's not funny Syd!" Weiss admonished. "Vaughn and I were scarred for life!"

"You seem ok to me."

"Emotional scarring, Syd." Weiss whispered dramatically."Emotional scarring."

"Oh come on Weiss." Vaughn spoke up. "It wasn't that bad. Nearly everybody had left at that point."

"I suppose so. At least they were drunk. My mum table dancing while sober would be a lot more disturbing. With alcohol, we can argue that it was out of their control."

"Unlike the time she slapped our basketball coach in the third grade!" Vaughn pointed out laughing.

"Yeah? Well what about the lovely bow tie your mum made you wear for school photos?"

Sydney sat. listening to Vaughn and Weiss trade embarrassing and funny parent stories. While the tales made her laugh, they also gave her an empty feeling inside. She had no stories to tell. As Vaughn and Weiss continued their conversation, Sydney began to hear Francie's words echoing in her mind. _'One of you has to make the first move. Why not you?'_

"Excuse me." she said, standing up. Vaughn and Weiss stopped talking. "I just have to go and make a phone call."

* * *

Weiss watched Sydney walk out of the living room and then turned to Vaughn. 

"Why is Sydney wearing your clothes?"

"Because they were more comfortable than her own."

"Why didn't she wear comfy clothes if she knew she was coming here to watch movies?"

"Ummm, maybe because Sydney didn't come over this morning."

"So when-oh." Weiss eyes widened and he gave Vaughn a slight punch. "She stayed the night."

"Yes, and this is as far as this cenversation goes."

"Vaughn, you deprive me." Weiss groaned, slumping back into his seat. "Man, you are so lucky though."

"Why? Because I spent the night with Syd?"

"No, Mike. Because you found her and you didn't let her go."

* * *

Sydney sat on Vaughn's bed dialling her mobile with shaky fingers. Pressing the phone to he ear she took a deep breath, and after a few rings the other end answered. 

"Jack Bristow."

"Hi dad."

"Sydney, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I was just calling to see if Arvin had said anything about Emily."

"No, no news."

"Oh, ok." Sydney chewed her lip. _'Just say good-bye now and you can go back to Vaughn and Weiss. This was a stupid idea,'_ she thought.

"Was there anything else?"

_'Oh god, here goes.'_ Sydney took another breath before speaking. "Um, yeah. Dad are you busy tomorrow night?"

"Not at this point in time. Why?"

"Would you like to, I don't know, maybe grab some dinner. Together." Her stomach tightened when she heard Jack hesitating on the other end. She was about to tell him to forget that she had ever mentioned the idea when Jack spoke up.

"Ok, fine. Where?"

"I was thinking Michelli's, at about 8.00."

"I'll see you there. Good- bye Sydney."

"Bye dad."

There, she had taken the first step. The only question was: was it really worth taking?


	18. Chapter 18

Again thank-you so much for your feedback. I love it that you guys are enjoying this fic so much, cos I'm having a great time writing it.

* * *

As Sydney sat at a table inside Michelli's she wondered if inviting her father out to dinner had been her worst decision to date. Making conversation wasn't exactly a strong point between the two of them- would they just end up spending the entire evening sitting in silence, staring at their plates?

Glancing down at her watch, Sydney's heart sank when she saw it was already 8.30. Was he not going to show? Surely even Jack Bristow would be courteous enough to call if he wasn't coming. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and attempting to stop her leg from jiggling up and down, Sydney watched the door like a hawk.

Finally at- Sydney glanced at her watch again- 8.45 Jack Bristow strode in.

"Sorry I'm late." he offered no explanation as he sat down.

"That's fine." Sydney said, but inside she was seething. Forty-five minutes late and he couldn't even offer her a reason or excuse. The evening was not off to a good start.

"So." Jack started. "How are you?" The conversation that followed was trivial and quite possibly the dullest Sydney had ever taken part in. But, they were speaking, and if her father wanted to discuss the weather, Sydney wasn't going to complain.

"Have you seen Emily lately?" Sydney asked after the waiter had cleared away their plates.

"Not since the lunch."

"Well...that was an interesting day."

"If you say so. Are you still seeing Mitchell?" Sydney bristled. Her father knew damn well what Vaughn's name was- his attention to detail was profound. The little name error was just a reminder to her that he didn't approve.

"Yes, _Michael_ and I are still together."

"Hmmm." Jack took a mouthful of wine.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sydney demanded.

"There is no need for that tone. I was just wondering if he was the right person for you."

"You don't even know him!" Sydney exclaimed.

"Yes, but from what I gauged the other day, it seems that he is not deserving of you."

"What!" Sydney's eyes flashed as she clutched her napkin so tight her knuckes turned white.

"I don't believe he is good enough for my daughter."

"And how are you supposed to know who is good enough for me? You don't even know me!"

"Sydney, I am your father. I believe I have the right to say I know you."

"A biological father, yes, but nothing more."

"That is not fair."

"Yes it is. You have never been there for me. You have never shown any affection or love. You never put a Band-aid on my sores, never baked me a birthday cake, never came to any school plays and never even attempted to know me."

"Sydney-"

"No, let me finish!" Sydney exclaimed, throwing her napkin down on the table. "I have been wanting, wait no, needing to say this for so long. I want my dad. I need my dad. Why can't you stand to be around me?"

Jack sat stony faced.

"Why dad?" Sydney demanded.

"Because it hurt too much to be around you."

"What?"

"Sydney, everytime I look at you, I see your mother. And even after fifteen years it still breaks my heart."

Sydney sat stunned as Jack threw some money on the table and walked out of the restaurant. She didn't know whether to feel sympathy or anger towards him.

However, as she drove home resentment began to grow inside of her. How dare her father use her mother's death as an excuse for their lack of relationship. Most families would turn to each other for love and support in a situation such as theirs. But, no, Jack Bristow never was like anyone else.

_'In fact,'_ Sydney thought pulling into her driveway. _'He was never around that much when mum was alive. He was probably relieved to be given an excuse not to bond with me.'_

She stormed inside, slamming the door with such force that the walls actually shook. She walked straight to her room, ignoring both Will and Francie, who were cuddled up on the couch, staring at her in shock.

After Sydney had slammed her bedroom door, Francie made to go after her.

"Don't." Will stopped her, grabbing Francie's hand.

"But she is upset."

"I know, but I don't think she is in the mood to talk. She would have said something if she was."

"Yeah, but I'm scared she might start breaking stuff."

"So what. She owns everything in that room and it can be good therapy."

"I've never seen her this mad before, Will. Not even when she found out about Noah."

"Yeah...I wonder what Jack has done now?"

* * *

In her room Sydney wasn't quite at the point of destroying her belongings. Instead she had pulled out a photo album filled with pictures of her mother. Just looking at the face of her mum had an immense calming effect on Sydney. While she was still raging inside, the urge to cause damage had subsided. 

She had just reached the photos of her fifth birthday party when the phone rang. Ignoring it she snapped the album shut and put it back on her bookshelf.

"Syd." Francie's voice called through the door. "It's Michael."

"I got it." Sydney called back as she picked up her extension. "Hey, how was the game?"

"Great. Nothing beats seeing a hockey match live- except you of course."

"What about me?" Weiss's voice in the background brought a smile to Sydney's face.

"Go back to your pizza Weiss." Vaughn ordered.

"Poor Weiss, you must make him feel so unloved." Sydney said.

"He'll be fine. So how was the dinner?"

"Terrible."

"Oh Syd, really? What happened?"

"Jack Bristow happened."

"Oh Syd, I'm sorry. I know you had high hopes for tonight."

"Most of it wasn't that bad. We were talking fine and then it all just went to hell."

"How?" Sydney launched into a long spiel, re-telling Vaughn exactly what had gone down between she and her father.

"So," Vaughn started. "He actually tried to explain why he distances himself."

"He wasn't explaining himself! He was using my mother's death as an excuse!"

"I know that this is really upsetting, but al least now you have a little understanding of your father."

"Vaughn!" Sydney couldn't believe it. Vaughn actually sounded as if he didn't believe Jack's actions were all that bad.

"What?"

"I don't understand him at all. Your mum said you look like your dad- did she distance herself from you?"

"No."

"Exactly."

"Hey, I'm not saying that your father's actions were justifiable- I'm not exactly a huge fan of the guy afterall. However, it sounds like he really opened up to you tonight. You should be grateful for that."

Sydney sat silent, digesting what Vaughn was saying. Regardless of how much she despised her father right now, Vaughn did have a point. Tonight was the first time her father had revealed himself to her.

"I suppose you are right." she conceded. "But that still doesn't change 15 years of disappointment."

"Hey, I know that. You and your dad have a lot to work through."

"Yeah, just a bit. Sorry to burden you with my problems."

"Hey it certainly keeps me entertained- even more so than Weiss!"

"Bit me Mike." Weiss's voice yelled.

"You mean that literally? Cos you know I will." Vaughn retorted. "Sydney."

"Yeah."

"Your family problems are not a burden to me. Nothing about you could be a burden. You should know that you can talk to me about anything."

"I know that Vaughn."

"Yeah, well I was just making sure."

"The same goes for you. Whenever you are having Weiss problems, you can talk to me."

"Good to know...speaking of which he's finished his pizza. So if you're feeling ok, I think I have to go."

"I'm feelingbetter now. I love you Vaughn."

"Love you too, or should I say ditto?" Sydney smiled at his reference to _Ghost_.

"I'm sorry Vaughn, but nobody but Patrick Swayze can get away with that."

"So I should just stick with I love you?"

"Yup stick with it and don't ever stop saying it."

"I think I can handle that."

Both Sydney and Vaughn were smiling when they hung up the phone.


	19. Chapter 19

Hey guys, thanks again for your reviews. I'm glad you like the previous chapter- it's one of my favs (I love anything to do with Jack!)

* * *

On the Wednesday after the dinner disaster Sydney was sitting in café next door to Vaughn's work, waiting for him to finish. They were going out with Will and Francie that evening and Sydney was taking Vaughn back to her place to ready. Looking at her watch Sydney saw that there was only 5 minutes to the end of Vaughn's shift and decided to go next door to greet him. She'd had enough of sitting around. 

However when Sydney opened the door to exit the café she walked smack into an incoming customer- her father.

"Watch where you are go- Sydney!"

"Hello dad."

"So how are you doing?"

"Fine." Sydney couldn't believe this. The last thing she wanted to do was stand here and exchange pleasantries with the man she wanted to smack in the face.

"Good. So, uh, would you like to join me for a coffee?"

"No thanks dad. I think it had been well established that we don't socialise well over a table. And besides, I have to go and meet someone."

"Who?"

"Not that it is any of your business, but Vaughn."

"Look Sydney, about Sunday night…"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"I think we need to." Jack went to put his hand on Sydney's shoulder but she shrugged it off.

"If you want to talk dad, you should make the effort to contact me and not just hope for a coincidental meeting."

"Wait, Sydney."

"I have to go." As she walked out onto the footpath she was greeted by Vaughn, who had just witnessed what had happened.

"Are you ok?" he asked, putting his arm around Sydney's shoulders as they headed towards her car.

"I'm fine."

"Well that's good. Will told me what you were like Sunday night. We certainly don't want to have to put up with you in a mood like that tonight."

"And what if I were? Would you stay home and cheer me up?"

"Hell no! Will said that even Francie was scared of you. I'd be running for the hills- as far away from your firing line as possible."

"Nice to know you're so supportive." Sydney laughed.

"Syd, I am very supportive. What I'm not is suicidal." Vaughn replied with a cheeky grin. Sydney looked up at his smiling handsome face and felt the resentment towards her father just melt away. She leaned up and planted a kiss on his lips. Why worry about Jack Bristow when she had Michael Vaughn by her side.

* * *

"Will, aren't you going to get changed?" It was later that evening and all four of them were ready to leave. Well, that was until Francie discovered a problem with Will's attire. 

"What's wrong with this shirt?" He and Vaughn were seated on the couch and had been watching some sports program while Sydney and Francie had been taking their time getting ready.

"There's nothing wrong with the shirt, except that you've been wearing it all day."

"So?"

"So, it's dirty and gross!"

Will put his nose to his armpit and sniffed. "Smells ok to me."

"Will!" Both Francie and Sydney yelled as Vaughn cracked up.

"William Tippin, go and change your shirt now!" Francie demanded. "Please."

"Fine." Will got up and headed to the laundry, where a large amount of his clothes had been accumulating from the day Sydney and Francie moved in.

Sydney smiled at Francie. "I told you that you guys would make a great couple."

Francie grinned back and went to respond but was stopped the phone ringing.

"I'll get it." Sydney said, grabbing the receiver. "Hello."

"Sydney?"

"Yes."

"Sydney, it's Emily."

"Hi. How are you?"

"So-so. My hair started to fall out today."

"Oh no."

"Well the bright side is once it's gone I won't have to worry about what hairstyle I want each day."

"Only you could see the silver lining in losing your hair Emily."

"Staying positive is the only way I'm going to get through this."

"Well, as I've said before, if there is anything I can do, just ask."

"Actually there is. Are you free Tuesday afternoon?"

"Yeah, what do you need?"

"My garden is in a dire need of a weed. Unfortunately I get exhausted if I try to doit alone, but if I had some help I'm sure I could manage."

"I would love to."

"Fantastic, I'll see you Tuesday afternoon then."

"I'll come straight after classes."

"Thank-you. Good-bye Sydney."

"Good-bye."

* * *

"So then for her English oral, Sydney gets up and compares Mr Bates to Big Brother from _1984_." 

Vaughn turned to Sydney. "You didn't?"

"I did."

Over dinner the conversation had turned to high school and Francie had been telling Vaughn about Sydney's shining moment in year twelve English.

"Needless to say, Bates wasn't impressed and failed her."

"But I complained and then my speech got reviewed by the senior sub-school." Sydney informed Vaughn. "They concluded that my speech demonstrated excellent knowledge of the text and I ended up with an A."

"Unbelievable. I would never have had the guts to do that." Vaughn said.

"Well it got to the point where I just didn't give damn. The guy was a domineering, disrespectful pig- he needed a good wake up call." Sydney replied. "Plus, Will bet me a hundred dollars that I wouldn't actually get up there and do it."

"Stupidest moment of my life." Will muttered.

"You still haven't paid up." Sydney pointed out.

"I told you I would pay you when I got the money."

"Yeah, well I'm not holding my breath."

"I still can't believe you compared your English teacher to Big Brother." Vaughn said, shaking his head. "I wish I had been there to see it."

"Well, I want to be there the day one of Syd's students compares her to Lady Macbeth." Francie said, laughing at the thought.

"Excuse me, but all my students are going to love me." Sydney shot back.

"You keep telling yourself that." Will said with a smirk.

"And I suppose everybody just adores journalists." Sydney retorted, leaning over the table and giving Will a poke in the upper arm.

"Ohh, I think she's got you there, Will." Vaughn laughed.

"One day I will have the last word, Sydney." Will said, as the waitress placed their desserts on the table.

"Yeah and that will be the day when I finally get my hundred dollars." Sydney replied with a grin, and Will had the sense to shut upand just eat.

* * *

"Well Bristow, you're friends certainly opened my eyes up towards you tonight." Vaughn said as Sydney let them into her apartment. After dinner Will and Francie had kicked on to a local nightclub. Sydney and Vaughn had instead opted to go back home, wanting to spend some time alone. 

"I wouldn't get too smug. Weiss has told me a few interesting tid bits about you."

"What did he say?"

"I'm not telling."

"Are you going to make me force it out of you?"

"And how are you going to force it out of me?" Sydney stood in front of the kitchen bench, hands on her hips and a slight smile playing on her lips.

"Well as I remember, somebody in this room is very ticklish and it isn't me."

Sydney's eyes widened, and she took a step back. "You wouldn't dare."

"I wouldn't?" Vaughn took a step towards her and Sydney yelped, running off in the direction of her bedroom. Vaughn followed close behind and grabbed her before she even got to the door. Picking her up, he flung her easily over his shoulder and marched her to the couch.

"Now what were you saying?" he asked, pining her down. "I wouldn't dare, hey?"

"Ok, ok. You would dare do it." Sydney attempted to pout. "But that doesn't mean you'll actually do it, does it?"

Vaughn laughed, and leant down to kiss her. Sydney responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him close. The kiss went from slow and soft to hard and intense quickly, and after a few minutes, they broke apart, breathing heavily.

"I definitely prefer that to being tickled." Sydney whispered, running her fingers through Vaughn's hair.

"I can't imagine why you would think that." Vaughn replied, smiling.

"You know what else I think."

"What?"

"I think it's time we went to bed."

"I think that is great idea." Vaughn said with a grin as Sydney grabbed his hand and led them into the bedroom.

* * *

**A/N: **Heys guys, just a quick apology. I know this was another 'in-between' chapter, with not a whole lot going on. But I wanted to give you guys some light-hearted fluff before what I have planned next... 


	20. Chapter 20

Thanks for the reviews guys.

**LittleAussieAliasChick: **I absolutely loved Syd's English thing as well- it was inspired by my own year 11 English teacher. I however did not have the guts to stand up to the pig.

* * *

Sydney stood, tapping her foot at the end of a long queue at the supermarket. What she had hoped to be a quick shop had turned into the experience from hell. It appeared that everybody in a ten kilometre radius had decided to do their shopping at the exact same time as she.

"Ouch!" she yelped as she felt a trolley hit the back of her ankle.

"I am so sorry!" the perpertrator gasped. Sydney turned around and couldn't believe it when she saw Noah standing behind her. "Sydney, hey. How are you?"

"Fine. And you?"

"I was until I had the brilliant idea to go and do the shopping." Noah replied, looking around at the bustling supermarket.

"I know, it's a madhouse here." To Sydney's surprise she and Noah fell into an easy chit chat as the line slowly made its way forward. It felt weird to be talking as friends. The last thing Sydney wanted was to be friends with Noah.

"Look, do you wanna go grab a coffee?" Noah asked when they had finally gotten out of the supermarket.

"I don't think so."

"Why not? I know I'm your least favourite person in the world, but it's just one coffee."

"Ok fine." Sydney hated herself for agreeing to this.Why would she be agreeing to socialise with Noah after what he did to her. God, Francie would have a fit if she heard about this.

"What do you want?" Noah asked as they walked into a small coffee shop that was situated just down from the supermarket..

"Just a latte. A small one." The smaller the coffee, the less time it would taketo drink. As Noah went to place their order Sydney heard her mobile ring. Looking at the caller id she saw it was Vaughn.

"Hey."

"Hey Syd, are you busy at the moment?" Vaughn asked. "Because I was just about to head to the ice rink and thought it was the perfect time for your first hockey lesson."

"Umm, I can't right now."

"Oh, come on. What is more important than hockey?"

"I'm studying at the library.I have so much work due and I really need to get it done." Sydney felt sick as these words came out of her mouth. But she didn't want to upset Vaughn by telling him she was with Noah. And besides she didn't want anybody to know exactly how stupid she could be by agreeing to this coffee in the first place. "I promise we'll do the hockey thing another day."

"Ok then. I love you Syd."

"I love you too. Bye."

"Bye." As she went to close her phone she noticed that she had about 5 missed calls.

"Who was that?" Noah asked, sitting down with their coffees. She flipped her phone shut. She'd call whoever back later.

"Vaughn."

"That guy I saw you with before Halloween."

"Yeah."

"He seems like a great guy."

"Great is an understatement." Sydney replied, wishing more than anything that she was with Vaughn at the hockey rink, rather than here with Noah. She took a huge gulp of her coffee, ignoring the fact that it burned her mouth. She wanted to get out of here as soon as possible.

* * *

Vaughn was just about to back out of his driveway when his mobile rang. 

"Hello."

"Michael, it's Francie. Is Syd with you?"

"No,she's-" Vaughn tried to explain to Francie that Sydney was at the library, but was cut off.

"Damn! She leftto do the groceryshopping ages ago and hasn't come back. I tried calling her about five times, butshe's notanswering. I thought there was a good chance she was with you."

"No, she's not with me."

"Ok, well if you speak to her or see her please tell her that if she wants dinner tonight she'd better bring the shopping home quick smart."

"Ok, bye Francie." Vaughn hung up, his stomach turning. Why had Sydney told him she was at the library, when she had gone shopping. She had lied to him. She had done the one thing that Vaughn had never expected her to do. Sydney was honest and trustworthy- she didn't lie.

So then what was with the library story? What was she covering up?

* * *

"It's been good catching up." Noah said as he and Sydney got up to leave. 

"Not really."

"Pardon?"

"I said not really. Noah, no offence but even after today I still think you're a jerk."

"Oh, no offence?"

"Ok, maybe I was trying to offend you a little."

"Well it's not like I don't understand why."

"Noah, I have no interest in being your friend. Let's just say that this coffee was a little cleansing ritual and say goodbye- forever."

"Well, if that's what you want."

"It is. And next time one of us runs into each other with a trolley, let's just apologise and keep walking."

"Um,ok then."

"Great. Goodbye Noah." With that Sydney strode off. As she walked her phone beeped, indicating a message. It was from Vaughn.

_When you're finished at the library come to my place. Very important._

Slightly puzzled at the vague nature of Vaughn's text message, Sydney got into her car and headed towards his apartment.

* * *

Getting out of her car Sydney saw Vaughn sitting on the chair on his porch. She smiled and waved hello, but Vaughn didn't even acknowledge her. He just sat there, stony faced, his expression scarily reminding Sydney of her father. 

"Hey, what's up? You're message didn't give too much away."

"Where were you?"

Sydney's stomach jolted. "I told you, I was at the library."

"DON'T lie to me!" Sydney jumped at the forcefulness of Vaughn's voice.

"Vaughn-"

"Francie called not long after I spoke to you. She was worried because you hadn't returned with the shopping."

"If you could just let me-"

"Why couldn't you just tell me that you were shopping? Why lie?"

"Because I wasn't shopping when you called."

"So what were you doing? And don't even think about lying now."

"I was having coffee with Noah."

Vaughn looked at her hard, taking in what she said. "Noah? As in Hicks, your ex-boyfriend. The guy you call the cheating pig scum."

"Yes." Sydney sighed.

"So why didn't you just tell me that? Why fabricate some stupid story?"

"I didn't want to upset you."

"Sydney, I don't give a damn if you want to get a coffee with an ex-boyfriend. Personally I think you're stupid to want to after what Noah did to you- but hey, you are your own person and you do what you want." Vaughn stopped for a second, taking a breath. "What I don't appreciate is you lying to me. It makes me believe that you're hiding something."

"I'm not hiding anything."

"Then why lie? Was it really just coffee?"

Sydney looked at his angry face, her own eyes narrowing. "What exactly are you implying here, Vaughn?"

"I'm not implying anything. It's just from my past expeiences it seems that people only lie to protect themselves."

"Vaughn! I ran into Noah at the supermarket, he invited me for a coffee. I didn't want to admit that to anyone that I was actually speaking with Noah. I felt stupid enough as it was."

"I'm sorry Sydney. But I'm not exactly inclined to believe anything that comes out of your mouth at this point in time."

"You are totally overreacting."

"No, you are playing downwhat you've done."

"Vaughn it was one stupid little lie."

"A lie is a lie Sydney. And one leads to another and another and so forth. I can't handle being with somebody who lies."

"Vaughn, I am not Lauren!" Sydney yelled. "You need to understand that."

"And you need to understand that I cannot deal with secrets and lies again." Vaughn's voice was equally as loud.

"You know what? I've had enough of your insecurities."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"I think you should leave."

"I think that sounds like a mighty fine idea." Sydney stormed down to her car and drove off, without even a backwards glance.


	21. Chapter 21

Wow, the response to my last chapter was fantastic. Thank you so much guys for letting me know what you think about the fic.

I look forward to see what you guys think of me after this chapter though...

* * *

"Sydney! That's not a weed darling. That's a daffodil." Sydney looked down at the flower in her hand and felt like bursting into tears.

"I'm so sorry Emily. I'm being more of a hindrance than a help." The truth was Sydney's mind was on Vaughn and the fight yesterday. Or was it a breakup? She couldn't be sure.

"Out with it." Emily said, snapping Sydney out of her reverie.

"Pardon?"

"What is on your mind?"

"I don't want to bother you with my problems. I'm here to help you with the garden."

"Sydney, the rate you're going there will be no garden left." Emily smiled, as she sat down. "Now it's obviouly man troubles. The question is would this man be your father or Michael?"

Sydney sighed and sat down next to Emily. "It's Vaughn. We had a huge fight yesterday."

"What about?"

"It was my fault. I told this stupid little lie and got caught out. I apologised but Vaughn just totally overeacted and started saying that he couldn't trust me anymore. He even implied that I was cheating on him."

"Why would he react that way?"

"Well his ex-girlfriend cheated and lied to him a lot. He assumed that this lie of mine will turn into a lot more."

"Surely you can understand Michael's reaction then."

"Yeah, I can. But he should know that I would never cheat on anybody. And he wasn't even willing to listen or talk. Then we both kind of blew up and I said something really horrible."

"What?"

"Please don't make me tell you. I feel sick about it."

"So call and apologise."

"Why? So he can yell at me again?"

"Sydney, the longer you leave this, the harder it will be to speak to him."

"I know that Emily. But I don't think Vaughn is willing to speak to me at this point in time. When he is ready to talk, I'll be waiting."

* * *

On Wednesday Vaughn was walking across the courtyard at uni when he saw Sydney for the first timesince the fight. She was sitting under a tree, her head buried in a book. He fought the urge to go and speak to her- why should he? He hadn't been the one to do anything wrong, Sydney had been the one who lied. So why should it be up to him to make the first move? 

And so he kept walking, echoes of their argument circling in his mind. He had to get to class anyway.

* * *

"Francie I am in dire need of Patrick Swayze and coffee ice-cream." Sydney said, flopping down next to Francie on the couch. 

"Well you consumed all the coffee ice-cream Monday night and I don't think that Patrick will be able to solve your problems this time." Francie replied.

"No, but he can make me forget them for an hour and a half. Where is the _Dirty Dancing_ DVD?" Sydney asked, looking around. "The coffee ice-cream is a problem though..."

"Sydney, stop stalling and go over to Vaughn's."

"Francie, I don't want to talk about Vaughn. I've been going over the fight for the past two days- I'm sick of it. All I want to do is curl up with some ice-cream and watch _Dirty Dancing_."

"Sounds to me like you're giving up on him."

"Hey, I'm willing to talk to him. Vaughn however, is not willing to speak to me."

"And how do you know that?"

"Yesterday at uni he saw me in the courtyard. Looked at me for a few seconds and then just kept walking, like I didn't exist."

"Syd, you guys have had a problem with miscommunication before. Please go and speak to him."

"Francie I am not going to be the one to make the first move."

"Sydney Ann Bristow!"

"What?"

"If you are going to let your stubborness, or pigheadedness or whatever you want to call it, ruin things between you and Michael, then you are bloody stupid."

"But Francie-"

"No buts! You guys are meant for each other. You did something wrong, so now do something to fix it!"

"I already apologised."

"He was angry and upset then. Go and apologise again. Michael has had a few days to calm down. My guess is he'll be willing to listen now."

As much as Sydney didn't want to, she had to accept that what Francie was saying was right. She was in the wrong, so it was up to her to make things right between she and Vaughn.

"Should I go now?" she asked Francie in a small voice.

"I think so, Syd. It's time that you and Michael started making people feel sick with your lovey-doviness again."

"But what if he doesn't accept my apology?"

"I'm sure he will Syd,but if not then I'll send Will out for some emergency coffee ice-cream and we can watch _Dirty Dancing_ as many times as you want."

Giving Francie a weak smile, Sydney grabbed her keys and headed to the front door. She had never been so scared in her life. Would her stupid mistake ruin the best thing that had ever happened to her?

"See you Francie. Wish me- Holy sh-!" Sydney jumped back as she opened the door. Jack Bristow was on the otherside, looking like he had been about to knock.

"Sydney!" Jack looked as startled as Sydney felt.

"Dad, what are you doing here?"

* * *

"I miss her Weiss." 

"It's only been two days, Mike." Weiss said, trying to juggle being a good mate and the game he was playing on Vaughn's Playstation 2.

"It feels longer."

"Well then go and see her."

"I can't."

"Why not?" Weiss put down the game controller. He an inkling that this conversation would be going on for a while.

"Because she should be the one to come to me." Vaughn replied. "I didn't do anything wrong."

"Well go and tell Sydney that. Chances are she isn't a mindreader and doesn't know what is going in your head at the moment." Weiss paused."And just because you go to her doesn't mean you are giving in."

"It's not that simple."

"You love her, she loves you. Sounds simple to me."

"Sydney has to understand that I cannot tolerate lying."

"So Vaughn, you're telling me that you're going to let one stupid mistake on Sydney's behalf ruin what you guys have."

"No, but I need for Sydney to make the first move. To show me that she understands, why what she did hurt me."

"Do you have any beer?" Weiss asked suddenly, standing and heading to the kitchen. He'd been counselling Vaughn through girl troubles long enough to know that beer was essential during a conversation such as this one.

"Yeah why?"

"I have the feeling we're going to need some tonight."

* * *

"Dad, what are you doing here?" 

"Sydney, could I please come in?"

"Actually I was just headed out. I have to go and see somebody."

"Please, Sydney. There's something I need to tell you." Sydney looked closely at her father. His face was passive as usual but there was someting different about his eyes.

"Um, ok." she stepped aside as Jack walked into the apartment.

"I'll just go and make my bed." Francie said tactfully, as Sydney and Jack sat on the couch. When she had disappeared, Sydney turned to her father.

"What is it?"

"Sydney, it's Emily."

"Is she ok?"

"No." Sydney looked at her father in alarm. "Sydney, this afternoon..." Jack trailed off.

"Dad, tell me."

"This afternoon Emily suffered a massive heart attack. She- she didn't make it Sydney.


	22. Chapter 22

Thank-you so much. Once again your response to the last chapter was incredible. I feel bad about killing off Emily, but it just worked so well with the plot- I just couldn't help myself.

Well, anyway, I'll just shut up (or stop typing, or whatever) and let you get to this chapter.

_

* * *

_

_"What is it?"_

_"Sydney, it's Emily."_

_"Is she ok?"_

_"No." Sydney looked at her father in alarm. "Sydney this afternoon..." Jack trailed off._

_"Dad, tell me."_

_"This afternoon, Emily suffered a massive heart attack. She-she didn't make it Sydney."_

Sydney stared at Jack in utter shock. With each second that passed a ringing in her ears grew louder and louder. This wasn't happening- this couldn't be real. Surely her father must have been mistaken.

"No." Sydney shook her head hard, almost violently. "That's not true. I saw Emily on Tuesday and she was fine. Somebody has given you the wrong information."

"Sydney, it pains me so much to have to tell you this, but it is true." Jack said, uncharacteristically gentle. "Emily passed away this afternoon. I was at the Sloane's when it happened."

Sydney looked at her father through watery eyes. "But how...I mean what happened?"

"It happened very suddenly, while she was in her garden. The paramedics said that she would have gone almost instantly, that she would have felt no pain."

"Dad, this can't be right. I knew there was the possibility that the cancer could get her eventually- but not for a long time. This is too soon. She can't be gone- she just can't!"

"Sydney, I understand how you feel."

"I didn't get to say good-bye. I never got to tell Emily how important she was to me. I never told her how much I loved her." Tears spilt over Sydney's eyes and streamed down her cheeks.

"Sydney, Emily knew how much you cared for her. And I know that she loved you just as much as you did her." Jack said as Sydney began to sob uncontrollably. She felt him put his hand tentatively on her shoulder, and then for the first time that Sydney could remember, her father wrapped her in his arms, in a safe and warm, though somewhat awkward,embrace.

* * *

Sydney spent the night in the couch. Jack had left a little before midnight and by that point Sydney was too exhausted to make the trip to her bedroom. When she woke she found that Francie had covered her with a blanket at some point during the night. Sitting up she wrapped it around her shoulders, staring blankly at the wall. 

The news of Emily's death was still surreal to her. Sydney felt as if she could pick up the phone and speak to her. She didn't want to accept that Emily was gone- because acceptance would make the situation real. It was easier to tell herself that what had happened the night before was just a horrible nightmare.

After she had been sitting there for a few minutes, Francie came out of her bedroom.

"Morning Syd." she said tentatively.

"Morning." Sydney's voice was a barely audible whisper.

"Do you want some breakfast?" Sydney replied with a short shake of her head. "Would you like me to run you a bath or something?" Again it was just a shake of the head.

Francie felt lost. She had no idea how to behave around Sydney. Did she need a shoulder to cry on or did she want to be left alone? Francie had never experienced the loss of a parental figure and couldn't even begin to imagine what Sydney was feeling at the moment.

But she knew somebody who could.

* * *

Vaughn woke to the sound of his phone ringing obnoxiously on his bedside table. His head felt fuzzy- a result of the numerous beers that he and Weiss had knocked back the night before. 

Still half-asleep he reached across his bed and picked up the phone.

"Hello."

"Michael?"

"Yeah. Who is this?"

"It's Francie."

"Oh."

"Michael, I need for you to come over here."

"Francie, I'm not coming over until Sydney is ready to apologise."

"She is ready. She was going over to your place last night to do it."

"Well, she never made it."

"That's why I'm calling."

"What is it?" Vaughn sat up slightly. The desperate tone of Francie's voice was telling him that something was really wrong. "Is Sydney hurt?"

"No, she not hurt...physically anyway." Francie paused. "Emily Sloane passed away yesterday."

"What?"

"She had a heart attack and Sydney is completely devastated and I don't know what to do. She needs you Vaughn, please come over."

Vaughn was already up and out of bed, grabbing some clothes from his wardrobe. "I'll be there in ten minutes."

* * *

"Where is she?" Vaughn asked as soon as Francie had opened the door. 

"In her bedroom. I only just got her in there- she'd been on the couch ever since she found out." Francie looked towards Sydney's bedroom. "Look, I'm going to go see Will and let him know what happened. You can stay here with her, can't you?"

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Thank you for coming." Francie said, as she was about to walk out the door. "I know things aren't great between you guys at the moment."

"Well, it's times like these that make you realize the importance of some people in your life." Vaughn shook his head slightly. "It was a stupid fight that should have been resolved half an hour after it happened."

"Except that pigheadedness is another thing you guys share in common." Francie smiled slightly at him. "Take care of her Michael."

After Francie had left Vaughn made his way to Sydney's room. Looking in he saw her curled up tightly on top of her doona,a blanket wrapped tightly around her.

"Syd," he said softly, closing the door behind him and approaching the bed. She sat up and looked at him, a surprised expression on her face.

"Vaughn? You're here?"

"Of course I'm here." Sydney tried to smile but instead was overcome by the tears that had been threatening to fall since she woke up. Immeadiately Vaughn got on the bed and pulled Sydney securely into his arms.

"It's Emily. She-she..." Sydney choked on her words.

"Shhh," Vaughn murmured, stroking her hair. "I know. You don't have to say a word. I know."

* * *

Vaughn looked down at Sydney's sleeping form, gently stroking the side of her cheek. After crying on his shoulder for a good hour or so Sydney had conked out. She'd been asleep for about three hours and Vaughn hadn't moved from her side. He knew that she would be feeling utterly alone at the moment and the last thing Sydney would need was to wake up by herself. 

"Vaughn." Sydney murmured and he looked down at her as she stirred and opened her eyes.

"I'm here, Syd."

"I am so sorry Vaughn." Sydney sat up, grabbing his hand. "I should never have lied to you and I swear that it will never happen again."

"Sydney, we don't have to go through this now."

"Yes we do. I need you to know how sorry I am, for lying and calling you insecure. I need to know if you can accept my apology."

"I should have accepted your first apology. Yes, you did hurt me, but I know that you are sorry for that and that's enough for me."

"Thank you for coming over."

"You should thank Francie for calling me."

"I think I might have freaked her out a bit this morning."

"No you didn't. She was just worried because she didn't know what to do."

"Well she certainly made the right choice calling you." Sydney's face crumpled slightly. "I still can't believe Emily is gone. I mean just the other day she was encouraging me to talk to you."

"Come here." Vaugh opened up his arms and Sydney fell into them.

"What would I do without you?" Sydney asked, just as they heard a knock on the door.

"Do you want me to get that?" Vaughn offered and Sydney nodded. He made his way out and opened the door- to be greeted by Jack Bristow.

"Mr Bristow, hello."

"Hello Michael. Where is Sydney?" Vaughn couldn't gauge how Jack felt to see him on the otherside of Sydney's door- the older man's face was completely passive.

"She's in her bedroom." Jack walked straight past him and towards Sydney's room, where she had curled up on the bed again.

"Dad." she sat up when Jack entered the room.

"Hello Sydney." he turned and looked pointedly at Vaughn.

"Umm, I'll just go and make us something to eat." Vaughn said. "Do you feel like anything in particular Syd?"

"No, I don't want anything."

"Sydney, you need to eat." Both Vaughn and Jack spoke at the same time and the looks on their faces brought a small smile to Sydney's face.

"Fine," she conceded. "I don't care, make whatever you can find."

"When did he get here?" Jack asked after Vaughn had gone out to the kitchen.

"Dad, don't start."

"I'm just worried about you."

"Well you needn't be. Vaughn proved just how great a guy he is today."

"How so?"

"He and I had a big fight the other day. It was my fault and we hadn't spoken since. But after Francie told him what happened, he was straight here."

"Why did Francie call him if you were fighting?" Jack asked, sititng down on Sydney desk chair.

"Because he would know what I'm going through."

"How?"

"His father died when he was eight."

"Oh."

"Dad, you have to accept that Vaughn is a good guy." Sydney said, bluntly. "You need to understand how important he is to me."

"I do know that Sydney."

"Then why don't you show it?"

"Because as you are aware, when it comes to being a father and expressing myself, I tend to do the wrong thing." Jack replied, wryly.

"Well at least you are speaking to me now."

"Sydney, I know what I said at the dinner hurt you. But you have to understand where I'm coming from."

"I am trying." Sydney said, sitting on the edge of her bed so that she was closer to Jack. "I just can't understand you distancing yourself, when we both needed each other for support."

"Sydney, you're mother was so wonderful with you. You two had your own special, private world that I had no way of accessing. My parental abilities would have never been able to do your mother justice. I figured I'd do you more damage trying to raise you myself, instead of hiring a nanny."

"Dad, this isn't about how you could have raised me. This is about me never knowing if my father really loved me."

"Sydney, you need to know that despite my limited abilities as a father, I love you more than I can say."

"Why couldn't you have been saying that for the past fifteen years, dad?" Sydney asked as her eyes began to well up again.

"I know that our relationship needs a lot of work, but I do hope it isn't beyond repair. You've already lost two mothers- it's time that your father was there for you."

"That would be nice." Sydney replied, well aware that she and Jack were a long, long way from an average father/daughter relationship. Still the fact that he was willing to make an effort gave her hope.

"Come on." Jack said, standing up. "Let's go see what that boy has put together out there."


	23. Chapter 23

Wow- I've hit 150 reviews. This is incredible. Thank-you everyone for your immense support and encouragment.

**dandan2300:** To be honest I have no idea what Vaughn made. I'll let you decide ;)

**Scary-Girly:** I have never specifically said what Jack does for a job. I wanted to keep that aspect about him ambiguous. However in regards to Sydney's mum killing Vaughn's dad, I'd have to say that it didn't happen. If it had, I'm sure that Jack's reaction to him would have been much more severe.

* * *

"Who was that Syd?" Francie asked, coming into the living room on Saturday morning. Sydney had just gotten off the phone with Arvin Sloane, who had asked her to speak at Emily's funeral service.

"When is the funeral?" Francie asked, settling down on the couch, after Sydney had explained.

"Monday." Sydney replied, sighing. "Which totally sucks for Vaughn." She looked towards her room, where he was still sleeping.

"Why?"

"His birthday is Tuesday and he insists on coming to the service with me. I can't imagine that going to a funeral the day before your birthday can put you in a very celebratory mood."

"Sydney." The two girls looked up as Vaughn came out of the bedroom. "Don't worry about my birthday."

"I want to worry about it." Sydney replied as Vaughn bent down over her and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "You deserve something really special."

"Sydney, all I need for my birthday is to spend it with my girl, a couch, good movie and some take-out." He stretched up, yawning. "I'm going to have shower- I want no more talk about my birthday, ok?"

Sydney nodded as he walked towards the bathroom, and then she turned to Francie. "I have to do something for him. To show him how much I love having him in my life."

"You're right, but I think you need to get through Monday before planning anything." Francie answered. She was right. However after Monday, Sydney was going to plan something that Vaughn would never forget.

* * *

"You ready Syd?" Vaughn asked, coming up behind her as she stood in front of the mirror. She took a second to admire how handsome he looked in a suit before answering. 

"No, not really. I'm not sure if I can do this Vaughn," she said, looking at him through the mirror. He bent down slightly, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder.

"You can do this Syd."

"Can I? I don't think I'm ready to accept this Vaughn. Even now I'm still expecting Emily to call me for just a chat. But when we get to that cemetary, the reality is going hit meand I'm not sure if I can handle that."

"Sydney." Vaughn straightened up and turned her around. "Yes, today will be one of the hardest things you will ever have to do. But I'm going to be there and so will Francie, Will and your dad. You've got all the support you need to get you through this."

"Vaughn, that was...I mean, you are...I can't...Oh, come here, you spunk." Sydney threw her arms around him.

"Spunk?" he mumbled in her ear.

"Well, in case you couldn't tell, I was at a loss for words."

"Hey, I wasn't complaining." Vaughn verified as they broke apart.

"I love you so much. Thank-you for everything."

"You're welcome," he whispered as he leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Hey, you guys." Will's head popped around the door. "You ready to go?"

Sydney looked up at Vaughn's reassuring face and then turned to Will.

"Yes. We're ready."

* * *

"When Arvin asked me to speak here today, there was no way I could refuse. The way that Emily was taken from us- so suddenly and so unexpectedly- did not allow for us, the people who loved her so dearly, to say good-bye. So, me being here today is not only for me tohave the oppurtunity to speak to you about Emily, itis also my way of saying good-bye to a person who was so special in so many ways. 

If someone asked me how I knew Emily I would say that she was a friend, but in truth Emily was much, muchmore than a friend to me. She was a confidant, a source of support and in many ways the mother I so desperately yearned for. A person who wasthere for me on every step of the way.

It was Emily who taught me to braid my hair, Emily who accompanied me to the dreaded mother/daughter day my school held when I was in the sixth grade. It was Emily whotook me shopping for my formal dresses and who was always there with a block of chocolate whenever I got my heart broken. It was also Emily who showed me _Dirty Dancing_ for the first time- a rite of passage for any girl.

Every single one of us here today are the luckiest people on earth. We have all had some sort of contact with one of the most caring, loving, gentle, funny- I could stand here all day listing all of Emily's good traits. I can just see her looking down and shaking her head at me. She used to say that I put her on a pedstal and that she would never truly measure up to my expectations.

But, Emily, you could not have been more wrong, and everybody here would agree. That is what makes today so hard. How do you say good-bye to a person like Emily?

You do it simply and lovingly- the way that Emily led her life. So good-bye Emily. I never told you this enough, but I love you. And I, and everybody else here will miss you until we get to meet again."

It wasn't until Sydney had finished talking and was back standing next to Vaughn that she allowed the tears to fall.

* * *

"Thank-you Sydney." Arvin said, coming up to her at the wake. "Emily would have loved what you said." 

"Well thank-you for asking me to speak. It gave me a chance to say good-bye since..."

Arvin nodded sadly and walked off. Sydney let out a sigh of relief that he hadn't hugged her. She felt slightly guilty of these feelings, given the circumstances of the day, but still the thought of Arvin touching her made her skin crawl.

"How you going Syd?" Francie asked as she and Will walked up to Sydney.

"Better than I thought I would be." Sydney replied, taking the drink that Will was offering her.

"Where's Vaughn?" he asked. Sydney shrugged, gazing around the Sloane's living room. When her eyes fell upon Vaughn she did a double take and a tiny giggle escaped her mouth.

"What is it?" Francie inquired. Sydney pointed to where Vaughn and Jack Bristow stood, looking like they were in conversation.

"Well, I'll be..." Will said. Sydney couldn't believe it either. While neither Vaughn nor Jack looked exactly thrilled to be in the vicinity of one and other, at least they were speaking to each other.

"Sydney is it just me, or does Jack being interested in you life give you the heebies?" Will aked, still staring at the two of them.

"Not exactly the 'heebies', but it is kind of strange." Sydney replied. "Though hopefully, after awhile we can get used to it."

"You think?" Francie asked, disbelievingly. Her bewildered expression mirrored Will's.

"Oh yeah." Sydney smiled. "And since you two are my best friends, he'll be getting interested in you next."

The looks on Will and Francie's faces was one of the few bright spots for Sydney on that awful day.


	24. Chapter 24

Again thank-you so much for your feedback.

* * *

Vaughn woke on Tuesday morning to see Sydney sitting up cross legged on his bed. Even though he thought that Sydney would prefer going home to her own bed after Emily's funeral, she had insisted they go to Vaughn's.

"After all, your mum is probably going to call to wish you a happy birthday. She won't be impressed if you're not there." She was adamant, and so they had gone to Vaughn's.

"Morning." Vaughn said, sitting up.

"Good morning, birthday boy."

"How are you doing?" Vaughn asked with concern, but Sydney shook her head.

"Uh, uh. Today will be a Sydney emotional drama free day. Now, how many birthday bonkers is it?" she asked with a mischevious grin.

"No way. I'd rather let Weiss give me bonkers than you."

"Well. Then. I. Guess. I'll. Just. Have. To. Give. You. Twenty-two. Of. These." Sydney puncuated each word with a kiss placed somewhere on Vaughn's face.

"I'm not going to say no to that." Vaughn replied, pulling Sydney down on top of him so he could kiss her long and hard.

""Now unfortunately the circumstances of the past week have prevented me from getting you a present." Sydney said sitting up. "But I promise that by this weekend I will have gotten you something amazing."

"Syd, I don't need a present."

"Vaughn! It's your birthday- why don't you act like it?" Sydney gave him a light punch. "Now, what would the birthday boy like for breakfast?"

"Umm, pancakes?"

"Done." Sydney jumped off the bed and headed to the door. Before she exited the room, she turned around. "Vaughn."

"Yeah?"

"What were you and my dad talking about yesterday?"

"You."

"What?" Sydney was surprised.

"He asked how you'd been holding up. He was really worrying about you."

"Really."

"Yes, really- and after we covered you, we actually got talking about hockey. Did you know you're dad was a fan?"

"No. I didn't." Sydney flashed Vaughn a smile, walked out to the kitchen and began assembling ingredients for breakfast. She was about to start mixing when she heard the phone ring.

"Syd, could you please get that?" Vaughn's voice called.

"Got it...Hello."

"Oh, hello. I'm not sure if I have the right number..." a voice with a French accent said.

"You've got the right number Juliette. It's Sydney."

"Oh hello. How are you?" Juliette sounded genuinely concerned. "Michael told me what happened."

"I'm holding up. You're son has been amazing."

"Yes, he does tend to be that way." Sydney could hear the loving pride in Juliette's voice.

"So would you like to speak to the birthday boy?"

"Yes, thank-you."

"Actually, before I give you to him, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"I want to do something for Vaughn this weekend- for his birthday and to say thank-you for his support. Could you give me any ideas?"

"Camping." Juliette answered immeadiately. "He loves it, but hasn't been since the early stages of his relationship with Lauren. Take him camping and he will love you forever."

"Thank-you so much Juliette." A plan was already forming in Sydney's mind. "I'll just go and get him for you."

* * *

"Uh Syd. How are we supposed to get in?" 

"You're the magician, Houdini, you tell me."

It was later that afternoon and Sydney and Weiss were standing on Vaughn's doorstep, laden with shopping bags. Weiss had rang not long after Juliette that morning and after realizing that their classes finished before Vaughn's, the two of them had planned a small birthday surprise for him.

"Are you serious Syd?" Weiss asked. "What the hell are we going to do with all of this"- he held up the shopping bags-"if we can't get in?"

"I was joking Weiss. I took Vaughn's house key this morning." She dangled it in his face. "We can get in."

An hour later Vaughn's living room was draped with multi-coloured streamers and a huge 'Happy Birthday' banner covered one of his Walls of Fame. A mass of balloons were attached to the walls, and drifting along the floor. A chocolate mud cake was sitting in the fridge, waiting to be adorned with birthday candles- the ones that couldn't be blown out. Candles that both Sydney and Weiss had picked out with glee.

"You called Juliette back, didn't you Syd?" Weiss asked, flopping down on the couch.

"Yeah, she'll be here around 6.30 for dinner."

"Great." Weiss paused for a second. "How you doing Syd? I can't imagine that it would be very easy being festive after what happened."

"I'm doing fine.It's actually good to have something else to focus on."

"Come on Syd. I know you want Vaughn's birthday to be special, but tell me the truth. How are you really doing?" Weiss looked at her with a slight smile on his face. And Sydney thought she'd been doing a great acting job.

"Weiss, I'm not sure if I really want to talk about it, you know? I just want to have a normal day, and to try and not think about it. Tomorrow I can go back to whatever stage of the grieving process that I'm suppossed to be at." Sydney replied, giving Weiss a small smile.

"Well, you know, after all you've been through, Vaughn wouldn't mind not having a big deal made out of his birthday."

"But that's exactly why I want it to be special!" Sydney exclaimed. "He has been so amazing and deserves so much recognition- speaking of which..." Sydney told Weiss about the camping trip idea and his eye's lit up at the prospect.

"Syd, that's a great idea. Vaughn will love it."

"Yeah, well you're coming too."

"Me?" Weiss looked surprised.

"Of course- you're his best friend. It wouldn't be right without you." Sydney stopped for a second. "I was thinking of asking Will and Francie. What do you think?"

"Yeah, ask them. Vaughn thinks they're great."

"Is there any other friends we should invite?" Sydney asked.

"If we asked all of Vaughn's friends, we would have to camp on a football field. But there is one guy- Craig Blair. We went to high school with him and we were all great mates. He moved a couple of counties over to go to uni and we haven't seen a lot of him since. Vaughn would love to catch up with him again."

"Sounds good. Can you get me his number and I'll call him tomorrow. Now this is what I was planning on doing..." Sydney and Weiss spent about ten minutes formulating the plan for the weekend until they were interrupted by the sound of Vaughn swearing outside.

"Damn keys." After a few more choice words, there was a thud, which could only be deduced as Vaughn's foot connecting with the door.

Jumping up Sydney and Weiss went over to the door and threw it opened to see Vaughn's shocked face. His jaw dropped and as he peered around his apartment, his mouth opened and closed, as if he didn't know what to say.

"Surprise mate." Weiss grinned, giving Vaughn a thump on the shoulders.

"When did you guys do this?" Vaughn asked as he walked inside.

"We got here about an hour ago." Sydney informed him. "Oh, here's your key."

"You pinched my key?"

"Well we had to get in somehow." Sydney grinned cheekily. "Oh, and your mother is coming around for dinner."

"When did you plan all this?" Vaughn asked, sitting down on the couch and pulling Sydney down next to him. Weiss sat nearby on an armchair.

"On the phone this morning." Weiss answered.

"Unbelievable."

"Well this isn't all of the surprise mate." Weiss piped up, getting a curious look from Vaughn and the death stare from Sydney. She shouldn't have worried.

"You get to clean all this up, Mike."

* * *

"Ok then Vaughn. Out of all your birthdays, which is your favourite?" It was later that night, after dinner and conversation had naturally led its way to every birthday celebration any of them had ever had. 

"Easy. My sixth birthday."

"And why?" Sydney pressed.

"Because that was when Bill took Michael and Eric to their first hockey game." Juliette informed Sydney with a twinkle in her eye. "But ask them exactly why it was so great."

Sydney turned to Vaughn and Weiss questioningly. "Because you spent the day with your dad?" she guessed.

"Well it was great spending the day with dad, but-"

"There was this huge fight!" Weiss burst in. "Fists and blood and everyhting. And then afterwards Bill took us out for burgers. Hockey, blood and burgers. What more could a six year old ask for?"

"Cake." Vaughn pointed out with a grin.

"Yeah, well you got that when we got home." Weiss said, standing up. "And speaking of cake..."

"Oh!" Sydney jumped up from the table and she and Weiss headed into the kitchen. After decorating the cake with candles, they brought it out and sang 'Happy Birthday'. Then they stood, stifling their giggles, as Vaughn attempeted to blow the candles out.

"What the..." he muttered after the fifth attempt and Sydney, Weiss and Juliette all cracked up laughing. Recognition suddenly dawned on Vaughn's face and slowly he scooped some of the whipped cream filling onto his fingers. "Ok, who's bright idea was this?"

"Sydney's" Weiss said as quick as a flash. Before she could protest Vaughn was up and chasing her around the room, while Weiss doubled over in laughter.

"Vaughn!" she squealed as he tackled her onto the couch and smeared the cream right across her face.

"Michael. You leave that poor girl alone." Juliette admonished. "Judging by Eric's reaction I am posistive that Sydney is not entirely to blame."

The grin on Weiss's face dropped and was replaced by a slightly panicked one as Vaughn got up off the couch and approached him.

"Look mate, I swear it was all her! I promise."

"Just you wait Houdini." Sydney said, coming over. "You'll get your own back, I promise."

"Now, now. Let's call it a truce for now and cut the cake, shall we?" Juliette- always the voice of reason.

"That sounds like a great idea maman." Vaughn said, sitting back at the table. "You know, even though there was no blood shed, this has been a pretty great birthday. Thank-you for eveything."

Sydney and Weiss grinned and then exchanged quick, sly glances. Little did Vaughn know that he still had another surprise to come.


	25. Chapter 25

Thank-you everyone for your reviews, and here it is- the camping trip part one.

**Mizzle fo' Rizzle: **I love interaction between Sydney and Weiss too- I think he's a fantastic!

* * *

"Where exactly are we going?" Vaughn asked, glancing at Sydney who was seated behind the steering wheel of her car.

"I told you I was taking us out for a picnic tonight- to celebrate today being the last day of classes for the year."

"But why are we going so far?"

"Because it is just going to be the two of us. I don't want any chance of an interruption."

Vaughn seemed satisfied by this answer and Sydney let out a small sigh of relief. She and Weiss had planned the whole camping trip, to take place from Friday night to Sunday morning, without Vaughn knowing.

Weiss, Francie, Will and Craig had gone up to the camping site earlier that afternoon to set up so everything would be ready when Vaughn got there, and while he'd been showering before their supposed date, Sydney had hurridly packed him a bag which was now safely hidden in her boot.

Looking at their surroundings Sydney realized that they would be at the campsite in a few minutes. She couldn't believe that she and Weiss had managed to pull this off andshe couldn't wait to see the look on Vaughn's face when he realized what they had done.

Vaughn on the otherhand was a little confused. He was watching Sydney while she drove and she was acting strange. Every few seconds her face would break into a grin- as if she was excited about something. He was about to ask her what was up when she pulled off onto a dirt track.

"Wow." The remoteness of the road distracted him. "You weren't kidding when you said you didn't want any interruptions."

Sydney didn't reply. In a few seconds they would be there...She smiled slightly as the three tents came into view. There was no sign of anybody. Good, everything was going to plan. Quickly she wiped the smile from her face.

"Damn! Somebody is already here." she said, slowing to a stop.

"Well, we can go somewhere else." Vaughn suggested. It didn't bother him where they ate, just as long as they were together.

"No. I wanted to eat here, so were are going to eat here." She climbed out of the car. "I'm going to tell them to leave."

"Syd- wait!" Vaughn jumped out of the car. "You can't do that."

"Watch me." Vaughn stood stunned as he watched Sydney stride towards the tents. What had come over her?

"Excuse me!" she called. "Excuse me, but you are in our spot."

"Sydney." Vaughn hissed, an embarrassed flush rising on his cheeks.

"Excuse me!" she yelled even louder. "But you have to move."

"Listen lady." One of the tents moved as someone inside unzipped it. "We ain't going anywhere."

"Oh you think?" Sydney retorted, her hands on her hips. "Come out here and say that."

"Oh god." Vaughn groaned. "Sydney, I think..." His voice trailed off as Weiss, Will, Francie and Craig poured out of then tent. What was going on?

"Surprised?" Sydney asked, coming back to stand beside him.

"What, did my face give it away?" Vaughn joked. "What is this?"

"I guess you could say it's a birthday gift and celebration in one. Your mum told me you loved camping, so Weiss helped me organise this."

"But what about Tuesday night?"

"After all that you have been to me, did you really think I would only celebrate your birthday witha few balloons and streamers?" Sydney smiled and then pulled him in for a long kiss which resulted in wolf whistles from Weiss, Will, Craig _and_ Francie. When they broke apart Vaughn grabbed Sydney's hand and dragged her over to where the others had gathered. After greeting them all, he turned back to Sydney and embraced her in a tight hug.

"Thank-you. This is the best. You're the best." he whispered in her ear.

"Well it couldn't have happened without Mr Houdini." Upon hearing his name, Weiss headed over to the two of them.

"Thanks mate." Vaughn said.

"Yeah, well, just remember this when my birthday rolls around." Weiss said, nudging Vaughn. "I'm going to be expecting a very big cake."

"You expect a big cake every year." Vaughn pointed out.

"Ah, Mike, you have missed my point. I meant a cake big enough to fit a woman inside."

Sydney rolled her eyes and groaned as Vaughn cracked up laughing.

"We'll see, Weiss, we'll see."

* * *

"Hey, I don't believe we've officially met." Craig said, coming up to Sydney after she and Vaughn had put their bags in their tent. 

"Yeah, it's nice to put a face to the voice." Sydney replied. She'd spoken to Craig briefly over the phone on Wednesday, detailing the trip.

"So you're the one that Mike was going on about last time we spoke."

"When was that?"

"Just after Halloween. Sounded like it was a great party."

"It was." Sydney smiled, remembering that night- in particular the way Vaughn had looked in his costume. "So how long have you known Vaughn and Weiss?"

"First year of high school. We were on the school basketball team together and have been mates ever since.It's been hard to keep in touch since I moved, though."

"Yeah, Weiss said that."

"Hey Craig!" Weiss bellowed from the otherside of the camp site. "Overhere, for a sec!"

"Looks like I'm being summoned. It was nice to meet you Sydney."

"Yeah, you two, Craig."

* * *

Later that night Sydney and Francie sat by the fire while the guys tried to cook their tea. Even though Francie, an amazing cook, had offered to do it, the guys were adamant. 

"Barbequeing is a man's job, sweetie." Will said. "So let us men do it."

Instead of biting back Francie had quite happily relented, choosing to join Sydney for a good chat.

"This was a great idea, Syd."

"Hmm." Sydney smiled, watching the guys joking around the barbeque. "I was surprised that we actually kept it from Vaughn. I can't believe that he didn't notice all the running around these past few days."

"Sydney, he's male. They tend not to notice a lot of things. Plus, all his attention has been focused on worrying about you."

"I am so lucky, Fran. I must have done something incredible in a former life to be rewarded with a guy like Vaughn."

"Yeah, I think you hit the jackpot with him."

"Speaking of which, how are you and Will going?" Sydney asked.

"It's great, Syd. He's great. It's still a little surreal to me, though."

"Why?"

"Because it's Will! Our best friend since high school and now we're together."

"Is it weird?"

"No, it's not. That's the best part." Francie smiled moonily and Sydney put her arm around her in a hug.

"This is great. You have a great guy, I have a great guy."

"Well after our last choices, we deserve great guys!" Francie exclaimed.

"Damn right." Sydney agreed in a loud voice, while slapping her thigh. She looked at Francie and the both of them couldn't help but giggle.

Hearing Sydney's voice, Vaughn looked up to see her laughing with Francie. God she was amazing. To have organized something like this after the week she'd had, well talk about incredible. It also worried him a little. If Sydney had been so focused on this camping trip, then was she really dealing with what happened to Emily?

"Here you go, Mike." He looked up as Craig tossed him a can of beer.

"Thanks." He opened it and took a large mouthful.

"I had a little chat with Sydney earlier on." Craig said.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah. She's seems really great. I mean any girl who can organize a camping trip in a matter of days has my respect."

"You should only flip them once!" Weiss's voice interrupted.

"What is the big deal?" retorted Will, brandishing a pair of tongs like a weapon.

"What is the big deal?" Weiss repeated, aghast. "The big deal is that burgers should be cooked in a certain way to maximise their taste."

"It's just a barbeque at a campsite. It's not a five star restaurant."

"Burgers deserve the same care wherever they are prepared."

Vaughn and Craig looked at each other.

"Wanna get over their before our meal ends up on the ground?" Craig suggested.

"I'm right with you."

* * *

"Hmmm, this is nice." Sydney murmured as she snuggled into Vaughn's arms. It was late that night and everybody else had retired to their tents. Sydney and Vaughn, however, had stayed up talking by the camp fire, wrapped in the same blanket. It was a goregeous night, the clear sky displaying millions of twinkling stars and neither were ready to go to bed just yet. 

"Yeah," Vaughn agreed, kissing her softly on the cheek.

"We should do this regularly. Every few months just pack up and spend the night under the stars."

"I think that is a great idea. I've left it too long between camping trips."

"What made you stop?"

"Well camping wasn't exactly Lauren's thing. She definately was a person of comfort and electrical appliances."

"Couldn't you have gone with Weiss?"

"I did at the start, but Lauren would get upset if I was away longer than a night. I justified not going by saying that people in relationships have to make compromises." Vaughn paused, brushing his lips across the top of Sydney's head. "It wasn't until we split that I realized I was the only one making all the compromises."

Sydney turned around so she could place her hand on Vaughn's cheek. "Compromises are one thing, but stopping you from doing what you love is another. The things you love are what make you who you are. And I love the person who you are."

Vaughn stared at Sydney for a few seconds, digesting the enormity of her words, and then pulled her tightly into his warm embrace.

"I love you Sydney Bristow. Don't you ever forget that."


	26. Chapter 26

Hey, thanks heaps for all your reviews- I'm glad you all enjoyed it (I thought it was about time for some fluff after what I did in the previous chapters). Anyway, here is part two of the camping. I actually like this chapter a lot more than part one. I look forward to hearing what you guys think.

**irionelissa: **Craig is actually a small character from Alias. I think we first saw him in episode 5, season 2- The Indicator. He is the agent who comes into the JTF, with the guy that Jack hired to set up Irina (planting bombs in the house in Madagascar). There's a really small, funny scene between him and Vaughn, with the two of them talking about playing a game of basketball. I hope this helps in the way you picture him, cos he is definately not from Degrassi:P

**LilAussieAliasChick:** I hate to disappoint, but Craig won't really be seen after this chapter- after all he doesn't live the near the rest of them. However, and I hope this makes up for this, I will be introducing a new character in a few chapters time, and they will be playing a large role in the story.

* * *

"Awww, would you look at that?" Francie whispered Saturday morning as she came out of her tent.

"What?" Will asked, coming out behind her.

"That." She pointed towords the fire, which had gone out during the night. Beside it, curled up underneath the same blanket was Sydney and Vaughn, both fast asleep in each other's arms.

"Do you think they spent the night there?" Will said, yawning and stretching out his arms.

"Looks like it."

"Can't have been too comfortable- sleeping on hard ground." Will mused, thinking that his thin camping mattress was bad enough.

"They look comfortable." Francie smiled. A slight rustling behind made them turn around to see Weiss crawling out of his tent.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Our little lovebirds over there." Francie replied and Weiss followed her gaze.

"Un-freaking-believable," he muttered, attempting to flatten his unruly hair. "Bloody typical."

"What are you on about?" Will asked.

"We spent about an hour yesterday pitching their tent and they decide to spend the night out here!"

"What's wrong now, Weiss?" Vaughn asked, somewhat groggily as he sat up.

"You and Sydney not appreciating our hard work." Weiss shot back.

Vaughn looked down at Sydney. "He doesn't sound very happy."

"So." Sydney grinned as she sat up. "What's he gonna do about it?" she called out.

"You just wait Sydney and then you'll see." Weiss replied, wagging his finger, and Sydney couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

"AAAGGGHHH!" Sydney's scream rang through theair early Saturday afternoon. After lunch the group had decided it was time for a swim and all six of them had gone down to the lake that was about twenty metres from the campsite However, before Sydney could strip down to her bathing suit, Weiss had picked her up and thrown her into the water- fully clothed. 

"Are you insane?" Will hissed to Weiss as Sydney dragged herself out of the water, dripping wet and glaring

"I think I might be" Weiss replied, seeing the look on Sydney's face. Vaughn and Craig stood nearby with deadly serious faces- a classic sign they were trying very hard not to laugh.

"You're gonna get it now." Will said as Sydney got closer. But instead she walked straight past them and to Francie. The two spoke quietly as Sydney stripped off her wet clothes, glancing occasionally at Weiss.

"Uh, I think I should get in the water now." Weiss said, taking a step towards the lake. "Before they do anything." He headed towards the water's edge.

"Uh, Weiss." He turned, hearing Vaughn's voice. "Run."

Looking Weiss saw Sydney and Francie barrelling towards him. Quickly he ran to the water- right where Sydney and Francie wanted him. They dived in after him, jumping on him and dunking him under.

"5,4,3,2,1," they counted and then let Weiss up for a breath. A second later he was under the water again.

Vaughn and Will stood on the edge of the lake, cracking up at the sight of Weiss struggling against the two girls. That was until Craig came up behind them.

"So you two are ok with the fact that your girlfriends are all over Weiss?" he said with a sly grin. "Becasue with what I know about him, he's absolutely loving this."

Vaughn and Will glanced at each other and then jumped into the water. Why should Weiss have all the fun?

* * *

"_Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer._" Weiss warbled, standing unsteadily by the campfire late that night. "_Had a very shiny nose._" 

'_Like a light bulb_." Will chimed in.

"Ssh- this is my solo." Weiss pointed at his chest and puffed it out. "_And if you ever saw it, you would even say it glowed._" He continued singing, accompanying the song with dramatic arm flourishes and what could only be suspected as dance movements.

After eating dinner Saturday night, the group had gotten stuck into the large amount of alcohol that Weiss had so thoughtfully packed. As a result the campsite was a lot more rowdier than the night before and Weiss's impromptu concert would be a source of teasing for many months to come.

"_Then how the reindeer loved him, and they shouted out with glee- Yippee! Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer, you'll go down in historeeeeeeeee._" Weiss held the note as long as possible before cracking himself up and falling to the ground.

Sydney had been laughing so hard during Weiss's performance that her stomach ached. Vaughn, sitting beside her was pretty much the same condition.

Francie who was sitting opposite them, suddenly clapped her hands. "Let's play a game!"

On the ground Weiss sat up. "Yeah a game!" he said, in a high pitched girly voice, imitating Francie clapping. Automatically Vaughn, Craig and Will were doing the same thing. "Yeah, let's play a game!" they squealed and clapped.

Francie looked at Sydney. "Are they mocking me?"

Sydney was still laughing and couldn't speak. Instead she just shook her head, recieving a tongue poke from Francie as a result.

"Guys, I'm serious. What else can we do?" Francie asked, turning back to the guys.

"Well I haven't finished my concert yet." Weiss pointed out. "I've covered Christmas carols, but I still have TV themes and show tunes to go."

"And what show tunes do you know Weiss?" Sydney asked.

"I know all the songs from _Little Shop of Horrors,_" he announced, proudly.

"How?" Sydney inquired, as Vaughn leapt up and attempted to cover Weiss's mouth with his hand.

"Ah, you don't want to hear this story, Syd." Vaughn said over the top of Weiss's muffled voice.

"Yes, she does!" Weiss ripped Vaughn's hand from his mouth. "I know the songs because it was the musical Vaughn and I did in high school."

Silence suddenly fell on the campsite and everybody's eyes were on Weiss and Vaughn. Sydney sat and took a deep breath before speaking.

"You guys did a musical in high school?"

"Yeah, in the ninth grade." Weiss replied. That was it. The image of Vaughn and Weiss singing and dancing on stage was just too funny and everyone cracked up.

"Why?" Will managed to ask. None of them could believe it. Well, they could believe Weiss getting up on stage and strutting his stuff- but Vaughn? No way.

"Bridget Saxton." Vaughn replied.

"Who?" Sydney asked.

"Mike's year nine crush and a Little Miss Drama Queen to boot." Weiss informed them.

"Oh that's adorable." Francie cooed. "Embarrassing yourself on stage for a girl."

"Who said we embarrassed ourselves?" Vaughn asked, feining indignation.

"Uh, I saw it Mike. It was pretty ugly." Craig said, bluntly.

"You want us to prove you wrong?" Vaughn stood up, with Weiss following gleefully.

"No, no. That's ok." Will held up his hands, as if he was pleading with Vaughn.

"That's it!" Francie suddenly exclaimed, causing everyone to jump.

"What's it?" Will asked.

"What a better way to spend a drunken night than exchanging our embarrassing moments?"

"Uh, I can think of a few." Weiss piped up. "Would you like me to elaborate, or perhaps one of the lovely ladies could join me for a demonstration?"

"No!" Everybody yelled at once, and then Sydney turned to Francie.

"I don't know Fran. Swapping stories like this can only lead to trouble."

"You don't want to do this because you're scared Francie will tell the snot bubble story." Will said, smirking.

"Will!" Sydney buried her face in her hands.

"Snot bubble?" Vaughn sat back down next to Sydney, nudging her slightly. "Do tell." Sydney shook her head. There was no way she was telling this story.

"I'll tell it." Francie offered, not worrying about the piles of ammo Sydney had against her. Her boyfriend already knew all her horror stories- or so Francie thought. "In the ninth grade Sydney had the biggest crush on this guy in the year above us- Daniel Hecht was his name. Anyway after months of pining she finally gets the guts to speak to him- only to blow a massive snot bubble seconds into the conversation."

Vaughn burst out laughing, as did everyone else. Everyone else but Sydney who instead smiled knowingly at Francie.

"Hey Fran. Did you ever tell Will what happened when you went for your drivers licence?"

The smile suddenly dropped from Francie's face.

"What are you talking about Syd? She passed first time." Will said, looking confused.

"I guess that is true." Sydney said. "If you replace 'first' with 'fourth.'"

"What!" Will burst out. "You failed your driver's test three times?"

"I was really nervous." Francie protested.

"I have to say that is much worse than a giant snot bubble anyday." Will said snickering.

"Don't get too cocky, Will." Sydney interjected, catching Francie's eye. The two girls smiled, knowing exactly what to say.

"Yes William." Francie grinned. "I believe the graduation party at Aidan Fairfield's was extremely eventful."

"No." Will's eyes widened in fear. There was no way he wanted Vaughn, Weiss and Craig to hear this story.

"What happened?" Craig asked.

"Well first of all, let me state that he was completely sober. There is no way he can blame this on alcohol." Francie said.

"Blame what?" Vaughn was just glad that the attention was off his musical skills.

"The world's most embarrassing strip show." Sydney informed them. "On a diving board and to the tune of 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun.'"

"Did he get all his gear off?" Weiss asked, over everyone's laughter.

"No. He slipped on a patch of water on the board, hit his head while falling and ended up in hospital getting stitches." Francie answered, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Ok, ok." Will said. "I think we have had enough of this. We've all been embarrassed- mission accomplished."

"Craig hasn't." Weiss pointed out.

"And now Craig is going to bed. Good night." He got up and disappeared into his tent. He'd only just met these people and didn't need Vaughn or Weiss influencing their opinions of him.

"That sounds like a good idea." Vaughn agreed. "I'm buggered."

"Tell me about it. It'll be a struggle to make it to the tent." Sydney said, yawning.

"Uh uh. No way." Weiss stood up. "You two in there now! We pitched it- you are going to damn well sleep in it."

"Aye aye captain." Vaughn saluted him as he and Sydney stood and headed towards the tent.

"And stay in there!" Weiss yelled."

* * *

Half an hour later, in their tent, Vaughn suddenly started chuckling. 

"What?" Sydney asked.

"I was just thinking about you blowing a snot bubble."

"Shut up." Sydney punched him lightly in the chest. "That was probably the most important snot bubble of my life."

"And how did you reach that conclusion?"

"Well, if I hadn't have blown it, then Danny and I would have fallen madly in love and spent the rest of lives together. Then I wouldn't have met you."

"So you're saying the reason we are together is because of your inability to blow your nose before speaking to someone?"

"I guess I am."

Vaughn let out a laugh and kissed the top of Sydney's head. "You're a dag."

"I know." Sydney tilted her head so she could look at Vaughn's eyes. "But at least I'm your dag."

* * *

**A/N: **Sydney's snot bubble story is actually based on true events- it really happened to a friend of mine! 


	27. Chapter 27

Thank-you all for taking the time to respond. The last chapter was one of my favourites and I was so glad you all enjoyed it. It was great to see some new reviewers.

**Mizzle fo' Rizzle: **Yeah Craig appeared in a later episode. I'm not completely sure which one. I think it was A Higher Echelon- anyway he was in the van with Vaughn when Jack was meeting with Ariana Kane and there was the big debacle with the mobile phone sim card.

**Serendipity9:** Glad I could brighten your day a little. I hope things get better for you.

**dandan2300: **Yeah, Craig is played by James Lesure, the same guy who plays Mike on Las Vegas.

**LilAussieAliasChick: **I love Weiss too- he's awesome. 9 sleeps! I so cannot wait! I just bought TV Week magazine and there was small interview with Jennifer Garner, and a little bit about season 4. I have no idea how I am going to make it to next Thursday without bursting- I mean how long have we been waiting for this day?

* * *

"Here you go. Home sweet home." Sydney announced, pulling up outside Vaughn's apartment Sunday afternoon.

"Thank-you for this weekend." Vaughn said, leaning across and giving her a kiss. "I had an awesome time."

"I'm glad."

"Why don't you come back here later tonight and I'll cook us some dinner." Vaughn suggested as he got out of the car.

"That sounds great." Sydney smiled.

* * *

"Hey Syd." Francie and Will greeted her as she walked through the front door. 

"Hey guys. What's this?" she asked, pointing to a brown paper package on the kitchen bench.

"It was on the front step when we got here. There's an envelope with your name on it."

Intrigued Sydney picked it up and carried it to her bedroom. It must have been hand-delivered, as there was no address on it- just a white envelope with _Sydney Bristow_ written on it. She settled on her bed to read what was inside.

_Dear Sydney,_

_I wanted to give you something of Emily's- something that was special_

_to her. It was apparent to everyone that you and her shared a bond,_

_and I know that Emily would have wanted for you to inherit this_

_item._

_Forgive me for not handing this to you personally, but I felt that it_

_would be easier to do things this way._

_Arvin Sloane_

Sydney read through the letter twice, almost too scared to open the package. The camping trip had enabled Sydney to somewhat forget what had happened. Not to actually forget Emily, but to let slip from her mind that she was gone.

And now, reality was smacking her in the face again. For about ten minutes she sat with the parcel in her hands. Finally, opening it, she saw that Arvin had given her Emily's seed box. A beautiful antique wooden box, still filled with the seeds that Emily had been intending to plant.

"Oh Emily," she whispered, tracing the engravings on the box with her index finger. This box epitomised Emilty- her garden was everything to her. Sydney was both shocked and grateful that Arvin had chosen to give this to her. Both of them knew how special it was.

It wasn't until she saw a tear land on the box that Sydney realized she was crying.

* * *

"Are you ok Syd? You've been really quiet all night." 

Later that night Vaughn and Sydney were curled up on his couch after eating dinner. He was worried. Sydney had barely spoken ten words since getting to his place.

"I'm fine. I'm just really tired after this weekend. We were up so late last night."

"Ah, yes we were, Little Miss Snot Bubble." He waited for a sarcastic remark about his musical experience, but there was no response. Whether she was tired or not, something was definately wrong. "Syd, are you sure that nothing is wrong?"

"Yes, Vaughn. I am sure." She looked up at him and smiled as if trying to prove everything was ok. However Vaughn could see right through it. "I'm tired. So let's finish watching this show and then go to bed."

"Ok then." If Sydney didn't want to talk then he wasn't going to push it.

* * *

_Sydney walked towards the tombstone, a bunch of flowers in her right hand. Daisies- they were Emily's favourite. She used to say that their simple beauty was underappreciated. When she reached the gravesite,Sydney knelt down and placed a hand on the smooth, cold stone._

_Emily Sloane_

_Looking around she saw that she was the only person at the cemetary. Totally alone, except for rows of stone, indicating loved ones lost. As she looked to her right, a name on another tombstone caught her eye._

_Jonathan (Jack) Bristow_

_She blinked and stared. That wasn't right. Her father was alive. Then she noticed the names on the rest of the tombstones down that row._

_William Tippin...Francine Calfo...Eric Weiss..._

_Michael Vaughn._

_They were all dead._

* * *

"Sydney, Sydney. Wake up sweetie." Vaughn said, shaking her gently. 

Sydney's eyes flew open as she sat bolt upright, her breath ragged and her skin clammy. "What?"

"I think you were having a nightmare. Are you ok?" Vaughn asked, stroking her hair.

Sydney closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The image of all those tombstones with her loved ones names was still in her mind. She shook her head, both answering Vaughn's question and attempting to rid her thoughts of the dream.

"What were you dreaming about?" Vaughn inquired gently.

"I was at Emily's grave and I saw all these tombstones. Everyone was dead. Dad, Francie, Will...you." She sagged against Vaughn's chest. "Everyone I loved was gone."

"Oh Syd." Vaughn held her tight and she could feel his breath on her hair. It was reassuring. "It's just a dream. We're all still here."

"Emily's not." she whispered.

Vaughn paused for a second and went over what Sydney had just said before speaking. "Syd, in the dream, you said that you were at Emily's grave."

"Hmmm."

"Well have you actually been there since the funeral?"

"Vaughn, it was only a week ago."

"I know that. And you've spent this past week planning a surprise camping trip."

"So?"

"So you've been putting all your focus into one thing- allowing you to detach yourself from everything else."

Vaghnn was right. Sydney had been using his birthday as an excuse to escape Emily's death.

"I just can't do it Vaughn. I tried to be strong and accept this, but I can't. I don't want to say good-bye. This past week I could shift my focus from Emily without feeling guilty- I had you to think about. I'd been walking around in denial, but then when I got home this afternoon..."

"What happened?"

"Arvin had left me something of Emily's- her seed box. That box was so special to her and the fact that I now own it, means only one thing. She's dead- gone forever."

"Syd, you shouldn't bottle that sort of stuff up. Why didn't you tell me you were feeling that way?"

"It was your birthday! You didn't deserve to have a depressed girlfriend ruining your day."

"Sydney!" He turned her so he could look into her eyes. "I will have a birthday every year for the rest of my life. You willhave all those days to celebrate."

"The rest of your life, hey?"

"For the rest of my life." he said, determindly.

"Well I hope you don't expect a celebration like this weekend every year."

"Ah, Sydney Bristow, getting straight to the point. Perhaps I should have kept my mouth shut about you keeping your mouth shut."

"Ok, Vaughn. It's the middle of the night, I've just woken from a horrible dream. What you just said went zip." Sydney made the gesture of her hand going across the top of her head.

"I'm sorry." He smiled and then kissed her softly. "Just promise me that you will talk to someone- anyone. It's going to be a shit of time, especially with Christmas coming up, so don't bottle up. You'll only be making things worse for yourself."

"Ok, ok. I promise. No more trying to be Wonder Woman."

"Trying? What are you talking about- you are Wonder Woman." Vaughn said, nuzzling her neck. "It's just that at the moment you're Wonder Woman going through a tough time."

"Wonder Woman in a tough time. That's a pretty good spin, Vaughn."

"I know." He said, pulling down, wrapped in his arms. "Now, I think it's time we got some sleep."

"There's one more thing I have to talk to you about."

"What?"

"Next time we have a movie night, do you think we could hire _Little Shop of Horrors_?"


	28. Chapter 28

Hey all. Once again, thank you all for your feedback. I am forever grateful.

**irionelissa: **I chose Little Shop of Horrors because my school did it as a production, and it was the best one I had ever taken part in. As for your point about the fluff, the next few chapters will still be kind of fluffy. After all Christmas is coming up, and I can't do anything horrible to the characters- they've been through enough. However, I will say that after New Years Eve, things will not be all rosy. ;)

**Lil Aussie Alias Chick: **6 sleeps!

**VaughnIsMine: **I have actually almost finished writing the story and it will eventually be about 60 chapters long. I had no idea that when I started I would have enough motivation to keep it going for so long!

**Five Stories Fallen: **I'm glad you're enjoying the story and thank you for all those reviews.

* * *

"Ok. Friday, 7 o'clock. I'll see you there. Bye dad." Sydney hung up the phone and looked at Francie who was sitting beside her on the couch.

"Are you having dinner with you dad again?"

"Yes." Sydney replied. "And it was he who suggested it."

"Well just remind me to remove all breakable items from the apartment before you come home."

"Francie! A lot has happened since our last attempt at dinner. Maybe this one will be less eventful."

"Sydney and Jack Bristow at the same table- uneventful, I don't think so."

"Thanks for the support." Sydney paused. "At least we keep life interesting."

"You don't keep life interesting- you make it like _The Bold and the Beautiful_."

"Not quite, Francie, not quite."

* * *

"Can we please take a break?" Weiss wheezed as he and Vaughn jogged through the park. Stopping at a bench the two guys sat down and Weiss pulled a chocolate bar from his pocket. 

"You brought a chocolate bar? Why?" Vaughn asked, as Weiss took a big bite.

"Uh, to eat. Why else would I bring one along- to keep me company?"

"Ok, ok. I get it- stupid question."

"I have a second one if you want it."

"I'm fine."

"Hey, I was thinking..." Weiss started, through a mouthful of chocolate.

"Did it hurt?"

"Oh, haha Mike." Weiss retorted, slugging Vaughn in the upper arm. "Do you want to hear my idea or not?"

"Ok,what's your big idea?"

"Well, mum, dad and Alexis are going to my uncle's beach house over New Years. So I was thinking..." Weiss raised an eyebrow at Vaughn.

"New Year's Eve party at your place." Vaughn finished with a grin.

"That's right, with as many females as possible on the guest list. It's about time that Eric here got himself a little sugar."

"Speaking of sugar, how's about that chocolate. I could go for some now."

"I already ate it." Sure enough there were two wrappers clasped in Weiss's hand.

"What? When? I didn't even see you open it. How did you manage that?"

"You forget, Vaughn, that I am also known as Houdini."

Vaughn shook his head laughing. "Come on," he said, standing up. "We're going to finish this run."

* * *

When Sydney walked into Olivero's, a local Italian restaurant, on Friday night, she was so stunned that she almost walked into the front desk. Jack Bristow was already sitting at a table with a glass of wine. He was early- he was making an effort and Sydney struggled to believe that it was really him. 

"Hello Sydney." Jack said as she approached him and sat down.

"Hi dad."

"So, how have you been?"

"Up and down. Have you seen Arvin?"

"Yes. I've been dropping by regularly. He's not yet back at work."

"How is he holding up?"

"To be honest, he is not coping at all. He, like all of us, had been preparing himself for Emily's battle with the cancer. Her dying any other way was the last thing on his mind." Jack paused and took a mouthful of wine. "I don't think that he has really started grieving, he is still in shock over what happened."

"It must be so hard for him."

"Yes, well losing a spouse suddenly is not something you get over quickly."

Sydney looked at her father. "Dad, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Sydney, it's alright."

"Ok." She gave him a small smile. "Um, so what do you recommend? I've never been here."

Jack picked up his menu, and pointed out a few meals to Sydney. She was debating what to order when she heard a familar voice.

"Syd?" She looked up to see Vaughn and Juliette heading towards their table.

"Hi," she smiled. Jack watched the transformation in his daughter's face, caused by the appearance of Vaughn. It had lit up instantly, her wide smile reaching her eyes. She turned to Jack, still smiling. "Dad, this is Juliette, Vaughn's mother. Juliette, this is my father, Jack Bristow."

"Pleased to meet you." Juliette said, offering her hand to Jack and then turned to Sydney. "How are you?"

"Fine, thank-you."

"Ahem." Jack cleared his throat. "Would you two like to join us."

"Are you sure?" Vaughn asked, glancing at Sydney, looking a little dumbfounded at Jack's invitation. Sydney's expression mirrored his. This behaviour was so unlike the Jack she knew.

"Yes, I'm sure." Jack affirmed. "Please, take a seat."

"Why thank-you." Juliette was delighted at the invitation. As they sat, she shot her son a questioning look. The way he had described Jack- well, she was expecting an ogre. But this man here appeared to be a perfect gentleman.

Sydney and Vaughn glanced at each other through the corner's of their eyes. This night could get very interesting.

However, it wasn't. Conversation flowed and the four seemed to get on really well. Jack ceratinly was on his best beahviour and Sydney felt really out of sorts to see her father being so friendly. She almost wished that he would begin interogating Vaughn again- just so things would feel normal.

"So what are your plans for Christmas?" Juliette asked as the waiter brought them their coffees.

"I'm spending Christmas Eve with friends." Sydney answered.

"Ah yes, Michael told me about the little get together." Juliette said. "What about Christmas Day?"

Sydney and Jack looked at each other awkwardly. They never planned on Christmas Day together. If they saw each other, it was usually a coincidental meeting.

"Uh, well...we haven't really finalized our plans yet." Sydney replied, glancing at Jack. He nodded, approving of her answer.

"Well if you don't have any definate plans, you are more than welcome to spend the day with us." Juliette offered. "I have all of Bill's family and any members of mine who can make it coming. It would be wonderful if you joined us- the more the merrier."

Sydney looked at Jack, her eyes pleading. He knew that she would love to be at a big Christmas celebration.

"Ok." He said. "We'd love to come."

* * *

"Is it just me or was that dinner completley weird?" Sydney asked. 

Soon after the Christmas discussion Jack had left, with Juliette exiting not long after.

"I think you two need some time alone. I'll speak to you soon, Michael." she had said.

Sydney and Vaughn had headed straight to the pier. Both of them needed a little time to reflect on the events over dinner.

"Weird?" Vaughn repeated. "Just a little bit. What is going on with your dad at the moment?"

"I have no idea. Even though it freaked me out, I'm hoping desperately that it is not just some crazy phase. It's kind of nice having someone around who resembles a father."

"Did you see the looks maman was shooting me? I told her about what happened that day at the Sloane's. She had your dad pictured as this horrible, domineering man."

"And tonight he was the polar opposite." Sydney laughed, squeezing Vaughn's hand.

"Which now results in us spending Christmas together."

"I know." Sydney grinned.

"You look a little excited at that prospect." Vaughn teased.

"I am. I've never been to a really big family Christmas. I can't wait." She stopped walking and put a hand on his chest. "Plus it means I get to spend the day with you."

"You know what else it means?" Vaughn whispered, leaning in close.

"What?" Sydney breathed.

"You get to meet Aunt Trish."

Letting out a peal of laughter, Sydney grabbed the collar of Vaughn's shirt and pulled him in for a long kiss. "So, have the spirits told her anything about me?" Sydney asked when they broke apart.

"I'm not sure, we'll have to wait and find out."

"I think it's great that you're family had loonies in it."

"Why is that?"

"Makes me feel more normal. Dysfunctional family- yes, crazy aunt who talks to the dead- no."

"Oh, that is cheeky Bristow." Vaughn shook his finger at her and as a response Sydney poked out her tongue. "Poking your tongue out- what are you, like 12?"

Sydney grinned when he said this. "Well, I happen to believe it's very healthy to regress-"

"Come here." Vaughn cut her off and pulled her into his arms. She gladly moulded herself against his chest. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were mocking me."

"How observant of you."

"I'd be careful if I were you. I haven't decided on your Christmas gift yet."

"Ok, ok. I'll behave." Sydney smiled up at him, but inside she felt a jolt. What the hell was she going to get Vaughn for Christmas?


	29. Chapter 29

Again thank you for your reviews.

A note to my fellow Aussie Alias fans- can you believe that channel 7 has changed their programming and Alias will not be starting on the 28th July as said. I am completely livid! How long are we going to have to wait now:(

* * *

"There's one!" Sydney exclaimed, pointing to an empty carpark. Quick as a flash Francie pulled her car into the space. It was the Friday following Sydney's dinner with Jack and the two of them had been circling the carpark at the local shopping centre for about ten minutes. Christmas was only ten days and it appeared that everyone, including Sydney and Francie, were starting to panic slightly about their Christmas shopping.

"Ok." Francie said, getting out of her car. "Ready to shop?"

"Yup, let's go." They walked inside and Sydney couldn't help but smile. She loved shopping at Christmas time- the decorations, the carols playing over the loudspeakers and kids getting their picture taken with Santa- everything that contributed to the magical atmosphere that Christmas created.

"So, do you know what you're getting everyone?" Francie asked.

"Not really. The only present I'm sure of is for Vaughn- the one I spoke to you about."

"So, then we're flying blind, hey. Looks like we may be here all day." Francie looked a little daunted at the prospect.

"Oh, come on, Fran. How long has it been since our last shopping trip? Today will make up for that. It'll be fun- I promise."

"Alright then. Where to first?"

* * *

"You're asking me?" Will looked blankly at Vaughn. The two of them and Weiss were seated in a booth, having lunch at Joey's pizza. 

"Well, you're one of her best friends." Vaughn had been asking Will for help with Sydney's Christmas present. He had already decided on one part of the gift, but wanted to get her something else. Will, however, was not being much help.

"And you're her boyfriend." Will pointed out, taking a bite of pizza.

"So, you're telling me that after six years of friendship you can't help me pick a present for Syd." Vaughn said.

"Look, when it comes to buying gifts, I don't tend to do very well." Will admitted.

"Me too." Weiss put in. "Hey, maybe Syd would like a yo-yo."

"No." Will said in a mock-serious tone. "I'm pretty sure she already has one of those."

"Shut up." Vaughn screwed his serviette into a ball and threw it at Will's head.

"Look, Mike," Weiss started. "Just go with your instincts. Syd'll love whatever you get her."

"Yeah." Will agreed. "As long as she knows you've put some thought in. It's the little things that mean a lot to her."

"Well, I guess that helps." Vaughn relented.

"Now." Weiss stretched his hands out in front of him. "I don't know about you two, but since the present talk is over, I think that we should go another pizza."

* * *

"I'm stuffed." Francie announced later that afternoon. "I think it's time that we stopped for re-fueling." 

"Here, here." Sydney agreed. Both girls were laden down with shopping bags and Sydney was quite proud of herself, having completed most of her Christmas shopping.

"So what do you feel like to eat?" Francie asked.

"Something yummy and completely unhealthy." Sydney answered and Francie grinned at her.

"Nice to know we're on the same page, Brisotw." The two of them headed towards the food court, chatting animatedly. Their conversation, however, was soon interrupted.

"Sydney? Sydney Bristow?"

Sydney turned around and almost dropped her shopping bags in surprise.

"Ainsley! Oh my god!." She walked over to the petite, red-headed girl. "I can't believe this."

"Tell me about it." Ainsley laughed. "How have you been?"

"Yeah, good. What about you? What are you doing here?" Suddenly Sydney noticed that Francie was standing next to her and looking quite awkward. "Oh sorry! Ainsley, this is Francie Calfo. Fran, this is Ainsley McPhee. We lived next door to each other when we were kids."

"Until my family moved when I was twelve." Ainsley put in. "Nice to meet you, Francie."

"You too." Francie smiled.

"So," Sydney turned to Ainsley. "What are you doing here?"

"You remember Campbell?"

"Your brother. Yeah, why?"

"Well, he moved back here to open a club downtown." Ainsley started.

"Campbell's opening a club? Wasn't he talking about doing that at the age of 15?"

"Yeah, and now he's actually making it happen." Ainsley said proudly. "Anyway, I wasn't doing anything and Cam needed help. So he hired me and here I am."

"So it's permanent?" Sydney asked.

"Yeah, I'm here for good."

"That's great!" Sydney exclaimed. "Hey, we were about to get something to eat. You wanna join us?"

"I would love to."

The three of them made their way to the crowded food court, and after purchasing their meals, navigated their way to one of the few empty tables. They fell into a lively conversation, with Sydney and Ainsley talking as if it hadn't been nearly ten years since they had last seen each other.

"Hey, do you have any plans for New Year's?" Francie asked as they rose from the table.

"No, not yet. Why?"

"A friend of our is having a party." Sydney answered. "You should come."

"Oh, I don't think so. If I'm not invited..."

"Don't worry about that." Francie assured her.

"Yeah, Weiss won't mind at all." Sydney agreed. "He hasn't finalized any plans yet. Just give me your number and I'll call you with all the details."

"Are you sure?" Ainsley asked uncertainly. "I'd hate to impose."

"You won't be imposing." Francie said. "And I promise you will have a great time."

Ainsley looked at Sydney who was nodding in agreement. "Ok then, I'll come." She relented with a big smile that was returned by Sydney and Francie. "I'm going to have to run. Cam needs me at the bar. I'll wait for your call, Syd."

"Ok. I'll see you Ainsley."

"She's nice." Francie commented to Sydney after Ainsley had walked off. "I like her."

"Yeah." Sydney picked up her shopping bags. "You ready?"

Francie grabbed her bags as well, with a grim look on her face. "As ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

"So have you got your plans for the party all sorted?" Sydney asked Weiss as they settled down at Vaughn's table. It was a week after the shopping trip and the three of them had gotten together for a night of poker. 

"Yeah...well as sorted as I'll ever be." Weiss replied as Vaughn placed some beer and pretzels on the table. "Why do you ask?"

"I kinda invited someone." Sydney said, shuffling the pack of cards in her hand. "Is that ok?"

"Is she female?" Weiss inquired.

"Yes."

"No problem."

"What if they had been male?" Vaughn asked, sitting down.

"Then Syd and me would have to have a long chat."

"Unbelievable." Sydney muttered and was about to start dealing when her mobile rang. She handed the cards to Vaughn and then got up to answer it.

"Hello."

"Sydney, it's your father."

"Hey dad. What's up?"

"It about Christmas Day."

"What about it?" Sydney felt the ever familar sinking feeling in her stomach. She knew exactly what Jack was about to say.

"I'm not going to be able to make it to the Vaughn's."

"Why?" Sydney demanded. The sinking feeling was replaced with a hot anger rising up within her. After all the progress she and her father had made, was he really going to let her down so soon?

"I saw Arvin today and thought it would be for the best if I spent the day with him. I don't think he should be alone on Christmas."

When Sydney heard her father's explanation she felt her anger subside. She could understand Jack's need to keep Arvin company. "Ok dad. I understand."

"Would it be possible for you and Michael to drop by the house Christmas morning? I would still like to see you."

"Of course. We can exchange our gifts then."

"Fine. I'll see you then Sydney."

"See you then."


	30. Chapter 30

Thank-you so much guys, for your great feedback, and here it is- Christmas Eve.

**Mizzle fo' Rizzle: **I'm glad you like Ainsley, because she will be becoming a big part of the story (hint, hint **dandan2300** and **BrSoccerChic**!)

* * *

"Now don't you look cute." Vaughn commented as Sydney opened her door for him and Weiss on Christmas Eve.

"What can I say? I'm in a festive mood." Sydney replied, in regards to the Santa hat that was adorned on her head. She stepped aside so Vaughn and Weiss could enter the apartment.

Over the past couple of weeks Sydney and Francie had gone a little crazy with the Christmas decorations. A huge tree sat in the corner of the living room, covered with dozens of ornaments, tinsel and Christmas lights. More tinsel and lights were draped along the walls in crazy patterns and to top it of there was numerous Santa figures placed around the apartment. Francie has started collecting them when she was ten and had added a new one to the collection every year.

"Oh my god."Weiss deadpanned as he gazed around the apartment.

"Tell me about it." Will said, coming from Francie's bedroom. "It looks like an elf threw up, hey."

"Shut up, Will," said a girl from the couch who was unfamilar to both Weiss and Vaughn.

"This is Amy, Will's sister." Sydney introduced. "She joins us each year for a little Christmas Eve tradition."

"What exactly is the Christmas Eve tradition?" Vaughn asked, sitting down in an armchair.

"Just getting together with your friends and enjoying the festivities before the stress of tomorrow." Francie explained, from where she was standing in the kitchen.

"There is no real specific plan," Amy explained."We do whatever we feel like."

"Except we always go out to see Santa on the fire truck." Sydney pointed out. "None of us want to pass up the opportunity for free lollies."

"So you guys have spent every Christmas Eve together since you met?" Weiss asked.

"Every year." Amy affirmed.

"Well." Weiss sat down on the floor. "Vaughn, you had better behave yourself from now on."

"Why?" Vaughn asked.

"Because I don't want you to jeopardize my invite to Christmas Eve next year." Weiss's response got a laugh from everybody- including Vaughn.

"Don't worry, Houdini." Sydney said."Even if Vaughn is in the shit, I promise you will still get an invitation." She sat down next to Amy on the couch, smiling at Vaughn's indignant expression.

Weiss, however, was happy. "Good," he slapped his thighs heartily. "Now, does Christmas Eve allow the consumption of beer?"

* * *

Later that evening, Amy and Weiss had joined forces and convinced everybody into a game of Charades.Given the festive mood and the beers they had consumed, everyone was happy to oblige. They were just happy that Weiss hadn't started performing Christmas carols again. 

So now, Sydney and Vaughn were watching Weiss, trying desperately to deduce what his actions were. So far they had established it was a movie, but nothing else.

"Umm, _Footloose_?" Sydney suggested. Weiss was moving backwards and forwards and she supposed it could be his interpretation of dancing. A shake of Weiss's head indicated otherwise. He continued to move back and forth, shaking his arms. Sydney and Vaughn looked at each other blankly.

"Time's up." Francie announced. "What the hell was that?"

"Uh, _Gone with the Wind_." Weiss answered, looking disgusted that Sydney and Vaughn hadn't guessed correctly.

"How was that _Gone with the Wind_?" Vaughn demanded.

"I was being blown by the wind." Weiss reinacted his movements. "How could you not see that?"

"Ok." Sydney threw up her hands."Enough. I do not want to play anymore."

"Agreed." Vaughn put in.

"Why?" Amy, Will and Francie asked.

"Because you guys are kicking our arses." Sydney explained.

"You're a sore loser, Sydney Bristow." Will grinned.

"Damn right I am."

"So do you have a better idea?" Francie asked.

"Yes I do." Everybody looked at her questioningly and Sydney smiled. "Presents," she said and everyone's eyes lit up.

* * *

"So, you ready to do this?" Sydney asked Vaughn later that night. They had decided to hold off giving each other their gifts until they were alone. 

Everyone had been delighted with their gifts. Sydney had brought Francie a collection of recipe books she's been eyeing off for months and for Will, she'd gotten him a collection of his favourite movies on DVD- _His Girl Friday_, _Lawrence of Arabia_ and more. From Francie, Sydney had gotten a bunch of hardback novels, and from Will both Sydney and Francie were given a day at a spa. He'd also given Francie a goregeous pair of earrings.

Sydney, as a joke had brought Weiss a yo-yo, along with a kit of magic tricks."It's time you lived up to your name, Houdini." Weiss in return had given Sydney a yo-yo as well, and a new basketball.

"Thank-you." Sydney said, handling the ball. "My other one was getting worn."

Not long after the gift exchange was over everyone started to leave.. Weiss went back to his house, Will and Amy back to their aparment and Francie was going to spend the night at her family's place.

And so, Sydney and Vaughn were alone.They sat in the living room, the Christmas lights flashing, causing the tinsel to reflect off the walls.

"Now, I've got two presents for you." Sydney started. "So I think you should open one tonight and leave the other for tomorrow."

"Well that sounds like a good idea,because I've got two presents for you as well."

"We worked that well, didn't we." Sydney smiled. "Here." She handed Vaughn a small package. He, in return, handed her an equally small package.

"You wanna go first?" he asked.

"No, you go." Sydney replied excitedly. She couldn't wait to see the look on Vaughn's face when he opened his gift.

"I think you should." Vaughn said.

"No, you."

"But I want you to." The two of them stopped, looked at each other and laughed. "Ok, let's open them together." Vaughn suggested.

"Deal." Sydney agreed. "Ok, 3...2...1."

Quickly they both ripped the paper off their gifts.Vaughn's gift was further packaged in a small box, Sydney's was bundled in tissue paper. After tearing off the second layers both of them were left holding a key.

They stared at each other for a second, before Vaughn spoke. "We didn't."

"I think we did."

"A key to-"

"Our apartments." Sydney finished the sentence, her mouth twitching, threatening to laugh.

"We got each other the same gift. Unbelievable." Vaughn's face broke into a wide grin.

"You don't think that this is a little freaky?" Sydney asked, biting her bottom lip.

"No, I think it's great. What does this say about us as a couple if we've bought each other the same gift?"

"Yeah." Sydney's smiled. "I guess it is kind of cool. Thank-you, I love it."

"Ditto." Vaughn replied, pulling Sydney in for a long kiss. "One of the best presents I've ever recieved."

"I think I have to agree."Sydney kissed Vaughn back. "Now, I also think it's time for bed."

"Wait." Vaughn jumped up and grabbed Sydney's camera."This is a moment that has to make it on the Walls of Fame."

He sat back down next to Sydney, pressing his cheek to hers. As he stretched out his arm with the camera, Sydney held up the two keys.

"Say 'keys'" Vaughn ordered. As both of them said it, he pressed the camera. "There, identical Christmas gift immortolised on film."

"A Christmas certainly to remember." Sydney smiled. "Now, let's go to bed. The sooner we get to sleep, the sooner it will be Christmas."

* * *

**A/N: **I just wanted to explain the whole Santa on the fire truck thing. Where I live in Australia, on Christmas Eve the volunteers at the local fire brigade bring the truck around all our streets. One of them is dressed as Santa Claus and all the fire fighters throw lollies out for the kids. It is a really great tradition, with most people being out on the street to see Santa- including the adults (some of them get more excited about it than the younger kids!)  
Anyway, it is such a big part of my family and friends Christmas celebration, I thought that it would be fun if the characters in my fic got to enjoy the same thing. 


	31. Chapter 31

Again (I'm starting to sound like a parrot) thank-you so much for all your reviews. It means so much to me that people are enjoying this fic.

**Lil Aussie Alias Chick:** Let's hope that channel 7 stick with this date and not change it again. Oh, and I'm from the Melbourne area. It's too bad you don't get the Santa on the firetruck thing- It's a great way to celebrate Christmas Eve.

**aliaslover14:** Glad to hear you are enjoying the fic. The part where Vaughn helps Syd after Emily's death is one of favourite parts too- I had a great time writing it.

* * *

Sydney woke early the next morning. She'd loved how Christmas Day had the ability to make a person feel as if they were five years old again, anxious to see what Santa Claus had left under the tree. Unable to stay in bed a second longer, she climbed out, careful not to wake Vaughn and padded bare foot out to the living room.

She went to the wall and flicked a switch so the lights that adorned the Christmas tree began blinking. She took a second to admire the tree and then began picking up the remains of wrapping paper that was scattered across the floor from the night before. After putting it in the bin Sydney went and sat on the couch. The keys that she and Vaughn had given each other were on the coffee table and Sydney couldn't help but smile. She couldn't wait to see Francie's reaction when she told her about the identical gifts.

"Merry Christmas." Vaughn came out of the bedroom, rubbing his eyes and yawning. "How long have you been up?"

"Not long." Sydney answered as he sat beside her on the couch. "Can you believe that it is Christmas already?"

"I know. These past months have just flown by."

"What time do we have to be at your mum's?" Sydney asked as she curled up against the side of Vaughn's body.

"I said about eleven- so we can help her set up before the rest of the family arrives."

"Ok, I told dad we'd be at his at about nine."

"We?" Vaughn sounded surprised.

"Yeah, he asked if both of us could come around."

"Is that a good or bad thing?"

"I don't know." Sydney admitted. The way her father's mind worked was still a complete mystery to her. "I guess we'll find out."

* * *

"Hello Sydney, Michael." Jack Bristow acknowledged each of them with a nod and then opened the door wider so they could walk inside. 

"Hey dad. Merry Christmas." As Sydney walked into the living room she was stunned to see a decorated tree in the corner. Her father was not exactly the kind of person who got into decorating. "Uh, dad, did you do that?"

"No. Imogene did."

"Who's Imogene?" Sydney asked, sitting down on the leather lounge and pulling Vaughn down to sit next to her.

"The new housekeeper." Jack sat down opposite them. There was an awkward pause before Sydney finally spoke up.

"So," she clasped her hands together. "Would you like to open your present dad?"

"Ok. Just wait a second." Jack stood up and picked up a flat, thin gift box off the mantle. He handed it to Sydney.

"Thank-you." She smiled and then reached into her bag, pulled out a wrapped present and gave it to Jack. "You open yours first."

It was a book of short stories by Ernest Hemingway. "I remembered that you and mum used to be always reading something." Sydney explained the gift. "After she died, you seemed to stop. It's time you started again."

"Thank-you Sydney." He gave her a faint smile. "It's your turn now."

Sydney lifted the lid of the box and was surprised to see an envelope with Vaughn's name on it inside. She glanced up at Jack and he nodded slightly, so she handed the envelope to Vaughn. "This is yours."

"Mine?" Vaughn looked confused.

"Yours." Jack confirmed. "Open it."

Vaughn ripped the envelope open and after seeing what was inside his face broke into a grin. "Thanks, Mr Bristow."

"What is it?" Sydney asked.

"Hockey tickets." Vaughn replied, holding up two tickets. Sydney smiled and then turned back to the box. There was another envelope- this one with Sydney's name on it. Opening it she discovered that is also contained two tickets. Except these were for a performance of Alice in Wonderland at theatre downtown.

"I know how much you loved the book that your mother gave you. I realise that you are probably getting a little too old for Alice, but I couldn't resist."

"I'm not getting too old, dad."

"Yeah." Vaughn interjected. "She dressed up as Alice for Halloween."

A small smile came to Jack Bristow's face as he imagined his daughter's Halloween costume. The smile wasn't lost on Sydney.

"Thank-you dad."

* * *

A little over an hour later Sydney and Vaughn were ready to leave. 

"I'm just going to the bathroom before we go." Sydney said, getting up. After she had exited the room Jack turned to Vaughn.

"I want to say something to you Michael."

"Uh, ok." Vaughn glanced at the door, hoping that Sydney wouldn't take to long. Being alone with Jack Bristow was a scary thing.

"A father has high hopes for his daughter. He wants her to be happy, safe and successful. Though I have not always been there for Sydney, I still want her to have the best of all things in life. All things. " He looked at Vaughn pointedly, causing the younger man to swallow hard. "Because of this, I don't believe that I will ever be happy with whoever Sydney chooses to spend her life with."

Vaughn shifted uncomfortably in his seat, worried about where exactly Jack was taking this speech.

"What I am saying, Michael, is that, when I see Sydney with you, well, I'm the closest to happy that I will ever be."

Vaughn blinked and then looked at Jack, comprehending what had just been said. "Uh, thank-you...I think."

"You are a good man. But just know that if you hurt my daughter in any way, your life will not be worth living."

Vaughn didn't doubt that for a second.

* * *

"So this is where you grew up." Sydney commented, gazing up at the two storey red brick house. 

"Yes it is." Vaughn replied as he let the two of them through the front door. "Maman! We're here!"

"In the kitchen." Juliette's voice echoed down the hall. "Merry Christmas!" she exclaimed as they entered the bright and spacious kitchen. She wiped her hands on the apron tied around her waist and then enveloped both Vaughn and Sydney in a hug.

"So what do you need us to do?" Vaughn asked, when Juliette had released them.

"Could you two please set the table. All the cutlery and crockery is in the dining room, it just needs putting out."

"Ok. Come on." He led Sydney into the dining room.

"And don't forget the bon-bons!" Juliette yelled after them.

"Uh, Vaughn how many people are coming?" Sydney asked, seeing the large dining room and the tower of plates in the middle of the table.

"Lots." Vaughn grinned, and then began counting off on his fingers. "From dad's side there's grandma, grandpa, the infamous Aunt Trish, Aunt Susanna, Uncle Geoff, Uncle Nick, Aunt Jaime and my cousins Lucy, Belinda, Miles, Jenna, Parker, Sam and Natasha. From maman's side there's Uncle Edmond and Aunt Adele. They actually live here in the States. Aunt Felise, Uncle Luc and their kids Danielle and Sofie have flown in from France."

"Your mum is cooking Christmas lunch for that many people?" Sydney asked, in awe.

"Yeah, she loves it."

"So do you have Chrsitmas here ever year?" Sydney asked as she started placing a plate at each seat.

"Mostly. Every few years we spend Christmas in France, so maman can see all of her family."

"It must be great to have such a large family."

"Don't you have all the aunties and uncles?"

"Dad is an only child, so nothing from his side of the family. My mum has two sisters, but they're in Russia and we never hear from them. I guess you could say that my friends have always been my family."

"Well I can see a definate advantage in that."

"How? I'd love to have an big extended family."

"After meeting Aunt Trish you'll understand why."

* * *

Sydney was having a blast. Vaughn's family was fantastic, with every single one of them welcoming her with open arms. The best part, though, was the elation she felt everytime Vaughn intorduced heras 'my girlfriend'. She'd decided that it was now her favourite sentence in the world. 

"Michael!" Sydney watched as short, thin woman with wild blonde curls crossed the living room and grabbed Vaughn by the cheeks. "How is my little nephew?"

"He's fine, Aunt Trish." Vaughn replied, rubbing the red spots her fingers had left on his cheeks.

"Now where is this young lady that Juliette has been telling me all about?"

"Right here." Vaughn gestured to Sydney who was standing next to him. "Aunt Trish, this is Sydney Brisotw. Sydney-" he took a deep breath, "- Aunt Trish."

"Give me your hand darling." Trish demanded. After clasping it, Trish closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. "Yes...yes." she mumbled to herself, while Sydney watched in confusion. Vaughn tried desperately not to laugh.

"Umm, what-"

"Shh." Trish cut Sydney off. After a few more breaths she opened her eyes. "That's enough," she said and walked off.

Sydney was still trying to understand what had just happened when Vaughn put his arm sround her.

"See what I mean?" he whispered and Sydney couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

Lunch was loud and chaotic, which could only be expected with twenty-three people sitting down to eat. After it Vaughn and Sydney headed outside so they could exchange their final gifts in private. 

Sitting down under a large tree, that had entertained Vaughn and Weiss through most of their childhood, Vaughn handed Sydney her present. Opening it she discovered a beautiful antique photo frame and a jewellery box.

"Oh Vaughn, it's beautiful," she breathed, fingering the frame.

"I saw it and thought of you." Vaughn smiled. "Open the other one."

Inside the jewelley box was a delicate silver bracelet, adorned with several sliver charms. There was a heart, an eight ball, a basketball, a book, a tent and a sphere.

"A heart because I love you, the eight ball and basketball is obvious, a book because if Weiss hadn't gone to your shop we wouldn't have met, a tent because that weekend was awesome."

"What's this one?" Sydney asked, touching the sphere.

"That, Miss Bristow, is a snot bubble."

"What?" Sydney's head snapped up.

"Well you believe the reason we are together is because of a snot bubble." he grinned cheekily.

"Vaughn, I think it's perfect." She placed a kiss on his lips. "Your turn now."

Quickly unwrapping his present, he saw that Sydney had given him a watch.

"I know you don't want to get your father's watch repaired." Sydney said, placing her hand on Vaughn's. "But I though that you couldn't continue with a watch that didn't tell time, so I got you this."

"I love it, Syd."

"That's not all, look on the back."

Vaughn turned the watch over to see that Sydney had gotten a message engraved on the back.

SB&MV  
October 1st  
Always and  
Forever

He ran a finger over the words, feeling a little overwhelmed at the enormity of them.

"I love you so much Vaughn."

"I love you too Syd." he replied, pulling her in for a long kiss.

* * *

From the kitchen Juliette watched her son and Sydney interact with a smile on her face. They were so young and appeared care-free and happy. They reminded her of what it was like when she had first met Bill. 

"She's a good one." Trish's voice snapped Juliette from her thoughts.

"Pardon?"

"I said she's a good one. The spirits told me."

Juliette looked at Trish and then back out the window to see Michael and Sydney leaning against the tree trunk, in deep conversation. "You know what Trish?"

"What?"

"I think the spirits may be right this time."

* * *

**Serendipity9:** Please don't hate me over Vaughn's gift. I know you said that jewellery is cliche, but I've had this chapter written for a long time and to me, the gift was more than just any old bracelet 


	32. Chapter 32

Again, I want to express my graditude for all your great feedback (Glad you approved of the pressies, too)

**irionelissa: **In the show, I don't think Vaughn specifically says which side of the family aunt Trish is from, he just mentions her name, and I just decided to have her from his father's side.

**Lil Aussie Alias Chick: **Well according to TV Week Alias is definately starting on the 11th- which means only 9 sleeps!

* * *

"What about this one?" Francie held up a white singlet, patterned with silver sequins.

"Probably too much." Sydney replied. "And who cares about the top- did you not hear what I just said?"

"I heard you- you and Michael gave each other the same present." Francie put the top against her body as she looked in the mirror. "Do you really think it's too much?"

"It's a party at Weiss's, Fran. Somehow I don't think that the dress code will be anything but extremely casual." Sydney was extremely disappointed at Francie's reaction about the apartment keys. "I thought that you would be a tad more excited about the identical gifts."

"Oh come on, Syd. Look at you two- it's not exactly a surprise that you got each other the same gifts." Francie tossed the singlet on her bed. "Besides, I already knew."

"What!"

"Michael asked me if you would beok with the gift."

"He did?"

"Yeah. I tell you now, I almost laughed in his face. The day before you asked me if it was ok if you gave him our key and then he is asking me the same thing in reverse!"

"And you managed to keep this secret from me and Vaughn?"

"Well, I quashed my need to tell someone by spilling the beans to Will and Eric."

"And let me guess, you guys have being having a good old giggle behind mine and Vaughn's backs ever since."

"Oh totally." Francie grinned. "Come on, I think it's time that we got to the after Chrissie sales."

"Why?"

"Because we have a party to go to in a few days time and have nothing to wear."

"It's just at Weiss's, I'm sure that we can find some-"

"I said, we have nothing to wear." Francie said, determinedly. "Now, let's go shopping."

With a laugh Sydney got up and followed Francie out of the bedroom.

* * *

Vaughn looked at his watch impatiently. He had offered Sydney and Francie a lift to Weiss's house- something he was now regretting. 

"Syd! How much longer?" he called. Sydney's head poked out from Francie's room, an apologetic expression on her face.

"Not long. Francie is making a few minor adjustments." Her head disappeared.

Vaughn groaned, his hands rubbing his eyes. He now knew why Will had been so eager to work an extra shift on New Years Eve- the rate Francie was going she wouldn't have an outfit picked until next year.. He went to sit down on the couch, but was stopped by a knock on the door.

"Michael, can you get that?" Francie yelled.

"Only if you hurry the hell up." Vaughn yelled back, as he headed towards the door. Opening it he saw a petite redhead standing on the doorstep.

"Hi." Vaughn smiled, guessing that she was the friend of Syd's- the one she had invited to the party.

"Uh, hi. Is this Sydney's place?"

"Yeah, come in. I'm Michael, Sydney's boyfriend." Vaughn stepped aside to let her walk inside.

"Michael? I thought Sydney said her boyfriend's name was Vaughn?" As soon as she said this, she clamped her hand over her mouth, and looked at Vaughn with wide eyes. "I didn't just get someone into trouble, did I?"

Vaughn looked at her with a poker face. "No, you didn't. Vaughn is her _other_ boyfriend."

"What?" she looked at him, stunned.

"Yeah. I have her Sunday, Tuesday, and Thursday. He's got her Monday, Wednesday, Friday and we alternate Saturday's."

"Um…well…You're ok with that?"

Vaughn looked at the poor girl's face and couldn't keep the act going any longer. He started laughing, feeling a little guilty for what he had done. But the opportunity had been too good to pass up.

"I'm sorry. I'm just joking."

"Oh." Relief crossed her face. "So who is Vaughn?"

"Me." She looked at him blankly, so he held out his hand. "Nice to meet you, I'm Michael _Vaughn_."

She accepted his hand, laughing slightly. "Ohh, now I get it. I'm Ainsley, by the way."

"Yeah, I figured that. Sydney won't be long- she's just helping Francie through a fashion crisis."

"Ok." Ainsley glanced around the apartment before turning back to Vaughn. "So why does Sydney call you Vaughn? Doesn't that seem strange that your girlfriend addresses you by your surname?"

"I don't know." Vaughn admitted. He'd never really thought about it before. "I guess I'll have to ask her one of these days."

* * *

"Hey guys!" Weiss greeted Vaughn with a thump on the arm, and Sydney and Francie with big bear hugs. He was about to throw his arms around Ainsley, but stopped short. "I don't know you." 

"Weiss, this is Ainsley McPhee. Ainsley- Eric Weiss." Sydney introduced.

"Hi." Ainsley smiled brightly at Weiss.

"Hi, and now that we have been properly introduced, how's about a little sugar?" Weiss asked with a cheeky grin.

"Sugar?"

"That's Weiss talk for 'Can I have a hug?'" Sydney informed Ainsley and then turned to Weiss. "Let's save the sugar until you two are better acquainted, hey?"

"I was just being friendly." Weiss protested, as Sydney turned to Ainsley. She thought it best to escape before Weiss scared her off for good.

"Come on, Ainz." Sydney grabbed her hand. "Let's go get a drink."

"I know what your thinking." Vaughn said to Weiss as Sydney and Ainsley walked off.

"No you don't."

"Eric." Francie joined in. "She an attractive, single female. Even I know what you're thinking."

"She's single?" Weiss's face lit up, but he quickly shook his head. "Wait- stop. I was not thinking that."

Vaughn and Francie looked at him with knowing smiles on their faces. Eric Weiss was about as transparent as cling wrap.

* * *

"Michael Vaughn, I ought to give you a slap!" Sydney marched up to him about twenty minutes later, on the crowded patio outside. 

"What have I done?" Vaughn asked, flabbergasted.

"Ainsley told me what you said to her." She stood with her hands on her hips. "My two boyfriends, Michael and Vaughn."

"Oh, come on. It was funny." Vaughn defended himself.

"You think?"

"Would you have passed up an opportunity like that?"

Francie walked up then, after seeing Sydney's body language. "What have you done Michael?"

"Francie, have you met my girlfriends, Sydney and Bristow?" Vaughn asked, and Sydney couldn't help but laugh.

Francie looked at the two of them as if they were insane. "I have no idea what goes on in your little world," she said, shaking her head. "Hey Michael, did you tell Sydney about Eric's little crush?"

"What?" Sydney exclaimed. "Who?"

"Look for yourself." Vaughn pointed to where Weiss was introducing Ainsley to a group of his friends.

"Ainsley? But he doesn't even know her."

"Yes, but he wants to." Francie grinned.

"Intimately." Vaughn couldn't help adding, and he and Francie snorted in laughter. "But of course he is denying it."

"I didn't think that she would be his type." Sydney mused, but at the same time thinking that they would make a pretty good pair.

"What did you think was Weiss's type?" Vaughn asked, as they headed over to Weiss and Ainsley.

"Well after the Halloween party, I'd say blonde and well-endowed."

"Weiss doesn't really have a type. He just likes females full stop." Vaughn informed her, speaking quickly as they got to Weiss.

"Hey Mike, Ainsley here is a hockey fan." Weiss said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, my brother plays, so I really didn't have a choice. Ever since I was little, I've been dragged to all of his games."

"Well, we'll have to introduce Campbell to Vaughn." Sydney put it. "He is what you would call 'obsessed' with the game."

"What about Saturday night? It's the opening of the club and it would be great if you could come."

"Oh." Sydney's face fell. "Francie's birthday is Thursday and we were going out to celebrate Saturday night."

"Well, come to Phase One. I'm sure Campbell can organise something special."

Vaughn, Sydney and Weiss all looked at Francie who shrugged. "Hey, I don't care where we go, just as long as we have a damn good time."

"Great." Ainsley smiled. "I'll tell Campbell I've got six more for the guest list."

"Six?" Vaughn shook his head. "There'll only be five."

"Hang on, you, Sydney, Francie and Will, Eric and-" Ainsley looked at Weiss. "You'll be bringing someone, won't you?"

"Uh, no. Mr Houdini here will be all on his lonesome." Weiss said, pulling a sad, puppy dog face.

"OK, then, five more for the guest list." Ainsley grabbed Sydney and Francie's hands. "Come on, let's dance!"

* * *

A couple of hours later Vaughn and Weiss were standing around, talking to some friends from uni while Sydney, Francie and Ainsley tore up the dance floor. 

"Hey guys." Both Vaughn and Weiss felt a thump on their backs. The timing was not so good for Weiss who had just taken a mouthful of beer, the thump causing him to choke on the liquid.

"Thanks Will," he spluttered, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Sorry." Will grinned. Vaughn looked at him with a stern face. "What?"

"You owe me- big time." Vaughn said, pointing a finger to Will's chest.

"Why?"

"Why?" Vaughn repeated. "Next time we go out as a group, you can sit around for an hour while _your_ girlfriend tries to decide on an outfit."

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Will asked. "Why do you think I volunteered to work a shift on New Years Eve?"

"WILL!" All three guys looked to see Francie and Sydney waving from the dance floor.

"Who's the redhead?" Will asked, waving back.

"Ainsley." Weiss answered.

"An old friend of Syd's." Vaughn explained. "And the love of Weiss's life." He added, getting the finger from Weiss as a response.

"What?" Will was confused.

"Never mind." Vaughn said and then turned to Weiss. "So, shall we go join them?"

"Oh, I suppose." Weiss said, nonchalantly. They didn't get a chance to discuss it any further. Both Sydney and Francie had walked up and grabbed their hands, and were now dragging them back to the dance floor.

* * *

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The huge mass of people at the party had converged around the TV Weiss as placed out on the deck to watch the countdown to the New Year. As everybody cheered Sydney threw her hands around Vaughn's neck as he pressed his lips onto hers for a long and hard kiss. They were oblivious to everyone else, who were yelling and cheering. It was as if, in the middle of this mayhem, they had created their own little world that nobody could disturb. Nobody, that was, except Eric Weiss. 

"Happy New Year guys!" he yelled, wrapping his arms around both Sydney and Vaughn.

"Happy New Year, Houdini." Sydney replied. She looked over his shoulder and saw Will, Francie and Ainsley heading their way. "Hey, look who's coming."

He turned. "Oh god, she is so hot."

Sydney looked at Vaughn. "I thought you said he was denying it?"

"Well, he was sober before." Vaughn replied, placing a hand on Weiss's shoulder. "Weiss, it's New Years, you've got a perfect excuse to make a move."

"You're right." Weiss straightened up, as Ainsley got closer. "I'm going in."

After they had all wished each other a Happy New Year, Vaughn and Sydney watched Weiss closely. His plans, however, did not go as hoped.

"Hey guys, I'm going to have to call it a night." Ainsley announced.

"What? Why?" Sydney asked, seeing Weiss' face fall.

"Cam needs me at the club tomorrow. There is still so much to do before Saturday. I'm going to need plenty of sleep. But I will see you guys there, right."

"Yeah, of course." Sydney gave her a hug. "See ya."

When Ainsley had gone Sydney and Vaughn looked at Weiss. Sydney had never seen anyone look so despondant.

"Oh, Houdini don't, look so glum." Sydney put her arm around his shoulder. "Come on the night is still young, and there will be other oppurtunties."

Weiss perked up slightly as Sydney dragged him out onto the dancefloor. He couldn't wait until Saturday night.


	33. Chapter 33

250 reviews- wow! You guys are fantastic! Thank-you so, so, so much.

**dandan2300: **I chose not to have Nadia in the story for two reasons. The first is, that because Australia has not yet been shown season 4 and I don't know her character at all, I didn't feel as if I would be able to write her. The second was that I wanted to create a character that was all mine. As for Ainsley's name, I know a little girl with that name and I just liked it.

* * *

On New Years Day Vaughn woke with an extremely fuzzy head. The party had gone on till the sun had started to rise- and he, along with Sydney, Will, Weiss and Francie had partied hard right to the end. 

When it was over Will and Francie had caught a taxi back to his apartment, but Vaughn and Sydney had opted to crash at Weiss's place. They'd been given seperate couches in the living room, but sometime during the night, Sydney had joined Vaughn on his couch. As their relationship progressed, they were beginning to discover that it was getting difficult to fall asleep without the company of the other.

"Oh god." Vaughn heard Sydney moan.

"You sound like how I feel," he muttered, rubbing his temples. Sydney shifted slightly, and looked up at him. "You look like it too."

"Shut up." Her voice was hoarse, and the punch that landed on his upper arm was weak.

"Good afternoon sunshines." Weiss came bounding down the stairs, looking and sounding completely refreshed. "And how are we feeling today?" He stopped at looked at Sydney and Vaughn. "Ok, no need to answer that. I'm guessing that you guys could go some bacon and eggs?"

He headed into the kitchen and Sydney stared after him in disbelief. "Wow, he really is Houdini."

"Huh?" Vaughn sat up.

"After a night like last, how the hell does he pull up so well?"

"I don't know- that's just Weiss. He always manages to bounce back." Vaughn replied, stretching out his arms. "I, on the other hand, am not so good the morning after. What I need now is a long, hot shower." He climbed over the top of Sydney and off the couch.

"Just don't use all the hot water, Vaughn." Sydney warned. "You're not the only one who needs help to get going the morning after."

"Sweetie, I think you're going to need a little more than a shower." Vaughn joked, deciding that due to Sydney's current state it was safe to do so. She wouldn't be able to hurt him if she tried.

Sydney however sat up straight. "Vaughn, darling," she said, sweetly.

"Yes?"

"I may be incapacitated now, but tomorrow I will be fine. Would you like to repeat what you just said?" she smirked.

"Umm, maybe not." Vaughn replied, wisely. "I think I'll just go and have my shower."

Sydney smiled to herself and laid back on the couch. Screw the shower- what she wanted was sleep.

* * *

"Francie I finish work at 5.30. We don't have to be at Phase One until at least 9.00 or 10.00. I'm going to have plenty of time to get ready." Sydney reassured Francie over the phone Saturday afternoon. "Look, my break is almost over, I have to get back to work." 

She flipped her phone closed and stood up from the counter at a cafe that was few stores down from the book store. She'd had an half an hour break, and the majority of it was spent on the phone with Francie who was already panicking over tonight. Sydney was just glad that Vaughn had organized for the two of them to go out for dinner beforehand. Will was going to have to deal with Francie's fashion crisis tonight.

As Sydney was walking back to work she noticed a familiar redhead walking in front of her.

"Hey Ainz!" Sydney jogged to catch up to her. "What are you doing? I thought Campbell would have you enslaved at the club, getting ready for tonight."

"He relased me for a very short lunch break." Ainsley replied. "I'm just on my way back."

"Well then I'd better not keep you."

"Yeah, Cam is kinda stressed today." Ainsley smiled. "Hey, everyone is still coming tonight?"

"Yeah."

"No changes to numbers? Nobody extra coming?"

"Uh, no. Just the five of us."

"Ok, good. I'll see you tonight."

"Yeah, see you." Sydney watched Ainsley walk off. Unless her intuiation was completely off, Sydney could have sworn that Ainsley was checking if Weiss would still be going alone.

* * *

"Oh, thank god you are here." Sydney came running out of Francie's bedroom, after hearing Vaughn unlock her front door later that night. 

"Are you really this glad to see me, or is Francie in fine form?" Vaughn asked, looking towards Francie's room warily.

"She has gone through her wardrobe twice and is on to round three. Let's get out of here now."

Seconds after they had left, Will's head poked out from Francie's room. "Syd, help please."

Seeing the empty room he groaned, before being dragged back inside the bedroom was the crazed person that he called his girlfriend.

* * *

"I told Weiss that we would pick him up after dinner." Vaughn said as he and Sydney sat down at a table in Guiseppe's. He was glad that it was just the two of them. It had been a while since they had gone out alone. Lately there had always seemed to be others tagging along. 

"This is nice." Sydney's voice echoed his thoughts."You, me, a table and a menu. Unless my eyes are decieving me, this is a proper, bona fide date."

"Until we meet up with our crazy friends in a couple of hours time." Vaughn pointed out.

"Well then," Sydney picked up her menu. "I guess we'd better make the most of it."

They were at the restaurant for about two hours, until Vaughn looked down at his new watch. "I think we should be going. I have an inkling that Weiss will be very anxious to get to this club tonight."

"He does realize that Ainsley will be working, doesn't he?" Sydney asked as they headed towards Vaughn's car.

"I'm not sure. Knowing Weiss he probably plans to sweep Ainsley off her feet in the middle of the dance floor."

"Well, after being a witness to his dancing abilities, I can only hope that Ainsley will be run off her feet tonight." Sydney said as Vaughn started the car. "For both their sakes."

* * *

Phase One looked incredible, with the interior all sleek and modern. Sydney couldn't believe that Campbell had actually designed this. The last time she'd seen him, he was Ainsley's annoying older brother, and now he was the owner of what looked like could be an extremely successful business. 

"Do you guys want a drink?" Weiss asked.

"Since when are you so generous?" Vaughn asked, incredulous.

"Since I am a good friend."

"Or maybe since a certain redhead is working behind the bar?" Sydney said, a slight smirk on her face.

"Really?" Weiss widened his eyes and tried to look surprised. "I hadn't noticed."

"Nice try." Vaughn patted him on the back.

"Houdini, I hate to break it to you, but I don't think you're in with a chance tonight." Sydney said as they headed towards the bar.

"Why? Did Ainsley say something?" Weiss's face fell. "Damn, I should have known she wouldn't be interested." He looked shattered.

"Hey, I didn't say she wasn't interested." Sydney consoled him. "It's just that she is going to be really busy tonight. Ainsley will barely have time to speak to us, let alone have time for you to work your magic."

"Oh." Weiss's face brightened after hearing this.They stopped at the bar and Sydney tried to get Ainsley's attention.

"Hey, you're here!" Ainlsey exclaimed, coming over to them "What'll it be?"

"This place is amazing, Ainz." Sydney said after they had been given their drinks.

"I know. Who would have thought that Cam was capable of this?"

"Where is he?" Sydney asked, glancing around. "I wanted to say hi."

"He's all over the place. You're bound to run into him sooner or later." She went to serve another customer, but stopped. "Oh, Syd, one thing."

"What?"

"Could you have Francie near the bar at about midnight?"

"Sure, but why?"

"No specific details, but Cam and I have organized a little birthday surprise.Just have her here,ok."

"Ok." Sydney replied as Ainsley walked off. She looked at the guys and uopn seeing Weiss's face, she slapped on the arm. "Weiss!"

"What!" he exclaimed.

"You are totally checking out Ainsley's arse."

"I wasn't-" Sydney raised her eyebrows at him. "Ok, maybe I was. But only in a non-perverted, admiring way. The way Vaughn looks at your arse."

"Hey!" Vaughn jumped in. "Are you trying to get me into trouble?"

"If it takes the heat of me, then yes."

"Stop it." Sydney stepped in. "Now Weiss is you can tear your eyes from Ainsley, I think that it's time that we hit the dance floor."

"Am I not in trouble?" Vaughn asked, surprised.

"No."

"May I ask why?"

Sydney leaned up to his ear. "If I got mad at you, then that would make me a hypocrite." She pulled back and looked at Vaughn, a cheeky grin playing on her lips, and he could not resist kissing them.

* * *

Will and Francie arrived at Phase One about an hour after the others. Will looked like he'd just ran a marathon and Francie looked fantastic in the outfit that she had finally chosen. Sydney burst into giggles when she realized that it was one of the first outfits that Francie had tried on. 

The five of them kept themselves occupied on the dancefloor, occasionally going to the bar for drinks- Weiss more than anybody. Francie, in particular, was having a great time dancing away and was none to pleased when Sydney dragged her off the dance floor.

"Come on Syd, I love this song,' she protested.

"No, we need a drink." Sydney said. The three guys followed them to the bar. When they reached it Sydney looked for Ainsley. Spotting her a few metres away, Sydney waved and motioned towards Francie.

"Sydney!" Francie crossed her arms. "I am the birthday girl, and I want to dance!"

"Sorry Francie," Sydney shrugged. "But you were the birthday girl on Thursday, and right now I am pulling rank."

"Watch this." Will nudged both Vaughn and Weiss. "A power play between Sydney and Fran is something you don't want to miss."

"But-" Francie stopped when the music was suddenly cut off. "Damn! I love that song."

"Sorry about that everybody." The attention of everybody in the club turned to where the DJ was situated. Campbell was standing up there, a micorphone in his hand, and Ainsley by his side. "I just wanted to take a moment to officially welcome you to the opening of Phase One.

Anybody here who knows me will be aware that this has been a dream of mine for a long time- except that when I was younger the plan was to build the club around a hockey rink, so you could watch games while partying."

"Sounds good to me," Vaughn commented as a small titter went through the crowd.

"Anyway, thank-you all for being here and sharing this special night with me. I hope to see all of you here another time."

The crowd started to applaud, but Campbell stopped them. "One last thing before I shut up and leave you alone. Now it was brought to my attention that someone is here to celebrate her birthday. So, as well as celebrating Phase One's 'birth day', could everybody please join in singing 'Happy Birthday' to Francie." He pointed to right where Francie was standing at the bar.

As the crowd began to sing, Francie stood open- mouthed and looking mortified. For somebody who normally loved the spotlight, Francie looked as if she wanted the floor to swallow her up. Sydney, Will, Vaughn and Weiss struggled to sing through their laughter.

"Don't you ever let that happen again!" she gasped when the singing had finished and the DJ started up the music again.

"Oh, come on, Fran. You loved it." Sydney replied.

"Maybe." Francie grinned.

"Alright guys, our time here is running out!" Weiss announced, as they headed back to the dance floor. So let's make the most of it!"


	34. Chapter 34

Thank you all so much for your reviews.

**dandan2300:** Just a completely off-track note, I'm from Melbourne too! (well, about an hour out of Melbourne, but hey, it's close enough)

* * *

"Hey Syd." Vaughn leant down to kiss her before taking a seat on the opposite side of the small table. It was Tuesday and the two of them had co-ordinated their work lunch breaks so that they could eat together.

"What are doing when you've finished work?" Vaughn asked after they had placed their orders.

"Francie has demanded that we do a massive clean up of the apartment. Unfortunately, I agree with her. The place is filthy at the moment. Why?" Sydney inquired. "Did you want to do something?"

"I was just going to suggest a hockey lesson, but that can wait until another day. I wouldn't want to keep you away from a broom."

Sydney screwed up her nose as she poked her tongue out at him. "Ha, ha."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you were avoiding this hockey lesson. Bit scared, are you?" Vaughn teased.

"Scared? As if." Sydney scoffed. "I promise you, one of these days you will get me out on the ice."

"One of these days, hey?"

Sydney nodded determindly.

* * *

On Wednesday Weiss was out, taking Alan for a walk. However, if anyone was watching, it would appear that it was actually the big labrador taking Weiss for a walk. 

"Eric!" He struggled to stop Alan from charging forward. After the excited dog had stopped, Weiss turned around and saw Ainsley approaching him, with a cocker spaniel on a leash.

"Hey, how are you?" Weiss asked, losing his footing as Alan attempted to run off. He felt his face go red as Ainsley started laughing.

"Looks like you've got a handful there." Ainsley crouched down and ruffled Alan behind the ears. "What's his name?"

"Alan."

"Well, Alan meet Belle." Ainsley motioned towards the cocker spaniel and then stood up. "I'm sorry, did you ask me a question before?"

"I just asked how you were."

"I'm great." Ainsley smiled brightly. "Saturday night went so well."

"Yeah, we all had a fantastic night." Weiss agreed. "Though I think that Francie is still recovering from your little surprise."

"Oh no. We didn't totally humiliate her, did we?" Ainsley asked. "I was just going to have a cake, but Cam insisted on the whole 'Happy Birthday' thing."

"Don't be too worried. According to Will and Syd, she secretly loved the whole thing."

"Good." Ainsley smiled, as she absentmindedly stroked Belle's head.

"So..." Weiss tried desperately to think of something to say.

"Yeah?"

"Um...how have you been?"

Ainsley let a small giggle escape her mouth. "You already asked me that, Eric."

"Oh yeah." He rubbed the back of his neck and Ainsley sighed. She'd come to realize that this would be up to her.

"Eric, are you busy on Monday night?"

Weiss looked at her, surprised. "Uh, I think so. Why?"

"I have the night off. I thought maybe we could catch a movie or something."

"Huh?" Weiss was stunned. Was Ainsley asking him out?

"You. Me. Movie. Maybe dinner." Ainsley said. "I don't think I can make it much clearer than that."

"Ok." His face broke into a grin. "That would be great." For a second nothing was said between them, until Alan started tugging on his leash.

"I think somebody wants to go." Ainsley pointed out.

"Somebody needs to learn to wait." Weiss replied through gritted teeth, as he struggled against the strength of his dog.

"Aw, you can't hold him off any longer. You want to go for a walk, don't you boy?" Ainsley pet Alan's head. "I have to go anyway. I'll call you about Monday, ok?"

"Ok." Weiss watched her walking off, feeling slightly dazed. He had a date.

* * *

"Here you go." Sydney tossed Francie a tub of chocolate choc chip ice- cream and then sat on the couch with her own tub of coffee ice-cream. It was Wednesday afternoon and the two of them decided they needed a little 'girl time'- or massive gossip session as Will called them. 

"Did you ask Ainlsey if she could come over?" Francie asked through a mouthful of ice-cream.

"Oh, that's real classy, Francie." Sydney licked the back of her own spoon. "I called her but she was busy- which is a total bummer."

"Why a total bummer?"

"Well, she had big news that I would have loved to grill her on."

"What?"

"She ran into Weiss this morning." Sydney started.

"Oh no. What did he do?"

"He did nothing- literally." Sydney smiled, thinking of Ainsley's description of the the embarrassed Weiss asking the same question twice.

"What happened?"

"Ainsley asked him out."

"Really? So she does like him."

"I know. I'm actually surprised that I heard the news from her. I figured Weiss would be shouting it from the rooftops."

"Well, may be he is and that's why he hasn't told you." Francie pointed out. Sydney laughed, both at the image of Weiss shouting from the rooftops and the fact that it wouldn't surprise anybody if he actually did it.

"Ah, we shouldn't pick on him." Sydney said, taking a mouthful of ice-cream.

"But isn't this what 'girl time' is about- discussing the males in our lives?"

"True." Sydney grinned. "So who next- Vaughn or Will?"

Francie pulled a coin from her pocket. "Let's toss for it."

Sydney swallowed her mouthful, still grinning.

"Heads."

* * *

Vaughn struggled to open his front door. His hands were full with shopping bags and his mail, and he held his mobile to his ear with his shoulder. Eric Weiss really did have the worst timing. 

"Weiss, just hang on a sec." Vaughn pushed the door open and walked inside. After dumping the shopping on the floor, he sat at the kitchen bench. "Ok, what were you saying?"

"I got a date, I got a date." Weiss seemed to be singing on the other end of the phone.

"What? With who?"

"Who do you think?"

"Uh, that middle aged divorcee who just moved in next door to you?" Vaughn joked as he idlely flipped through his pile of mail.

"Ha ha, very funny. I'm sharing a big moment of my life with you and you're treating it like a big joke." Weiss said, disgruntled.

"Sorry." Vaughn tossed aside a bill. "Ainsley, right?"

"Yeah, I ran into her this morning while walking Alan and she asked me out."

"Ainsley asked you out?"

"Yeah, even after I'd made a comeplete dickhead of myself."

"Couldn't have been too much of a dickhead." Vaughn was slightly distracted by an official looking envelope that did not appear to contain a bill. "Where are you going?" he asked, ripping it open.

"The movies, and maybe dinner."

"When?" Vaughn inquired, staring the read the letter.

"Monday. It's her night off." Weiss continued talking, not realizing that Vaughn was not listening to a word he said. "So I was thinking jeans. What do you reckon? I mean it's only the movies right...Vaughn? Are you still there?...Hello, Vaughn!"

"Shit!" Vaughn slammed the letter down on his kitchen bench.

"What is it?"

"I'm being evicted."


	35. Chapter 35

OMG, OMG, OMG! I am sooooo excited. Season 4 is finally starting in Australia tonight! I can't wait.

Anyway, just had to get that out of my system. Once again I want to thank all you for your great feedback.

**moshizzle de fizzle: **Evicted means that Vaughn's landlord is kicking him out of his apartment.

**dandan2300: **The reason for the eviction is right at the start of this chapter.

**aliaschickita47:** Thanks for all that feedback. A dag is a person who, I guess, is slightly odd or eccentric. It's kind of a hard word to desrcibe- I hope that helped.

* * *

"_Shit!" Vaughn slammed the letter down on his kitchen bench._

"_What?"_

"_I'm being evicted."_

* * *

"Why?" Sydney sat crossed legged on Vaughn's bed as he paced up and down his bedroom. Following her afternoon with Francie, Sydney had gone over to Vaughn's. They'd spoken earlier that day, and were planning on going to the movies that night. 

However, after she had let herself in and seen Vaughn sitting on his bedroom floor, methodically throwing a miniature basketball against his wardrobe, she had the feeling that they'd be spending the night in.

"My landlord is selling all the apartments on the block. I have three months to find a new place and get out." He threw himself down on the bed, his hands under his head. "Damn!"

Sydney, knowing that nothing she said would console Vaughn, simply stroked the top of his head.

"I love this place, you know." Vaughn pulled Sydney down so he could hold her. "I don't want to have to leave it."

"Well, you could just chain yourself to a fixture somewhere. Or set up a fake murder story. Your landlord would struggle to sell an apartment where somebody died."

Vaughn let a short laugh. "Nice try, Syd." He kissed the top of her head.

"So I guess you'll have to start the apartment search soon." Sydney turned to her side.

"Oh, don't remind me." Vaughn groaned, rubbing his eyes. "I've only been here about 7 months- I don't want to have to do the hunt thing again."

"Oh poor Vaughn." Sydney said, a slight smile on her lips.

"You could at least try and sound sympathetic when you say it."

Sydney laughed lightly, putting her hand under Vaughn's shirt and running it over his chest. "I'm sorry."

"No, you're not." He turned slightly, so he could give her a soft, slow kiss. "And for that you need to be punished."

"Oh really?" Sydney replied, wiggling her eyebrows. "And what might that punishment be?"

"You, Miss Bristow are going to accompany to every single apartment I look at. If I'm going to be forced into this, you may as well be by my side.

* * *

"So Vaughn conned you into going apartment hunting? How'd he manage that?" Weiss asked Sydney Monday morning. He was going through a little Francie phase and had enlisted Sydney's help in picking an outfit for his date with Ainsley that night. 

"He guilt me into it." Sydney replied, from where she was seated at Weiss's desk. "Apparently I wasn't sympathetic enough of his plight."

"Glad it's you and not me- I got dragged around last time he had to find a place. You're lucky though- at least this time he won't be depressed and broken-hearted." Weiss held up a black shirt. "This one?"

"Nah," Sydney wrinkled her nose. "Too much for just the movies."

"Syd, I think I'm screwed." Weiss sighed and sat on his bed.

"Why?"

"It's been awhile since I've been on an actual date, and I really want tonight to go well. Can you help me? What does Ainsley like? What does she dislike? When she goes to the movies, does she like to eat popcorn?" Weiss's voice and face suddenly transported Sydney back to setting up for the Halloween party. He really was channelling Francie today.

"Hey, hey. Calm down." Sydney came across and sat beside him. "I'm afraid I can't help you with the info on Ainsley. The Ainz I know is twelve years old, and I have the feeling that things might have changed since then."

"Oh god. What am I going to do?"

"You're going to go out tonight and just be Eric Weiss. She asked you out remember? Which means that she likes the person that you are."

"So that's how you've got Vaughn wrapped around your little finger. You feed him lines like that."

"Hey Houdini, that Vaughn has plenty of lines up his own sleeve." Sydney smiled. "Now let's pick a top. Just because Ainsley already likes you doesn't mean you don't have to look fantastic."

* * *

"How do you think our little Weiss is going?" Sydney asked Vaughn that night. They had just sat down at his table to eat dinner. 

"Our little Weiss? You make it sound as if he's our son." Vaughn shuddered at the thought.

"Shut up." Sydney slapped his hand. "I'm being serious- he has such high hopes for tonight."

"Syd, I'm sure that he is doing fine."

"Well, I hope so."

* * *

"So what did you want to see?" Weiss asked, looking at the movie programme. It was your typical line-up: action/thriller, kids movie, drama and the ever-dreaded chick flick. He knew it was dangerous territory to let Ainsley choose the movie- Sydney was a perfect example of how that could turn out. Vaughn had been watching more chick flicks lately than Weiss's sister and mother combined. However, Weiss felt that just being near Ainsley was enough incentive to sit through any movie. 

"How about that one?" To Weiss's surprise, Ainsley was pointing to the action movie.

"Really?"

"Unless you want to see the chick flick?" Ainsley teased.

"No, I just assumed…Wait, this isn't some psychological trick to get me to unwittingly pick the chick flick, is it?"

Ainsley threw her head back as she let out a peal of laughter. "I'm not trying to trick you. I prefer action to romance any day."

"Oh god." Weiss put a hand to his heart. "You are the perfect woman." He couldn't wait to tell Vaughn this. He'd wait for just the right moment- like after Sydney made him watch _Dirty Dancing_ for the zillionth time.

"I think perfect is a massive exaggeration." Ainsley laughed.

"Hey, I'm just telling it like I see it." Weiss shrugged.

"Here's a hint, Eric." Ainsley leaned into his ear, and whispered. "Save some of the charm for later on." She pulled back and winked at him. "Come on. You go buy us some tickets, and I'll go stock up on some popcorn, ok?"

"Ok." Weiss watched her walking towards the candy bar, struggling to believe that the night was going so well. The rate he was going, a second date was looking to be on the cards.

* * *

"Umm, ok…proudest moment?" Ainsley asked Weiss. After the movie the two of them had gone across the street for ice cream. They were now seated opposite each other in a booth, trying to get to know each other as much as possible before the night ended. 

"Winning the state basketball championship in high school. It felt great to be part of such an awesome team." Weiss replied. "You?"

"Finally mastering the guitar after years of practice."

"You play the guitar?"

"Yeah, I started when I was 13." Ainsley licked a bit of chocolate topping that had gotten on her thumb. "You're turn."

"Saddest moment."

"Not long after we moved, our new house burnt down. We lost everything we owned. You?"

"When Bill, Vaughn's dad died. I haven't lost anybody in my real family- knock on wood. But Vaughn and I spend so much time together that we see our families as each other's." Weiss paused. "Do you get what I mean?"

Ainsley nodded. "How old were you?"

"We were eight. What made it so hard was watching Vaughn trying to deal with it. I mean, how does an eight year old comprehend the fact that his dad is never coming back?" Weiss shook his head. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get all serious on you."

"That's ok." Ainsley smiled. "But let's lighten the mood. What is the most stupid thing you have ever done?"

"You're asking me to pick just one?"

"Yup, one."

"That's a tough call. Can I narrow it down to the most stupid thing in the past twelve months?"

"Alright then."

"Vaughn and I were at my place, after we'd been to a party. We were very hungry- and drunk- and I decided that I would bake us some cookies. From scratch."

"Oh no. What happened?"

"Somehow I managed to set fire to the oven. Needless to say, my parents were not happy at all." Weiss said, ruefully. "What about your stupid moment?"

"Well after what you just told, nothing could sound stupid. You, Eric, have taken the cake."

"Uh uh, not fair." Weiss waved his spoon at her. "I'm going to need to hear an answer."

"Ok." Ainsley relented. "It was at a school camp. A friend and I were always really competitive with each other, and she always seemed to come up trumps. Anyway, one day our group was going horse riding and this friend of mine was a fantastic rider, but I figured it wouldn't be too hard show her up, right?"

"I'm thinking wrong." Weiss put in.

"You got it. I tried to canter, fell off and broke _both_ my arms. Needless to say that was the last time I ever tried to compete with Lauren Reed." Ainsley laughed and Weiss almost choked on the mouthful of ice cream he'd just taken. Surely not?

"Did you just say Lauren Reed?"

"Yeah, do you know her? She actually moved to this area for uni. I've been meaning to contact her, we haven't spoken in years." Ainsley looked at Weiss, who all of a sudden seemed very uncomfortable. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Weiss shifted in his seat. Ainsley used to be friends with the she-devil? Did that mean that Ainsley was like Lauren? No- Ainsley was nice. But then Lauren appeared to be nice. Oh god, how was Vaughn going to react when he heard this?

"Are you sure?" Ainsley was starting to get really concerned. Weiss's demeanour had completely changed.

"Actually, I'm feeling a little off. Do you mind if we call it a night?"

"Uh, no." Ainsley tried to keep the disappointment off her face. The night had been going so well. So why the sudden change in Weiss?

Neither of them spoke until they got outside, to their separate cars.

"Um, so I'll call you." Ainsley said, before opening her car door.

"Yeah." Weiss put his key in his lock. "Speak to you soon." As Ainsley drove off Weiss fought the urge to kick his car door. Would anything ever go right for him?


	36. Chapter 36

Thank you all so much for your feedback.

**Lil Aussie Alias Chick:** Of course I watched it! I was quoting all those lines to my friends the next day and they were looking at me as if I was insane! I'm glad to know that I'm not the only one. I have to say though that my favourite would have to be Jack's "Get in now- you can be stubborn later." I love him so much!  
In regards to the fic, I wasn't expecting the Lauren twist either. I had no plans to do that, but when I was writing the chapter it suddenly came to me that Ainsley knew Lauren.

**oddie562: **If you are still having problems getting chapter 26, I can email it to you.

Glad you are all looking forward to the apartment search. I'll give you a hint now- it will get, how should I say it? "Interesting." ;)

* * *

"I don't get it." Ainsley said to Sydney and Francie. It was Tuesday afternoon and the three of them were sitting out on Sydney and Francie's patio. "The change was just so sudden. One second we were both having a great time and then bam! Eric couldn't get away fast enough."

Ainsley wasn't the only one who was confused. Sydney and Francie knew how much Weiss liked her. They couldn't believe he had ended the date on such a sour note.

"What were you talking about?" Sydney asked.

"You know the typical stuff." Ainsley shrugged. "Most embarrassing moment, favourite memory etc."

"So what exactly was said just before Eric went schizo?" Francie asked seriously, leaning forward, ready to listen intently to whatever Ainsley was going to say.

"He didn't go 'schizo', Francie. He just went weird." Ainsley paused. "I think I was telling him my stupidest moment."

"What was it?" Francie pressed. Sydney wondered if she was going to get a pen and paper and start taking notes.

"Falling off a horse and breaking my arms." Ainsley smiled sheepishly at the looks on Sydney and Francie's faces. "I was trying to look better than Lauren."

"Who?" Sydney asked.

"A friend of mine from high school- Lauren Reed."

Sydney and Francie glanced at each other. The confusion over Weiss's behaviour suddenly vanished.

"Did you say Lauren Reed?" Francie asked.

"Yeah." Ainsley looked at Sydney and Francie. They had the same looks on their faces as Weiss did last night. "Do you know her? She actually lives in this area now."

"_I_ don't know her," Francie looked at Sydney through the corner of her eye. "Are you still friends with her?"

"Not really. It's been a long time since we've spoken. She met a guy not long after she moved- I think that was one of the reasons we lost contact. Lauren was so wrapped up in him."

"Uh," Sydney cleared her throat. "Did she mention his name?"

"Oh god, I can't remember- it was years ago." Ainsley's confusion was only getting worse. Why were Sydney and Francie so interested in Lauren? "I think it was Matthew, or Michael, or Marcus, or something like that."

"It was Michael." Sydney said quietly.

"Pardon?"

"I said it was Michael." Sydney repeated. "Michael Vaughn."

* * *

BANG! BANG! BANG! 

"Ok! I'm coming!" Vaughn yelled as he ran to his door, a sixth sense telling him that it was Eric Weiss on the other side.

"What took you so long?" Weiss demanded after Vaughn had opened the door. He stormed in and flopped on the couch. Before joining him, Vaughn went straight to the fridge for two beers. He guessed that the date with Ainsley hadn't gone so well.

"What happened?" he asked, handing Weiss a beer and sitting down.

"You are not going to believe it." Weiss buried his head in his hands. "I can't believe it."

"What?"

"You know what Mike?" Weiss looked up. "It really is a small freaking world after all. A small, cruel world that thinks it's funny to knee Eric Weiss in the balls."

"OK, Weiss, do you want to explain or should I just start guessing?"

"Ainsley mentioned an old friend last night."

"A friend?"

"Yeah. Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah." Vaughn was feeling slightly exasperated at the way Weiss was talking- jumping from point to point.

"Do you think that female friends are like each other? Like if one is a bitch, do you think that the other is a bitch?"

"Everybody is different Weiss. Look at Syd and Francie."

"Yeah, but they have to share some common ground, don't they?"

"Weiss, how about you just tell me what this is all about." Vaughn said, rubbing the nape of his neck.

"Ainsley was friends with The Bitch."

"Pardon?"

"Lauren. Ainsley knows Lauren. They had a little competitive thing going on at high school."

At first Vaughn thought Weiss was joking. What were the chances of this happening? But as he looked at his best friend's face he realized that this was no joke. "You're serious." He said, slumping back into the couch.

"Damn right I am."

"So did Ainsley know about Lauren and me?"

"I don't think so. She said they hadn't spoken in years."

"What did Ainsley say when you told her?"

"I didn't tell her. After hearing that she used to associate with Satan, I kinda ended the date."

"Why?"

Weiss looked at Vaughn surprised. He'd thought his reasons would be obvious. "Well, because…I thought…you…"

"Are you trying to say that you ditched Ainsley on my account?"

"Yeah."

"Weiss." Vaughn sighed. "That wasn't the smartest thing to do."

"I know, but it took me by surprise. I mean it's only in these past months that you've managed to exorcise your Lauren demons. Then I go and fall for a person who can bring her back into our lives."

"Weiss, I don't care. So what if Ainsley knows Lauren. Just as long as she doesn't start inviting Lauren to start socialising with us, there's no problem."

"But I thought…"

"Well, there's your problem right there. You thought." Vaughn grinned at Weiss and took a mouthful of beer. "I think it's about time you called her."

* * *

Ainsley sat stunned, listening to Sydney's voice. After hearing all this she now knew why Weiss had freaked out the night before. She was freaking out now. Never would she have imagined that the quiet little Lauren she had known in high school was capable of being such a horrible person. 

"How long ago did all this happen?" she asked, when Sydney had finished talking.

"Well, when I met Vaughn, they'd broken up about four months prior, so about seven months ago." Sydney replied. "Though Vaughn said that she'd been going behind his back for most of the relationship."

"Ok…I don't think I'll be making that catch-up phone call." Ainsley let out a short laugh. "This is crazy. I move away from a good friend, become friends with the person who will eventually date and dump the boyfriend of the friend I moved away from."

"Sydney you should write this down." Francie said. "This would be gold for your novel."

"I think I'll let you have it for _Dragonflies of the Summer_." Sydney turned to Ainsley. "So, now you know why Weiss went nuts, do you think that you two could patch things up."

"I would love to go out with him again. We were having a fantastic time until I mentioned Lauren." Ainsley smiled shyly. "I really like him."

"Awww." Sydney sighed while Francie made kissy faces.

"Oh, come on guys." Ainsley blushed.

"Ainsley and Eric, sitting in a tree," Francie started to sing, but was stopped by a strategically placed elbow on Sydney's behalf. "Ow! What was that for?"

"For being a dope." Sydney replied, poking her tongue out. Francie gave her a slight shove in response. Their little fight, however, was cut short by a phone ringing.

"It's mine." Ainsley announced, looking at her caller ID. She glanced at the other two. "It's Eric."

"Come on Fran," Sydney dragged her inside. "Let's give them a little privacy."

"Hello." Ainsley answered the phone tentatively after Sydney had shut the patio door.

"Hey, it's Weiss...Eric..."

"Hi, how are you?"

"I'm fine. I just wanted to call to apologise and explain about last night."

"You don't need to explain. I've been talking to Syd- she told me everything."

"Oh, ok. I still owe you an apology though. I shouldn't have acted the way I did last night."

"No, that's ok. It must have taken you by surprise. If I were you, I probably would have freaked out to."

"But I want to say I'm sorry." Weiss insisted.

Ainsley smiled. This guy was so sweet. "Your apology is accepted."

"Good. So...umm."

"Please don't ask me how I am again." Ainsley said, thinking back to the park. "Try asking me out."

"Huh?"

"Well, I think we should go out on a date that ends well, don't you think?"

"Ok." On his end of the line Weiss was grinning like a Cheshire cat. He hadn't totally ruined things. "When are you free next?"

"Sunday night."

"Ok. I'll pick you up around eight?"

Ainsley laughed lightly. "How about we figure out where we are going before designating a time?"

"Ok then. Where did you want to go?"


	37. Chapter 37

Thank you all for taking the time to review. They really are greatly appreciated.

**victoria-king: **Glad to hear that you like the story, and great to hear from another aussie fan!

**Lil Aussie Alias Chick: **Well, I've been talking about Alias so much that I have got a couple of friends who know want to know everything about it! Looks I've successfully converted a few of them! (Glad you enjoyed the chapter too.)

* * *

"So how many apartments will we be looking at tomorrow?" Sydney asked Vaughn Friday night. They had been planning to go out, but after hearing Vaughn say he wanted to start his search the next day, Sydney had vetoed their plans. If they were going to be traipsing around all day, inspecting properties then she was going to need her sleep.

"Lots." Vaughn grinned at her mischievously.

"Great." Sydney threw herself onto her couch, stretching out on her back. "It's just how I imagined spending my Saturday." Vaughn laughed and threw himself down on top of her. "Oomph! God, are you trying to add to the pain that you insist I have to suffer tomorrow?"

"Oh come on, you love this." Vaughn murmured, nuzzling her neck, and Sydney had to agree. Wrapping her arms around Vaughn's neck, she brought her lips to his, in a slow, searing kiss.

When they broke apart Vaughn stared at her for a second. "If this is your way to try and get out of tomorrow, it's not working."

"You suck." Sydney pouted. Vaughn laughed and sat up, pulling Sydney into his arms.

"Look, if you really, really don't want to go, that's ok, Syd. I can go by myself."

"You are getting just a little to good at this guilt trip thing, Michael Vaughn." Sydney laughed. "I'll be fine though. I'm just being dramatic."

"Dramatic? Been spending too much time with Francie, hey?"

"Well, we've been friends for six years. She was bound to rub off sooner or later." Sydney grinned. "Now come here, so I can try and get out of tomorrow some more."

* * *

"What do you think?" Vaughn asked, glancing around the empty apartment. It was the fifth one he and Sydney had looked at that day. 

"It's so dark." Sydney crinkled her nose. "I don't think whoever designed it was a fan of windows."

"Yeah, you're right." Vaughn agreed. He clasped Sydney's hand as they walked outside. "Well, that was the last one for today. We're going to have to continue the search another day."

Sydney smiled weakly as Vaughn said this. As the day had progressed, she had started to feel, well weird. She couldn't quite put her finger on the exact problem, but she did know that spending another day looking at apartments with Vaughn was not going to help.

Vaughn, as if reading her thought, placed a kiss on the top of her head. "I'm sorry about this Syd. But your opinion is important to me. After all, you're going to be spending quite a bit of time in the new place."

"I know." Sydney replied, feeling guilty that she was being such a pill about the whole apartment search. "When are we going to be looking next?"

"How about Monday? I have to work tomorrow."

"That's fine. As long as you cook me dinner Monday night."

"Sounds like a fair trade to me." Vaughn replied as they climbed into his car. "Just as long as you don't mind me cooking an ordered pizza."

"You are slack, Michael Vaughn." Sydney smiled as they drove off, her edginess ebbing away.

* * *

"Now I knew you were a joker and I've been told that you are a charmer." Ainsley said to Weiss on Sunday night. "But I didn't think that you were the romantic type who favoured moon lit beach walks." 

The two of them had gone out for dinner at a restaurant near the beach. After they'd finished their meals, Weiss had suggested a walk.

"Yeah well I wouldn't have guessed that you were the type who prefers Arnie to whatever heartthrob is getting top billing at the time."

"Touché." Ainsley bent down to take her shoes off. "This is one of the best feelings in the world," she said, wiggling her toes.

"I take it you're a beach girl."

"Definitely. It's one of the things I missed the most when we moved. I love the sand, the smell, and the water. Especially the water." Ainsley laughed. "When I was little, I'd get in the water and because of my hair, I'd pretend I was Ariel."

"Ariel?" Weiss exclaimed, almost choking on his words.

"Yeah, the Little Mermaid." She looked at him. "What's with the grin?"

"Oh nothing," Weiss replied quickly. He needed to have a chat with Sydney. If she'd spoken to Ainsley and this was a joke, well then he'd throttle her. But if not…well then Weiss couldn't believe his luck.

Suddenly Ainsley ran down to the water's edge. Weiss followed and when he got near her, Ainsley kicked, sending a spray of water into his face.

"What was that for?" he asked, wiping his eyes.

"Just felt like it." Ainsley shrugged.

"Well, what if I felt like doing this?" Weiss bent down and scooped up a handful of wet seaweed. Ainsley's eyes widened, as Weiss lined up his shot. As he let go, she ducked, and the seaweed just missed her face.

When she straightened up, Ainsley stared at Weiss, stunned. "I can honestly say I have never gone out with a guy who throws seaweed at my face before."

"Am I in trouble?" Weiss asked, thinking that he may just have ruined things for good this time.

"No. In fact I kind of like it." Ainsley bounded up to him. "I can have some real fun with you!"

"Why does that sound so ominous?"

"Are you scared of me Eric?"

"I don't know. Clarify something for me. When you say fun, do you mean good fun or torturous fun?"

"Umm." Ainsley put a finger to her chin. "Both."

"Then yes, I'm scared."

"You shouldn't say that Eric. Most girls love a guy who is strong, confidant and brave."

"Yeah, but if I pretend to be brave now, when the day comes that you're, I don't know…trapped in a burning building, you're going to expect me to save you. Then we'd both be screwed."

Ainsley broke out into a peal of laughter, throwing her head back. "That's ok.."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'd rather a guy who throws seaweed over a guy who thinks he's the Hulk any day."

"Hey, I never said I wasn't the Hulk. Just wait till I get angry."

"Eric."

"Yeah."

"Shut up." Ainsley smiled and leaned up, placing a long and lingering kiss on his somewhat surprised lips.

* * *

Sydney stood beside Vaughn in the fourth apartment they'd looked at for the day, feeling like that all she wanted to do was go home. The odd feeling inside had returned and Sydney still wasn't exactly sure what was causing it. 

As the landlord walked them through this particular apartment, Vaughn couldn't help but stare at Sydney. Her behaviour had been off all day- she seemed frazzled and he hadn't seen her smile once. He knew that all the apartment hunting was bugging her- hell, it was a pain in his neck as well, but it seemed to him that there was something else wrong also.

"So," the landlord turned to them. "Are you two moving in together for the first time, or are you just relocating?"

"Oh, we're not moving in together." Vaughn clarified as Sydney suddenly realized what was bugging her. This apartment search- it was as if they were looking for both of them. She and Vaughn had barely been together three months, but this hunt had made Sydney feel as if she was part of a married couple. While she loved Vaughn more than anybody, she wasn't sure if she was ready for that feeling.

"So what do you think?" Vaughn asked, putting his arm around her shoulders. Sydney shrugged it off.

"I hate it," she replied, heading for the door, ignoring the surprised looks on both Vaughn and the landlord's faces. Right now all she cared about was getting some air.


	38. Chapter 38

Thank-you all so much for your reviews. I love reading them so much!

**Mizzle fo' Rizzle: **I'm glad you love Weiss and Ainsley so much- I have a pretty soft spot for them too.

* * *

Francie jumped when she heard the shattering of glass from the kitchen. She dashed from her bedroom, and saw Sydney crouched down in the kitchen, picking up the remains of a glass.

"Syd, what is up with you today?" Francie asked, bending down to help.

"Nothing's wrong. Why do you think something is wrong?"

"Oh please, you've been in a funk since getting home yesterday." Francie grabbed a page from the newspaper on the kitchen bench to wrap the glass in. "Did you and your hip attachment have a fight?"

"You sound like Weiss." Sydney said, standing up. "And no, we didn't have a fight. What made you think that?"

"Uh, I don't know." Francie replied, sarcastically. "Maybe because you're in a bad mood. Maybe because you didn't stay at Vaughn's and he didn't stay here."

"So?"

"So, did you miss my hip attachment reference before?" Francie got a little shock when she saw Sydney blanch. "Syd, what is up? Please, tell me."

Sydney sighed as Francie led her to the couch. "I'm just stressing."

"About what?"

"You know how I've been helping Vaughn look for an apartment?"

"Yeah."

"Well it suddenly occurred to me yesterday that it was as if we were looking for a place of our own. And it's not just that. The apartment keys at Christmas were a big step, and you just said that we were always together. It's gotten to the point where I find it hard to sleep if I'm not in the same bed as Vaughn!" Sydney stopped to take a breath. "We've only been together nearly three months. Tell me honestly, Fran, do you think that things are moving too fast?"

Francie sat quietly, thinking about what Sydney was saying. "Well, when you put it that way," she started carefully, "it does sound as if things are going fast."

"Oh god, I knew it!" Sydney threw up her hands. "We've rushed into things and everybody knows that is a mistake."

"Hey, hey, Syd. I wasn't finished yet." Francie consoled her. She had never seen her friend so frazzled before. It was kind of reassuring to see that even steady Sydney was capable of a freak-out every now and then. "Yes, things may be going fast, but I didn't say _too_ fast. If it feels right, then move as fast as you want." She paused and looked Sydney in the eyes. "Does it feel right?"

Sydney didn't answer straight away. Instead she was thinking about herself and Vaughn. She had never had such strong feelings towards somebody before. Perhaps that was where her anxiety was stemming from. It wasn't that she was worried that things were moving to fast- it was that she so desperately did not want to lose Vaughn.

"Syd." Francie's voice broke in. "Does it feel right?"

"Yes," Sydney replied in a small voice.

"Hey," Francie rubbed Sydney's back. "Stop worrying. Where's the Little Miss Confidant I know and love?"

"She's just freaking out that things with Vaughn are looking to be headed in a permanent direction." Sydney replied. "And so terrified that she could lose what she has."

"You're not going to lose Vaughn, Syd. I'm already looking at colour samples for my maid of honour dress."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, I'm thinking I would look great in pink. Which means that best man Eric would have to wear a matching pink vest."

"Pink, hey? I was actually thinking of a lovely gold lame." Sydney said, a smile on her face.

"Ah, she smiles!" Francie exclaimed. "I take it you're feeling better."

"Yeah. I can't believe I freaked out so much. I feel so stupid."

"Syd."

"Hmm."

"Now that you're sorted things out, I think you owe someone an explanation."

"My hip attachment?"

"Got it in one."

* * *

"Maman, I told you. I'm fine." Vaughn sighed as he slumped down on his desk chair. He'd been on the phone with Juliette for only five minutes, four of which she had questioning his mood. 

"Nonsense, you are not fine. You're making me feel glum just by your voice. Now, you tell me what's wrong or I'm coming over right now!"

"I'm just tired, maman. I've been trying to find a new apartment, so it's been pretty non-stop for the past couple of days."

"Ok, that's a start. Now, tell me what is really wrong."

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Know."

"Michael, I am your maman- it comes with the job." Juliette answered and Vaughn could easily picture the knowing expression that would be on her face right now.

"It's Sydney."

"Ah." Juliette sighed. "So what happened?"

"I'm not sure. She's been helping me look for an apartment and yesterday she just seemed to freak out." Vaughn replied. "She didn't say a word to me when I drove her home and I haven't heard from her since."

"Oh Michael, I wouldn't stress too much. Just give her some time and space and Sydney will soon explain."

"I hope so."

He and Juliette spoke for about ten more minutes. After hanging up Vaughn flopped onto his bed, exhausted. He hadn't slept the night before- a combination of not having Sydney beside him and trying to figure out what had set her off.

To try and get his mind off Sydney Vaughn picked up the remote to his stereo and pressed play. When the music started he had to laugh. It was The Clash album Sydney had put in there the other day- so much for trying to get his mind off her.

Deciding to let it play Vaughn lay back, his head on his pillows and closed his eyes. However they soon flew open when he heard his front door open. He sat up slightly and a few seconds later Sydney was standing in his doorway.

"Hi." Vaughn sat right up.

"Hi." Sydney replied, not moving. "Nice music."

Vaughn smiled slightly and looked her directly in the eyes. "So Bristow, are you going to tell me what yesterday was all about?"

Sydney nodded and then went and sat beside him. Vaughn adjusted his position slightly, so he could put his arm around her shoulders. He sat silent as Sydney spilled her guts. Relief coursed through him, now that he knew what the problem had been.

"Syd, why didn't you just say something?" Vaughn asked gently. "You went through stuff like this after Emily. Bottling this stuff up is just not going to help."

"Vaughn, I didn't even know what was bothering me, not until the landlord asked us if we were moving in together. That's why I freaked- it hit me like a pile of bricks."

"Syd, I love you." Vaughn said, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "And if you want to slow things down, I will."

"No!" Vaughn's eyes widened and even Sydney was surprised at the forcefulness of her voice. "I don't want anything to change."

"You just don't want to live with me." Vaughn said, with a joking pout and Sydney laughed, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey, it's probably going to happen one day. But…"

"Right now you're content with the way things are." Vaughn said, and Sydney nodded, her face breaking into a wide smile. "Just to set the record straight, I'm content too."

"Good." Sydney snuggled into Vaughn's chest. "So when are we going apartment looking again?"

"Well, not Thursday."

"Why not…Oh, _Thursday_." Sydney couldn't believe it had almost slipped her mind.

"Three months since we finally got our act together." Vaughn grinned and squeezed Sydney's nose between his thumb and index finger. "And put Weiss, Will and Francie out of their misery."

Sydney laughed. "Well what about tomorrow then?"

"You promise me you won't have another 'moment'. Because if you really don't want to go, I'm not going to force you."

"I'll be fine." Sydney replied. "Besides, if I don't go, you're probably going to end up taking Weiss to help and then god knows where you're going to end up living."

"Nah, he's too wrapped up in Ainsley at the moment."

"Oh yeah, the second date. How did it go?"

"Good, I think. Weiss called me this morning, but I was a little distracted." He smiled at her, his eyebrows raised. "He was babbling on about the beach and the Little Mermaid."

"Oh no."

"What?"

"The Little Mermaid! You don't think he mentioned his little fantasy, do you?"

"Nah. He's done some pretty stupid stuff in his time, but I don't think he'd do anything to jeopardize his chances with Ainsley." Vaughn paused. "But speaking of fantasies, when are you going to Alice in Wonderland?"

"The show is on the 31st, but…"

"What?"

"I was thinking of asking dad to go with me."

"That sound like a great idea."

"You don't mind missing out on Alice?"

"Nah," Vaughn kissed her cheek. "I've got my own Alice right here."

Sydney smiled, pulling Vaughn's arm tighter around her. The worries that had been plaguing her were all but forgotten.


	39. Chapter 39

Wow. 300 reviews- I love, love, love you guys so much! Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you!

* * *

"Hey Syd, could you just check that number for me again?" Vaughn said as he indicated to turn down a residential street. Sydney glanced at the piece of paper he'd put on the dashboard.

"Uh…number 47."

They continued to drive down the street until Vaughn pulled up in front of a small house.

"Vaughn, this isn't an apartment- it's a house." Sydney said as she climbed out of the car. "And don't even think about saying that I'm stating the obvious."

"I wasn't going to!" Vaughn held up his hands in defence. "And yes, I am aware that it is a house, but it's only a two bedroom, so I'd thought I'd check it out anyway."

As soon as they walked inside Vaughn knew that this was where he wanted to live. It was small- not much bigger than Sydney and Francie's apartment, but that didn't matter, as he'd be the only one residing there. It was open and bright, with timber floors and best of all, it had backyard.

"This place is perfect, Vaughn." Sydney said, gazing around.

"I know- it has a backyard!" Vaughn's excited face resembled a young child.

Sydney laughed. "Well, I wasn't really talking about the backyard."

"Don't you know what this means?"

"Uh, no."

"It means I can get a dog!"

"A dog?"

"Yeah. I've always wanted one, but never could. Maman is scared of dogs, Lauren was allergic- or so she said and it would have been cruel to have in my little apartment. But now I have a backyard!"

"So does this mean that the apartment search is over?"

Vaughn grinned. "I think it does."

* * *

Thursday morning Sydney was roused from her slumber by a tickling feeling on her nose. Without opening her eyes, she rubbed at it, hoping to stop whatever was doing it. The tickling, however, did not stop. 

With a groan Sydney opened one eye and saw that the culprit was not a bug, or an impending sneeze, but Vaughn, sitting up, displaying a playful smile and gently stroking her nose with his index finger.

"Good morning sunshine," he said.

"Vaughn, it is way too early to be chipper." Sydney mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

"Oh, come on Syd. It's a beautiful day out."

"Beautiful day or not, I have no intention of leaving this bed before midday."

"Well, I don't have a problem with that." Vaughn said cheekily as he lay back under the covers and wrapped Sydney in his arms.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Sydney asked, rotating her body so she could snuggle up to Vaughn's chest. "Well, what are we going to do when we finally get up?"

"No plans. Nothing. Nada."

"Nothing?"

"Well I have a few ideas," he murmured, nuzzling her neck. Sydney laughed lightly as she tilted his chin, so she could kiss him.

"Something like that?" she asked.

"Hmm, sort of. But this is what I had in mind." Vaughn rolled himself on top of Sydney, and kissed her intensely- much like the kiss they shared on the pier exactly three months ago. However they weren't on the pier now, they were in the privacy of Vaughn's bedroom and could do whatever they pleased.

* * *

"Let's go out for lunch." Sydney announced hours later. She and Vaughn were still in his bed, his hand gently grazing her back. 

"Where do you propose we go?"

"I don't care- anywhere." The lethargy that Sydney experienced earlier that day was long gone. "I just feel like getting up and doing something."

"I can think of plenty of things to do here." Vaughn replied, kissing her gently.

Sydney smiled when they broke apart. "Vaughn."

Vaughn pulled his head back slightly and looked Sydney in the eyes. "How come you never call me Michael?"

Sydney paused. She never really thought about the fact that she referred to Vaughn by his surname. She guessed it was because he and Weiss called each other by their last names. She heard them do it, and started it herself.

"I do sometimes," she answered, scrambling to think of a time when she had. However she realized that she hadn't called him Michael since-

"Not since the first time we met." Vaughn interrupted.

"Yeah, I know." Sydney smiled. "Vaughn."

"What?" he asked, laughing lightly.

"Let's go out for lunch. Somewhere near the pier."

"Are you getting all romantic on me, Bristow?"

"Me? Never."

"Yeah right. I know you. You'd just love for me to march up to your father and announce that 'Nobody puts Sydney in a corner', wouldn't you?"

Instead of fantasizing about that thought, Sydney burst into laughter. "Vaughn, you do realize that you just quoted _Dirty Dancing_, right?"

Horror dawned on Vaughn's face when Sydney said that. "Oh god, I've got to get out more."

"Exactly- like out for lunch." Sydney kissed his forehead. "Besides, if you don't come to lunch with me, I'll tell Weiss what you said."

"Are you blackmailing me, Little Miss Snot Bubble?"

"Would I do that?" Sydney said, sitting up, an innocent expression on her face.

"Yes."

"I can't believe you think so poorly of me, Vaughn," she patted his hand. "To apologise, you can drive and pay."

"Huh? What?" Vaughn propped himself up by the elbows. "What do I have to apologise for?"

Sydney laughed and poked out her tongue as she climbed out of the bed. "I'm going to have a shower. While I'm in there, you can think about your actions, mister," she said, wagging her finger.

"Man, I really do pity your future students." Vaughn retorted and he could still hear Sydney's laughter after she had closed the bathroom door.

In the shower Sydney stood under the hot stream of water, enjoying the feel on her skin. She couldn't wait to go out, back to the pier. Three months. It didn't sound that long, but she and Vaughn had already experienced so much in those months.

A smile came to her face when she remembered something she had said on their first date- something about what a ride they'd experienced to get to that point. That was nothing compared to what they had experienced, after that point.

She was about to turn off the water and get out when she heard the shower door open. A second later two strong arms wrapped themselves around her body and Sydney realized that lunch was about to be postponed.

'_Oh well_," she thought, turning around so she could warp her own arms around Vaughn. "_There's always dinner_."

* * *

"Ok, so what did you think of me when you first saw me that day in the courtyard?" Vaughn asked Sydney. The two of them had finally left Vaughn's apartment to go out for dinner. After eating at a casual little diner by the pier, they'd gone for a walk, before ending up seated on Sydney's favourite bench. 

"That wasn't the first time I saw you."

"Huh?"

"It was the first time I actually met you. But the first time I saw you was the day before, at the bookstore, when Weiss was buying his sister's present."

"You saw me that day?"

"You were kinda hard to miss, Vaughn, standing in the doorway and bellowing at Weiss about some hockey match you were going to miss."

"Really?" He tilted his head as he looked at her. "So was it a good first impression? What did you think?"

"I was intrigued. I didn't know you from a bar of soap, and you just barged in and starting telling Weiss off, but I still wanted to get to know you." Sydney smiled and placed a hand on Vaughn's cheek. "Plus, I thought you were a bit of alright."

Vaughn grinned. "Now that's what a guy likes to hear."

"What about you? What did you think of me?"

"I liked you straightaway- liked the way you joked around with Weiss. You two barely knew each other, but appeared to be old mates…and then the watch just sealed it for." Vaughn paused. "I'm not saying that 'bang' I was head over heels and planning how I should propose, but it gave me the incentive I needed to want to get to know you."

"And?" Sydney prompted, raising her eyebrows at him.

"And I thought you were a bit of alright."

"Ah, music to my ears." Sydney said as Vaughn cupped her face with his hands and kissed her gently.

"That was for three, crazy, intense, emotional roller coaster of a ride, incredible months." Vaughn whispered, as they broke apart.

"And here's to the crazy, intense, emotional roller coaster of a ride, incredible months to come." Sydney replied, as their lips connected once more.


	40. Chapter 40

Thank-you all for your reviews, they are greatly appreciated.

* * *

"Ok dad. Well how about we just meet at the theatre…OK, well the show starts at 8, so about 7.30…Fine, I'll see you then." Sydney flipped her mobile shut and then turned to Francie and Ainsley who were seated next to her on the sand. It was late Saturday afternoon and they, along with Vaughn, Weiss and Will had been at the beach for a few hours.

"I cannot believe that you are getting your father to go and see _Alice in Wonderland_." Francie said, admiration in her voice.

"I know." Sydney grinned. "He didn't sound exactly thrilled, but hey, since he bought the tickets, how could he refuse?"

"Here you go ladies." Vaughn, Weiss and Will walked up to them, handing over the ice creams they been sent to get.

"Thank-you." Sydney gleefully took the coffee ice cream from Vaughn. "I so could not be bothered getting it myself. The bookstore was crazy this morning."

"Please do not mention work Sydney." Francie pleaded, a grimace on her face. "It reminds me that it a few hours that's what I'll be doing."

"Me too," Ainsley piped up, looking at her watch. "In fact I have to go soon. Cam will need help setting up for tonight."

"How is the club going?" Vaughn asked, quickly taking a bite of Sydney's ice cream as she looked towards Ainsley, waiting for her answer.

"Good. It was a little slow the first week, but the crowds have been building up since."

"That's great." Sydney said. "We'll have to get back there soon."

"Anytime guys. I'm sure I could even wrangle drinks on the house for you- except this one." Ainsley nudged Weiss who was occupied with his own ice cream cone. "He'd put us out of business."

Hearing everyone's snickers, Weiss looked up. "Huh?" he glanced at Ainsley. "What did you say?"

"Nothing to worry about Eric. Just go back to your ice cream."

Weiss looked at all of them, trying to figure out if the joke had been on him. Their faces gave nothing away so, shrugging his shoulders, he continued to eat his ice cream.

"Hey Mike," Will spoke up. "When are you moving into your new place."

"Next Saturday."

"So soon?" Francie asked.

"Yeah, the place is vacant and I don't see the point in hanging around at my place at the moment. The sooner the move is over, the better."

"Come on Vaughn." Sydney put in. "Tell them the real reason why you're so eager to move."

"What real reason?" Vaughn grinned, knowing exactly what she was thinking. "There is no real reason."

Sydney grinned back and then turned to the group. "He wants to get to the new place so he can get a dog," she explained. "The backyard was the deciding factor for him."

"A dog? Great, now Alan will have a mate." Weiss said.

"Well, I have to actually move in before I can get a dog. Which means that I will be requiring your services this time next week."

"Services?" Francie asked, knowing all to well that she wasn't going to like the answer.

"We're going to help Vaughn move in," Sydney answered, laughing at the expression on Francie's face. "It'll be fun."

"You think?"

"Well even if it's not, after helping Vaughn move he will be in your debt." Weiss interjected. "Be in all of our debt."

"Oh yeah." Francie's face suddenly brightened, as Vaughn's suddenly fell.

* * *

"Do you need any help with anything else?" Sydney asked, getting up from Vaughn's living room floor and brushing her hands off on her pants. It was Thursday and she'd spent the past couple of days helping Vaughn pack up his apartment. 

"Nah, most of it is done." Vaughn walked out from the kitchen, his hand running through his messy hair. "Besides if you don't get going soon you're going to be late meeting your dad."

"Oh god, that completely slipped my mind." Sydney looked at her watch. She had about an hour and a half to get home, showered, dressed and then head to the theatre. It was times like this that she was so grateful that she didn't suffer from a Francie Fashion Complex. "I gotta go."

"Have fun." Vaughn came across the room to give her a kiss.

"I'll come back here after, ok." Sydney said. "Tell you all about it."

"You better!" Vaughn called as she walked out the front door.

* * *

"Thank you dad." Sydney said as she and Jack walked out of the theatre that night. "That was great." 

"Not exactly my cup of tea, but I'm glad you enjoyed."

"Thank you for actually coming, too."

"I have to say I was surprised when you asked me." Jack said. "I figured you would have invited Michael."

"I didn't think it would be a good idea to bring him. Would've given him too many ideas."

"Pardon?"

"Nothing." Sydney smiled.

"So, do you want to grab a coffee before calling it a night?" Jack asked, pointing to a café across the street.

"Sure."

They crossed the street and entered the near empty café, and sat a table by the window. After placing their order with the waiter Jack turned to Sydney.

"So how are things?"

"Uh, things are great." Sydney smiled to herself. Small talk definitely wasn't one of her father's strong points.

"Good." Sydney noticed that he was twisting his serviette in his hands. What was going on? Why was he nervous- and since when did he ever let his emotions show?

"Dad, are you ok?"

"I'm fine." He answered very quickly- proof to Sydney that he was lying.

"Dad." Sydney raised her eyebrows at him.

"Well, there was something I wanted to discuss with you."

"What?"

"I've been seeing someone Sydney." The waiter chose that exact moment to bring their coffees across. As he placed them on the table Sydney stared at he father, incredulously.

"You've been seeing someone?" she asked when the waiter had retreated.

"Yes."

"Who? And for how long?"

"Her name is Judith and we met a little under a month ago."

Sydney continued to stare at him, unsure of how she felt about this news. To begin, she could hardly believe that Jack Bristow, Mr Passive and Unemotional, was _dating_ someone.

"Uh, how did you meet?"

"At work." Jack took a mouthful of coffee. "I'm sorry if this has upset you, but I didn't think it a wise decision to keep it from you."

"I'm not upset dad. I'm just a little…stunned." She gave him a small smile. "No offence, but you're not the easiest guy to get to know. How did she do it?"

Jack let out a small chuckle. "She saw through the façade." He looked at Sydney. "I would really like for you to meet her."

"Sure." Sydney put her coffee mug to her lips, still trying to wrap her mind around the fact that her father had a girlfriend.

* * *

"A girlfriend?" Vaughn cracked up. "Yeah right Syd- that's a good one." 

"I'm serious, Vaughn." Sydney flopped down next to him on the couch. "My dad is seeing someone."

"But you're dad…he's a…how can he?"

"I know. My father- Mr 'I don't let anyone in including my own daughter'- has a girlfriend."

"So what do you think about all this?"

"I'm not sure. I'm happy for him, but then I also feel really hurt and jealous." She looked up at Vaughn's eyes. "It took me fifteen years to make a connection with my father. It took this Judith only four weeks to do that."

"Syd, there is no way that you're father cares more for this woman than he does for you. You are his daughter after all."

"I know." Sydney sighed and then slid down, resting her head on Vaughn's lap. While she wanted to be happy for Jack, Sydney couldn't help it. She viewed this Judith as a threat and did not want this newcomer to the scene jeopardizing the realtionship she'd built up with her father.

"Syd?" Vaughn's voice broke through her thoughts. "Are you ok?"

Sydney shook her head, and as Vaughn stroked the top of her head, she couldn't help but dread the moment when she had to meet Judith.


	41. Chapter 41

Thank-you all for your reviews, and compliments. Glad I cold make you laugh (or glad that the idea of Jack with a girlfriend made you laugh)

**Mizzle fo' Rizzle: **Juicy stuff- that is sooo mean! Please, please, please do not tease us poor Aussies! Anyway, tonight's episode is Welcome To Liberty, so as you can see we are not very far into the season.

**LilyoftheValley4: **Yes, Judith is based on Dr. Barnett- I really liked the interaction between the two of them. Other than that she is nothing like the Judith in the show- especially when it comes to "studying Sloane" (I seriously cracked up when I read that!)

**SuperSpy:** Glad that you appreciate the regular updates. The reason I am able to update so frequently is that I have already finished writing the story.

* * *

It was Saturday- moving day and Vaughn had gotten up early to start loading the small truck he'd hired for the day. Sydney and Weiss were there, intending to help. However, at this point, Weiss was more interested in going through Vaughn's boxes than loading them into the truck, and an exasperated Sydney was speaking to her father on her mobile. 

"Dad, I am not trying to avoid you or her. It's just I already promised Vaughn I'd help him move today."

"Vaughn, I cannot believe you still have your Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles action figures!"

"No dad. Next weekend we're having a housewarming party…No, I'm working then."

"Michelangelo was my favourite. Take that!" Vaughn ducked as a Shredder figure flew over his head.

"Weiss!" Can you wait to we get to the new place before you start unpacking boxes?" Vaughn asked, picking up the toy and chucking it towards him.

"Dad, I'm sorry. But you only sprung this on me the other night. You cannot expect me to change plans I've already committed to. Meeting Judith will just have to wait until _both _of usare free…unless you wanted to cancel something." Vaughn and Weiss glanced at Sydney as she stood, tapping her foot. "Yeah, I didn't think so."

"Are things starting to go downhill in Sydney and Dad Land?" Weiss whispered to Vaughn.

"I wouldn't say downhill- I'd say they've just hit a plateau."

"Oh, ok…Oh! You've still got your water pistols!" Weiss exclaimed, picking up one of the toys. "Where have you been hiding this stuff?"

"Ok dad, well I have to go. I'll see you." Sydney let a loud sigh as she snapped her phone shut. "Unbelievable."

"What?" Vaughn asked, snatching the water pistol from Weiss before he could fill it.

"Dad is so eager for me to meet Judith that he expects me to just drop all of my plans to do it."

"Well if you wanted to go today, that's fine." Vaughn said. "I've got plenty of help."

"Vaughn, no. I promised I would help, and it's not as if meeting my dad's girlfriend is on the top of my fun things to do list." Sydney paused. "I'd rather wax Weiss's back."

"Hey, my back doesn't need waxing." Weiss protested.

"Sorry Houdini, I was just trying to demonstrate my unwillingness to meet Judith."

Vaughn came up beside Sydney. "Well, I have the perfect way to take your mind off your dad."

"What?" Sydney smiled up at him.

Weiss glanced at them. "Uh, should I leave the room? Give you guys some privacy."

"Weiss, no." Vaughn laughed. "Get your mind out of the gutter."

"Well, how else would you distract her?"

"Like this." Vaughn grinned and dumped a box in Sydney's arms. "Start loading, dear."

* * *

"Michael, for a person who lives alone, you sure do have a lot of crap." Francie commented, surveying the stacks of boxes in Vaughn's new living room. It was mid-afternoon and the five of them- Vaughn, Sydney, Weiss, Francie and Will- had got all the furniture in and were now contemplating the massive task of unpacking all the boxes. Weiss was the only one looking forward to it. Earlier he'd marked the box that contained the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and water pistols, and was now searching methodically for it. 

"What are you doing Weiss?" Vaughn asked. Weiss, who was now on his hands and knees, inspecting the bottom of the stacks, looked up guiltily.

"Nothing…I, uh, lost a contact."

"You don't wear contacts." Vaughn pointed out.

"Ok, ok. I'm looking for the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles."

"You have Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles?" Will's eyes lit up. "Where?"

"In one of these boxes." Weiss answered, "but I can't find it."

"Well how about we just start unpacking them one by one?" Sydney suggested. "We'll come across them sooner or later."

"You're too logical Syd." Weiss grumbled as he stood up.

"And you're a big kid." Sydney retorted. "And don't start on how it's healthy to regress and all that." She suddenly whipped around to her left. "That goes for you too Michael Vaughn!"

Vaughn, who was smirking, held up his hands. "All I was going to say was that you agree with the theory, Syd."

"Ok!" Francie clapped her hands. "Let's stop the chit chat. The sooner Michael is unpacked, the sooner we can get out of here. Michael, you take your bedroom. Syd, you go with him. Will and Weiss, you take the living room- now that's just books, CD's etc. I imagine Michael will want to put up the obscene amount of photos himself. I'll take the kitchen. If you don't like where your stuff is put Michael, you can change it later." Francie stopped and looked at the four others. "Well, why are you still standing here?"

Sydney smiled as she picked up a box marked 'Bedroom' and headed out of the living room. No matter how dramatic or crazy Francie got, she was still one of the most organized people Sydney knew. If you wanted something done efficiently and correctly, it was best to employ her help.

"How is it that one second Francie is obsessing over which pair of jeans to wear and the next it's like she's running the country?" Vaughn asked Sydney a few minutes later, as they were unpacking his clothes and putting them in his wardrobe.

"That's just Francie, completely dependable, yet unpredictable." Sydney smiled. "That's what I love the most about her."

"Well, I'm glad she's here today. It's nice to have someone else doing all the organising."

"And someone else to keep Weiss in line?"

Vaughn didn't answer, only smiled.

* * *

A few hours later the majority of the boxes had been unpacked. There were still quite a few left over, with odd bits and pieces, for Vaughn to decide where to put them. 

The five of them were now seated around the living room, eating the pizza that Vaughn had ordered. Sydney had cracked up when she first walked in to the living room and saw that Weiss had displayed all the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle figures along the top of Vaughn's TV. Vaughn had wanted to take them down, but after Weiss threatened to go home and get the video of their _Little Shop of Horrors_ production, Vaughn had relented.

"You glad to be moved in?" Will asked, picking the mushrooms off his slice of pizza.

"Sort of." Vaughn wiped his mouth with a serviette. "It just doesn't feel like home yet."

A loud snore broke into the conversation, originating from Francie who was curled up in an armchair.

"I guess organising us all really wiped her out." Will commented, jokingly. But as he gazed at the sleeping form of his girlfriend, Sydney could see his eyes soften.

"Wake her up and get her home Will." Sydney said. "She deserves a good night's rest."

As Will gently shook Francie by the shoulder, Weiss stood up. "I've got to go too. Ainz is finishing early tonight and I told her I'd pick her up."

After saying good-bye to the three of them Sydney and Vaughn settled back down on the couch. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Sydney spoke up.

"The colour of these walls just won't do."

"What do you mean?" Vaughn asked.

"Well, you do know that peach isn't really in this season."

Vaughn smiled. "I heard that peach was the new green."

"I thought beige was the new green."

"No, beige is the new peach." Vaughn said before placing a kiss on Sydney's forehead. "Now I think that it's time for bed."

Sydney couldn't agree anymore.


	42. Chapter 42

Thank you all so much for your great feedback.

**SuperSpy: **I really love the quote too- hence why i used it. And it was definately green- I watched the episode specifically for the quote for this chapter.

**Lil Aussie Alias Chick: **How great was Welcome to Liberty Village? Santa Barbara- omg! Anyway, we've got a double episode coming up this week- cannot wait!

**dandan2300: **I used to have the figurines (my brother and I were, still are, hug fans), but they have seemed to have disappeared. It's awesome you still have yours- the Turtles are the best.

**Chameleonb: **The quote was ripped straight from the episode 4, season 3, _A Missing Link_.

* * *

On Wednesday Sydney accompanied Vaughn to the local animal shelter so he could finally pick the dog that he had been so desperately yearning for. 

"Do you have any idea on what breed you want?" Sydney asked, looking at the dogs.

"Nope. But I'm sure I'll know when I've found the right one." Vaughn answered happily, and he was right. A few minutes later he found his dog.

"This is the one,' he pointed to a bulldog.

"He's 7 months old. You don't mind a puppy, do you?" The animal shelter worker asked as he opened the enclosure.

"No, that's fine." Vaughn answered, bending down to the dog's level. "Does he have a name?"

"No, he was only brought here yesterday, so we haven't had a chance to give him one yet."

Sydney crouched beside Vaughn. "What are you going to call him?"

Vaughn looked thoughtfully into the dog's face, as he scratched him behind the ears. After about a minute his eyes lit up and he turned and smiled at Sydney.

"Well?" she prompted.

"Sydney," Vaughn turned back to the dog. "I'd like you to meet Donovan."

* * *

Vaughn wasn't actually able to bring Donovan home until Friday. The vet at the animal shelter needed to check over him and make sure that his vaccinations were up to date. As a result, for the rest of Wednesday and all of Thursday, Vaughn was behaving like a child on Christmas Eve. 

After leaving the animal shelter on Wednesday Vaughn had driven himself and Sydney straight to the pet store. About an hour later they finally headed back to his place- the boot of his car filled with a kennel, bowls, food and dozens of toys. It was like he was preparing for the arrival of a new child.

Sydney had to admit, though, that his excitement was infectious and she was right by his side on Friday to pick Donovan up from the shelter.

Vaughn's day got even better when Juliette showed up that afternoonwith a surprise- a pool table.

"Michael and Eric were the only ones who used it," she explained to Sydney as Vaughn jumped on the phone to Weiss. "It's been sitting around at home collecting dust ever since Michael moved out. Now he has the space, it might as well be somewhere where it'll be used."

"Ok, get over here soon." Vaughn placed the phone shut and walked across to Juliette. "You're the best, maman!" He pulld her into a tight hug.

Sydney couldn't help but laugh. She had the feeling Vaughn wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight.

* * *

Sydney woke up late and alone Saturday morning. Padding barefoot out of Vaughn's bedroom she saw that he was out in the yard with Donovan. 

"Ah, so she decides to surface." Vaughn said, spotting Sydney and running across.

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"I didn't have the heart, you looked to peaceful. Besides, I had Donovan to keep me company."

At this, Sydney couldn't help but laugh. It wasn't the mass of females who always seemed to be checking Vaughn out that she had to worry about. No, it looked as if her only competition for Vaughn's affections was going to be a 7-month-old bulldog.

"I have to go to work," she said when her laughter had subsided.

"What time will you be back here?"

Sydney shrugged. "I'm going home after- Francie wants us to come to the housewarming together."

"OK then, well, I'll see you when I see you next."

* * *

"Fran, are you ok? Do you need some help or something?" Sydney stood outside their bathroom. Francie had been in there for about half an hour, and hadn't called for Sydney's assistance once. 

Sydney jumped back as the door opened and Francie walked out. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Sydney felt that something was off. After all Francie had only tried on three outfits before deciding on what to wear.

"Yes." Francie replied testily, grabbing her bag form the kitchen counter. "I was trying to decide on what lip gloss to wear."

"It took you that long to decide on what lip gloss to wear?" Sydney said as they headed to the door.

"You know me Syd. I chose my clothes quickly, so I needed something to obsess over."

"True."

"And even after that, we're still going to be early." Francie said, getting into her car. "So what the hell are you complaining about?"

Sydney looked at Francie, a little shocked at her words. "I wasn't complaining Fran. I was just worried about you."

"Yeah, well as I said before, I am fine," she replied, turning the ignition. "So can we please drop it?"

"Ok." Sydney sat back in her seat. She hadn't seen Francie in a mood like this since Charlie. She needed to have a little chat with Will and find out what he had done.

* * *

"Syd!" Vaughn's face was shocked as she and Francie walked into his house. "Francie?" 

"What?" Francie asked. Sydney tried desperately to get Vaughn's attention, to motion for him to shut up. She wasn't quick enough.

"You guys are the first here- well apart from Weiss. I'm just a little surprised."

"Why are you surprised Michael?" Francie demanded. Vaughn's eyes widened as he saw her expression and finally noticed Sydney's frantic gestures.

"Uh, no reason." He rubbed the back of his neck. Francie sighed and strode off to the backyard. Vaughn raised his eyebrows at Sydney. "What has Will done?"

"I don't know." Sydney answered. "But, judging Francie's mood, I wouldn't want to be him in a million years."

* * *

About two hours later Sydney saw Will walk out to the backyard. Immeadiately she headed straight over to him and dragged him back inside. 

"Syd, what is up? OW!" He jerked his arm away. "How about you just rip it out of the socket next time?"

"We need to talk."

"Why didn't you just say that, instead if trying to cause bodily harm? What's the problem?"

"I was hoping you could tell me." Sydney went into detail about Francie's behaviour that night. Unfortunately Will's blank expression offered no explanation.

"What are you talking about Syd? I haven't done anything." He stopped suddenly, the look on his face transforming from blank to indignant. "Hey! How come you automatically assume that it's me who has done something wrong?"

"I'm sorry Will. It's just that Francie is in a really foul mood- I mean a Charlie foul mood. I just assumed that you guys had a fight."

"I saw her last night and she seemed fine. A little quiet, but fine."

"Maybe, she's just stressing because uni goes back soon." Sydney mused aloud, at the same time thinking that it was more serious that uni-related stress. "Or perhaps she had a crappy day at work."

"Syd," Will put a hand on her shoulder. "If something is wrong, Francie will tell us. But I'm sure it's nothing."

"Go and try to speak to her, Will." Sydney said. "You'll see, it's not nothing."

* * *

A little while later Sydney was manoeuvring around the people scattered throughout the house and backyard looking for Vaughn. Spotting Weiss she walked up to him. 

"Hey," he smiled.

"Hey, have you seen Vaughn?"

"Is that all I am to you- a conduit to Vaughn? Do you ever see him and say 'Hey, where's Weiss?'"

Sydney poked her tongue out at him and pushed him lightly.

"Oh, so I'm also you're punching bag?"

"Well, you have multiple uses."

"Like what?" he asked, gleefully.

"Where's your other half?" Sydney asked, changing the subject. The conversation was heading into dangerous territory.

"Uh, hello? She works at a nightclub and it's Saturday night. Where do you think she is?"

"How are things going between you?"

"Good." Weiss grinned. "Really good."

"That's great." Sydney smiled back at him. "It's about time that Houdini got himself a little sugar."

"Damn right."

"Now, where is Vaughn?"

Weiss laughed. "I saw him go into his bedroom a bit before. My guess is he's still in there."

Weiss was right. When Sydney entered his room, she saw Vaughn sitting up on his bed, with Donovan curled up beside him.

"What are you doing?" Sydney asked, closing the door behind her.

"I think the people and music were scaring Donovan so I brought him in here." Vaughn explained.

"Well, well, well. Look who's become an overprotective daddy."

Instead of biting back, Vaughn just grinned and ruffled Donovan behind the ears.

* * *

Meanwhile Will and Francie were locking horns in Vaughn's miniscule laundry. 

"Will, nothing is wrong!" Francie yelled.

"Don't give me that crap, Fran. Something is up- everybody here has noticed."

"So what?"

"Why won't you let me help you?"

"And what exactly are you supposed to help me with?"

"I don't know yet, because you won't tell me what the damn problem is!"

"I don't have a problem."

"So, then why are you snapping and biting at everyone? Huh?"

"I am not."

"Yes you are Francie and you know it." Will paused and attempted to lower his voice. "Please. I can't help you if you don't speak to me."

"Don't you dare speak to me with that patronizing tone, William Tippin. I am not a child."

"I wasn't implying that." Will replied, exasperated.

"I'm going home."

"Well then let me take you. We can talk back at your apartment."

"I don't want to talk- there is nothing to talk about."

"But-"

"No!" Francie held up her hands. "I'm going home alone. Do not follow me. I need some space tonight."

"Francie," Will grabbed her hand. "I don't want us to fight like this."

"Yeah, well you should have thought about that before telling me that I had a problem. Now please let go so I can leave."

Will watched Francie storm off, a sick feeling in his stomach. Sydney was right- it wasn't nothing. Whatever was going on with Francie was huge. He left the laundry, the argument replaying in his mind. He needed to speak with Sydney- right now.


	43. Chapter 43

Thank you all so much for taking the time to read and review.

**Lil Aussie Alias Chick: **Oh, I have plenty excuses for not updating- stuff like uni, work etc etc:P But since I love you guys so much, I try and update as quick as possible.

**Chameleonb: **I love to read you guys reviews- how could any fanfic author not? It is one of the most rewarding things, to read how much you are enjoying the fic.

**passportone: **Thank you for your comments, glad you are enjoying the fic.

As for what is going on with Francie, I'm not going to tell you:P However, I will say **dandan2300** that it is definitely _not _evil Francie!

* * *

"Will, just slow down for a sec." Sydney said. She and Vaughn had only just exited his bedroom, leaving the sleeping Donovan curled up on his bed, when a visibly upset Will bombarded them. 

"I just asked her what was wrong and everything just kind of blew up." Will rubbed his eyes, looking extremely tired. "I've never seen her like this, Sydney."

"I know. Where is she now?"

"She said she wanted to be alone and went home. Maybe I should follow her."

"No, not with the mood she's in. It's would be better to just leave her alone." Sydney said. "I'll call home soon to make sure that she got there. I know it's hard, but I think you should wait until she has calmed down before you try and speak to her."

"I'm really worried, Syd."

"So am I. But let's just give the situation a little time and then we can decide where to go from there, ok."

"Ok." Will sighed. "I'm going to go home anyway. I'm sorry Mike, but I'm just not in the mood for a party."

"Hey, that's ok." Vaughn replied. "Don't stress too much. Things have a way of sorting themselves out."

"I know." Will answered and then gave Sydney a hug. "I'll speak to you tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'm sure we'll be laughing about this then." Sydney reassured, not really believing what she was saying. She could tell by the look on Will's face that he didn't either.

* * *

"Vaughn, I don't care what you say, but I'm crashing here tonight." Weiss announced, throwing himself onto the couch. The last partygoer had left a few minutes earlier and Vaughn, Sydney and Weiss were well and truly ready for bed. 

"That's fine." Vaughn turned to Sydney. "You staying, too?"

"Actually, I think I'll go home tonight."

"Is that a good idea? I mean, after what you said to Will…"

"I know. But I feel I should be there. Not to try and make Francie talk, but just be there for her. Who knows, tomorrow she may be fine."

"What's wrong with Francie?" Weiss asked from the couch. Sydney and Vaughn looked at him incredulously. Once again it seemed that Eric Weiss was living in his own little world.

"Hey, before you go, Syd," Vaughn started. "Did you want to plan something for Thursday?"

"Why? What's Thursday?"

"God Sydney, you dunderhead." Weiss laughed.

"Go to sleep Weiss." Vaughn said. "Thursday is Valentine's Day, Syd."

"Oh yeah, it is." Sydney smiled. "Yeah, let's do something."

"You have anything in mind?"

"Actually I do. I will call you at a later date with a time and dress code." Sydney placed a light kiss on his cheek.

"Hey, you never answered my question before." Weiss piped up. "What's wrong with Francie?"

"I'll leave that one to you," Sydney whispered to Vaughn. "Bye Houdini!"

* * *

"She's not as angry as last night, but she still hasn't spoken a word." Sydney spoke quietly to Will on the phone extension in her room. If Francie caught wind that they were talking about her, the aftermath would not be pretty. 

"What the hell are we going to do Syd?" Will asked, desperately.

"Tread very carefully and hope that Francie is able to pull herself out of this funk, because I don't think she is going to accept any help from us."

They chatted for a few more minutes before hanging up. When Sydney walked out of her bedroom she saw Francie sitting at the kitchen bench, nursing an orange juice.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"Will."

"What did he want? Francie's tone was suspicious.

"He wanted my opinion on whether he should get you something for Valentine's."

"Valentine's? That day is just a load of crock created by greeting card companies and florists."

"Francie, you've always loved Valentine's Day."

"Yeah, well things change." Francie stood up abruptly. "I'm having a shower."

Sydney stared after her, feeling completely helpless.

* * *

By Monday Francie still wasn't acting herself and Sydney was in some desperate need of therapy- the retail kind. She called Ainsley, who needed no convincing and half an hour later the two of them were at the local shopping centre. 

"So what exactly do you need to make you feel better?" Ainsley asked. "Clothes, shoes, bags, CD's?"

"How about a 'Spill All' pill for Francie?"

"I heard the manufacturer had to stop producing those. The people who took them just couldn't shut up." Ainsley joked. "Perhaps you should look at a new CD."

Sydney laughed. It was no wonder that Ainsley and Weiss got on so well; the two of them shared the same sense of humour.

"Come on," Ainsley dragged her into the nearest music store. "Buy some happy music to play at home. Maybe it'll rub off."

"I don't think so." Sydney muttered. But she still started flipping through the CDs in front of her. It had been a while since she'd added to her collection.

"Are you getting Michael a present for Valentine's?" Ainsley asked a few minutes later.

"Nah. We decided to forgo the whole gift thing. What about you and Weiss?"

"He's dropped a few hints on what he wants."

"Hints?"

"Yeah. Along the lines of 'I don't want anything but chocolate'." Ainsley replied, a grin on her face. "I'm going to buy him a teddy bear, just to see his reaction."

"Oh, if you can, please get a picture." Sydney laughed as she headed towards the counter with her selections.

"Hey, are you and Michael busy Friday night?" Ainsley asked as they headed out of the music store.

"I don't think so. Why?"

"I just thought it would be fun if you came out with Eric and me." Ainsley paused. "I was going to ask Will and Francie, but…"

"Let's just monitor that situation and see how it is closer to Friday." Sydney said, somewhat grimly. "But I'll say yes for Vaughn and me. I'll have to check with him, but it should be fine."

"Great. Eric thought we could go to The Box."

"The Box? That karaoke place?" Sydney stopped short.

"Yeah, why do you look so scared?"

"Have you ever heard Weiss sing?"

"No, but he said he was entertaining." Ainsley replied as they wandered into a bookstore.

"Well, entertaining is one way to describe it."

"Oh Syd- it'll be fun."

"Well just don't expect me to get up."

"You won't be able to resist." Ainsley grinned.

"I don't think so…Oh my god!" Sydney made a beeline for something.

"What?" Ainsley asked, coming up behind her.

"This." Sydney held up the item. "It's perfect for Vaughn."

"That? Really?" Ainsley said, disbelievingly. "I thought you said you weren't getting each other presents."

"That was before I saw this. How can I not get it?"

* * *

"Hey Donovan." Sydney crouched down to pet the excited puppy. "Where's your daddy?" It was Thursday- Valentine's Day and Sydney had just let herself into Vaughn's house, ready to take them out for their date. 

"He's right here." Vaughn answered, walking out of the small hall that led to his bedroom. "So are you going to tell me where we're going or continue with the silent torture?"

"What? Like you did to me on out first date?"

"Hey!" Vaughn was indignant. "You wanted it to be a surprise. You told me-"

"That's ok." Sydney held up her hands, a sly grin playing on her lips. "I understand that, unlike me, you are unable to withstand the rigours of torture."

"One more word out of you and I tell Weiss that you are extremely ticklish."

"Admit you're weaker than me or I'll tell Weiss you quoted _Dirty Dancing_." Sydney shot back. Vaughn stared back at her, the corners of his mouth twitching.

"Looks like we've hit stalemate."

"It does." Sydney raised her eyebrows. "So what do we do now?"

"How about we just get in your car and drive. Stick to the original plan."

"Sounds good, but one thing first."

"I know just what you're thinking. Bristow." Vaughn grinned as he strode towards her and wrapped his arms around her. "Am I on the right page?"

"I think you are." Sydney replied, before pulling him down so their lips could meet.

* * *

"Alright. What are we doing?" Vaughn asked as soon as Sydney had stopped her car. 

Sydney grinned at him. "I've entered us into a pool competition."

"What?"

"I entered us as a team. I mean we've only ever played against each other- imagine what we could do together."

"You're serious." Vaughn was a little stunned. He'd thought for sure that Sydney would have had a big romantic evening planned.

"Yeah. And what better way for us to spend Valentine's Day? After all, it's kinda where we started out- over a pool table." Sydney looked at Vaughn closely. "If you don't want to do this we can go somewhere else."

"No." Vaughn shook his head. "This is perfect."

"You think?"

"I cannot think of a better way to spend Valentine's Day with you."

"I can, but that comes later on." Sydney winked and Vaughn laughed, before pressing his lips into hers.

"Come on Bristow, let's go kick some ass."

* * *

Sydney and Vaughn won the competition easily, and it was, for both of them, the best Valentine's Day ever. Sydney in particular couldn't wait to get back to Vaughn's so she could give him the present she'd brought. 

It was late by the time they got back to the house, but neither was ready for bed.

"Do you want to put on a movie?" Vaughn suggested, opening the back door to let Donovan inside. "I just have to go get something."

"Ok," Sydney agreed as he left the room. But instead of perusing through Vaughn's movies, she went to her bag to retrieve Vaughn's gift.

"Now Syd," she heard Vaughn's voice calling as he headed back to the living room. "Please don't get mad at me. I know we agreed, but I couldn't help myself." He entered the lounge and Sydney could see a wrapped gift in his hands.

"That's alright- I couldn't help myself either." Sydney replied, holding up his present.

"Oh god. This is classic." Vaughn shook his head and he went and sat on the couch.

"I know." Sydney smiled, sitting next to him.

"Here," Vaughn handed her gift over. "Open yours first."

Sydney ripped open the paper, revealing a tiny charm.

"It's for your bracelet." Vaughn explained and Sydney's hand automatically went to her wrist. She'd worn the charm bracelet Vaughn had given her everyday since Christmas. At work customers often questioned the eclectic mix of charms and she loved explaining the story behind each one- well except for the 'snot bubble'.

The one in her hand now was a key.

"I take it this one is documenting our identical Chrissie gifts?" she asked with a smile.

"Got it in one."

"Thank-you," Sydney leant across to kiss him on the cheek. "Your turn now."

When Vaughn had unwrapped his present, he burst into laughter. Sydney had given him a picture storybook of _Alice in Wonderland_.

"You like it?"

"I love it."

"Good." Sydney smiled. "Though I think Ainsley was a bit confused by my choice of gift."

"You didn't explain?"

"Nah, I figured Weiss would have more fun telling her."

Vaughn laughed as he wrapped Sydney in his arms. "I love you, Syd."

"And I love you." She gently kissed his lips.

"Now, what was it your were talking about before, when you said you knew a better way to spend Valentine's?" Vaughn asked with a sly grin. Sydney stood up and held her hand out to him.

"Would you like me to show you the way?" she asked, pulling him up off the couch and pressing her lips into his once again.

"If you insist." Vaughn whispered into her ear. Sydney let a tinlking of laughter as she kisssed him once more before leading him down the hallway and to the bedroom.


	44. Chapter 44

Once again, thank you all so much for your reviews.

* * *

"Will, you should come out with us." Sydney pleaded to him over the phone. "Weiss will be singing- that's bound to take your mind off everything."

She was seated on Vaughn's couch, the phone nestled between her shoulder and cheek as she tried to zip up her boots. Unfortunately today Donovan had decided that all he wanted was Sydney's undivided attention and was now jumping all over her in an attempt to get it.

"I don't think so. I wouldn't be very good company." Will paused. "Are you ok, Syd? You sound like you're panting."

"I'm fine. It's just Donovan. He hasn't left my side all day."

"Sounds like someone has a little crush."

"Yeah, Vaughn said I should be flattered." Sydney finally got her boots zipped and was actually able to hold the phone in her hand. "Are you sure you don't want to come?"

"I'm sure." Sydney could hear the exhaustion in his voice. "Syd, it's been nearly a week since the party and she hasn't spoken to me once."

"I know…Donovan-no!" The puppy was up and attempting to lick her face. "I'm going to try and talk to Francie this week."

"I don't think it's going to work, Syd. This has got to be huge. Since when does Francie internalise her emotions?"

"Exactly, Will. She doesn't, which means that she is going to crack sooner or later."

"I guess."

"Please come out tonight Will. Vaughn and I can pick you up. I really think you need this."

Will hesitated. He'd been moping around for a week, stressing over the Francie situation. Perhaps Sydney was right- a night out would probably do him the world of good. Besides, an opportunity to see Weiss sing in public was too good to pass up.

"Ok," he relented. "Can you give me 15 minutes?"

"That's fine. Should be just enough time to break a bulldog's heart."

* * *

"No." Sydney said flatly. They had only just arrived at The Box and already Weiss was pestering them all to get up and sing. Vaughn and Will were shaking their heads along with Sydney. 

"What about you, Ainz?" Weiss asked.

"Maybe after a few drinks." Ainsley smiled. In truth she couldn't wait to get up and she had an inkling that Sydney felt the same way.

"What about you Mike?" Weiss said to Vaughn as the five of them sat around a small table.

"There is nothing you can say or do that will get me up there."

"But Vaughn," Sydney said, a teasing smile in her eyes. "I thought that you would want to give a rendition of 'Little Shop of Horrors'"

"Tell me Syd. Does Ainsley know the real reason why we're together?" Vaughn shot back, his finger grazing the silver orb on her bracelet.

"Ok, ok. I'll shut up." Sydney replied quickly. Ainsley watched the interaction curiously. She'd have to get the full details off Weiss later on.

"Looks like you're on your own." Vaughn turned to Weiss.

"I don't think so." Weiss knew exactly how he was going to get Vaughn up on that stage.

"Really?" Vaughn grinned.

"Yeah." Weiss leaned in to whisper to Vaughn. Sydney strained to hear what was being said. As Vaughn's faced dropped she caught wind of words such as 'club' and 'he-she'.

"That's not fair." Vaughn replied through gritted teeth. Sydney realized that there was only one way to save Vaughn from this.

"Oh Vaughn, don't worry. I already know about that." Both his and Weiss's heads snapped to her direction.

"What?" Vaughn exclaimed.

"Syd!" Weiss hissed at the same time.

"Yeah, Weiss told me ages ago what happened the first time you went to a club."

"You told her?" Vaughn glared at Weiss.

"Told her what?" Ainsley asked, while Will looked on with extreme interest.

"That Vaughn tried to pick up a woman who was actually a man." Sydney explained.

"Syd!" Vaughn's eyes were wide, but as he turned back to Weiss, they narrowed. "You."

"Oh shit. I'm going to the bar. Do you guys want a drink? A drink sounds good. Beer? Yeah beer. Beers all around." Weiss jumped up and dashed away.

"Do you know what you've just done?" Vaughn asked Sydney in a low voice. He wasn't angry, just mortified.

"Yup." Sydney grinned.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Because I just destroyed Weiss's only source of blackmail against you." She looked at Vaughn's face, the expression suddenly happier and then turned to Will and Ainsley who were doubled over in laughter. "And look at that. We brought a smile to William's face."

* * *

_Well I'm back in black Yes I'm back in black hooo yeah  
Ohh yeah Yes I am Oooh yeah, yeah Oh yeah Back in now  
Well I'm back, I'm back Back, I'm back Back, I'm back Back,  
I'm back Back, I'm back Back Back in black  
Yes I'm back in black Out of the sight _

The crowd let out a loud applause as Weiss finished and headed back to their table. The performance had been typical Weiss- loud, large and mostly out of tune, but somehow he managed to have everybody in the club absolutely loving him.

Earlier Ainsley had got up and sang 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun', much to Will's chagrin. He'd ended up holding his beer over Weiss's head, threatening to tip it over, if he called out "Strip!" once more.

Weiss had just sat down when Sydney surprised them all by standing up. "I'm going up."

"What?" Will asked, as Vaughn choked on the mouthful of beer he'd just taken. Ainsley and Weiss, on the other hand, were clapping and cheering as she walked up to the small stage.

As soon as Sydney got on the stage she began to regret her decision. She only sung alone, in the shower or when she was cleaning the apartment and had the music pumped up, and now here she was in front of crowd of people. She'd chosen a song that was a favourite of both her mother and Emily. She'd heard it many, many times and it was the only song she felt comfortable singing.

As the music started she took a deep breath and brought the microphone to her lips.

_You made me leave my happy home_  
_You took my love and now you're gone  
__Since I fell for you_

_Love brings so much misery and pain  
__I guess I'll never be the same  
__Since I fell for you_

_It's too bad  
__It's so sad  
__I'm in love with you  
__You love me  
__Then you snub me  
__But what can I do?  
__I'm still in love with you_

_Ohhhh  
__I guess I'll never see the lights  
__I get the blues 'bout every night  
__Since I fell for you  
__Since I fell for you._

Sydney couldn't believe it when the crowd started to applaud when she finished, and when she got back to the table the expression on Vaughn, Will, Weiss and Ainsley's faces were that of shock.

"What?" she asked, nervously, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she sat down.

"Wow." Weiss answered.

"Yeah, wow." Ainsley added.

"How is it that I've known you for about 6 years and have no idea that you can sing?" Will asked.

"Because I didn't think I could." Sydney was getting a little embarrassed by this reaction. "Was it alright?"

"Syd, it was great." Vaughn leaned across to kiss her.

Sydney grinned. "So are you going to get up there?" she asked Vaughn and Will.

"I think it's time for another round." Will stood very quickly. "You wanna help, Mike?"

"Definitely." Vaughn jumped up. Sydney may have a lot of persuasive powers, but there was no way he was getting up behind that microphone.

* * *

"Hey Fran, I'm making some lunch. Do you want some?" Sydney called out Monday afternoon. After getting no reply she headed towards Francie's room. Peeking inside she saw Francie curled up asleep on her bed. 

Walking softly across the room, Sydney pulled a blanket over Francie and picked up the textbook near her arm. Sydney figured she must have been catching up on some reading before classes went back next Monday.

Before exiting the room Sydney took one glance at the sleeping form of her best friend and felt a gnawing sensation inside.

"Oh Francie," she whispered. "When are you going to tell us what is bothering you?"

* * *

On Wednesday Sydney pulled up outside her apartment after finishing a shift at work and was surprised to see Will's blue Jeep. Had he and Francie finally worked things out? Sydney got her answer when she got out of her own car and saw Will's dejected form sitting in his own. 

"Will." Sydney tapped on his window and he wound it down. "What's going on?"

"I just came to say hello. Not to pressure her to talk, but just to check in. Tell Francie I missed her."

"And?"

"She told me to go away, that she wasn't in the mood for company."

Sydney looked at the tired and worn face of her once happy best friend and something snapped. "Right. That's enough."

"What?" Will looked at her confused.

"I don't know about you, but I have had enough of Francie making us worry and stress this past week and a half. It's time she opened up and put us all out of our misery."

"Syd, what can you do? You can't force her to talk."

"I know. But it's time that Francie faced a little tough love." Sydney said determinedly. "You go home. I'll let you know if I succeed or not."

After Will drove off Sydney strode into the apartment. Francie wasn't in the kitchen or living area, so Sydney went straight to her bedroom. Sure enough Francie was sitting cross-legged on her bed, a business textbook open in front of her.

"We have to talk." Sydney stood at the end of Francie's bed, looking straight at her.

"No. I am not going through this again. Will just tried to pull the same thing fifteen minutes ago."

"Yes we are. Will and I aren't trying to pull anything. We are worried about you and the way you've been behaving lately."

"And just how have I been behaving Sydney?" Francie asked, snapping the textbook shut. "Please, enlighten me."

"You know exactly how you've been acting. Moody, snippy and being downright rude to Will, when all he and I have been trying to do is help you."

"I don't need help!" Francie yelled, crossing her arms. "Nothing is wrong."

"Bull! Just stop it, Francie, because whatever is affecting you is affecting everyone else. I hate having to speak to you like this, but it's the only way you'll listen." Sydney could hear her voice getting slightly hysterical, so she paused. After taking a deep breath, she continued. "You are making our lives miserable, Fran. Believe it or not, we love you and when we see you hurting, it hurts us as well. So please, quit this act and tell me what the damn problem is."

Sydney stared at Francie's angry face and was completely shocked when she suddenly burst into tears.

"Oh, god. Francie." Quick as a flash Sydney was by Francie's side. "Please, please, talk to me."

Francie wiped her eyes and drew in a ragged breath before speaking.

"I'm pregnant, Syd."

* * *

**A/N: **So now we know what the problem is- though it probably wasn't much of a surprise. Most of you had already guessed correctly:P 


	45. Chapter 45

Thank you all so much for your reviews.

**Chicketepee: **I will say right now that it definitely is Will's. God, there is no way I would have it any other way- I shudder to think what you guys would do to me!_

* * *

_

_Sydney stared at Francie's angry face and was completely shocked when she suddenly burst into tears._

"_Oh, god. Francie." Quick as a flash Sydney was by Francie's side. "Please, please, talk to me."_

_Francie wiped her eyes and drew in a ragged breath before speaking._

"_I'm pregnant, Syd."_

Sydney looked at Francie in shock. Never in a million years would she have expected that announcement.

"What? I mean when? How?" she stammered, trying desperately to wrap her head around the news.

"You really want me to go into the details of how?" Francie asked, sniffling.

"I'm sorry Fran. It was just a bit of a shock."

"You're telling me."

"Oh sweetie, I can't believe you've been trying to deal with this by yourself." Sydney said, putting her arm around Francie's shoulders. "How long have you known?"

"I'd been feeling like something was up for a few weeks, but I was too scared to do anything about it. I finally took a test the day of Michael's housewarming."

"What made you decide to do it then?"

"I guess I was hoping that it would turn out negative and then I'd be free to enjoy myself that night." Francie let out a short laugh. "The plan kinda backfired, though."

"Yeah, you could say that." Sydney replied, handing her a tissue. "I take it Will doesn't know."

Francie shook her head. "No."

"Fran," Sydney started gently. "Can I ask why you kept this to yourself?"

"I just couldn't tell anyone. I'm so confused Syd. I've only just turned 22, I'm still at university, my relationship with Will is still so new, and while I like him so, so much, I'm not yet sure if he is 'the one'. How the hell is a child supposed to factor into all of this?" Francie looked at Sydney, desperation written all over her face. "I don't know if I'm ready for this. How can I know if I'm ready? What should I do Syd? I don't know what to do."

Francie broke down completely at that point and Sydney did the only thing she could- simply held Francie in her arms and let her cry.

When her tears had dies down a few minutes later, Sydney sat back and brushed some strands of hair away form Francie's face.

"Fran."

"Yeah." Francie mumbled, her voice small.

"All that stuff you just said, it's not me who you should be saying it to."

"I know." Francie blew her nose. "But I don't know if I can."

"You have to Fran. Will is going crazy at the moment, not knowing what is wrong and he really does have a right to know."

"Can you call him please? Ask him to come over."

Sydney nodded and reached across to the phone on Francie's bedside table.

"Hello."

"Will, it's Sydney."

"Is Francie ok? Did she talk to you?"

"She 's ok, Will and she wants to speak with you. Can you come over?"

* * *

"Syd, they're going to work this out. Stop worrying." Sydney looked up at Vaughn as she felt his fingers lace through hers. It was early Friday evening and the two of them were taking Donovan for a walk. 

"I know. It's just a little numbing that they're actually in this situation. I can't even begin to imagine how they're feeling right now."

When Will had arrived on Wednesday, Sydney had left straightaway to give him and Francie some privacy. She had headed to Vaughn's and told him what had happened. She was aware that Francie didn't want the news getting out, but Sydney needed to talk and Vaughn had been sworn to secrecy.

"Have you heard from them since Wednesday?" Vaughn asked.

"No. I was going to check in today, but I didn't want to intrude. This is between Will and Francie."

"Well, how about we do something tonight to brighten your spirits?" Vaughn suggested, wrapping his arms around her waist. "It's been an eventful week and I think you need to unwind."

"What do you have in mind?"

"I think a night of childhood regression is in order."

"Sounds promising." Sydney smiled. "Just as long as this regression includes a coffee ice-cream somewhere."

"Of course, ice-cream is a necessity."

"OK, so where else will we be going?"

"How about…out for burgers, then a round of mini-golf, topped off with that much anticipated ice-cream?"

"I think that sounds perfect." Sydney leant her head against Vaughn's shoulder as they continued to walk, and excited Donovan jumping around in front of them. The puppy's antics and the warmth of Vaughn's embrace almost let her mind slip from what her two best friends were going through.

* * *

"Fore!" Vaughn yelled and Sydney cracked up. There was only one word to describe the way he was behaving that night and that was 'goofball'. Sydney knew he was acting that way in an attempt to get her mind off things and for the most part it was working. 

Right now they were on the tenth hole of mini-golf and like most competitions between them, they were neck and neck. Quite surprising on Vaughn's behalf, as he was basically joking around with every shot he took.

"Bristow stands, about to tee off and the crowd goes silent." Vaughn whispered, using his golf club as a microphone. "It all comes down to this one shot. The fate of the entire human race depends on her making this hole."

Sydney looked up. "The entire human race?"

"Just work with me, Bristow. My major is French, not comedy."

Sydney poked out her tongue at him and then tapped her golf ball. It fell straight into the hole. "Looks like the human race is safe."

Vaughn smiled, kissing her forehead and then took her hand as they walked to the next hole.

"Having fun?" he asked.

"I am. Thank you for the distraction."

"You're welcome." They stopped at the eleventh hole. "Now, step aside while the master does his work."

"Oh god." Sydney rolled her eyes.

"Let me give you a few pointers, Sydney. It might help improve your game."

"Uh, in case you haven't noticed. I'm ahead by a stroke."

Vaughn simply winked at her and then continued with his spiel. "Now your swing is reliant on your grip."

"Vaughn."

"What?"

"Just shut up and take your shot."

Vaughn eventually ended up winning, which resulted in him doing some crazy form of a victory lap around the 18th hole. The group of 13-year-old girls who had been a hole behind them all night looked at Vaughn as if he was insane.

"Is that your boyfriend?" one of them asked Sydney.

"Unfortunately, yes." Sydney said wryly, watching the whooping Vaughn run around in circles.

"Is he ok?" another asked.

"Once again, unfortunately yes. He is of sound mind." Sydney replied, laughing as Vaughn ran up and wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

"I'm just going to the bathroom." Sydney said as she and Vaughn walked into the ice cream parlour about twenty minutes later. 

As she walked off Vaughn took a seat in one of the booths. He was glad that he'd been able to cheer her up. After a week of stressing about Francie, Sydney seemed to have actually relaxed. Hopefully that meant he could tone down the clowning around. It was exhausting- he had no idea how Weiss did it 24/7.

"Hello Michael." A slightly smarmy voice broke into his thoughts. Though he already knew whom it belonged to, Vaughn looked up anyway, hoping to prove himself wrong. Unfortunately, he couldn't.

"Lauren."

"Are you here by yourself? Oh, that's a shame." She smiled at him and then turned to the blonde guy standing beside her. "This is Julian? Have you guys met?"

"Uh, no. Well not officially." Vaughn replied. He had seen him before- with Lauren. In their bed. "What do you want Lauren?"

"Am I not allowed to say hello? You looked lonely, like you needed company."

"I have all the company I need, thanks." Vaughn said. As he looked at her, he no longer felt the hate that had consumed him after the end of their 'relationship'.All he felt was pity towards her. Pitied the fact that she felt the need to try and belittle him in order to make herself feel better. It really was pathetic.

* * *

When Sydney exited the bathroom she stopped short, seeing Lauren and an unfamiliar blonde guy standing at Vaughn's booth. 

Seeing the look on Vaughn's face she almost laughed. Did Lauren comprehend the mix of disgust and pity in his eyes? She'd be bloody stupid not to.

Putting on a large smile, Sydney strode across to the booth. "Hey Vaughn. Do you know what you want yet?" she asked, completely ignoring Lauren.

Vaughn stifled his laughter at Sydney's actions. He'd never seen Lauren look so indignant. In fact she even had the audacity to clear her throat in an attempt to gain Sydney's attention.

Sydney played along. "Oh hey. Lara, right?"

"Lauren."

"Right, sorry Laura." She smiled at her, refusing to look at Vaughn. Both of them knew that if they made eye contact they would both crack up.

"It's Lauren."

"Ohhh, Lauren. Well, I'd invite you to join us, but I'm sure that you don't want us interrupting your date, right?"

"Right." Lauren's expression was beginning to resemble that of the girls at the mini-golf course.

Vaughn was grinning. "Bye Lauren."

"Oh, before you go, Laurel." Sydney said. "I was thinking about bleaching my hair. Tell me, what process do you use on yours?"

Lauren's eyes flashed. "I don't think blonde is your colour," she snapped before walking off.

"Well, that was slightly rude." Sydney commented, looking into Vaughn's smiling eyes.

"I may be the master at mini-golf, but you, Sydney, are the pro at quick wit."

"Oh, Vaughn." Sydney said, batting her eyelashes exaggeratedly. "You flatter me."

"Just part of my job."

"So, are you ready to order?"

"Actually I have a better idea."

"What?" Sydney asked.

"I distinctly remember buying a carton of coffee ice cream when I shopped last week." Vaughn answered. "Now the choice is yours- a cone, or the whole carton?"

Sydney was already standing up. "Let's go."

* * *

Back at Vaughn's Sydney was seated cross-legged on the couch, nursing the carton of ice cream. Vaughn was up, putting a CD into his stereo. When the music started, he surprised Sydney by approaching her with his hand outstretched. 

"Miss Bristow, may I have this dance?"

Sydney froze, a spoonful of ice cream half way to her mouth. "Are you serious?" she asked, dropping the spoon into the carton.

"Damn right I'm serious." Vaughn grabbed Sydney's hand and pulled her off the couch and into his arms.

"Vaughn what is this?" Sydney asked as he spun her around.

"I just felt like dancing with my one and only." Vaughn replied, pulling Sydney in close. A huge smile broke out on her face when she realized that the song that was playing was 'Emotional Rescue' by the Rolling Stones.

_I'll be your saviour, steadfast and true_  
_I'll come to your emotional rescue  
__I'll come to your emotional rescue_

As the sound of the music surrounded them, Sydney leaned against Vaughn, feeling completely ridiculous and completely content at the same time.

"I love you Vaughn," she sighed, resting her cheek against his chest.

"And I love you Sydney."

_Yeah, you should be mine, mine, whew_  
_Yes, you could be mine  
__Tonight and every night  
__I will be your knight in shining armour  
__Coming to your emotional rescue_

* * *

**A/N: **Hey, just a note to let you know that I won't be able to update for about two weeks, because I am going on holidays (to Thailand! I am so excited). Anyway, apologies for the wait and I will try to update asap when I get back. 


	46. Chapter 46

I'm back! Thank you all so much for your feedback and patience. I had an absolutely fantastic time on my holiday- funny story. First day in Thailand I was flicking through the tv in the hotel and what do I find? You got it- an episode of Alias! It was in Thai, but the sad thing was I'd seen it so many times I knw exactly what was being said!

Anyway here's the next chap (finally)

* * *

"Here's to our last night of freedom." Sydney help up her bottle and Vaughn and Weiss followed suit. It was Sunday night and the three of them had got together at Vaughn's for Chinese food and beer, making the most of their time before uni started again the next day.

"What time is your first class tomorrow?" Vaughn asked Sydney.

"Not until eleven," she grinned. "Which means I'll get a sleep in every Monday for the semester."

"What class is that?" Weiss inquired, as he feed Donovan large amounts of the lemon chicken.

"Weiss! Stop it- I don't want a fat dog."

"Vaughn, you are too wrapped up in appearances." Weiss shot back. "Right Donny. It doesn't matter what you look like, it's what's inside that counts, hey."

Sydney laughed and then replied to Weiss' question. "It's _our_ Short Fiction class."

"Our?" Weiss repeated blankly.

"Yes, ours. We organized out timetables so we'd have the same seminar. At 11 am on Monday morning."

Realization suddenly hit Weiss's face. "Oh yeah. I had completely forgotten."

"You know," Vaughn piped up. "For an intelligent guy, you do a really good impression of a dumb one."

Weiss, in reply, simply gave Vaughn the finger and then placed the entire container of lemon chicken in front of Donovan.

* * *

"Friday night? Yeah that'll be fine." Sydney said to her father over the phone Monday morning. "Where?" 

"Olivero's, if that's ok."

"Great. What time shall we be there?"

"Uh," Jack cleared his throat. "We?"

"Yes dad, I'm bringing Vaughn."

"Sydney, I want you to meet Judith, not your boyfriend."

"Dad, if you think I'm facing the two of you on my own, then you are mistaken. Either Vaughn comes along, or I don't."

"Sydney, I do not appreciate ultimatums."

"Well, then maybe you can appreciate the fact that I feel like I'm going to need some support Friday night."

"Fine. Michael is welcome to join us. I have booked a table for 8.00pm."

"Good. I'll see you Friday." Sydney hung up the phone and grabbed her bag off the floor.

"You going?" Francie asked, appearing at her bedroom doorway.

"Yeah. Have you got any classes today?"

"No, I don't start until tomorrow."

Sydney walked towards her. "Are you doing ok?"

"Better, now that you and Will know." Francie gave a wavy smile.

"Have you and Will decided anything?"

Francie shook her head. "Not yet. We've organized to see a counsellor together before reaching a final decision."

"That's smart."

"Believe it or not, it was Will's idea."

Sydney laughed lightly. "I'm sorry Fran, but I really have to go."

"Hey, don't let me stop you. Go have fun keeping Eric in line during your tute."

"Please don't remind me. That guy drives me crazy. He pays no attention but always ends up with obscenely high marks." Sydney sighed. "It's not fair."

"Says she who always gets the top mark."

"Says she her works her butt off." Sydney smiled and blew Francie a kiss. "I'll see you later."

* * *

"So you can come Friday night?" Sydney asked Vaughn over the phone as she walked down the street to work. "Great. I'll pick you up. Oh, and we'll probably be doing something the following weekend as well." 

"Why?"

"Will's birthday is the eighth. I'm going to speak with him and see what he wants to do."

"Ok. Let me know."

"Alright. Love you."

"Love you, too." Sydney flipped the phone shut as she walked into the bookstore.

About half an hour later she was carrying an armful of books to restack, when she noticed that one of the customers down the back of the store was somebody she knew.

"Arvin." He turned and Sydney was a little taken aback by his appearance. He looked so old.

"Sydney, hello. How are you?"

"I'm ok." She glanced at the book he was holding- _The Iliad_. "How are you doing?"

"Better," he smiled wryly. "It's a little unnerving that I'm beginning to get used to living in the house alone."

"I wanted to thank you for the seed box. I was going to come and see you, but after the way you gave it to me, I wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do."

"Sydney, I don't need your thanks."

"But I want to give it. That box is so special. It's impossible to think about Emily without thinking of her garden."

"I know." Sorrow was etched on his face. "Unfortunately, it would seem that Emily's garden has died along with her."

"Oh." Sydney couldn't think of anything to say. In a way she was angry with Arvin for letting Emily's garden deteriorate. But she also knew that he'd been going though hell these past months. It would be a struggle for him to keep himself going, let alone a garden.

"It was good to see you Sydney." Arvin gestured towards the door. "I've got to go. Good-bye."

"Bye." Sydney said as she watched him walk out of the door.

* * *

"Syd, if you don't stop twisting that napkin, it'll be in pieces soon." Vaughn put his hand over Sydney's fidgeting ones. It was Friday night and they were seated at a table in Olivero's waiting for Jack and Judith to arrive. In a way Sydney was hoping that the old Jack would resurface and that she's get a call from him saying he couldn't make it. 

Unfortunately a subtle cough from Vaughn brought her attention to the door where Jack had just entered, a elegant looking blonde woman by his side.

"Oh god." Sydney looked desperately at Vaughn. "Take me home, please."

"It'll be fine," he patted her leg reassuringly, before they both stood to greet Jack.

"Hi dad." Sydney tried hard not to look Judith up and down.

"Hello Sydney, Michael." Jack replied and then gestured towards Judith. "Sydney, I would like you to meet Judith Barnett. Judy, this is my daughter Sydney."

"Hi." Sydney tried her best to give a sincere smile. "Nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine." Judith replied as the four of them sat down. "You're father has told me so much about you."

Sydney glanced at Jack, wondering what exactly he had said to her. Vaughn sensing Sydney's unease, spoke up. "I'm Michael Vaughn," he said as he offered Judith his hand.

"Yes, I know. Jack has mentioned you as well."

"He has?" Both Sydney and Vaughn blurted out at the same time.

"You two sound surprised." Jack commented as he read through the wine list.

"Just a bit." Sydney replied.

"Well, you shouldn't be. Michael is a part of your life Sydney, which means that he is part of mine." Jack looked up and gave a small smile to the fearful looking Vaughn. "Now, shall we order some wine?"

* * *

Sydney had to admit that Judith was nice and that her father really seemed to like her. However, even though Sydney felt herself warming towards Judith, there were still those underlying feelings of jealously at the closeness she shared with Jack. 

"So, Sydney, how long have you and Michael been together?" Judith asked as the waitress brought across their main meals.

"Just over four months."

"How did you meet?"

God, Sydney hated forced small talk. Was there anything more awkward? "Through a friend."

"Jack tells me you're an English major, right?" Judith turned to Jack for confirmation.

"That's right. Sydney is going to be an English teacher." Jack replied and Sydney was surprised to hear what she thought was pride in his voice.

"What age group do you want to teach?" Judith asked.

By this point, Sydney was getting a little tired of being the focus of the conversation and was beginning to shift in her seat. "I want to teach at a high school level."

"That's a brave decision."

"Why do you say that?" Sydney replied, probably a little too sharply.

"Uh, I guess, I just imagine it would be a challenge teaching teenagers." Judith glanced nervously between Sydney and Jack.

"Sydney-" Jack started, his eyes narrowed. Vaughn, however, cut him off before he could say anything else.

"So Jack, did you watch the hockey the other night?"

"Uh," Jack blinked. "Yes, I did."

Sydney let out a deep breath as Vaughn and her father began discussing the game. She hated herself for acting like a brat. Judith hadn't done anything to her.

Unfortunately at that moment Sydney's mobile starting ringing- the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ring tone that Weiss had programmed in there blared right through the restaurant.

"Sydney." Jack hissed.

"I'm sorry- I forgot to put it on silent." Sydney hissed back, fumbling through her bag. Grabbing the phone she flipped it open. "Hello."

"Sydney, it's Will."

"Hey, what's up?"

"I'm at the hospital."

"What? Why?"

"It's Francie. She's lost the baby."


	47. Chapter 47

Hey all. Once again thank you all so much for your feedback.

**SuperSpy: **You haven't lost your mind- I am from Australia. We're in the middle of season four over here- this week's episodes are Nightingale and Pandora.

**Aliaschickita47: **It was the second episode of season three (Succession)

* * *

"_Sydney, it's Will."_

"_Hey, what's up?"_

"_I'm at the hospital."_

"_What? Why?"_

"_It's Francie. She's lost the baby." _

"What?"

"She's been asking for you, Syd. Is it possible for you to get down here?"

"I'm on my way." Sydney snapped her phone shut and then turned to her dad. "I'm sorry but I have to go."

"Where?" Jack demanded.

"To see a friend." Sydney stood up.

"Syd, what's going on?" Vaughn asked, rising with her.

"I'll explain in the car." Sydney looked at Judith. "It was nice to meet you. I'm sorry to run off."

"That's ok." Judith replied, a slightly bewildered look on her face.

"No, it's not." Jack interjected. "This is completely unacceptable."

"Dad, a friend of mine needs me and I am going to see her now."

"I'm sure whatever problem is affecting her will still be there after dinner."

"Dad!" Sydney exclaimed.

"Sydney, you cannot just up and leave in the middle of a meal."

"Watch me." She grabbed her bag and strode out of the restaurant with Vaughn following close behind. When she was finally out on the street, Sydney let rip. "God! He is incorrigible."

"Syd-" Vaughn tried to speak.

"You know, I really thought that he was changing- but no, Jack Bristow really showed his true colours tonight."

"Who was on the-"

"Is it really such a big deal that I left? Now he can spend time with his precious Judith."

"Sydney!" Her head snapped up as if she had only just realized that Vaughn was standing beside her. "Who was on the phone?"

Sydney's eyes widened. "Oh my god. Francie."

* * *

"Will." Sydney quickened her pace as she approached him in the hospital hallway. Reaching him, she pulled him into a tight embrace. "Is Francie ok?" 

"Yeah," Will sighed as he stepped back. "The doctors say she is fine- physically anyway. She hasn't actually said much, only asked for you."

"Are you ok?"

"I don't know…I think so." Will pushed back his hair. "I mean, Francie and I were only just starting to comprehend the pregnancy and now this. It's kind of a lot to take in."

Sydney pulled him back into her arms. "I'm here, ok," she whispered.

"I know. Thank-you."

"Can I go see her now? Or is she asleep?"

"She's awake. I was just going to get a coffee."

"I'll come with you." Vaughn offered and he and Will headed down the hallway. Sydney turned to her left and entered the small room.

"Fran," she said, quietly, closing the door behind her.

"Hey Syd."

"Oh Francie." Sydney sighed as she sat in a chair beside the bed. "How you doing?"

"I'm doing fine."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Francie, I can't even begin to imagine what you're feeling at the moment."

"You want the truth?"

"Only if you feel up to talking."

"I feel guilty Syd."

"Francie, this isn't your fault. You can't blame yourself."

"That's not why I feel guilty."

"The why?" Sydney's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Because when the doctor told me what was happening, all I felt was relief." Francie's face crumpled. "I wasn't ready to become a mother, Syd. There is so much that I want to do before taking that step. I didn't want this baby."

Sydney didn't say anything- there was nothing that she really could say. Instead she just took Francie's hand, encouraging her to go on.

"Do you know how hard it was for me to say that? I didn't know if I could bring myself to make that decision. But now, the decision has been made for me. It was completely out of my control." Francie paused, and rubbed her eyes with her free hand. "I just went through an experience that would devastate most women and all I could feel was relief." She looked up at Sydney. "Does that make me a terrible person?"

"Of course not!" Sydney exclaimed.

Francie sniffed. "You have to say that- you're my best friend."

"Exactly, and being your best friend gives me the prerogative to tell you the truth. Have I ever lied to you before?"

"Well you lied abut never telling Will about me failing my drivers license 3 times." Francie pointed out.

"True." Sydney admitted. "But that was before you went and told Vaughn about the snot bubble."

"At least Michael was sweet about the whole snot bubble thing- he even immortalised it on a charm." Francie pointed to Sydney's bracelet. "Will now makes a big show about being all freaked out when I'm behind the wheel."

"How about for his birthday we buy him the 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun' single?"

Francie smiled faintly. "Good idea."

Sydney sat with Francie until she fell asleep. Walking out into the hall she saw that Will was also asleep, stretched across a row of seats. Vaughn was awake and thumbing through a magazine.

Hearing Sydney walk towards him Vaughn looked up. "How is she?"

"I think she's going to be ok."

* * *

Sydney was on her way to work Sunday when she got a text message from Ainsley asking her to stop by Phase One. However, when she walked in the place was empty. 

"Hello?" Sydney gazed around, noting how strange the club looked during the day. "Ainsley?"

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Sydney Bristow." Campbell walked out from the storeroom behind the bar. He was the spitting image of Ainsley, except that his curls were brown. "How have you been?"

"Good." Sydney smiled. "And I see that you haven't been doing too bad for yourself, either."

"Can't complain." He smiled back. "So, what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Ainsley asked me to drop by."

"Oh ok." He turned back to the storeroom. "Hey Ainz, Sydney is here!"

"Coming." Ainsley's muffled voice replied and a few seconds later she appeared at the door. "Hey, you got here quick."

"I was just on my way to work."

"Well then I'd better not keep you." Ainsley said. "It's just that Cam and I are planning a barbeque at his place-"

"What?" Campbell exclaimed. "I haven't heard anything about this."

"I was going to talk to you about it tonight." Ainsley said, brushing him off with a wave of her hand.

"But why my place?"

"Because you have a barbeque," Ainsley stated as if it were the most obvious fact in the world and then turned back to Sydney. "I just wanted to see if you and Michael wanted to come. Will and Francie, too."

"I'd love to come." Sydney smiled. "And I'll check with the others. When is it?"

"I was thinking the 23rd. I know it's not for a while, but what the hey?" Ainsley shrugged. "I like to be organised."

"I'll let you know tonight if the others can make it." Sydney said as she headed to door.

"Ok. See ya." Ainsley waved.

"Yeah, see ya. You too Campbell." Sydney waved to him as she walked outside onto the footpath.

* * *

When Sydney let herself into her apartment that night she was greeted by Francie who was sprawled over the living room floor. 

"What are you doing Fran?" she asked, stepping gingerly around the streets of paper and books that were spread across the room.

"I was doing some reading for uni and when that got boring, I started going through some preparations for a function at work. Then that inspired me to plan something for Will's birthday. That's what I'm doing now."

"Don't you think you should be taking things easy, Fran?" Sydney suggested, tentatively.

"I'm fine Syd." Francie replied, jotting down something from a recipe book. "Now, I was thinking of an actual, proper sit down dinner. Here, Friday night. What do you think?" Francie looked up at Sydney, expectantly.

"Sounds good."

"So you, me, Will, Michael, Eric, Ainsley and Amy." Francie mumbled to herself, placing a pencil behind her ear as she flicked through another recipe book.

Sydney couldn't help but worry slightly as she watched Francie. If she wasn't mistaken, Francie was doing exactly what she had done when Emily died. She had found something else to focus on and as a result was not dealing with anything else.

Francie, feeling Sydney's gaze, looked up. "What?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking that our boyfriend's have well-timed birthday's." Sydney said.

Francie raised her eyebrows. "You're weird."

"Yeah, well if you need any help, just let me know." Francie nodded, and Sydney continued. "I mean with anything, Fran. Just know I'm here."

Francie smiled. "I know, Syd."


	48. Chapter 48

Thank you all for your reviews.

**eViL cHoCoBo GoDdEsS:** Yay, another Aussie Alias fan! In regards to buying the series on DVD, I managed to get mine when JB HiFi were having a sale- I got all three seasons for $120! (Though I had just gotten my first paycheck for a new job and was totally willing to pay the full price :D)

* * *

Late Monday afternoon, Vaughn decided to drop by Sydney's apartment. When he walked up to her front door he could hear music blaring from inside and when he actually opened it, it took all of his will power not to burst out laughing.

Sydney, dressed in an old t-shirt and baggy tracksuit pants, was standing with her back to Vaughn and looked to be singing into the broom she was holding.

"_What I like about you, you really know how to dance. When you go up down, jump around, talk about true romance. Yeah._" She sang as she pushed the broom back and forth. Vaughn smiled as he leant against the doorframe, arms crossed and just watched the scene before him.

"_Keep on whispering in my ear, tell me all the things that I wanna hear,_" Sydney jumped around and stopped short when she saw Vaughn. But only a split second later a grin broke out on her face and she brought the broomstick to her mouth as she approached Vaughn. "_Coz it's true. That's what I like about you._"

"So this is how you spend your time alone?" Vaughn said before kissing her.

"Hey, you gotta make cleaning fun somehow." Sydney shrugged as she walked over to the stereo to switch it off.

"What did you do that for?" Vaughn asked. "I was going to take you out for dinner, but now I just want to see more of the Sydney Show."

"Well, how about you still take me out for dinner, and then the Sydney Show may make an encore performance later tonight." Sydney smiled, sauntering over to him. Vaughn couldn't help but marvel at the fact the Sydney even made old t-shirts and trackies look incredibly sexy.

"I think that sounds like a deal."

* * *

Tuesday morning Sydney woke up in Vaughn's bed alone. He had an early class and Sydney couldn't even remember waking up when he left. 

Looking at the alarm clock she saw that there was still a couple of hours until her first class. For some reason she felt really energised, so after throwing on some clothes, she head out to the backyard.

"Donovan! Here, boy!" she called and when he came bounding towards her, Sydney dropped the magic word. "Walk."

So a few minutes later she was out on the sunny street with Donovan plodding along in front of her, the leash stretched as far as it could go. She decided to head to a café that was about a 20 minute walk from Vaughn's house. She guessed that by that time Donovan would be ready for a rest and then she could grab a coffee.

When she reached the café, however, Sydney was surprised to see her father seated at one of the outside tables.

"Dad!"

He turned at the sound of her voice. "Hello Sydney." The words sounded slightly standoffish. "I didn't know you had a dog."

"I don't. Donovan belongs to Vaughn."

"Oh."

"I was actually going to call you."

"What for?"

"To see if you had any plans for your birthday."

"Why?"

"Because if you hadn't made any I was going to suggest dinner."

"So you could just walk out again?"

"Don't start, dad. My leaving Friday night was nothing personal."

"Sydney, you hated every second of that dinner. I wouldn't be surprised if you actually planned for that phone call to occur, as a means of escape."

"I can't believe you actually think that, dad." She paused. "You know what? I actually liked Judith."

Jack looked up at her, his expression blank, but Sydney knew he was surprised.

"So you can think what you want about me, dad. But I know that I did the right thing Friday night. If you don't like my actions, well, then tough. My friends have been there for me a lot longer than you. I'm not going to abandon them because you think it is inappropriate to leave during the middle of a dinner." Sydney tugged at Donovan's leash. "Now, if you will excuse me, Donovan and I have to go. Come on, boy."

As Sydney walked away, she didn't feel any anger towards Jack. All she felt was an intense disappointment at the thought that she and her father seemed to be back at square one.

* * *

Sydney and Vaughn sat on her couch feeling slightly awkward that they weren't doing anything. 

"She's like a machine." Vaughn hissed. It was Friday night and Francie had been bustling around like a mad woman, organising the formal sit-down dinner she had suggested during the week. Five courses, fancy china borrowed from her parents and strict instructions to everyone coming to dress up.

"I know." Sydney replied, looking over her shoulder as Francie banged about in the kitchen. "Too be honest, I'm a little worried."

"Why?"

"Well, you remember how I was after Emily died."

"Yeah."

"I think that's what Francie is doing. By bottling up how she's feeling after the miscarriage, she's projecting her emotions in other ways."

Vaughn leaned back slightly and looked at Sydney. "That's pretty impressive. Since when are you such a psychologist?"

"I'm not. I learnt it off _The Simpsons_."

"_The Simpsons_?"

"Yeah, you know the episode when we learn that Marge is afraid to fly and she doesn't talk about it and as a result wants to marry the cat and dog, because they have been living in sin."

Vaughn let out a low whistle. "Ok, too much TV for you."

"Shut up." Sydney slapped him slightly. "I'm serious though, I'm worried about Francie."

Vaughn leaned across and wrapped Sydney in his arms. "You and her are completely different, Syd. Maybe this is Francie's way of dealing."

"I don't know Vaughn." Sydney wasn't convinced.

"Well, if you are right then Francie is going to get to a point when everything is just going to spill. All you can do, Syd, is just be there for her when it does."

"Now who's being the psychologist?"

"Well you've given me plenty of practice." Vaughn joked, ducking Sydney's fist. "Hmm, continuous displays of violence indicate to me a desperate need to be tickled for an extremely long period of time."

"Don't you dare, Michael Vaughn." Sydney cried, jumping off the couch and backing away.

"Then promise you'll never throw a punch in my direction again." Vaughn demanded as he advanced towards her.

"I promise I'll never throw a punch in your direction again." Sydney replied very quickly.

"Her fingers were crossed." Francie called from the kitchen.

"Francie!" Sydney exclaimed, whirling around to face her friend.

"Well Syd, I think it's time that you learnt to control your anger." Francie replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"Wha-" Sydney stopped when Vaughn wrapped his arms tightly around her, constricting her arms to her body.

"I agree," he said, grinning at Francie.

"I swear," Sydney gritted her teeth as she struggled against Vaughn. "You two are both going to get it."

"See, that is what I'm talking about, Syd." Francie grinned, as she tasted something from a spoon.

"What is this? Gang Up on Sydney Day?" Sydney asked as she finally managed to free herself from Vaughn's arms.

"No, it's Give Sydney a Taste of her Own Medicine." Vaughn replied, pressing his lips into Sydney's before she could retort.

* * *

The dinner was fantastic. Sydney couldn't understand how Francie's cooking could keep improving. Weiss, who was eating her cooking for the first time was in complete raptures, causing Ainsley to joke that she was scared that he would leave her for one of Francie's chocolate soufflés. 

During the dinner Sydney had been keeping a close eye on Francie and it did appear that she was doing ok. She behaved like the perfect hostess, chatting, joking and laughing. Though perhaps sometimes her laughter sounded forced and was slightly louder than usual.

After Amy, Weiss and Ainsley had left, Francie sent Will and Vaughn out to get another bottle of wine. The four of them weren't quite ready to stop celebrating just yet.

"I'm just going to get changed." Francie said as she and Sydney were drying the dishes.

"Alright, I'll finish up here." However by the time that Sydney had finished, Francie still hadn't appeared. Curious, Sydney headed towards her bedroom.

"Fran?" There was no answer and when Sydney pushed the door open, she could hear a muffled sob. "Francie."

"Down here." At the sound of her voice, Sydney noticed the top of Francie's head where she had sat on the floor on the other side of the bed.

"Francie!" Sydney walked across and wrapped her arms around the sobbing Francie. "What's wrong?"

"I-don't-know!" Francie choked out. "I was getting changed and then all of a sudden the tears started."

"Oh Fran." Sydney stroked her head. "It's been a difficult week, hey?"

"I thought I was fine, Syd. I really did." Francie buried her head into Sydney's shoulder. "Why am I blubbering like a fool?"

"Because you are a living, breathing and feeling human being. That's what we do."

Francie let out a short laugh through her tears. "I'm so confused."

"I know you are. Anybody in situation would feel that way."

Francie sat back and looked at Sydney, her face tearstained. "How do I fix it?"

"Well," Sydney started gently. "Maybe you should speak to somebody."

"I'm talking to you."

"I meant somebody professional, Fran." Sydney replied, brushing Francie's hair away from her face. "Somebody who knows how to really help."

Francie was nodding slightly. "I think you're right."

"It'll get better, Francie, I promise." Sydney smiled gently. "But for now, I know there is a carton of chocolate choc-chip ice cream in the freezer with your name on it."

"Ah." Francie closed her eyes. "Chocolate, the perfect short term solution."

"Come on," Sydney stood up and held out her hand. "Let's get stuck into it before the guys get home."

Francie smiled gratefully and took Sydney's hand.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey all. I just thought that I would give you guys a heads up- there's only ten more chapters to go after this. It's kinda scary that it's coming to an end. However, if the interest is there, I have already written about ten chapters for a sequel (I'm not quite ready to let go of this story just yet:P) 


	49. Chapter 49

Thank-you all for your feedback

* * *

Sydney stared at the phone and then at the piece of paper in her hand. Then back to the phone. Letting out a loud sigh she reached for the phone, but pulled back before touching it.

Vaughn stood silently in the doorway to his bedroom. He'd been watching Sydney go through this process for about five minutes.

As she let out another sigh, he brought a hand to his bemused grin, stifling the laughter that was threatening to escape. Unable to contain himself, he finally spoke up.

"Uh, Syd, what are you doing?"

Sydney jolted at the sound of his voice and her head whipped around to face him. "How long have you been there?"

"About five minutes."

"Oh."

Vaughn stared at her for a few seconds. "So, what are you doing?"

"Burying the hatchet."

"Really? Because it looks like to me that you are contemplating making a phone call," he said, the bemused grin returning to his face.

Sydney pulled a face. "Oh, so Mr Smart Alec has decided to make an appearance today."

"His one and only appearance for the day, I promise." Vaughn said as he sat next to her on the bed. "So, what hatchet are you burying?"

"The one between my father and I."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Sydney sighed heavily. "I mean I do have a right to be angry with him, but he also has a right to be angry with me. I didn't completely explain my reason for leaving the dinner. But, that doesn't mean that we have to be mad forever."

"So you're calling your father?"

Sydney shook her head. "No, I think dad and I are going to need some outside help on this one." She waved the piece of paper in her hand and Vaughn saw there was a number written on it.

"Whose phone number is that?"

Sydney sighed once again as she picked up the phone.

"Judith's."

* * *

"Thank-you for meeting with me." Sydney said to Judith as they sat in the small café area at Sydney's work. 

"I must say I was surprised to get your call." Judith admitted.

"First, I want to apologise for running out on that dinner. It was nothing personal- I swear."

"I know that Sydney."

"Secondly, the reason I asked to meet with you is because I need your help."

"My help?" Judith looked genuinely surprised.

"Yeah. My dad is still really mad about what happened and I can't fully explain, to him, my reasons. I mean, I'm also still mad at him for his reaction, but then I think that may be his reaction was justified. That dinner was really important to him, but then my friends are so important to me."

"Uh, Sydney," Judith spoke up. "I'm a little confused. How do I factor into this?"

"I'm sorry." Sydney looked at her. "My father can't know why I left the dinner. But I don't want us to fight. I thought that if I explained to you, then maybe you could get my father to see that I did have a legitimate reason. We're both so stubborn that I thought, mediation would be the best option for this situation." Sydney smiled wryly.

Judith returned the smile. "I'll try. So what happened?"

"A friend of mine just found out that she was pregnant. The phone call was from her boyfriend, another friend of mine, saying that was in the hospital and that she had just lost the baby and she was asking for me."

Judith's eyes widened slightly at this revelation.

"So you can understand why I didn't say anything. A, my friend wouldn't want this news getting out and B, it's not something you just blurt out over a dinner table- especially to a man like Jack Bristow."

"Is your friend ok?" Judith asked, concern written all over her face.

"She's doing ok." Sydney looked at her pleadingly. "Do you think that you could talk to my dad? I hate to put you in a position like this, but his birthday is coming up and this was going to be the first one that we'd really celebrate together."

"I can speak to him."

"Thank-you. I know he'll listen if it comes from you." Sydney said, gratefully.

"What makes you think that?" Judith asked and Sydney looked at her surprised.

"Well, because you guys have gotten so close, in such a short amount of time."

"But Sydney, you're his daughter- his number one. Even I know that." Judith replied, a small smile on her lips. "Why don't you see that?"

"What I see is that it's taken 15 years for my father and I to forge some sort of a relationship. It's taken you and him a few weeks."

"Sydney, you make it sound as if your father and I are in a full-blown committed relationship and connect with each other on every level." She leaned forward slightly. "We see each other, at this point, as a source of companionship. Yes, we get along, but at the moment, things between us are purely superficial."

"Oh." Sydney said. "I didn't…I mean…"

"Sydney, don't worry about it. He is your father after all. I think you have a right to be a little territorial." Sydney laughed lightly at this. "There's another thing you should know."

"What?" Sydney asked.

"Jack never shuts up about you. He is so proud of you. Proud of the person you have grown up to be and of the way you lead your life."

"Huh?" Sydney was a little shocked.

"It's true- to the point that I felt like some sort of a stalker at that dinner. I knew so much about you!"

"Well then how about we even the playing field?" Sydney suggested and Judith raised her eyebrows questioningly. "If you and dad are going to continue seeing each other, then I would like to get to know you, if that's ok?"

Judith's face broke into a wide smile. "I would like that a lot."

* * *

Early Wednesday morning Sydney was in Vaughn's kitchen making breakfast when she heard her mobile ringing in his bedroom. 

"Vaughn, can you get that?"

"Yeah." About twenty seconds later he entered the kitchen, a mortified expression on his face. "It's your dad." He was cringing inside, thinking of the tome of Jack's "Oh" when he realized that Sydney had stayed at Vaughn's.

Sydney let out a small giggle at the look on Vaughn's face as she grabbed the phone. "Hello dad."

"Hello Sydney. How are you?"

"Good, I'm calling to see if you're free Saturday night. Michael too."

"Yeah, we are. Why?"

"Judith is cooking dinner for my birthday and I was wondering if you would like to come."

"Yeah, we would."

"Um, there's another thing."

"Hmmm."

"I think I may have overreacted that night at dinner."

Sydney smiled at her father's attempt at an apology. "Apology accepted dad. I'm sorry too.

"OK then." Jack cleared his throat. "Have a good day and tell Michael I said good morning."

"Will do. I'll see you Saturday." Sydney flipped her phone shut and grinned at Vaughn. "My dad said good morning."

"Oh god." Vaughn slumped down onto a stool at the kitchen bench. "He's going to kill me for violating his daughter."

"Violating me!" Sydney burst into laughter. "I'm a big girl and my father is aware of that. After all, I _lived_ with Noah."

"That still doesn't change the fact that you quite possibly have the scariest father on the planet. Does he know how to use a gun?"

"Vaughn! I thought that you said that you two had reached an 'understanding' at Christmas."

"Yeah, the understanding that he will not hesitate to cause grievous bodily harm."

"Well if you're that scared, you had better get yourself a suit of armour."

"Why?"

"Because we are going to his house for dinner Saturday night."

"Uh, uh. No way."

"Vaughn, it's just my dad!" Sydney laughed. "He is not going to hurt you."

"I don't know, Syd."

"Please." She walked up to him and slowly ran a finger down his chest. "I'll make it worth your while."

Vaughn suddenly perked up. "How?" he asked, wondering if Sydney owned that Alice in Wonderland costume, or if she had hired it.

"Well, let me put it this way." She smiled sweetly at him. "If you don't come with me, you won't get to violate me anymore." Sydney patted the top of Vaughn's head as his face fell. "Come on, let's get you some breakfast."


	50. Chapter 50

Hey all. Thank you for your feedback

* * *

"Will you stop fidgeting." Sydney hissed to Vaughn as they stood at Jack's front door Saturday night.

"I can't help it if I'm a little anxious."

"Vaughn, you are making a mountain out of a molehill. Dad is not going- Dad! Hi, Happy Birthday." Sydney smiled at Jack who had just opened the front door. She and Vaughn walked inside and followed him into the dining room.

"Hello Sydney. Michael." Judith said, walking out of the kitchen, an apron tied around her waist. "How are you?"

"I'm good." Sydney replied. "You?"

"Can't complain." Judith smiled and then turned to Jack. "Everything's done. If you want to get seated, I can serve it up."

"Ok." Jack said.

Sydney, with an evil glint in her eye, looked towards Vaughn. "I'll come and help you Judith."

"Thank-you Sydney." As she exited the dining room, Sydney could feel Vaughn's desperate glare on her back and tried not to laugh.

Vaughn stared after Sydney, vowing to make her pay somehow. As different methods of torture ran through his mind, he turned nervously to Jack who had a bemused look on his face.

"Michael, do you feel ok? You're looking a little flushed."

"I'm fine." Vaughn replied.

"So," Jack paused and stared at Vaughn. "How is your new place working out?"

"Uh, it's fine."

"And how is uni?"

"Um, that's fine."

"And you're mother? Wait," Jack held up a hand. "Let me guess- she's doing fine?"

Vaughn managed a small grin. "Actually I was going to say she's good."

"I never knew that you were a man of so many words." Jack said, dryly.

"There are lots of things you don't know about me, Jack." Vaughn replied as he finally allowed himself to relax a little. He figured he was safe for tonight. Jack Bristow didn't seem like the type who would risk blood stains on his carpet anyway.

* * *

"Ok," Judith announced when everybody had finished his or her dinner. "Time for birthday cake." 

Jack choked on the mouthful of wine he's just taken and Sydney and Vaughn hid their smiles as he exclaimed "What?"

"A birthday cake," Judith verified. "Why do you look so shocked- it is your birthday."

"Do you have candles?" Sydney asked, gleefully.

"Of course." Sydney grin grew larger as she wished desperately that she had brought her camera. She would have given anything to capture the look on her father's face when they sang him 'Happy Birthday'.

She turned to Vaughn when Judith had left to get the cake. "I wish I'd known about this. We could have brought your candles."

"Somehow I don't think that would have gone down to well." Vaughn replied as Judith re-entered the dining room, with a cake that appeared to be on fire. She had obviously out on the exact amount of candles as Jack's age.

Jack sat, his face passively stony as they sang 'Happy Birthday'.

"I should've brought my camera." Vaughn whispered to Sydney as Judith cut the cake. "This could've been a moment for the Walls of Fame."

* * *

"Eric, can I ask you something?" Ainsley asked Weiss Tuesday night. The two of them were stretched out on her bed watching a movie. 

"Sure."

"It might sound a little strange."

"What?"

"I've been meaning to ask you for ages, but it just kept slipping my mind. Also I wasn't sure if you could help me."

"Ainsley, are you going to ask me the question, or just drag on for some more?" Weiss asked. "Because, if you are, I'll just watch the TV. Warm me when you're getting to the question part."

"Eric!" Ainsley poked him. "I'm at the question part."

"Ok, then. Shoot."

"Why would Sydney buy Michael a picture story book of _Alice in Wonderland_?"

Instead of answering the question Weiss burst out into laughter. A great loud, bellowing laugh, which soon resulted in tears forming in his eyes.

"Syd got him what?" he finally managed to gasp. "I can't believe Vaughn didn't tell me. I definitely have to have a word with him."

"So are you going to explain it to me or not?" Ainsley asked, wanting more than ever to know what was going on.

"Vaughn had this…well, 'thing' for _Alice in Wonderland_." Weiss explained, wiping his eyes and still chuckling slightly.

"A thing?" Ainsley was slightly confused. "For a book character?"

"No- for the cartoon version of the book character." Weiss corrected her. "He thinks she is hot."

"He thinks a cartoon is hot?" Ainsley inquired.

"Yeah."

"How can a cartoon character be hot?"

"Easy! That Walt Disney sure knows how to create a babe or two."

"So are you into Alice as well?" Ainsley asked, teasingly.

"Nah, Alice isn't really my type of girl." Weiss replied. "Now, the Little Mer…" Weiss suddenly stopped short, realizing what he was saying.

"Eric." Ainsley shifted slightly so she could look at him, a wide smile on her face. "What was that?"

"Uh, nothing," he mumbled.

"Did you just say you thought the Little Mermaid was hot?"

"I might have." Weiss was refusing to look at her.

"So that explains your reaction when I said I used to pretend I was Ariel!" Ainsley exclaimed, as she let out a peal of laughter. She then placed a hand on Weiss's cheek, moving his slightly so she could look in his eyes. "You and you're best mate are very strange boys,' she smiled.

Weiss grinned back. "Boys? What are you talking about? We're men."

Ainsley raised her eyebrows. "Men who fantasize over Disney characters?"

"No," Weiss shook his head. "Men who fantasize over their girlfriends dressing up as Disney characters."

Ainsley took one look at Weiss and broke in laughter again. "Oh boy, I think I've bitten off more than I can chew with you."

Weiss pouted. "Are you saying you've had enough of me?"

Ainsley shook her head as she cupped his face with her hands. "How could I ever have enough of you, Eric Weiss?"

"Does that mean you'll make my fantasy come true?"

Ainsley just smiled as she leaned in and pressed her lips into his.

* * *

"This one." Sydney pointed out to Vaughn who was behind the wheel of his car. When he stopped they climbed out and headed up to Campbell's front door. 

Ainsley answered it. "Hey guys. Come in." She led them through the house and out to the backyard, where Weiss, Will and Campbell were gathered around the barbeque. There were also a few unfamiliar faces, who Sydney guessed to be friends of Campbell's.

"Oh, I should warm you." Ainsley said quietly. "Campbell's acting a little weird today."

"Why?"

"He's left his assistant manager in charge of Phase One. Cam won't get down there until we get there later tonight." Ainsley explained. "He's acting like a new parent who's just left the newborn with a sitter for the first time."

As Ainsley rolled her eyes, Sydney couldn't help but giggle as they got to the barbeque.

"What's so funny?" Campbell asked.

"Nothing," Sydney replied and then turned to Will. "Hey, where's Francie?"

"She got called into work."

"Oh. Will she be coming by later on?"

"I'm not sure." Sydney couldn't help but notice that Will appeared slightly uncomfortable. However, Campbell snapped her away from these thoughts.

"Sydney, Michael, this is Natalie, Lucas, Sam and Bianca," he said, pointing the four strangers.

"Ok, since everyone is here, I think it's time we fired up the grill." Ainsley announced.

"This isn't everyone." Campbell interjected.

Ainsley's brow furrowed in confusion. "Who else is coming?"

"Didn't I tell you?" Ainsley shook her head. "I ran into an old friend at the supermarket and invited her."

"Oh god, Cam. I hope by old friend, you don't mean ex-girlfriend- because we all know how much fun that can be." Ainsley screwed up her face.

"No, Little Miss Sarcastic. Not an old friend of mine, an old friend of yours." Campbell replied.

"Who?"

"Lauren Reed."


	51. Chapter 51

Hey all and thank-you all so much for your feedback.

**kiefer4ever:** I have to say that I'm really enjoying season 4- and we haven't got that long to go, only 5 more episodes.

* * *

"_This isn't everyone." Campbell interjected._

_Ainsley's brow furrowed in confusion. "Who else is coming?"_

"_Didn't I tell you?" Ainsley shook her head. "I ran into an old friend at the supermarket and invited her."_

"_Oh god, Cam. I hope by old friend, you don't mean ex-girlfriend- because we all know how much fun that can be." Ainsley screwed up her face._

"_No, Little Miss Sarcastic. Not an old friend of mine, an old friend of yours." Campbell replied._

"_Who?"_

"_Lauren Reed."_

The reactions were all very different. Ainsley paled and Weiss suddenly looked as if he wanted to kill somebody. Sydney eyes went straight to Vaughn; to see his reaction, which probably was the most surprising. She watched, a little taken aback, as Vaughn cracked up laughing.

"This is classic," he said, through his laughter. "An absolute classic."

"How can you laugh Vaughn?" Weiss asked. "The Bitch will be here soon."

"Yeah and just imagine the look on her face when she arrives and sees all of us here!" Vaughn pointed out. "In fact, I can't wait until she does show up."

"Vaughn," Weiss looked stunned. "Has it slipped your mind what she is really like? If I were you, I'd never want to see her again."

"Weiss, we live in the same town. Our paths are bond to cross." Vaughn said logically. "If it doesn't bother me, it shouldn't bother you."

Sydney look on at this scene, feeling slightly bewildered. Weiss was getting more upset over this than Vaughn. Ainsley had obviously noticed this too.

"Eric, perhaps you should calm down," she suggested gently. "This doesn't have to be a big deal."

"What?" Weiss exploded.

"You didn't let me finish." Ainsley said, holding up a hand. "This doesn't have to be a big deal. We're all adults here and I'm sure that we can all behave that way."

"Uh guys." Everybody turned to Campbell who was looking utterly confused. "I think that was the doorbell."

* * *

Ainsley took a deep breath before opening the front door. Today's barbeque was supposed to have been fun and relaxing, but as soon as she opened that door…well, she didn't think that the afternoon would go exactly as planned. 

With another breath, Ainsley opened the door. Lauren hadn't changed a bit, appearance wise, except for her eyes. They more were piercing somehow, more cold.

"Ainsley!" Lauren exclaimed, stepping in and embracing her. The hug was awkward- not surprising, being they hadn't spoken in years. "How are you?"

The two of them headed out to the backyard, as Ainsley answered. "I'm doing great. You?"

"Yeah, not bad."

"Um, Lauren-"

"I can't believe it's you! How long has it been?"

"A while."

"I know. How come we never stayed in touch?" Lauren asked as Ainsley began to feel more and more edgy as they neared the back door.

"I think it was when you-"

"Oh, I think it was when I met Michael. I let myself get all wrapped up in him." Lauren let out a snort. "What a waste of time that was."

"Lauren." Ainsley tried desperately to get Lauren's attention. It was only fair that she should warn her about who was outside.

"I was so surprised when I ran into Campbell and he said you'd moved here."

Ainsley didn't even bother to respond. She tried to warn Lauren, but she was quite happy just prattling on. Instead she just opened the back door.

"Though I couldn't help wondering why you didn't contact me. I know it's been a long time, but-" Lauren suddenly stopped short when she saw who was gathered around the barbeque. "Ainsley, what is going on? Do you know these people?"

"I was trying to warn you, Lauren." Ainsley said, glancing as the bemused look on Vaughn's face and the glowering one on Weiss's. "I used to live next to Sydney."

"Who?" Lauren asked, finally tearing her eyes off the group and looking at Ainsley.

"Me." Sydney spoke up.

"Oh. You." Lauren said, disdainfully. "So I guess you ran into her before you called me. And I bet she filled your mind with lots of delightful stories."

Vaughn went to speak but was cut off by Weiss.

"_She_ has a name, Lauren," he said, coming up and wrapping his arm protectively around Ainsley. "And Sydney only told Ainsley the truth."

"And what might the truth be?"

"That you are a manipulative, cruel, egotistical and selfish bitch," he spat out.

"Eric!" Ainsley exclaimed. Even given the circumstances she was a little surprised. Where had the easy-going and good-natured Weiss she'd come to love gone?

Sydney noticed the dramatic change too. "Vaughn, can't you calm him down?" she whispered.

"Not when he is like this."

"Why is he so worked up?" she asked, but Vaughn just shrugged as they watched the scene between Weiss and Lauren continued to unfold.

"Lauren, just get the hell out."

"Eric, do you really think I'm going to stay?" Lauren inquired, her hands on her hips. "Stay and put up with this?"

"Well, you haven't exactly proven yourself to be the most intelligent person on the planet." If Weiss had been saying this to anyone else, there would have been a joking smile on his face. However as he stared at Lauren, all that was on his face was an intense hatred and quite frankly, it scared Ainsley.

Lauren didn't respond, only turned to Ainsley. "Good-bye. It was nice to see you." With that she strode away.

When she had gone Ainsley turned slowly to Weiss. "Did you have to?"

"What?" Weiss looked confused.

"Act like that."

"Like what? It got rid of her, didn't it?"

"Eric, Lauren would have left anyway after seeing who was here." Ainsley pointed out. "You didn't have to behave that way."

"Lauren deserved that Ainz. Are you saying you don't think what she did was all that bad?"

"No, Eric. What-"

"Are you defending her? After what she did?"

"I'm not-"

"I can't believe this. After everything Lauren-"

"Eric!" Ainsley yelled, finally getting him to shut up." This isn't about Lauren, this is about you."

"Me?"

"Yes you." Ainsley replied, her voice lower. Everybody else were standing around, feeling extremely awkward. The Lauren thing had been bad enough, but now Weiss and Ainsley having their first domestic in front of them all. So much for a fun afternoon. "You scared me."

"Scared you?" Weiss scoffed. "What are you talking about?'

"You before, the look that was on your face, the tone of your voice. That wasn't the Eric I know."

"Of course it was me!"

"Well it's a side of you I don't want to know."

Eric stared at her for a second. "You know what. I'm not hungry." He turned to the others. "I'll see you guys later."

"Weiss," Vaughn stepped forward. "Don't go."

"I gotta." With that he walked off. Seeing the distraught look on Ainsley's face, Sydney walked up to her.

"Ainz."

Ainsley turned to her with an obviously fake smile on her face. "You ready for lunch? I am. Campbell, do you want to start up the barbeque?"

"Ainsley, are you-"

"I'm fine, Syd." She replied very quickly before heading over to Campbell. Sydney sighed as Vaughn put an arm around her shoulders. Would there ever be a point in all their lives when everything was good at the same time?

* * *

They stayed at Campbell's all afternoon before heading home to rest up for a night at Phase One. Ainsley had spent the afternoon playing happy hostess but everybody could see it was all an act. The argument with Weiss had affected her badly. 

Sydney couldn't help thinking that everything felt a little out of whack that day. Weiss's personality one-eighty, his argument with Ainsley and her forced jovialness. And there was Will and Francie. Something was up with them, she noted as they walked into Phase One. They weren't arguing and seemed really happy, but something just wasn't right.

"Is Weiss coming?" Sydney asked Vaughn over the loud music.

Vaughn shrugged. "Dunno. I called his house, but Alexis said he wasn't home."

"So Houdini has gone and done a disappearing act on us." Sydney said.

"I guess he has."

* * *

Behind the bar Ainsley was flat out and she was glad of it. Being busy meant that her mind wasn't on Weiss. Perhaps she should have been more understanding. Lauren had, after all, done horrible things to his best friend. 

"No," she said out loud, shaking her head. Weiss needed to know how she felt. Yes, Lauren did deserve his words, but the fact that he was capable of such hatred gave her an uneasy feeling.

"Ainsley." Her head whipped up. It was Weiss.

* * *

Sydney and Vaughn were seated in a booth, off the side of the dance floor. They'd had enough of dancing and had chosen instead to sit down with a drink. 

"Oh my god!" Sydney suddenly exclaimed, sitting up straight.

"What?" Vaughn asked, concerned.

"Tomorrow is the 24th!"

Vaughn's eyes widened. "I can't believe that slipped our minds."

"Five months." Sydney said. "Can you believe it?"

"Of course I can." Vaughn grinned. "So, do you want to celebrate?"

Sydney shook her head. "Nah, let's save the celebrating for next month."

"So you don't want to do anything?"

"How about we just kick back with some movies. We haven't done that in ages."

"Sounds perfect." Vaughn smiled, leaning in for a kiss, which Sydney gladly responded to.

"Hey guys." They broke apart when Will plopped himself down in the booth.

"Hey." Sydney replied. "Where's Francie?"

"I left her out on the dance floor." Will pointed to where Francie was surrounded by a group of people, looking like she was having the time of her life.

* * *

When Ainsley had closed the door to the storeroom, she turned to Weiss, her arms crossed. 

"Ainsley, I'm sorry," he said.

"Sorry for what exactly?"

"For everything." Weiss looked into her eyes. "I understand exactly what you were saying and I agree. I kinda scare myself when I get that way."

"Then why do you do it?" Ainsley asked.

"You've only heard the story about what happened between Vaughn and her. You weren't actually there."

"I know that, but as you said, I know the story. I know what she did."

"Yes, but you don't know how it affected Vaughn." Weiss sighed. "Lauren literally destroyed him. Took every ounce of his pride, dignity, self-respect and trashed it."

"I know- but"

"And I was the one who had to watch him struggle to pick up the pieces. I'm Vaughn's best friend and after Lauren I saw him at his absolute worst. I never want to have to see him that way again."

Ainsley said nothing, but her expression encouraged Weiss to continue.

"He's happy now. Vaughn is back. And the last thing I want is for Lauren to enter his life again and screw everything up."

Ainsley felt herself softening. This was the Weiss she knew.

"I know I overreacted. Hell, Vaughn didn't give a damn and there I was…" Weiss trailed off. "Ainsley, I am so sorry if I upset you. I promise it will never happen again."

Ainsley smiled slightly. "Even if Lauren walked in right now?"

"Even if." Weiss confirmed and then paused. "She's not really coming is she?"

"No." Ainsley laughed as she placed her hands on the back of Weiss's neck. "Now, how about a real apology?"

Weiss grinned cheekily as he brought his lips to meet hers.


	52. Chapter 52

Thank you all so much for your feedback

* * *

"AAGGHH!" Sydney's scream Sunday morning jolted Vaughn from his slumber.

"What? What is it?" he asked, frantically sitting up.

"Him." Sydney was pointing accusingly at Donovan, who was sitting on the end of the bed, his head cocked, looking at Sydney as if she was insane. "I woke and his face was about an inch from mine. It's bloody scary up close!"

Vaughn threw himself back down onto his pillow, his body racking with laughter.

"Michael!" Ohh, he was in trouble. "It's not funny! Why is Donovan inside anyway?"

"I got up for a drink earlier and he was just sitting at the back door, with this sad look on his face. I couldn't leave him outside."

"That dog has you wrapped around his paw." Sydney said as she lay back down.

"Oh, and you don't?" Vaughn replied teasingly, wrapping his arms around her. "Well, not your paw. Little finger maybe."

Sydney grinned. "You're wrapped around mine as much as I'm wrapped around yours."

"Well then." Vaughn's lips grazed her forehead. "I guess we make a good pair.

* * *

Sydney and Vaughn got out of bed just before lunchtime and headed straight to the lounge for some solid movie viewing. Vaughn, thinking that because it was his DVD collection it was safe for Sydney to choose, gave her the first pick. 

He was unaware of the fact that a couple of weeks earlier Sydney had purchased a second copy of _Dirty Dancing_ and added it to his collection.

"What the hell is that?" Vaughn exclaimed when the DVD menu appeared on the screen.

"_Dirty Dancing_," Sydney replied, avoiding his eye contact, knowing that if she looked at him she would start laughing.

"I know that. What is it doing on the TV? Do you carry it around with you or something?"

"No, this is your copy. You've had it for a couple of weeks."

"You put _Dirty Dancing_ in my DVD collection?"

"Yeah," Sydney grinned as she pressed play.

"Are you insane? Do you have any idea what Weiss would do to me if he saw it?"

"Ssh," Sydney put a finger to her lips. "It's starting."

But there was no way Vaughn was going down without a fight. Snatching the remote from Sydney, he quickly pressed stop, before throwing himself on top of her.

"Vaughn!" Her eyes widened with surprise at his sudden action, as he pinned her down. "What is this?"

"We need to set some ground rules."

"And do you really think this is the most productive way to do it?" Sydney asked, lifting her head and placing her lips on Vaughn's neck. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of Sydney's touch. However, after a few seconds he suddenly shook his head.

"Uh, uh. Stop trying to distract to me," he said. "You, Miss Bristow, need to understand something."

"What?" Sydney grinned.

"That _Dirty Dancing_ is forbidden in my house." Vaughn replied. "If that DVD is not gone by tomorrow then Weiss and I are going to play another game of Frisbee- with your own copy."

"No!" Sydney gasped, her eyes twinkling. "You wouldn't do that to my Johnny Castle!"

"Oh yes, I would." Vaughn shot back.

"Oh!" Sydney exclaimed dramatically. "You can't be the man I fell in love with. He would never commit such a heinous crime."

"Crime?" Vaughn burst out laughing; burying his face in Sydney's neck and Sydney couldn't help breaking into giggles as well. When their laughter had died down, Vaughn raised his head and Sydney ran a hand through his hair, before pulling him down for a long kiss.

She would rather Michael Vaughn to Johnny Castle any day.

* * *

Will and Francie sat on the couch in her and Sydney's apartment, each with a mug of coffee. They looked at each other with small smiles on their faces. 

"So we're in total agreement on this?" Will asked.

"Yeah." Francie's smile grew wider. "Has that ever happened before?"

"Well on small things, like picking what to have for dinner." Will said, chuckling slightly. "But never on anything this big."

"We're not making a mistake are we? You're one hundred per cent sure that we should do this."

"Francie." Will clasped her hand. "This is the right decision. I mean, look at us. This is the happiest we've been for a long time."

Francie nodded as the two of them sat back in silence, drinking their coffees.

* * *

"Tell me something that I don't know about you." Vaughn said to Sydney later that night. They were sitting out on his front steps, waiting for the pizza they'd ordered for dinner to arrive. Donovan was laying at their feet, gnawing on one of the many toys Vaughn had brought him. 

"Like what?" Sydney asked.

"Anything."

"Ok." Sydney paused. "You promise you won't laugh, because I'm about to put myself out there."

"I promise I won't laugh."

"I'm scared of E.T."

"You're scared of E.T.?" Vaughn repeated, a little surprised.

"Yeah. It totally freaks me out. That alien is one of the creepiest things I've ever seen." Sydney looked at Vaughn and saw a familiar twinkle in his eyes. "You promised you wouldn't laugh!"

"And I'm not!"

"Well, I think it's your turn now. Tell me something that I don't know about you."

"Hmm," Vaughn pondered for a few seconds. "When I was twelve I became a state chess champion."

"Really?" Sydney exclaimed and Vaughn nodded in confirmation. "You certainly were well-rounded weren't you."

"How do you mean?" Vaughn asked, pulling Sydney closer to him.

"Well you're intelligent, athletic, bilingual, a chess champion, amateur psychologist and a musical star. That's quite a resume."

Vaughn laughed lightly. "Well, when you put it that way…"

"What character did you play in _The Little Shop of Horrors_?" Sydney asked, lacing her finger through his.

"I was part of the chorus and the customer who comes into the shop when Audrey II is first put in the window."

"What about Weiss?"

Vaughn chuckled. "He was the drunk wino."

"He would have loved that."

"Yeah. He used to go on about being a method actor and that the director should supply him with real alcohol so he could get a 'feel' for the character."

Sydney cracked up. "I wish I had been there to see it."

"I'm sure that if you asked he would be more than happy to give a repeat performance."

"And open that can of worms?" Sydney said. "I don't think so. Besides, it's not only Weiss I want to see."

"Not going to happen."

Sydney grinned. "So if you were part of the chorus, did you have to dance?" Vaughn didn't reply, but the red flush that spread over his cheeks gave Sydney her answer. "Oooh, I am so borrowing that video off Weiss! I want to see you doing a Fred Astaire."

"Hey Syd, you know what?" Vaughn shot back. "I'm pretty sure I've got a video of E.T. around here somewhere."

The grin dropped off Sydney's face and she swallowed hard. Just thinking about that alien freaked her out. "Ok, I won't borrow the tape off Weiss- as long as you keep your copy of E.T. safely hidden away."

"I think that sounds like a fair deal." Vaughn replied, kissing the top of her head as the pizza delivery guy pulled up outside the house.

* * *

On Tuesday Sydney organised with Will for the two for them to go down to the basketball court for some shooting around. Sydney couldn't wait to get down there- she felt as if she hadn't touched a ball in ages. 

"How come you didn't come down with Vaughn?" Will asked as the two of them headed across the park towards the court.

"Because I wanted to come with you, so we could catch up." Sydney replied. "It's been so long since we've had the chance for a one on one chat. In fact, I've kind of missed you. Does that sound weird?"

"I know exactly what you mean. Things have been kind of crazy these past months."

"Kind of? Will, they have been completely insane!" Sydney laughed. "Though things seem to have settled down now."

"I guess." Will said as they stepped onto the court.

After putting up a shot and rebounding it, Sydney turned to Will. "How are you and Francie going?"

"Things are fine Syd, but I have to tell you something."

"Ok. That sounds ominous. Is it bad news?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?" How can you say maybe? It's either gotta be bad or good."

"Well, Francie and I think it's for the best."

"So, then tell me. Quit stalling- I want to play some basketball."

"Syd, Francie and I have decided to split up."


	53. Chapter 53

Hey guys thanks for the feedback and sorry for the slight delay. I know I usually update sooner than this but things have been hectic this past week.

**TimeIsOnYourSide & ControlledChaos: **I am terrified of ET too (that's why I put it in the fic.) My friends think that it's hilarious- one day they chased me around a toy store with this giant talking ET doll!

* * *

"_Things are fine Syd, but I have to tell you something."_

"_Ok. That sounds ominous. Is it bad news?"_

"_Maybe."_

"_Maybe?" How can you say maybe? It's either gotta be bad or good."_

"_Well, Francie and I think it's for the best."_

"_So, then tell me. Quit stalling- I want to play some basketball."_

"_Syd, Francie and I have decided to split up."_

Sydney blinked. "What?"

"We've split up, Sydney."

"But why? And when?" Sydney asked, dropping the basketball that was in her hands.

"We had a long talk on Sunday and we decided that this was the right thing for us." Will replied. "We're better off as friends, Syd."

"But you two were so good together!"

"I know, but something just wasn't there." Will smiled at her. "I guess you could say that we both want what you and Michael have, and we both know that we are not going to get it with each other."

"I can't believe this." Sydney was truly shocked. She had thought that Will and Francie were rock solid.

"God, Syd. I think you're taking this news harder than Fran and I did."

"I just thought that you guys were happy."

"We are happy. And all we need to stay happy is each other's friendship.

"So this is it? This is a definite thing?"

"Yup, there is no going back. Will and Francie are no longer." Will confirmed, picking up the basketball. "Come on, you look like you're in the need for a nice long game."

* * *

Vaughn could hear loud music as he walked up to his front door. Recognizing it as the sound of Joni Mitchell, he knew straightaway that Sydney was upset about something. Taking a second to wonder when Sydney had added a Joni Mitchell CD to his collection, and when he had developed the ability to identify her music, Vaughn walked up the front step. 

After opening the door, his thoughts were confirmed. Sydney was sitting cross-legged on the living room floor, with a massive bag of potato chips that she appeared to be sharing with Donovan.

"Sydney," he said, his voice barely audible over the stereo. But Sydney still heard him and jumped up, leaving the bag of chips on the floor. Donovan, seeing the opportunity, immediately stuck his head in the bag.

"Vaughn, you are not going to believe what has happened!" she exclaimed as she turned the volume down. "I am in shock."

"What happened?"

"Will and Francie have split up."

"Really?" Vaughn said as he sat down on the couch.

"Yeah. Apparently while we were celebrating five months together, my two best friends were breaking up." Sydney replied as she sat down next to Vaughn. "Will told me at the basketball court today."

"But why?"

"They think that they're better off as friends. That their relationship was missing something."

"They seemed happy to me."

"That's what I thought!" Sydney looked into Vaughn's eyes, a small smile on her lips. "Will did say something really sweet, though."

"What?" Vaughn asked.

"He said that they both wanted what we have together. Will said that was the main reason they split- they knew they didn't have whatever we have." Sydney paused. "We do have something special, don't we?"

Vaughn pulled her into a tight hug before whispering in her ear. "Yes, we do."

* * *

The following week was slightly odd for Sydney. Even though Will and Francie had just split up, it was like nothing had changed. They were still the best friends that they had always been. 

Will, as usual, always seemed to be at their apartment, and Sydney watched incredulously as he and Francie joked and teased with each other. Their playful banter, with was natural and unforced, gave no indication that they had just ended a four and a half month relationship.

On the Monday following the big split Sydney was in her apartment, alone, typing up an assignment on her laptop. She felt as if she had been working forever and so when she heard a knock on the door was relieved for an excuse to take a break.

After hitting save she jumped up from the couch and opened the door, to see her father on the doorstep.

"Dad! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work?"

"Lunch break." Jack explained. "May I come in?"

"Sure, sorry." Sydney stepped aside and the two of them headed to the lounge to sit down.

"I need to ask you something, Sydney."

"Um, ok. What?"

"It's about Arvin," Jack started. "He is not doing all that well. He puts on a great act, but I know that he is finding it hard to move on."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"I don't want you to do anything. What I need is something from you- Emily's seed box."

"You want me to give Arvin the box back?" Sydney asked, terrified at the thought.

"No, no. Arvin wanted you to have it." Jack said. "But I was wondering if I could borrow it."

"What for?" Sydney was feeling a little confused.

"Arvin said that the box is still filled with Emily's seeds. I thought that if maybe Arvin could plant some of them and bring Emily's garden back, then maybe that could help him deal with her death."

Sydney was completely and utterly stunned that her father had actually thought of this and decided to act upon it. She had never seen the caring friend side of him. He and Arvin's friendship had always seemed to be based around business, not actual human connection.

However once again Jack Bristow was showing just how duplicitous he could be.

"That sounds like a great idea, dad." Sydney smiled as she stood up. "I'll just go get the box."

* * *

"I got you something." Ainsley said to Weiss as she let the two of them into her apartment late Tuesday night. 

"What?" he asked eagerly.

"Just wait a second." Ainsley smiled and then headed off towards her bedroom. Weiss, who wasn't exactly known for his patience, was right on her heels. When they got there, Ainsley headed straight to the wardrobe. "You know when I went back to visit mum and dad the other day?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I found this in my room. I couldn't believe it." Ainsley turned around, a gift bag in her hand. "I could've sworn mum had thrown it away."

"What is it?" Weiss tried peering into the bag as Ainsley grabbed his hand and dragged him to the bed to sit down.

"You promise you will take great care of this?"

"I promise." Weiss said very quickly.

Ainsley grinned and handed over the bag, which Weiss opened excitedly. For a split second, when he saw what was inside, he looked a little dumbfounded. But then his face broke into a wide grin as he pulled out a Little Mermaid Barbie doll.

Ainsley couldn't help but giggle at the sight of Eric Weiss holding a Barbie and looking happy about it. It seemed totally bizarre.

"I cannot believe you gave me a Barbie." Weiss said, turning to Ainsley.

"Yeah, well I figured you didn't have one." Ainsley shrugged.

"You know, Vaughn would never let me hear the end of this if he found out."

Ainsley leaned in closer to him. "Then don't tell him," she whispered, pulling him in for a long kiss. When the need for oxygen became too intense, they broke apart, staring into one and other's eyes.

"I love you," Weiss said, his voice quiet.

"What?" Ainsley's eyes widened slightly. Even though their relationship had only been getting stronger, and both of them knew they were in love, those words had, up until this moment, remained unspoken.

"I said I love you." Weiss smiled.

"Say it again."

"I. Love. You."

"Again." Ainsley said with a cheeky smile. "I couldn't quite hear what you said."

In typical Weiss fashion, he grabbed her in his arms and then bellowed directly in her ear. "I love you!"

Ainsley burst out laughing as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you, too," she declared, pulling him in for another kiss.


	54. Chapter 54

Hey all. Thank you for the feedback (glad I could make up for what I did to Will and Francie!)

* * *

Saturday afternoon Sydney was struggling up Vaughn's walkway, her arms laden with shopping bags. Vaughn had been asked at the last minute to work a double shift, and so Sydney had offered to do the grocery shopping that he had originally planning on doing

"Uh, excuse me…miss…are you ok?" Sydney looked to her left and saw a brown haired man approaching. "Do you need some help?" He reached out and relieved her of some of the bags.

"Thanks," Sydney smiled gratefully. "Serves me right for being lazy and trying to do it all in one trip."

"Well, it's, uh, given me a chance to, ahem, finally introduce myself." The man said as Sydney opened the front door. "I'm Marshall."

"Hi Marshall, I'm Sydney."

"You know I've been meaning to say hello for such a long time. I met Michael. Nice guy. " He started to prattle. "But you have seemed to keep eluding me. Which makes me look like such a bad person. It's not the best impression to give your new neighbour. I mean, how long have you been living here? I can't remember exactly…Hey your dog is really cute, did you know that?"

Sydney stifled a laugh. "Yeah, Donovan is a bit of a spunk, and on that other note, technically I'm not your neighbour."

"Oh. But I thought…" Marshall's voice trailed off as his eyes surveyed the apartment. It certainly looked as if Sydney lived there. Her face appeared many times on the Walls of Fame, there was the odd piece of her clothing lying around, and a few of her magazines were spread over the coffee table.

"I guess it does seem like I live here." Sydney said. "But no." A small smile came to her face when she thought about her reaction the last time somebody had said she and Vaughn were living together. What she felt now was completely different- it was kind of comforting, to think about living with Vaughn permanently.

"Oh, ok." Marshall snapped Sydney from her thoughts. "Well, I'd better be going. There's this documentary on monkeys I want to watch."

"OK, then. Thank-you so much for your help." Sydney said as she led him to the door. "I'm sure I'll be seeing you around."

* * *

"Vaughn, I'm not sure about this. I haven't skated since I was five." Sydney said as she teetered at the edge of the hockey rink Monday afternoon. 

"Syd, you'll be fine." Vaughn laughed, as he grabbed her hands and led her onto the ice. He let go and a smile erupted on her face when she didn't fall straight on her butt. "See, you're a natural, Syd."

"Not quite-" Sydney's eyes widened and her mouth formed a little 'o' as her feet suddenly shot out from underneath her and she fell to the ice.

"Sh- Syd, are you ok?" Vaughn was by her side in a flash and reached down to help her up.

"I'm fine," she grimaced slightly. "Though I don't think you have to worry about me being competition for you on the ice."

"Oh, I don't know. A few more lessons and I'll have you shooting pucks at Weiss's head in no time."

"I don't think so." Sydney laughed. "If I survive any more lessons, I'm going to need a holiday."

"And where would you go on this holiday?" Vaughn asked as they skated over to the seats.

"Hmm," Sydney pondered this as they sat down and she started to undo her skates. Vaughn waited for an answer. Sydney's birthday was in 10 days and after what she had done for his, well he wanted to give her something just as special.

"I'd go to Santa Barbara."

"Why there?"

"Because I love it there. The beach, the zoo- especially the giraffe with the crooked neck."

"A giraffe-" Vaughn was cut off by the sound of his mobile phone ringing. "Hello…Oh, hey maman."

"Michael, are you and Sydney busy Wednesday night?"

"I don't think so. Hang on a sec." Vaughn looked at Sydney. "Have you got plans Wednesday night?" She shook her head. "We're both free, maman. Why?"

"I just you two could come over for dinner." Juliette suggested. "I haven't seen you in such a long time."

"That'd be great. About what time?"

"Shall we say seven?"

"We'll be there."

"Before you go, Michael, could I have a word with Sydney?"

"Ok." Vaughn held the phone out to Sydney. "Maman wants to speak with you."

With a curious look, Sydney took the phone. "Hello Juliette."

"Ah, Sydney, I need to ask you a favour."

"Sure, what?"

"Michael mentioned to me a while back that you had a first edition of Alice in Wonderland."

"Yeah, my mum gave it to me for my fifth birthday. Why?"

"Well, I don't know if Michael has told you, but I've been a collector of all things Alice since I was a little girl." Sydney grinned as she listened. So Juliette was to blame with Vaughn's little fascination. "And I would love to have a look at your book."

"Of course. I'll bring it with me Wednesday."

"Thank-you so much Sydney. I'll see you then."

"Yeah. See ya." Sydney flipped the phone shut.

* * *

Francie sat in her and Sydney's living room Wednesday night, thumbing through one of her recipe books and half watching the TV that was on in front of her. As she sat there, she noticed a faint, but odd smell coming from somewhere in the apartment and she couldn't quite place where from. 

Given that the odour was so faint, Francie convinced herself that she was imagining things. With a yawn she threw the recipe book aside and turned the TV off. She felt like a bath.

* * *

"Oh, did I tell you that I met your neighbour." Sydney said to Vaughn as he drove them towards Juliette's house. 

"Which one?" Vaughn asked.

"The guy on the right. He helped me bring in the shopping the other day."

"Marshall?"

"Yeah, him. He seems like a nice guy." She paused. "A little odd, maybe."

Vaughn grinned. "I know. The other day he saw me stub my toe and started going on about magnets and how they can be used to alleviate pain."

"Magnets?"

"Don't ask me." Vaughn laughed. "But, he seems like a good guy."

"He thought we were living together." Sydney smiled.

Vaughn looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "And how did you react to that?" he asked carefully.

"I crumpled into a ball and started crying." Sydney replied, trying unsuccessfully to keep a straight face. "No, I didn't freak out, if that is what you're asking."

"You didn't?"

"No," Sydney's eyes were sparkling. "I didn't."

Vaughn didn't say anything else, just laced his fingers through hers, a huge grin spreading on his face.

* * *

Dinner at Juliette's was an informal affair. The three of them simply settled down in the living room, with a large amount of Chinese take-out to share. 

"How is your father doing?" Juliette asked Sydney as they were cleaning up after dinner.

"He's doing ok." Sydney paused. "He has a girlfriend."

"And are you ok with that?"

"Yeah." Sydney nodded firmly. "I was really jealous at first, but I know now that Judith isn't a threat and she is a really nice person." Sydney said as they dumped the rubbish into the bin in the kitchen.

"Well, that's good."

"Yeah." Sydney said, faintly. "So, do you want-" Sydney stopped, hearing her mobile ring from the lounge room. "Vaughn, can you get that?"

"Got it!" he yelled back as Sydney and Juliette started towards the lounge room. When they got there, they saw Vaughn, standing in the middle of the room, his face ashen as he listened into the phone.

"She's here now." Vaughn said to whoever was on the other end. "Do you want me to tell her?" He paused, listening and then held the phone out to Sydney. "It's Francie."

"What's wrong?" Sydney asked as she grabbed the phone, but Vaughn just shook his head.

"Francie wants to tell you."

Sydney's brow was furrowed with worry as she put the phone to her ear. Juliette went to speak to Vaughn, but he held up his hand, silencing her. Instead, he put his arm around Sydney, knowing exactly what she was about to be told.

"Fran? Are you ok?" Sydney asked as Vaughn gently pulled her down on the couch.

"Oh my god, Sydney!" Francie sounded hysterical.

"Francie, what is it?" Sydney was terrified. Between Vaughn's grim face and Francie's hysteria, she had no idea what to expect.

"It's gone. Destroyed." Francie sobbed.

"I don't understand. What's gone?"

"The apartment."

"What?"

"There was a fire, Syd. The apartment…it burnt down."

Sydney dropped the phone.

* * *

**A/N: **Only five more chapters to go... 


	55. Chapter 55

Hey all. Thank you so much for your feedback. Many of you raised questions on what I have planned, but since there are only five chapters left I have decided to be mean and cruel and tell you guys nothing:P However, a few of you mentioned the possibility of a sequel and the answer is yes. (I've already written about fifteen chapters)

**kiefer4ever: **Yes, I am really enjoying season four. We only have two episodes left (Search and Rescue is on tonight.)

* * *

"_Fran? Are you ok?" Sydney asked as Vaughn gently pulled her down on the couch._

"_Oh my god, Sydney!" Francie sounded hysterical._

"_Francie, what is it?" Sydney was terrified. Between Vaughn's grim face and Francie's hysteria, she had no idea what to expect._

"_It's gone. Destroyed." Francie sobbed._

"_I don't understand. What's _gone_?"_

"_The apartment."_

"_What?"_

"_There was a fire, Syd. The apartment…it burnt down."_

_Sydney dropped the phone._

With one arm wrapped around Sydney, Vaughn reached down and picked up the mobile.

"Francie, you still there?" All he could hear were her muffled sobs. "Francie, are you with Will?"

"Yeah," she managed to choke out.

"Can you put him on the phone?" As he waited for Will, Vaughn looked up at Juliette and motioned towards Sydney. Juliette didn't need any words to understand and sat down on the couch, wrapping the shocked Sydney in a hug.

"Mike?" Vaughn stood up when he heard Will's voice.

"Yeah. What happened?"

"Not totally sure. I haven't been able to get a lot out of Francie."

"Where are you guys now?"

"At my apartment."

"Look, I think Syd and Francie should be together tonight. There's enough room at my place for all of us. If we leave now, Syd and I should be there in about twenty minutes."

"I'll meet you there."

After hanging up the phone and quickly explaining to Juliette what had happened, Vaughn knelt down in front of Sydney.

"Syd," he said, gently cupping her face with his hands. "We're going home. Will and Francie will be there, ok."

Sydney nodded dumbly as Vaughn helped her up.

"I'll call you tomorrow, maman," he said to Juliette before leaving.

"Don't worry about me, Michael. You just concentrate on Sydney." Watching Vaughn escort Sydney out to his car, Juliette had never felt more proud of her son than at that moment.

* * *

"Here." Vaughn tossed Will a beer later that night. Sydney and Fracnie were both asleep in his bed. 

"Thanks." Will took a long mouthful. "I can't believe this."

"I know. Did you get anything from Francie after we got off the phone?"

"Yeah, she calmed down a bit…until she saw Syd." Will replied. "She told me that they seem to believe that the fire started because of some electrical fault in the roof. Francie said that she had smelt something funny. Presumably it was the smoke. Anyway she convinced herself it was nothing, got into the bath and fell asleep. When she woke the place was in flames. She was incredibly lucky to get out unharmed."

"How bad is the damage?"

"The place is completely gutted. I don't know whether they will be able to salvage anything."

"Shit." Vaughn said sombrely as he took a swig of beer. "Do their families know?"

"I called Francie's parents, but I couldn't get hold of Jack. I figured I'd try again in the morning- it's too late."

"No." Vaughn shook his head. "Jack will want to know whatever the time is. I'll try him now."

* * *

Vaughn was right. While Jack hadn't sounded happy when he answered the phone, his tune soon changed. He insisted on coming over, but Vaughn had convinced him not to. 

"Sydney is asleep Mr Bristow. But I know she'll want to see you tomorrow." Vaughn gave Jack his address and then hung up the phone.

"Mike, that was incredible." Will said as Vaughn sat back down on the couch.

"What was?"

"The fact you got Jack Bristow to listen to you." Will replied with awe.

Vaughn shrugged. "His a logical man. He knows that there is no point in coming around tonight."

"Logical or not, that was still damn impressive."

* * *

Vaughn and Will spent the night in the living room. It was early when Vaughn woke up, his neck sore from sleeping in his armchair. He got up quietly as not to wake Will who was still snoring, stretched out on the couch. 

Donovan was whining at the back door, but instead of letting him inside, Vaughn went outside to give the dog some company. If let in, the first place Donovan would head to was Vaughn's bed and after the night that Sydney and Francie had just had, the last thing they would want was to be waking up to a drooling bulldog.

Vaughn wasn't sure how long he'd been sitting there when he heard the back door open.

"Vaughn." Sydney came out and sat beside him, her face pale and her eyes puffy. Vaughn didn't say anything and simply opened his arms. Sydney sagged gratefully against him, letting the warmth of his arms envelope her.

After a few minutes Sydney spoke up. "Do you know what I want?"

"What?"

"I want us to have a month go by with nothing happening. Just a plain, old, boring, normal month."

Vaughn pressed his lips into the top of her head. "What's normal anyway, Syd?"

"Normal is definitely not what my life is." She paused, closing her eyes. "I can't believe the apartment is gone."

"Hmm, I know." Vaughn murmured.

"Can you take me there today?"

"Are you sure you want to Syd?"

"I have to Vaughn. I have to see it, see if I can salvage anything."

"Ok then." Vaughn pulled his arms tighter around Sydney as the two of them fell into silence.

* * *

"Oh my god." Sydney breathed as she and Vaughn stepped gingerly through the blackened interior of the apartment, which the fire department had deemed safe to enter. It was completely unrecognisable and Sydney struggled to fight back tears. 

'_It's only belongings_,' she told herself. '_Everything is replaceable._' However, when she got to her bedroom and saw the charred remains of the albums that contained all the photos of her mother, Sydney lost her composure completely.

Vaughn, who was still looking around the living room, heard her sobs and was quickly by her side.

"I have nothing," she choked. "It's all gone. The teddy I've had since I was a baby, my grandmother's earrings and every single thing that reminds me of my mum. Gone."

"Hey, Syd." Vaughn brushed away her tears with the pads of his thumbs. "Not everything is gone."

"Huh?" Sydney sniffed, pulling back.

"_Alice in Wonderland_- it's still at maman's."

Sydney's eyes widened as she registered this thought. It had only just occurred to her that Emily's seed box had been spared too- her father still had it in his possession. The realization that her two most precious possessions had been saved did ease the deep ache inside her, somewhat.

"Come on." Vaughn said. "I think we should go."

"Ok." Sydney nodded, but didn't move.

"Vaughn."

"Yeah."

"How do you put up with this?"

"Put up with what?" Vaughn asked in confusion.

Sydney exhaled loudly. "Me and my dramas."

"Your dramas?"

"Yeah, my dramas. Think about the last six months, Vaughn. My father, Emily, my little freak-outs…No matter what happens, you're always there, without fail."

"Sydney, why would I not be there?" Vaughn asked, placing his hands on her upper arms.

"You're telling that all of these things don't bother you in the slightest."

"They don't." Vaughn said, simply.

"But-"

"No buts, Syd. I love you and that's that." Vaughn smiled. "Where is all this coming from?"

Sydney shrugged. "I guess I'm just feeling spoilt. You seem to have to put up with a lot more in this relationship than I do."

"Sydney, stop. I don't 'put up' with anything. Yeah, you've been going through a rough trot of late, but I've been there because I want to, not because I have to. And you'll be the same if I ever hit hard times." He cupped Sydney's face and kissed her gently. "Now, come on, let's get out of here."

Sydney smiled weakly as Vaughn grabbed her hand and as they walked out Sydney looked around, taking in the beloved apartment for the last time. She never ever contemplated saying good-bye to it like this.


	56. Chapter 56

Thank you all so much for your reviews.

**leelow13: **Glad that you are enjoying my and thanks for the feedback.

**dandan2300: **Yes! I loved the episode from last week- everything about it. I can't believe that the season is almost over and let's hope that channel 7 don't keep us waiting forver for season five. About the sequel, I can't tell you what it's going to be called, because I don't yet know. It's absolutely doing my head in, trying to decide a title!

* * *

Sydney walked into Vaughn's house late Sunday afternoon, her hands laden with shopping bags. All of her clothes had been destroyed in the fire and the few items of hers that were at Vaughn's were barely enough to dress her for two days. Both she and Francie had realized that a shopping trip was a dire necessity, to both clothe them and serve as a good session of retail therapy. They were both in need of a huge cheer up.

After she had dumped the bags on the floor, Sydney threw herself on the couch, where Vaughn was already seated, watching some hockey highlights on the TV.

"So, did you clean out all the stores?" Vaughn asked as Sydney lay down, resting her head on his lap.

"I wish." Sydney snorted. "But I did get enough so I don't have to slop around in your trackies anymore."

"I think you look great in my trackies." Vaughn replied, running his fingers through her hair. "Hey Syd, I was thinking about what we should do for your birthday. Do you have anything in mind?"

"I don't really feel like doing anything. I'm not feeling up to a celebration." Sydney paused and then turned to look at Vaughn, a mischevious glint in her eyes. "Actually, there is something I want us to do."

"What?" Vaughn asked, warily.

"I want to watch _Dirty Dancing_."

"You are too predictable, Bristow. Why don't you surprise me one of these days and say that you want to watch _Rocky_ or _The Texas Chainsaw Massacre_ or _Predator_?"

"Don't try and use reverse psychology on me, Vaughn. It's not going to work- I am not Weiss."

"Hey, you can't blame a guy for trying."

Sydney grinned and then turned her head back to the TV screen. They had been watching for about five minutes when the phone, which was sitting on the coffee table, rang. Absentmindedly, Sydney reached across and answered it.

"Hello."

"Hello, could I please speak to Michael?" Slightly puzzled, Sydney handed the phone over to Vaughn. She could have sworn that it was her father's voice on the other end of then line.

"Michael here."

"Michael, it's Jack Bristow.

"Oh. Hi." Why was Jack calling him and not Sydney?

"I don't want Sydney to know that it's me."

"Why?" Vaughn asked.

"I wanted your opinion on my birthday gift for Sydney. If she finds out that you know, well, I know my daughter and I know that she will worm it out of you somehow."

"Oh, ok." Vaughn did not feel any less confused. Since when did Jack care about his opinion? However, when Jack detailed the gift, Vaughn suddenly understood why he was slightly unsure.

Sydney was watching Vaughn, bursting with curiosity. His side of the conversation was giving absolutely nothing away.

"I think that would be perfect." Vaughn paused. "No, it shouldn't...well, maybe, but in a good way." Again he paused. "Ok then, bye." He pressed the end call button and looked at Sydney's expectant face.

"Well?" she said.

"Well what?"

"Who was that?"

"My uncle Nick."

Sydney's eyes narrowed slightly as if she was trying to decide whether to believe him or not. She knew he was bluffing, but couldn't be bothered challenging him on it. She figured she would fnd out what was going on soon enough.

* * *

On Wednesday Sydney woke up before Vaughn. Quietly she got up and dressed so she could go for an early morning run. The streets were quiet that day and all that Sydney had for company were the thoughts running through her head. 

It had been a week since the fire and Sydney had been living at Vaughn's ever since. Francie, who was staying with her parents, had mentioned the other day that the two of them should start looking for another place.

However, Sydney knew that she didn't want to look for a new place. Before, when she had stayed at Vaughn's- which was, let's face it, most of the time- that was all it felt like. Staying over. This past week those feelings had changed. Vaughn's didn't feel like a temporary home. All it felt like to her was home.

A home she desperately did not want to leave.

Sydney smiled to herself as she ran. She had certainly changed her tune since her little 'freak out' a few months prior. She knew she was ready to take that next step with Vaughn, but the question was, was he? The topic of them living together had only been brought up that one time and Vaughn had said that he was content with the way things were.

Did he still feel that way, or had his feelings changed? Would she be game enough to suggest to Vaughn that they live together? What if she did and he had his own melt down?

Sydney continued to run and tried to push these thoughts to the back of her mind. For today, at least, she didn't want to drive herself crazy by over-analysing everything. It was her birthday after all.

* * *

When Sydney got back from her run Vaughn was up and in the kitchen making breakfast. When he saw her his face broke into a wide grin. 

"Happy Birthday," he said before giving her a kiss. "Your dad rang while you were out."

"Are you sure it was my dad?" Sydney asked. "Maybe it was your uncle Nick."

Vaughn grinned sheepishly. "Definitely your dad. He's coming by before your first class."

"What for?"

"To give you your present." Vaughn replied, trying to keep the knowing expression off his face. But, as usual, nothing got past Sydney Bristow.

"What are you hiding?" She gasped loudly. "Michael Vaughn! You know what he's gotten me- that's what the phone call was about the other day!"

Vaughn just looked at her, his eyes twinkling.

"What is it? Tell me, please!" Sydney begged.

Vaughn laughed. "All I'm going to say is that it's a good one."

"Can't you just give me a little hint?" Sydney asked, pouting.

"No," Vaughn handed her a plate of French toast. "Breakfast for the birthday girl."

Sydney glanced around the kitchen but there was no sign of another plate. "Aren't you having any?"

"No," Vaughn gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. "I hate to do this on your birthday but I have to be somewhere."

"You're leaving? Why?" Sydney couldn't help but feel a little deflated.

"I have to finalise my plans for your birthday present."

Sydneys eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Yes, really." Vaughn pressed his lips into hers. "I'll see you tonight, ok."

"Ok." Sydney smiled and Vaughn couldn't resist kissing her once more.

* * *

"It's a nice place Michael has here." Jack commented as he gazed around from his position on the couch. Sydney, who was in the kitchen making the two of them a coffee, looked up. 

"Yeah, it is." A minute later she place two steaming mugs on the coffee table and sat next to her father. She stifled a giggle when she saw that Donovan had literally curled up on Jack's feet.

Before Sydney could say anytthing, Jack handed over a wrapped gift. "I presume Michael told you why I was coming over."

"Yeah." Sydney smiled. "But he wouldn't give me any specifics. I have absolutely no idea what this is."

"Then open it." Jack said simply.

Carefully Sydney unwrapped the gift. When the paper had fallen away, she was left with a large photo album.

"Thank you, dad. It's beautiful." Sydney said, running her hands over the soft leather cover.

"Look inside."

She gave Jack a curious look before opening it and when she did, she was so overwhelmed with what she saw, she almost dropped the album.

It was, from front to back, filled with photographs of her mother. Ranging from her parents wedding day to birthdays, Christmas and those spur of the moment snapshots that always seemed to turn out perfect.

"I know the fire destroyed all your photos. These are copies of mine." Jack paused. "I wasn't sure how you would react to this, whether it would upset you or not. Thats's why I spoke to Michael."

"Dad," Sydney's voice was shaky, "I love it. Thank you so much."

* * *

When Vaughn got home that night Sydney was curled up on the couch looking through the photo album, a nostalgic look on her face. Having lost his dad, Vaughn knew just how precious these sorts of mementos were. He wouldn't know what to do if he lost everything that reminded him of his dad. 

"I told you it was a good one," Vaughn said and Sydney's head snapped up, her eyes wide.

"God! I didn't even hear you come in!"

"Sorry." Vaughn smiled as he dropped his bag by the couch and sat next to her. "You look so much like your mum," he commented, glancing at the photographs.

"Hmm, that's what everyone says." Sydney said as she placed the album on the coffee table and then leant back into Vaughn's arms.

"So has it been a good day so far?" Vaughn asked.

"Yeah. I met up with Will and Francie for lunch. Look what they got me." Sydney pointed to a punching bag in the corner of the living room. "How great is that? I've wanted one for ages."

"I think it's great. Maybe now you'll hit it instead of Weiss, Will and me."

Sydney snorted. "Yeah, you wish."

"Hey, be nice now or I just may give your present to somebody else." Vaughn joked as Sydney sat back up, a grin on her face. But instead of revealing the gift to her, he picked up a magazine off the coffee table and started to casually thumb through it.

However, Vaughn had made a crucial mistake.

"Vaughn." Sydney poked him softly in the upper arm.

"Hmm?" He didn't look up from the magazine.

"I know you're not really reading that."

"Oh, and why is that?"

"Because it's my Cosmopolitan."

Vaughn snapped the magazine shut and after seeing the cover, threw it back on the coffee table as if it were a bomb. He then looked at Sydney's smirking face.

"Promise you won't tell Weiss and I'll give you your present now."

"Deal."

"Ok, well it's not an actual gift," Vaughn said, shifting slightly so he could face her directly. "Not something you can unwrap."

Sydney cocked her head, wondering what Vaughn had up his sleeve. "So, then what is it?"

"Well, on Friday, when we get home from uni, we're going to pack our bags, get into the car and then drive to Santa Barbara."

Sydney's eyes lit up. "Santa Barbara?"

"Yup. Friday, Saturday and Sunday. The two of us, all alone, with all of Santa Barbara at our feet."

"Vaughn!" Sydney threw her arms around him. "This is incredible. Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome," he murmured into her ear, before Sydney brought her lips up to his.


	57. Chapter 57

Thank you, thank you, thank you for all your feedback.

* * *

"Ok, only half a can with the dry stuff." Vaughn instructed Weiss on Friday. "I don't want to come home to a fat dog."

"Vaughn, I know." Weiss replied, slightly exasperated. "You've told me about a hundred times."

"I'm just making sure." Vaughn said as he put his and Sydney's bags in the back seat of his car.

"You know, if I were you," Weiss started, winking at Sydney, "I'd be more worried about me having some huge party while I stay here this weekend, not if I'm going to overfeed your dog."

"Nah, I've already spoken to Ainsley- she's going to make sure you stay out of trouble." Vaughn grinned as Weiss gave him the finger. "I've left the number of our hotel on the fridge. If you do anything stupid that is potentially hazardous to either Donovan or the house, I want you to call."

"Vaughn!" Weiss exclaimed. "I know! Now go and get the hell out of here!"

* * *

Sydney walked into the bright and sunny hotel room, Vaughn closely following. She dropped her bag to the floor and then turned to face Vaughn with a large smile. 

"This is perfect," she said, throwing her arms around him. "A fantastic idea."

"Well, I can't take any credit for coming up with the idea." Vaughn replied. "I only planned it."

"Who suggested it?"

"You."

"Me?" Sydney laughed. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't you remember? The hockey rink, when you said you needed a holiday."

"Oh yeah," Sydney said slowly, thinking back to that day. She planted a quick kiss on Vaughn's cheek and then headed to the glass sliding doors that opened out onto a small balcony. Stepping outside, Sydney lifted her up to the warm sun.

Seconds later Vaughn's arms circled around her waist and she felt his head settle on her shoulder. For a few minutes they stood there in silence, just enjoying the view, until Sydney turned herself around and placed her lips on Vaughn's. Oblivious to the fact that anybody walking down the street below would be able to see, they lost themselves in the long, slow and soft kiss.

Finally, their lungs screaming for air, the pulled apart.

"So what do you want to do first?" Vaughn asked, his voice low and slightly breathless as he twisted a strand of Sydney's hair around his finger.

"Oh, I have something in mind." Sydney replied as she slipped her hands up the back of Vaughn's shirt and running her fingers up and down his back.

Vaughn grinned cheekily. "But what about your giraffe? I thought you'd be dying to see her."

"I've all of tomorrow or Sunday to see her." Sydney replied, as she lightly pushed Vaughn back into the room.

"Ok then, so what did you have in mind exactly?" Vaughn asked, still grinning. "Because, I think I'm gonna need you to elaborate."

Sydney, who had just shut the sliding doors and curtains, turned to Vaughn, a twinkle in her eye. Walking up to him, she pounced, pushing him onto the bed and then pinning him down.

"Is this clear enough for you, Mr Vaughn?" she murmured into his ear, before trailing a line of kisses down his neck.

"Um yeah," Vaughn cleared his throat. "I think it is."

* * *

"That doesn't look promising." Vaughn commented to Sydney as he glanced up at the sky. It was late Saturday morning and the two of them were strolling through the zoo, Sydney completely happy as the giraffe enclosure had been their first stop. 

When they had left the hotel about an hour ago, it had been a beautiful day, but as the morning had progrssed, so had the black clouds that were creeping threateningly across the sky.

Sydney's eyes followed Vaughn's upwards as a deep rumble filled the air. She turned to Vaughn, a grin on her face.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked.

"I love thunderstorms." Sydney declared, lacing her fingers through his. Seconds later the skies opened up and the zoo was filled with a flurry of activity as people dashed for cover from the steady rain.

Sydney and Vaughn were both laughing by the time they'd reached shelter under a nearby gazebo. Sydney, pulling her wet clothes away from her body, glanced at Vaughn. He was looking mightly fine with rain dripping from his face and hair and his wet t-shirt clinging to his chest.

"What?" Vaughn asked, wiping his face with his hand.

"Nothing," Sydney smiled. "I just love you."

Vaughn grinned back. "Ditto."

"Oh, I love it when you quote chick flicks!" Sydney laughed. "It means so much that you're willing to provide me with such ammunition."

"Careful Syd," Vaughn warned in a teasing tone. "Weiss doesn't yet know that you are ticklish. That information could easily slip out one of these days."

Sydney poked her tongue out as she pulled Vaughn in for a long kiss. When they broke apart Vaughn's eyes looked softly into Sydney's as he brushed away some stray strands of her hair.

"So what do you want to do now?" he asked. "All of our plans invlove being outside and this rain doesn't look to be letting up."

"Maybe we should just head back to the hotel."

"You want to spend our break holed up in a hotel room?"

"I can think of worse places to be," Sydney winked. "Besides, if it doesn't stop raining today, we'll still have tomorrow."

Vaughn grinned and grabbed her hand as the two of them headed back to the hotel

* * *

The rain didn't let up, continuing it's heavy downpour through the rest of Saturday and when Vaughn opened his eyes Sunday morning he was dismayed when he heard the sound of rain pounding against the roof. 

Sydney, who was in his arms, stirred and yawned before opening her eyes. "What's the matter?" she asked when she caught sight of Vaughn's long face.

"It's still raining," he sighed. "This weekend is turning out to be a bit of a bust."

"No, it hasn't," Sydney assured him. "So what if we've been stuck inside- I've had a great time. I've been with you the whole weekend, and I got to see my giraffe. I couldn't ask for anything more."

Vaughn smiled slightly as he leant in and pressed his lips against Sydney's forehead. "So that's your idead of an ideal getaway. Pouring rain and a giraffe with a crooked neck?"

"Wel, maybe not ideal." Sydney grinned. "But it still has been pretty great. Plus, this rain gives us an excuse to come back sooner rather than later."

"I like the way you think, Little Miss Snot Bubble."

"Vaughn!" Sydney slapped him lightly on the chest. "Why does it always come back to the snot bubble?"

"Because you love me making fun of you." Vaughn whispered in her ear.

"Oh really? And why is that?"

"Because it makes you feel less guilty when you pick on me."

"What?" Sydney gasped, trying unsuccessfully to feign indignation. "I do not pick on you!"

"Ha!" Vaughn scoffed. He then proceeded to talk in a high, falsetto voice. "I swear you are gonna get it...So that's why you and Weiss are able to stay friends. You haven't matured past 12...That's because your weak...Let me rephrase that for your male brain...You two sound like an old married couple..."

Sydney was cracking up. "I wouldn't say those things."

Vaughn's fingers hovered dangerously above her ribs. "So now you're a liar as well as a tease."

"Don't." Sydney said warningly as his fingers grazed her ribs. Even that slightest touch made her squirm.

"You know what you have to do." Vaughn laughed. "Surrender Bristow, or your ribs will receive a lashing."

Sydney's eyes narrowed- but only for a second. As the smile on her face grew wider, her eyes softened and she gently ran a finger along Vaughn's chin dimple. "Ok, yes. I do pick on you- but only because you love it, too."

"Oh, do I?"

"Yeah, because it makes you feel less guil-" Sydney was cut off by a grinning Vaughn clamping his hand over her mouth.

"Shut up Bristow," he said, bringing his lips down to hers.

* * *

The sun did eventually decide to shine that weekend- when Sydney and Vaughn stepped outside to leave. After throwing their bags onto the backseat of Vaughn's car, Sydney turned to him. 

"Thank you so much for this."

"You're welcome," Vaughn replied. He wrapped his arms around her and for a minute they just stood there, enjoying the warmth of each other's touch.

"Come on Syd," Vaughn said, pressing his lips onto the top of her head. "Let's go home."

* * *

**A/N: **Two more chapters to go... 


	58. Chapter 58

Thank you all for your feedback.

**28dOOMDoom28 & Five Stories Fallen:** Yes I swear there will be a sequel- that is if people want a sequel. I've already written about 20 chapters.

**dandan2300: **Of course I watched the finale! Oh my god! It was fantastic, and the cliffhanger! I think I'm still reeling from it. Anyway, in regards to the sequel and the title. Whenever I write anything, I don't worry about a title. I just write and wait for something to come to me. I do have a title for the sequel now (it hit me the other day) but (and I'm sorry about this)I think I'm going to hold off telling people until I actually post the story

* * *

Vaughn stifled a yawn as he pulled into his driveway late Monday afternoon. He'd had a full day of classes and was looking forward to doing absolutely nothing that evening, just curling up with Sydney on the couch.

Opening the front door, Vaughn dumped his book bag on the floor and then walked over to the couch where Sydney was stretched out, absorbed in a book.

"What are you reading?" Vaughn asked, leaning over and kissing the top of her head.

"_A Good Man is Hard to Find_," Sydney replied, looking up. "I've kinda let myself fall behind on my reading these past couple of weeks."

"Then I'll let you get back to it."

"Uh, uh." Sydney shook her head. "I've been reading short stories for hours. I need a distraction."

"Well, that I can provide." Vaughn grinned, throwing himself onto the couch.

Sydney placed her book on the coffee table and then turned to Vaughn. "I was thinking about what we could do Wednesday night."

Vaughn's smile grew wide at the thought of celebrating his and Sydney's six-month anniversary. "What exactly did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking that we should go all out." Sydney said, sounding excited. "Like to a reall fancy restaurant."

"How fancy?"

"Oh, you know. The type of place where the waiters are totally superior." Sydney grabbed Vaughn's hand. "I know it sounds like a bit much, but we've never done anything like this."

Vaughn squeezed her hand gently. "It sounds like a great idea."

"Really?" Sydney's eyes lit up. "Great, because I was talking to Francie today and she knows this great place called Rousseau. It's about half an hour away, but she said the food was awesome."

"Ok then. Rousseau, Wednesday night." Vaughn kissed her gently on the lips. "It's a date." He leant in and kissed her again. "Now, all this talk of food and restaurants is making me hungry."

"Hmm, me too." Sydney smiled as Vaughn got up and headed towards the kitchen.

"I'll see what we have here," he said, "but I have a feeling we may have to order in a pizza."

"Pizza is fine with me," Sydney called back, picking up her book. Before she could open it, Vaughn spoke again.

"Hey Syd, what's this?"

"What's what?" Sydney looked up. Vaughn was standing at the kitchen bench, pointing to a newspaper that was opened up on the real estate pages.

"This. Have you been looking for a new place?"

"Um, yeah. Sort of." Sydney replied. "Francie came around today and she was talking about starting a search and so we checked the paper."

"Oh." Vaughn's face was expressionless. "Did any catch your eye?"

"Nah, there wasn't a lot in there."

"Oh, ok." Vaughn smiled and walked to the fridge, feeling a little unnerved. Sydney had been staying with him since the fire and the thought of her finding a new place hadn't crossed his mind. He didn't want to think of her leaving, but if Sydney wanted to go, well then there wasn't anything he could do about it.

* * *

"Ok, girls. I need your help." Sydney declared Tuesday afternoon. She, Francie and Ainsley were at the local shopping centre with the mission to find Sydney something fabulous to wear on the big dinner the next night. 

"I can't believe you and Michael have been together six months." Francie said as the three of them entered a small boutique.

"I know." Sydney grinned. "Some days it feels as if we've been together forever and others it feels as if the time has just flown by."

"Ooh!" Ainsley exclaimed, holding up a stunning halter neck dress in an emerald green. "Syd, you would look amazing in this."

Francie eyed the dress closely. "She's right. Go try it on."

* * *

"Ok, something is wrong." Weiss said, throwing down his Playstation 2 controller. He was at Vaughn's and the two of them had been playing for an hour or so. "Spill Mikey." 

"Nothing is wrong." Vaughn replied. "And don't call me Mikey."

"Vaughn, in case you haven't noticed, I am kicking your butt. It's NBA Live. I never win at this game. Now tell me, what is up or I am calling your mother and telling her I think you are depressed."

Vaughn laughed. "It's to do with Sydney."

"Oh god. Don't tell me that you guys are fighting."

"No, it's not that." Vaughn paused. "She's looking for a new apartment."

"So? You gotta assume that she would, you know, given account that her old one _burned down_."

"Yes Weiss, I am aware of that fact. But the thing is, I don't want her to find a new place. I want her to stay here. I want us to live together."

Weiss let out a slow whistle. "I know you guys are serious, but Vaughn, that is a huge step."

"I know- a step that I am 100 per cent about."

"So then what is that problem?"

"I don't think Sydney is ready to take the step."

"Why?"

"To cut a long story short, let's just say that when I was looking for this place there was a slight confusion with one of the land lords and Sydney made it quite clear that she wasn't ready."

"Vaughn! That was three months ago."

"So?"

"So, were you ready to live together three months ago?"

"No, not really."

"Well, if your feelings have changed, then maybe Syd's have too." Weiss picked up his game controller. "I suggest you speak to her about it. But for now, I am going to take advantage of your confused state. Prepare for an ass whooping Mikey."

* * *

Vaughn sat on the couch Wednesday night, waiting for Sydney to make an appearance, absentmindedly flicking through the channels on the TV. His conversation with Weiss the day before was playing on his mind. He didn't want to freak out Sydney, or put any pressure on her, but he had to tell her what he thinking. The only question was when? 

However, his mind went blank when Sydney stepped out of the hallway. She looked radiant, her skin glowing and the green colour of her dress made her eyes look like they were sparkling.

"Wow," he said, standing up. "You look incredible." Sydney smiled as he approached her and kissed her gently. The kiss quickly grew more heated until they both pulled apart, their lungs burning.

Sydney drew a hand up to Vaughn's face and ran a finger down his cheek. "I love you Vaughn."

Vaughn brought his own hand up to hers and clasped it, letting them both drop. "And I love you."

* * *

At Rousseau, they were seated at a table off the side and it gave the impression of being private and secluded. 

"You know what?" Sydney said, gazing around their opulent suuroundings.

"What?"

"While I'm loving this fine dining experience, I have to say I think I'd prefer pizza, beer and a couch any day."

Vaughn grinned. "A woman of my own heart."

Sydney screwed up her nose. "Does that make us boring and uncultured?"

"No, that makes us _us_ and I don't know about you, but I wouldn't want to change a thing."

Sydney's face broke into a wide smile and Vaughn couldn't help but marvel. When Sydney smiled, her entire face just lit up. To be honest, it was a little intoxicating and one of her most powerful attributes.

Picking up the menu, Vaughn returned the smile. "So what do you think looks good?"

* * *

"Final verdict?" Vaughn asked as Sydney took the last mouthful of chocolate souffle. 

"Amazing..." Sydney trailed off.

"But?"

"I honestly have to say that Francie's is better."

"Ssh!" Vaughn hissed as he leaned in covertly. "Don't let anyone hear you say that- the chef would probably execute you!"

"Oh, you don't think he or she would appreciate me sending my best friend in to give them a few tips and pointers?"

"Hardly." Vaughn reached across the table and clasped Sydney's hand. "You ready to go home?"

"Definitely." Sydney replied. "I've had a great time, though."

"Me too."

* * *

"Oh, thank god." Sydney said with relief as she removed her high heels. "I've barely even walked in them and my feet are killing me." She picked them up and leaned back into the couch, examing the shoes in her hands. 

"What are you doing with those?" Vaughn asked from where he was standing by the stereo.

"Naming them."

"What?"

"Vaughn, meet Grim," Sydney held up one shoe, "and Reaper," she held up the other.

"Very creative," he chuckled, slipping a CD into the stereo and then sitting next to Sydney. Promptly, she dropped the shoes and snuggled up to Vaughn.

"Oh, I love this song." Sydney commented, closing her eyes. Vaugh, however, did not respond. His mind was elsewhere.

_I see it around me, I see it in everything  
I could be so much more than this  
I said my goodbye this is my sundown  
I'm gonna be so much more than this_

"_With one hand high, you'l show them your progress. You'll take your time. But no one cares, no one cares_." Sydney murmured quietly along with the music, but stopped when Vaughn spoke.

"Syd."

"Yeah."

"I want to ask you something."

"What?" Sydney sat up so she could look at him.

"Just keep in mind, this is just a suggestion, a thought I had."

"Ok." Sydney said slowly. She had never seen Vaughn look so serious.

"You know how you and Francie are looking for a new apartment." Vaughn started, his heart thumping.

"Yeah."

"Well, what if...why don't you..." Vaughn silently cursed himself for not having a better prepared speech. "You could...what if..."

"Vaughn," Sydney placed a hand on his. "Just say it."

"I want you to stay here!" Vaughn blurted out and then realized just how pushy he sounded. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out that way," he said, thinking that he may just have blown things.

Yet, when he looked up, all he saw was Sydney's beaming face. "Are you asking me to move in?" she asked.

A slow smile formed on Vaughn's face. "Yeah," he said. "I am."

"You really want me to stay?"

"Of course I do!"

Sydney let out a small excited shriek before grabbing Vaughn's shirt by the collar and pulling him in for a long, hard kiss. When they broke apart, she flung her arms around him and whispered into his ear.

"I would love to stay."

"Really?" Vaughn whispered back.

"There is not a doubt in my mind." Sydney pulled back. "I've been trying to think of a way of raising the subject of us living together for this past week."

"Why didn't you just say it?"

"Well, after my little freak out you said that you were content with the way things were. I was scared that if I asked if your feelings had changed, I would look like I had multiple personalalities or something. Freaking out one second, willing to make a huge commitment the next."

"Well then," Vaughn cleared his throat. "It was lucky that one of us had enough guts to bring the topic up."

Sydney laughed. "For once I'm going to agree with you."

"What?" Vaughn asked, visibly shocked.

"Just don't get used to it." Sydney shot back. "Now, how do we make this official? It's not like I can actually move in- everything I own is already here."

"Hmm," Vaughn pondered as he pulled Sydney into his arms. "How about we have a housewarming party on Saturday night. You can 'move in' that way."

"But you already had one." Sydney replied, playing with one of Vaughn's shirt buttons.

"Yes, but that was for me and Donovan. This one will be for me, Donovan and you."

"Ok then...hey, how come Donovan gets higher billing than me?"

"Well, he has been living here longer than you. It's only fair." Vaughn said, stroking her hair. Sydney laughed, not giving a damn about anything but the fact that she and Vaughn were going to be living together.

For a very, very long time indeed.

* * *

**A/N: **Well guys, only one more chapter to go... 


	59. Chapter 59

Thank you all for your feedback. I can hardly believe that we are here- the last chapter!

**leelow13: **58 chapters covering only six months- what can I say? I really know how to drag something out:P

* * *

Sydney bent over Vaughn's sprawled figure on the bed and planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Where are you going?" he mumbled, opening his eyes.

"I told Merridy I'd work an extra shift for her this morning." Sydney explained. "I'll be back early this afternonn to help set up for tonight, ok."

"Ok," Vaughn smiled and then closed his eyes.

As Sydney drove to work she couldn't keep the grin off her face. She was 'moving in' with Vaughn today and felt like a child on Christmas morning.

Walking into the bookstore, she felt a small jolt. It was here, about seven months ago, that it all started for her.

**_xxxxx_**

_"Weiss!" Sydney looked over to the door to see a tall blonde guy. "How long does it take to buy a book?"_

_"As long as it damn well takes."_

_"Come on, the game starts in fifteen and we gotta get back to my place!" With that he walked outside._

_"Sorry about that. My smart mate is kind of a hockey fanatic."_

_"Oh, ok. Well, I'll see you in class."_

_"Bye Syd."_

_Sydney watched him walk outside and join the blonde guy. She couldn't help but be intrigued by this friend of Houdini's._

_**xxxxx**_

As she stood behind the counter, Sydney shook her head slightly. She could never have anticipated just how much that stranger would change her life. Would anybody anticipate that?

'_No_,' she thought to herself as a customer approached. '_And that is what makes it all the more sweeter when it actually happens_.'

* * *

About half an hour after Sydney had left, Vaughn was up and dressed and starting to tidy up the house. Grabbing a pile of folding from the laundry, he took it to the bedroom and started putting it away in the chest of drawers. 

His work was interrupted by a knock on the door. Opening it, he saw it was Weiss.

"Hey, come in." Vaughn stepped aside and headed back to the bedroom, with Weiss following. "What are you doing here?"

"Just dropped by to see if you needed any help before tonight." Weiss replied as Vaughn continued with the folding.

"Yeah, thanks..." Vaughn trailed off when he noticed an item that he had so carefully placed in his top drawer not that long ago for protection.

"Mike, what is it?" Weiss asked, coming up behind him.

"Remember this?" Vaughn answered, holding up his dad's watch.

"How could I not?"

**_xxxxx_**

_Vaughn watched her walk away, unsure of how he felt about this new friend of Weiss's._

_"Has it really stopped?" Weiss broke into his thoughts._

_"Yes."_

_"Wasn't that your dad's watch?"_

_"Uh huh."_

_"The one he said you could-"_

_"Yeah, the same one."_

_"So, am I sensing a little..."_

_"You are sensing absolutely nothing. Didn't we establish earlier that you are not perceptive?"_

_"I know, but I haven't seen that look in your eyes since-"_

_"Can you please drop it Weiss!"_

_"Touchy touchy, Mr Vaughn."_

_"Shut it Weiss. Come on, let's go."_

**_xxxxx_**

"You looked scared shitless that day," Weiss laughed.

"Give me a break! It was a pretty huge thing that happened!" Vaughn exclaimed indignantly.

"Did you think that it would ever happen, when your dad told you?"

"No, not really." Vaughn smiled.

"Don't you just hate it when your parents are right?" Weiss sighed.

"Usually." Vaughn said. "But on this occasion, I thank my lucky stars every day that dad was right on this one."

* * *

"Sydney!" 

Sydney looked up from the display she was organising and saw Francie and Will headed over towards her, big grins on their faces.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" she asked, walking over and giving then both a hug.

"We wanted to give you our housewarming gift before the hub-bub of tonight." Francie explained.

"Guys! You shouldn't have got me anything." Sydney protested.

"We wanted to." Will said, firmly, as he handed over a wrapped package. Unwrapping it, Sydney saw that it was a framed photo of the three of them, sitting out on the patio of her and Francie's old apartment.

"We wanted you to have a memento of your old housemates." Francie said.

"Hey, technically, I wasn't a housemate." Will interjected.

"Oh, yes you were, Will. You were always bloody there- you were a damn housemate." Francie shot back, causing Sydney to laugh.

"Thank you. I love it and will make sure that it gets a good spot on the Walls of Fame."

Francie looked at her wistfully. "It's going to be strange. I feel like we've been living together forever."

"I know," Sydney replied, pulling Francie into a hug. "I'm sorry about this."

"Sorry about what?" Francie asked, stepping back.

"Well, leaving you high and dry without a roommate."

"Don't worry about it," Francie said. "I've actually found a new place."

"What?" Sydney automatically turned to Will.

"Hey, it's not me." Will held up his hands. "Amy is more than enough."

After giving Will a slap, Francie looked at Sydney. "I've found a little apartment. I'm going to give living alone a go. I'mthinking I might actually like it."

"That's great-"

"Sydney!" It was Merridy, her boss. "I need you out back."

Sydney turned to Will and Francie apologetically. "I gotta go. See you tonight, ok?"

* * *

Sydney could hear laughter when she arrived back at Vaughn's- wait, _her_ and Vaughn's place after work. She headed to the study/ pool room, where Vaughn and Weiss were in the middle of a game. 

"Hey guys."

Vaughn looked up, a big grin on his face and Sydney walked across to give him a kiss.

"What about me?" Weiss asked, pulling a puppy dog face.

Sydney laughed. "Ainsley will be here later on. You'll get plenty off her."

"Well then, could I at least get a little sugar?" Weiss grinned cheekily and opened his arms.

"Of course." Sydney said, pulling him in for a hug.

"Ahem!" Vaughn cleared his throat, jokingly.

"What's the matter, Mike?" Weiss asked. "A little jealous."

"Yeah, you wish." Vaughn replied, laughing. "Come on, it's your shot."

"Who's winning?" Sydney inquired, surveying the table. There was a lot more stripes than solids on there.

Weiss took his shot, mananging only to sink the white ball and then straightened up. "Uh, no one is really winning yet, Syd. It's a little early to call."

"Oh ok." Sydney winked at Vaughn. "Then how about I play whoever does end up winning?"

"Sounds good to me," Vaughn said, pocketing his last ball and lining up the 8-ball.

"No way!" Weiss exclaimed. "I don't want to sit here and watch you guys getting all gooey over a pool table again. Been there, done that."

Sydney and Vaughn glanced at each other, knowing exactly what Weiss was talking about.

**_xxxxx_**

_"So Bristow, is a pool table the only thing you know your way around?" he asked playfully, trying to distract her as she lined up a shot._

_"Wouldn't you like to know," she said, looking up at him the second before she hit the cue ball. Her shot was right on. Giving him a slight smirk, she lined up her next shot._

_"Well are you going to answer my question?"_

_"As I told Houdini the other day, I am a girl of many talents. Be patient Mr Vaughn and you just might learn them all."_

_Weiss laughed and let out a low whistle. Vaughn looked over at him in disbelief. This Sydney Bristow was amazing. Funny, good at pool and so totally sexy without even knowing or trying. He thanked god that he had told Weiss to buy Alexis a book for her birthday, and that Weiss had been smart enough to go to the shop where she worked._

_"What about you, Vaughn? Will I get to see any more of your talents?" Sydney asked._

_"Ok guys," Weiss interrupted. "Can you just finish the game or your flirting or whatever, cos I would like to have a go tonight."_

_"Sorry Weiss. Just a few more minutes before I beat her."_

_"As if. You'd need help from the real Houdini himself to win this game."_

**_xxxxx_**

"We weren't that bad, were we?" Sydney grinned.

"Oh please." Weiss grinned back, as Vaughn took his last shot and pocketed the 8-ball. "And you guys have been the same ever since."

* * *

"Sydney, what on earth are you doing?" Vaughn asked, later that night. He had just walked into the bedroom after taking a shower, a towel wrapped around his waist. 

Sydney, on the other hand, was sprawled out on the floor, a shirt halfway over her head and Donovan sitting beside her, his tail wagging.

"I was trying to get dressed," Sydney replied, struggling to straighten the shirt.

"So then why are you on the floor?"

"I was putting on my top and the next thing you know Donovan barrels into me, tripping me over." She finally got the shirt on properly, then sat up and looked at Donovan. "Now I'm dressed, we can play."

But, by this point Donovan had lost interest and was now in the corner, gnawing on a rubber bone.

Vaughn, stifling his laughter, reached out a hand and helped Sydney up. "I'll play with you," he grinned cheekily.

Sydney smiled back. "And what would that entail? Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle firgurines and water pistols?"

"Well, you know my childhood regression spiel."

"Oh yes I do." Sydney placed a hand on Vaughn's cheek. The spiel was imprinted on her mind, for more reasons than one.

**_xxxxx_**

_Vaughn crossed his arms and poked his tongue out at Sydney._

_"What are you? Like 12?" Sydney asked, laughing at his antics. Acting juvenile somehow made him even more cute._

_"I happen to believe that it is quite healthy to regress back to childhood every now and then."_

_"Oh really? And when did you come up with this theory Vaughn?"_

_"It's one I've been developing over the years."_

_"Let me guess- Weiss has been a major contributor to this development?" Vaughn didn't answer, however the look on his face ave him away. "So that's why you guys have been able to stay friends. You haven't matured past 12!"_

_"Oh really! You think that I am just a big 12 year old?"_

_"Well there are moments when you appear adult. However, most of the time, Vaughn, all I see in those eyes is an innocent little boy, in desper-"_

_Vaughn cut Sydney off by cradling her face with his hands and pressing his lips into hers. At first Sydney was too stunned to react, but she soon felt herself returning the kiss. They both seemed to melt into each other as the tension that had been building up over the past weeks was released._

_After breaking apart Vaughn looked directly into Sydney's eyes. "Would a little boy do that?" he asked._

_Still a little stunned that things had actually moved forward for her and Vaughn, Sydney could only shake her head._

_"Syd?" Vaughn stroked her cheek_

_"Yeah?"_

_"You're ok with...you know. I didn't do anything wrong, did I?"_

_"Vaughn, I think I have wanted that since the day we met," she said, tracing a finger down his cheek and touching his chin dimple. Looking up and smiling Sydney leaned in for another kiss. Obligingly returning the favour, Vaughn wrapped his arms around her. He couldn't believe that this had finally happened and that Sydney was now in his arms._

**_xxxxx_**

Vaughn brought his own hands up to Sydney's face and gently pressed his lips onto hers. The moment was stopped almost as soon as it started with a knock on the door.

"I think I better get dressed." Vaughn murmured.

"I think you look fine like this." Sydney stepped back, looking at Vaughn's towel clad body. "Unless you were planning to dress in leather, piercings and black eyeliner."

"Only if you are putting on your Alice dress."

Sydney laughed as she headed out of the bedroom. "Another day, hey?"

Vaughn winked and opened the wardrobe.

* * *

"Michael." Vaughn looked up at the sound of Francie's voice and saw her and Will headed towards him. "We want to talk to you." 

"About what?"

"Sydney." The three of them glanced to the lounge room where Weiss was keeping both Sydney and Ainsley amused with his very unique style of dancing.

"What about Sydney?"

"We just wanted to say thank you." Will said.

"Thank you?" Vaughn tore his eyes away from Sydney's laughing face and looked at Will and Francie.

"Yes, thank you." Francie repeated. "For making her so happy."

Vaughn smiled. "Well, she makes me happy too."

"I'm going to get a drink." Will announced. "Can I get you guys anything?"

After they declined Will's offer, he walked off and Francie turned to Vaughn.

"Can I ask you something, Michael?"

"Sure."

"How did you know?"

Vaughn smiled nostalgically. "My dad."

**_xxxxx_**

_Sydney smiled at him and placed a soft kiss on his lips and then nestled into his chest. A few minutes later she grabbed his wrist._

_"What's the time?" she asked, looking at his watch._

_"I wouldn't know. It's still broken."_

_"Well, why don't you get it fixed?"_

_Vaughn looked down at her and then sat up straight, his index finger circling the glass face of his watch._

_"I don't really want to."_

_"Why?"_

_"This watch belonged to my dad." Sydney didn't speak, but her eyes encouraged Vaughn to continue. "Before he gave it to me he said that you could set your heart by this watch." He looked into Sydney's eyes. "It stopped October 1st- the day we met."_

_"The day in the courtyard?"_

_"Yeah," Vaughn replied. "Sydney, I've known since that day that you were the one for me. That's why I reacted so badly when I thought you had a boyfriend. I thought fate was kicking me in the balls."_

_Sydney laughed as she grabbed his hand and kissed it._

_"I've been wanting to tell you about it, but I didn't want to scare you off. So I've been waiting for the right time."_

_"I think that now was perfect timing." Sydney whispered in his ear._

**_xxxxx_**

"Your dad?"

"Yeah, my dad." Vaughn grinned at Francie. "Come on, this is a party. Whar are we doing standing in the kitchen?"

* * *

"Ok, ok. A toast before everybody leaves." Weiss called out. The party had ended about half an hour ago, and the majority of the guests had left. Only Vaughn, Sydney, Weiss, Ainsley, Will and Francie remained. 

As Weiss stood, rather unsteadily, and cleared his throat, the others grabbed their drinks.

"To Sydney and Mikey-"

"Weiss!"

"Ok, ok. _Sorreee_. To Sydney and Vaughn. Congratulations on this step. It took you forever to actually get your act together-"

"Here, here!" Will called out.

"And there have been a few bumps along the way, and probably more to come. _But_ me, along with the rest of your friends, know that we will have to suffer through watching the two of you getting all gooey and lovey and smoochy for a very, very, very long time. So," Weiss held up his beer, "to Sydney and Vaughn, who make us feel sick."

"To Sydney and Vaughn, who make us feel sick." The others chorused as Sydney and Vaughn cracked up.

"Uh, thanks Weiss." Sydney said through her laughter. "That was...uh, sweet."

"You're welcome." Weiss grinned before sculling the rest of his beer.

"Come on." Ainsley stood up and steadied the swaying Weiss. "I think it's time I got you home."

"Yeah, we should be heading off, too." Will and Francie stood and followed Weiss and Ainsley to the door.

Minutes later they were gone, leaving Sydney and Vaughn alone together. In their home.

* * *

"Syd, can you come here for a sec." Vaughn called out. It had been about twenty minutes since the others had left and Sydney had been about to get into her pyjamas. 

Walking out into the lounge room, she saw Vaughn standing by the TV cabinet.

"What is it?"

"You know when you put that copy of _Dirty Dancing_ in my DVD collection? Well, do you remember what I said?"

Sydney burst out laughing. In fact she had remembered vividly what Vaughn had said.

**_xxxxx_**

_"You put _Dirty Dancing_ in my DVD collection?"_

_"Yeah," Sydney grinned as she pressed play._

_"Are you insane? Do you have any idea what Weiss would do to me if he saw it?"_

_"Ssh," Sydney put a finger to her lips. "It's starting."_

_But there was no way Vaughn was going down without a fight. Snatching the remote from Sydney, he quickly pressed stop, before throwing himself on top of her._

_"Vaughn!" Her eyes widened with surprise at his sudden action, as he pinned her down. "What is this?"_

_"We need to set some ground rules."_

_"And do you really think that this is the most productive way to do it?" Sydney asked, lifting her head and placing her lips on Vaughn'c nek. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of Sydney's touch. However, after a few seconds he suddenly shook his head._

_"Uh, uh. Stop trying to distract me," he said. "You, Miss Bristow, need to understand something."_

_"What?" Sydney grinned._

_"That _Dirty Dancing _is forbidden in my house." Vaughn replied. "If that DVD is not gone by tomorrow then Weiss and I are going to play another game of Frisbee- with your own copy."_

**_xxxxx_**

"Well, since that this place is no longer just _mine_, it's ours, I was wondering if you would like to have the honours?" Vaughn smiled as he pulled a copy of _Dirty Dancing _out from behind his back.

Sydney took it out of his hands. "You bought me _Dirty Dancing_?"

"Well, your copy was destroyed."

With a huge grin, Sydney gleefully placed the movie onto the shelf with the rest of the DVD's. She then threw her arms around Vaughn. In response he circled his arms around her and the two of them stood there, just holding each other.

**_xxxxx_**

_"How is it, Vaughn, that you always know exactly what to say? What is your secret?"  
"It's no secret."  
"Then how?"  
"I get you," he said, simply. Sydney smiled. Yes, he most certainly did._

_- - - - -_

_"Seriously Syd. You are the most amazing person I have ever met. I don't want to be anywhere else when you are in my arms. I love you Sydney and don't you ever forget that."  
Sydney brought a hand up and stroked Vaughn's cheek. "I love you too, Vaughn," she said, staring into his beautiful green eyes. "Now come here!"_

_- - - - -_

_"Love you too, or should I say ditto?" Sydney smiled at his reference to _Ghost_.  
"I'm sorry Vaughn, but nobody but Patrick Swayze can get away with that."  
"So I should just stick with I love you?"  
"Yup stick with it and don't ever stop saying it."  
"I think I can handle that."_

**_xxxxx_**

"You know what?" Sydney murmured into Vaughn's ear. "I don't think I'm ever going to want to leave here."

**_xxxxx_**

_"Syd," he said softly, closing the door behind him and approaching the bed. She sat up and looked at him, a surprised expression on her face.  
"Vaughn? You're here."  
"Of course I'm here." Sydney tried to smile but instead was overcome by the tears that had been threatening to fall since she woke up. Immediately Vaughn got on the bed and pulled Sydney securely into his arms.  
"It's Emily. She-she..." Sydney choked on her words.  
"Shh," Vaughn murmured, stroking her hair. "I know. You don't have to say a word. I know._

_- - - - -_

_"No way. I'd rather let Weiss give me birthday bonkers than you."  
"Well. Then. I. Guess. I'll. Have. To. Give. You. Twenty-two. Of. These." Sydney puncuated each word with a kiss placed somewhere on Vaughn's face._

_- - - - -_

_Sydney turned so that she could place a hand on Vaughn's cheek. "Compromises are one thing, but stopping you from doing what you love is another. The thinkgs you love are what make you who you are. And I love the person who you are."  
Vaughn stared at Sydney for a few seconds, digesting the enormity of her words, and then pulled her tightly into his warm embrace.  
"I love you Sydney Bristow. Don't you ever forget that."_

**_xxxxx_**

"What? The house?" Vaughn asked, their arms still wrapped around one another.

**_xxxxx_**

_"So, you're saying the reason we are together is because of your inability to blow your nose before speaking to someone?"  
"I guess I am."  
Vaughn let out a laugh and kissed the top of Sydney's head. "You're a dag."  
"I know." Sydney tilted her head so she could look at Vaughn's eyes. "But at least I'm your dag."_

_- - - - -_

_They stared at eacg other for a second, before Vaughn spoke. "We didn't."  
"I think we did."  
"A key to-"  
"Our apartments." Sydney finished the sentence, her mouth twitching, threatening to laugh."  
"We got each other the same gift. Unbelievable." Vaughn's face broke into a wide grin._

_- - - - -_

_Vaughn turned the watch over to see that Sydney had gotten a message engraved in the back._

_SB&MV  
October 1st  
Always and  
Forever_

_He ran a finger over the words, feeling a little overwhelmed by the enormity of them.  
"I love you so much Vaughn."  
"I love you too Syd," he replied, pulling her in for a long kiss._

**_xxxxx_**

"No." Sydney smiled. "Your arms."

**_xxxxx_**

_"I wasn't-" Sydney raised an eyebrow at him. "Ok, maybe I was. But only in a non-perverted, admiring way. The way Vaughn looks at your arse."  
"Hey!" Vaughn jumped in. "Are you trying to get me into trouble?"  
"If it takes the heat off me, then yes."  
"Stop it." Sydney stepped in. "Now Weiss, if you can tear your eyes away from Ainsley, I think that it's time that we hit the dancefloor."  
"Am I not in trouble?" Vaughn asked, surprised.  
"No."  
"May I ask why?"  
Sydney leaned up to his ear. "If I got mad at you, then that would make me a hyprocrite." She pulled back amd looked at Vaughn, a cheeky grin playing on her lips and he could not resist kissing them._

_- - - - -_

_"That was for three crazy, intense, emotional roller coaster of a ride, incredible months." Vaughn whispered as they broke apart.  
"And here's to the crazy, intense, emotional roller coaster of a ride, incredible months to come." Sydney replied, as their lips connected once more._

_- - - - -_

_"Vaughn what is this?" Sydney asked, as he spun her around.  
"I just felt like dancing with my one and only." Vaughn replied, pulling Sydney in close. A huge smile broke out on her face when she realized that the song that was playing was 'Emotional Rescue' by the Rolling Stones.  
As the sound of the music surrounded them, Sydney leaned against Vaughn, feeling completely ridiculous and completely content at the same time.  
"I love you Vaughn," she sighed, resting her cheek against his chest.  
"And I love you, Sydney."_

**_xxxxx_**

Vaughn smiled back as he pressed his lips into hers, in a slow, soft and lingering kiss.

**_xxxxx_**

_Vaughn suddenly perked up. "How?" he asked, wondering if Sydney owned that Alice in Wonderland costume, or if she had hired it.  
"Well, let me put it this way." She smiled sweetly at him. "If you don't come with me, you won't get to violate me anymore." Sydney patted the top of Vaughn's heaad as his face fell. "Come on, let's get you some breakfast."_

_- - - - -_

_"Sydney, stop. I don't 'put up' with anything. Yeah, you've been going throgh a rough trot of late, but I've been there becasue I want to, not because I have to. And you'll be the same if I ever hit hard times." He cupped Sydney's face and kissed her gently. "Now, come on, let's get out of here."_

_- - - - -_

_"I want you to stay here!" Vaughn blurted out and then realized how pushy he sounded. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out that way," he said, thinking that he may have blown things.  
Yet, when he looked up, all he saw was Sydney's beaming face. "Are you asking me to move in?" she asked.  
A slow smile formed on Vaughn's face. "Yeah," he said. "I am."  
"You really want me to stay?"  
"Of course I do!_

**_xxxxx_**

"Well Syd," he said when their lips had separated. "That is a place that you will never, ever have to leave."

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: **Ok. Wow. Just how exactly can I show my graditude to all of you who read the story, and even more so to the ones who took the time to let me know what they thought? There was no way I would have been able to keep going with Meeting Their Match without all the support that you guys have shown me. I always felt that the thank you's I put at the start of each chapter were totally inadequate. I am truly, truly grateful.  
To think that I almost didn't publish this fic because I was too scared to let other people read my writing. Thank god I got over that fear, because this has been one of the most rewarding experiences of my life.  
So once again, I thank everybody (and not just those who reviewed, every body who read this fic) and you'll be hearing from characters again very soon... 


End file.
